The Four Swords and The Amazing Mirror Adventures
by Kirby the pink hero
Summary: When dangerous dark villains attempt to plunge the world into darkness, Kirby and Toon Link must work together with their copies to stop the monsters of their evil plan and save Zelda and Ribbon from the evil clutches. [K for depictions of friendship humor]
1. Darkness Rises

The Darkness Rises part 1

Long ago, in the kingdom of Hyrule and Dreamland a wind sorcerer Vaati and an evil entity Dark Mind appeared.

Vaati terrorized the people of Hyrule and many beautiful girls from their homes, while Dark Mind wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil.

When all hope seemed lost. The two young heroes were carrying little more than swords appeared.

According to the legends, when the young heroes drew their swords, they split into four, the four-who-are-one worked together to vanquish Vaati and Dark Mind.

The heroes used their sword to bind Vaati and Dark Mind in a remote area of Hyrule and Dreamland. The people christened the blade the Four Sword, and the Legend of the Mirror World and built a shrine around them. There they remained undisturbed for many years.

Ages flowed by…

The wind sorcerer Vaati broke free of his prison and kidnapped Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, and Dark Meta Knight sealed Meta Knight in the Dimension Mirror and shattered it preventing the warrior from escaping.

Princess Zelda's childhood friend Link used the power of the Four Sword to defeat Vaati and seal him away once again, as Meta Knight's young rival Kirby used the power of the Master Sword to defeat Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind.

And, for a time, the people of the two worlds believed that their land was safe.

Until…

To be continued


	2. Evil Clone

The Darkness Rises part 2

At Hyrule we hear a voice saying Link… Link… Can you hear my voice?

Swiftly and suddenly, dark clouds covered all of Hyrule. Ominous clouds that filled all those who saw them with fear… A sense of dread swept across the land.

Link…

Hurry to Hyrule Castle… said the same young female voice.

In the rain by the castle ground stood a young boy with blonde hair wearing a green hat and tunic and held a shield on his hand name Link, waiting for a young girl who also had blonde hair and was wearing a beautiful pink dress known as Princess Zelda came walking to him.

Oh, Link… It's you! Thank goodness you came! Zelda said in relief

"Zelda my princess I will always come whenever you need me." Link smiled as Zelda blush at his statement.

"The six maidens who guard Hyrule are gathered here in the castle. The sky has become so dark and foreboding… I'm worried about the seal that binds the wind sorcerer Vaati." Zelda explained in panic as Link widened his eyes

"Oh no that can't be good at all, if Vaati breaks free again it's going to be a complete disaster!" Link shrieked

"I know Link that's why we need you." Zelda said

"Princess Zelda! Come quickly!" one of the maidens called

"We must hurry. Come, this way." Zelda said

"Right your highness!" Link said

With that the two hurried to the shine where the six maidens awaited their arrival as they made it.

"These six maidens guard the Four Sword Sanctuary to keep it safe. I'm going now to make sure Vaati's seal remains strong." Zelda said bravery

"Although I'm happy that Vaati is trap in all but I really miss my clones aka twin brothers." Link replied remembering the fun adventures he had with them where they bested Vaati's minions all together.

"Ha ha! Well lucky for you now, the shrine maidens and I must open the portal to the Four Sword's resting place. Now stand back fun lover boy." Zelda half joked

As they all shine rainbow like colors to open the portal it opens a small square portal, Come with me, Link. Zelda said

Suddenly a dark shadowy figure who looks a lot like Link popped out of the portal grinning at everyone.

"Why hello everyone." The dark doppelganger grinned as Zelda was looking shocked and scared.

"Ah! w wh Who are you?" Link asked shockly

"It can't be… You're...Link?! Zelda asked freaked out

"That's right princess, I'm Link well his shadow at the very least." Shadow Link answered and with the snap of his fingers the six maidens and Zelda were trapped in crystals before they can react and disappeared without a trace much to Link's horror

"ZELDA! NOO! You you monster what have you done to them!? Link angrily screamed

"I trapped them in crystals and hidden them you pathetic hero! Well catch me loser!" Shadow Link taunted and slapped his butt at him before fleeing into the portal as Link's face turned red at the taunt.

"You Scambag! Get back here you COWARD! Link roared chasing him

**Meanwhile** in Dreamland where the peaceful Waddle Dees and Cappies sit around and chat without a care in the world, eating by an apple tree was a cute pink puffball who had red feet and cute eyes his name was Kirby as he finished the lasted apple a mysterious mirror flew in the air and flashed a scary face in it, it was called the Mirror World and the being who flew towards it had a golden sword with spikes on it and a mask known as Meta Knight to stop the evil being from taking over the Mirror World as it could also affect Dreamland.

"You know Kirby you're really the best hero I could ever have." said a fairy who had pink hair with a bow on top name Ribbon as Kirby smiled at her

"Thanks Ribbon. I'm always thoughtful to those I care about and love!" Kirby happily said while blushing

"y yo You really mean that that YOU LOVE ME!?" Ribbon happily shouted

"I always loved you Ribbon my girlfriend." Kirby happily answered as Ribbon ran up to him and kissed Kirby on the lips as he blushed and kissed her back, but before they could enjoy their romantic picnic a shadowly Meta Knight lookalike being showed up glaring evilly at them.

"Ack! Who the Whispy Woods are you!?" Kirby shrieked

"Your worst NIGHTMARE!" The mysterious being answered and with that he sliced Kirby sending him flying and splitting into four versions of himself unconscious much to Ribbon's horrer.

"Noooo Kirby. Please SAY SOMETHING!? Ribbon screamed as the evil being grabbed her roughly. NOOO LET GO OF ME JERK!

"HA HA HA! You're coming with me girl to the DARKNESS! Dark Meta Knight laughed and began to fly away with her.

"KIRBY HEEELLLPPP MEEEEE!" Ribbon screamed crying as Dark Meta Knight flew away taking her with him

To be continued

**The next chapter is where the Kirbies and Links meet and work together see you all later!**


	3. Heroes meet from other worlds

In the Four Sword Sanctuary we see Shadow Link slowly walking towards the Four Sword, as Link who was chasing him also appears as well.

"So you followed me here huh? Well if you want to defeat me go grab the sword, but remember what will happen Link!" Shadow Link taunted as Link rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know Shadow I know. Link said in annoyed as he gulped as he knows Vaati will be unsealed if he pulls the Four Sword out, he knew he doesn't have a choice as he pulled out the sword.

As soon as Link pulled the Four Sword out he shine white and there were for Links with different colors as Green, Red, Blue, and Purple in total.

"Wow so you split into four huh? Still not strong enough to defeat me." Shadow Link laughed as he started to flee.

"Hey where do you you're going? Get back here! Purple Link yelled as the Links gave chase but before they can catch him a strong tornado appeared and blew the Four Links away!

"Aaahhh! Hang on tight guys!" Green Link yelled as he and the other Links held on to each other.

"I'M TRYING BUT THE TORNADO IS TO STRONG!" Vio Link screamed

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" yelled Red Link as his face turned green.

"If you vomit on us Red, you're going to wish you didn't! Blue Link threatened

"As soon as the Links were gone the Wind Sorcerer Vaati appeared laughing evilly. "Wahahahaha! Finally I'm free it's been ages since I was trapped in that blasted Four Sword, but now since I have returned it's time to plunge the world into darkness.

Link, Kirby! You two have accepted the destiny of the hero…

Princess Zelda and the six maidens and Ribbon have been taken by dark forces.

However, Vaati and Dark Mind's magic has robbed the Four Sword of its power to vanquish darkness.

To return the sword to its full strength, find the source of that: **Force Gems.**

Gather **Force Gems** wherever they lie, and rescue the Maidens and Princess Zelda and Ribbon.

**Lake Hylia**

The Links lay unconscious on the field known as Lake Hylia the eastern portion of Hyrule, and consists of mainly grassy areas, caves, rivers, and mountainside waterfalls where rainbows form in the light of the sun.

Just then a brown owl name Kaepora Gaebora flew to the Links as they awakened.

"Hoo Hoot! At last, you're awake, Link. I am Kaepora Gaebora." Kaepora Gaebora said introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mr Owl." Red Link happily said

"Uh yeah that's nice to say, but by the way mine is the voice you've been hearing since you left the **Four Sword Sanctuary**." Kaepora Gaebora explained

"Wow and I thought there was a ghost trying to haunt us." Blue Link joked

"Blue there are no such thing as ghost, I think." Vio replied

"I'm not worried about ghost Vio, Vaati is on the lose again!" Green yelled

"I know you're worried about finding Vaati, but you must not act rashly. Kaepora Gaebora advised

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, so they turned around to see someone they know.

"Wait KIRBY!? Is that really you!?" Toon Link happily asked as he ran to give Kirby a tight hug

"Toon Link what a big surprise! I didn't I see you again!" Kirby said as he embraced Toon Link ad well.

"I really can't believe it. Even you split into four as well Toon Link!" Red Kirby shockly said

"Well the reason we split into four, because some Link lookalike shadow kidnapped Zelda and the six maidens!" Blue Link exclaimed much to the Kirbies surprise

"YOU TOO? THE SAME HAPPENED TO US WHEN THAT DARK META KNIGHT SLICED US INTO FOUR AND KIDNAPPED RIBBON AFTER WE WERE KNOCKED OUT!" Yellow Kirby screamed startling everyone

"Whoa easy Yellow Kirby, there's no reason to shout you know we're right close to you." Green Kirby pointed out

"Ahem! I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but we got a crisis at hand you guys. Find the Six Maidens and Princess Zelda, and Ribbon and you will also find Vaati and Dark Mind. As for those dark shadows… Let's call them Shadow Link, Shadow Kirby and Dark Meta Knight. Those guys are up to no good without a doubt." Kaepora Gaebora explained. "We know that which is why we must stop them." Red Link said "As for you Links your sword is weak, but you can restore its power by infusing it with **Force Gems** as long as you and the Kirbies work together on this adventure. Hoo hoo! The eight of you must move together as one! I must fly, but we will meet again on the road ahead! finished Kaepora Gaebora before flying off to who knows where.

"Wow I can't believe, all eight of us are working to together to defeat monsters especially with you and your clones Kirby." Toon Link happily said

"Likewise Toon Link especially since Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, this is going to be fun!" Kirby said in excitement.

The heroes then proceeded to start their greatest adventure to defeat evil.

**To be continued**


	4. Soldier Ambush

In the Lake Hylia fields while the Kirbies and Links were walking they find that there were some change ups to their world much to their surprise.

"What the? Is this Green Greens too!? This means that our world has collided incredible!" Yellow Kirby exclaimed

"I know right? That Vaati is desperate to destroy all of us, I will break his throat! Blue Link yelled cracking his knuckles while everyone rolled their eyes at him.p

"Uh how you gonna do that Blue Link, were you not listening to a single word Kaepora Gaebora said? Our sword is weak without Force Gem." Green Link pointed out

"Even if the sword was powerful again, I doubt you can take Vaati and Dark Meta Knight out by yourself." Green Kirby added

"Oh yeah. I forgot heh heh." Blue Link nervously smiled

"Wait is that the Force Gem Kaepora Gaebora was talking about?" Kirby asked pointing towards a triangular-pyramid-shaped jewel

"It is Kirby. We get those and we will defeat Vaati and Dark Mind." Vio explained as he and the others ran to grab the Force Gems

While they were collecting Force Gems Vio Link managed to grab three blue Force Gems, Green Link got five Red Force Gems, as Yellow Kirby and Pink Kirby grab three Force Gems from under a rock, as Blue Link and Red Link grabbed six blue Force Gems, and Red Kirby and Green Kirby easily grabbed seven Force Gems by sucking them up

"Awesome we got the Force Gems piece of cake." Red Link and Red Kirby celebrated and high fived each other.

"Hey! I see a cave let's go check it out." Green Link says as he and Pink Kirby went inside the cave and found a boomerang and a sword ability

"Cool I call the boomerang! Green Link claimed

"And that sword is mine!" Pink Kirby said as the both of them grabbed the items and exit the caves with the others waiting for them.

While they walked towards a house, there was none other than Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby.

"Well well well, if it isn't the annoying Links and pathetic Kirby friends of his!" Shadow Link taunted

"The only one who's annoying right is that high pitched voice of yours Shadow Link!" Blue Link snarled as Shadow Link growled at that remark.

"MWAHAHAHA! You just got BURNED!" Yellow Kirby laughed as well as everyone else except Shadow Kirby of course.

"I watched the way I speak, if I were you heroes, Vaati and Dark Mind are slowly regaining power as we speak, and if you want to know where Meta Knight is, well let's just say Dark Meta Knight took good care of him as well!" Shadow Kirby smirked as the Heroes gasped

"WHAT! THAT'S IT I'M TAKING YOU OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Kirby screeched as he lunged at them with his sword only for Shadow Link to effortlessly kick him in the face knocking him down. "Well that was a cheap shot but how about this one." Kirby said as he use sword beam at Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby knocking them to the ground knocking Force Gems out of their grips.

"Oh no!" Shadow Kirby gasped

"Oh yes!" Toon Link said as he and the other clones grabbed the Force Gems much to the shadows anger.

"Grrrrr Octoroks, Sir Kibbles ATTACK!" Shadow Link ordered before disappearing with Shadow Kirby, as the monster appear.

"Bring it on freaks!" Red Link yelled as the fight began.

The Sir Kibbles swung their blade at Blue Link from behind but was countered by Red Kirby who inhaled them becoming Cutter Kirby, one Octorok lunged at Red Link but was saved by Vio Link who sliced it in half letting out octopus gore on his tunic much to his dismay.

"Oh man. I just had this washed." Vio Link complained wiping the nasty ick off

"Tough luck for you Vio." Green Kirby remarked getting into a tussle with the Octorok before swallowing it.

A Sir Kibble tackled Kirby to the ground and was about to finish him off only for him to kick him off and grab him sword in his face.

"Who's the tough guy now, huh? Tough guy!?" Pink Kirby grinned before slicing him in half revealing their true bodies.

"_Wow! And I thought Sir Kibbles look cute in the inside, but they're hideous!" Yellow Kirby thought_

As the monsters are destroyed they entered a house where an old lady was locked.

"What adorable little heroes you are!" she said

"Uh yeah. Thanks." Green Link awkwardly responded

Would you like that fire rod? Those shadow guys were after the same thing. But I managed to hide it from them, but I think you can have it since you guys got rid of those monsters." she happily stated

"Thanks I love fire rods. LOVE! Red Link yelled as his eyes sparkled in happinessies while others have him blank stares.

"When did you like Fire Rods Red Link? Green Link raised his eyebrow.

"Oh when I dreamed about them I played with them." Red Link answered as he accidentally shot fire from it almost roasting everyone but accidentally burn Blue Link's backside setting it on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT MYYYY BUUUUTTTTT IS ON FIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEEEE SOOOOOO HOOOOTTTTTT!" Blue Link screamed bloody murder as he tried to put the fire out of his butt unfortunately the fire grew bigger only for Green Kirby to grab a random fire extinguisher and put it on the fire which fizzled it out much to his relief.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Blue Link I didn't really mean to do that!" Red frantically apologized as Blue Link gave him a smirk.

"If you're sorry, then try telling my butt you're sorry by giving it a kiss." Blue Link grinned as group dropped their jaws at him.

"Alright I'll do it. Red Link stupidly obeyed as he kissed Blue Link's butt, Blue Link farted in Red Link's face much to his shock and disgust.

"Payback Red Link payback." Blue Link laughed

"Uh, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Pink Kirby responded in disgust

"Yeah me too." Green Kirby agreed

"Me three." Green Link agreed too

"Me four." Vio Link also agreed

"Me five." Yellow Kirby also agreed

"Me six." Red Kirby also agreed

After an awkward silence they went onward taking out Octoroks, Bronto Hurts and getting Force Gems along the way as they crossed the bridge they were ambushed by soldiers and sword knights.

"Well now we know Dark Mind and Vaati possessed the Soldiers I say fight." Green Link as they charged at the Soldiers.

Red Kirby was having difficulties harming the Soldiers due to them blocking his blade with their shield only for Green Link and Pink Kirby to attack them from behind with their sword.

"So Soldier and Sword Knight have you ever tasted fire before? Well get ready because you're about to!" Red Link exclaimed as he blasted a wave of fire from his rod at the knights, the knights screamed in severe pain from the hot metal due to them wearing armor as they jumped in the water to cool down as Red Link smiled at this

Green Kirby and Vio Link took out the last sword knights after Vio used sword spin attack, which Green Kirby used final cutter with his Sword Ability.

"That was spectacular guys, Let's Go." Blue Link advised as the Heroes went onward

**To be continued **

**Next Chapter guys there will be a midboss so see you later!**


	5. Dog Trouble

"Wow never expected the Soldiers to fall under Vaati and Dark Mind's control." Vio Link said

"Tell me about it, those guys were pretty tough to beat." Red Kirby agreed

As the Heroes walked past a waterfall they find the Cave of no Return and Cabbage Cavern.

"There it is guys the Cave of no Return and Cabbage Cavern." Yellow Kirby happily said

"That was too easy." Red Link cheered

"STOP RIGHT THERE HEROES!" yelled a voice

"Hey who said that? Show yourself coward!" Green Kirby called out

"Gladly."

Then a dog like creature with long ears (that also double as arms) and two feet. His ears overshadow his eyes, leaving two shady spots in their place, landed in front of them known as Box Boxer.

"Ha! You're just a bad dog that needs to be put in the pound!" Blue Link scoffed

"Aaf Aaf! I was sent by Dark Meta Knight to stop you heroes from saving the Six Maidens and Princess Zelda and Ribbon and eliminate you!" Box Boxer smirked cracking his knuckles

"So Dark Meta Knight sent you to eliminate us huh? Well we'll see about that Box Boxer!" Kirby said gripping his sword tight.

**Kirbies and Links vs Box Boxer!**

Box Boxer charged towards the Heroes, but they immediately jumped out of the way as Red Link blasted a wave of flames from his fire rod at his back making the dog monster scream in very hot, as he turned around and grabbed Red Link and was about to punch him but was stopped by Blue Link after he stabbed his feet with his Four Sword making him scream again.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH LET'S PLAY!" Box Boxer angrily shouted and fired energy blasted at the two only for Yellow Kirby to suck it up and gain the Fighter Ability.

"Awesome! I have the Martial Arts abilities for our adventure!" Yellow Kirby cheered and spin kicked Box Boxer in the face sending him to Link who slashed the monster dog in the back drawing blood before throwing his boomerang at him, as Green Kirby, Kirby, Vio Link and Red Kirby slashed right through his body with their swords annihilating the monster dog.

"That was too easy guys. Good Job!" Kirby cheered

"You said it Kirby, that Box Boxer wasn't even a challenge." Toon Link also cheered high fived the star warrior

"Finally now that the stupid prairie dog is out of the let's destroy those Vaati barrier so we can proceed to Cave Of No Return and Cabbage Cavern!" Blue Link said happily as they managed to destroy the evil barriers with the Force Gems.

"Well now we can move on!" said Green Kirby as they entered the cave.

**To be continued**

**In the next chapter will be a little longer and I will add some of the monsters from Link's Wind Waker.**


	6. Cave Trouble

"Oh man. It's pitch black in here." Red Kirby complained

"Of course it's pitch black, it's a cave you know." Blue Link pointed out

"Don't worry, because I found a lamp to help us see." Vio Link said as he grabbed the lamp which gave them light.

"Thanks Vio Link you're the smartest." Red Kirby happily said

"Why thanks Red Kirby you're too kind." Vio blushed

As the Heroes walked further in the dark cave there were bat creatures such as Keese, Batty, and Blinkbats.

"Guys whatever you do don't make a loud noise or those bats will attack us." Link warned as the Heroes did their best to stay calm while walking. However a yellow mole with sunglasses known as Mogmole popped out from the ground behind the Kirbys and Links and snickered evilly.

"Oh there's going to be a loud noise alright pointy ears boy. A big bang." smirked the Mogmole before setting a bomb on the ground then leaves before…

KABOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion from the bomb made the Kirbys and Links jump in fright and also made the bat creatures angry and attack the Heroes.

"Ack! Get away get away!" screamed Red Link swinging his sword at the evil bats.

"Take this you rats with wings!" Yellow Kirby yelled firing multiple Vulcan jabs at the Battys before Smash Punching two Keese that snuck up behind him.

"They just keep coming!" Kirby yelled as he slashed multiple Blinkbats in the eye.

"We just keep fighting until there's no one them left!" Link yelled as he sword spinned the Blinkbats the surrounded him.

The Battys and Keese created loud soundwaves, which were irritating to the Links due to their sensitive ears.

"AAAAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Blue Link screamed closing his ears.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DO SOMETHING KIRBY PLEASE!" Vio Link screamed in pain due to the loud soundwaves.

"Alright Kirbys let's takeout these bats!" Kirby called out as he and the other Kirbys finally destroyed the last remaining Keese and Blinkbats.

"Whew. Thanks Kirbys for getting rid of those annoying creatures." Link thanked

"No problem Link. Its what friends are for." said Kirby as the Kirbys and Links smiled at but Vio Link realized something

"I wonder who caused that explosion with a bomb anyway?" Vio Link asked. "it's like somebody is watching our every movement."

"Beats me. That explosion was so sudden that I almost peed my pants!" exclaimed Red Link

"Can't be certain guys, next time we need to watch our backs, because who knows what will happen." advised Green Kirby as they proceeded to move forward.

The Heroes walked deeper into the cave while collecting many **Force Gems** as they can and finding lambs, hearts, and maximum tomatoes in the process, suddenly the Four Swords began to glow with power.

"Hey! Our Four Sword is glowing guys! Link said surprise as his brothers.

"That's because the more we collect **Force Gems, **the more our sword is filled with the power to repel evil!" Vio Link said

"The goes for us and that's great because our chance of defeating Dark Mind and Vaati has increased even more!" cheered Red Kirby

"That's the spirit Red Kirby so we can rescue the Six Maidens, Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, and Ribbon from those monsters." Blue Link cheered as they proceeded forward and eventually encountered Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby.

"So you finally made it. huh? Heroes?" Shadow Kirby taunted. "Took you long enough.

"Oh we were looking for you two scoundrels!" Green Kirby snarled

"Oh put a sock in it green ball!" Shadow Link insulted as he pulled out his sword.

"If its a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby!" Link growled before taking out his sword.

**Heroes vs Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby**

The Links and Kirbys charged at the evil shadows as Blue Link slashed at Shadow Link but he simply avoided it and kicked him down, as Link managed to hit Shadow Link in the back with his boomerang knocking him to the ground as he was about to stab him, but Shadow Kirby threw a bomb a Link preventing him from destroying Shadow Link, as Yellow Kirby in his Fighter Ability did an uppercut at Shadow Kirby's face sending him flying onto the ceiling, as Kirby attempted to down thrust him from above, but Shadow Kirby moved out of the way in time, only for Red Link to roast him with the fire rod making him scream in pain as Red Kirby final cutter Shadow Kirby on the head. Green Kirby inhaled the bomb Shadow Link threw transforming him into Bomb Kirby and a blue hood.

"THAT'S CHEATING! YOU SUCKED UP MY BOMBS YOU THEIF!" Shadow Link screamed in anger.

"Since when do you make up the rules? Its a free country!" Green Kirby laughed before lobbing the bombs at Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby before Vio Link and Blue Link slashed them with their swords defeating them.

"Uuugh. Y You may h. h. have won this round, but we still have the Maidens." Shadow Kirby groaned in pain

"th... The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Shadow Link told them before warping away with Shadow Kirby.

"That was tough guys. Is everyone okay?" Red Link asked

"Yeah we're fine, except the way Shadow Link kicked me." Blue Link replied as he rubbed the place where he was kicked

"Here's a maximum tomatoe Blue." Kirby offered "It can heal all your wounds."

"Thanks Kirby. I needed that." Blue Link gratefully said as he ate the tomatoe healing himself.

"You know Kirby? I'm so glad that I'm teaming with my three brothers again and with you and your brothers, because I feel comfortable when we're all together." Link happily said as everyone smiled at Link for that lovely statement.

"As that's a really nice thing to say Toon Link! I feel the same way." Kirby happily responded as the Kirbys and Links did a group hug together before proceeding deeper into the cave as the same Mogmole from earlier watched while grinning evilly.

"Yeah that's right keep walking Kirby, because you and your friends are falling into our trap." The Mogmole laughed as he went to alert his boss.

* * *

**Dark Realm**

"So looks like Kirby is a lot tougher than I thought." Dark Meta Knight remarked as he looked at the tied up Meta Knight

"Kirby and his friends will stop you, you dark imposter!" Meta Knight furiously shouted as he struggled around the tight ropes as Dark Meta Knight scoffed at him.

"Oh don't make me laugh Meta Knight! I'm too powerful for those pathetic heroes to defeat!" Dark Meta Knight taunted as he went on. "Even when they collect all of the **Force Gems** they won't be able to take me down!"

Suddenly he heard a ringtone from his phone as he answered it. "Hello. Ahh so they're in Cabbage Cavern huh? Perfect because once they fall into that trap, its GAME OVER for those fools!" Dark Meta Knight smirked as Meta Knight and Ribbon widened their eyes at this.

"What trap are you talking about?" Ribbon nervously asked

"Moley and his minions are leading Kirby and his friends to a trap of doom!" Dark Meta Knight insanely laughed as he walked away.

"Oh please Kirby be careful, for me." Ribbon said in worry.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Next chapter is going to be quite challenging for the Kirbys and Links. See you later!**


	7. The Trap

The Heroes walked deeper in the Cabbage Cavern with nothing stopping them as they move knocking away any Keese that come at them, but stopped walking when they notice a sign with an arrow.

"Hey. We're in luck I see signs of arrows pointing the way out." Yellow Kirby cheered

"Finally! It's about time we get the heck out of this Cave of Wonders!" Blue Link signed in relief

"Cave of Wonders Blue Link? This is not a Aladdin movie you know." Link pointed out

"If we were to be in the Cave of Wonders, then we can take all of the treasure chest and then grab the lamp to summon the Genie to wish everything we want!" Red Link cheered

"Uh Red? Have you ever watched the whole Aladdin movie? Because incase you've forgotten that if we touch any forbidden treasure in the Cave of Wonders we die." Vio Link pointed out

"Don't even mention it, because as soon as I watched that part in Aladdin, I ended up having nightmares about being cooked alive in lava in there!" exclaimed Green Kirby as they continue to follow the path the sign arrows points.

While they follow the path both Kirby and Red Kirby and Vio Link were suspicious about this. "Wait hold on! Something doesn't seem right here." said Red Kirby suspiciously.

"I agree, because I feel like we're walking into a trap." Kirby added

"What trap? We're walking the right way dum dums!" Blue Link stubbornly said as they rolled their eyes at him.

"Can you please SHUT UP and listen for once Blue Link!? In case you forgot but remember when a bomb was set to blow up and cause the bats to attack us!? So obviously something is going on!" Vio Link glared

"Like what!?" Blue Link glared back

"Like we're being followed stupid!" Kirby insulted

As they continue to walk in the path bombs were thrown at them from out of nowhere.

"WHOA! WATCH OUT GUYS!" Yellow Kirby screamed as they dodged the bombs and ran out of there before…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The massive explosion caused most of the rocks to cave in on the Heroes as they ran and dodged all of the falling rocks and stalactites before they fall on them Red Link unfortunately tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground.

"NOOO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Red Link screamed in tears as he thought it was over for him, but luckily Blue Link managed to carry him bridal style out of there before a giant falling rock crushed.

"Thanks for saving me back there my Hero." Red Link said as his eyes sparkled in happiness as Blue Link blushed at this.

"Uh you're welcome Red Link. And stop speaking like that you're creeping me out!" Blue Link shrieked as Red Link was hugging him tight.

"That was a close call back there! Is everyone okay!? All of us are still here right!? Red Kirby called out, carefully getting up due to being knocked over from the explosion.

"I-I think so! I really want to know who keeps tossing these bombs at us!? Seriously, if we were out of there a second later, we would've been incinerated and crushed!" Green Kirby cried

_"Perhaps! We can answer that question for you Heroes!" said a squeaky voice_ making them jumped at the sudden voice.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" Green Link shouted out.

"_Gladly Heroes_!" said the same voice as yellow and purple moles with sunglasses and a red noses popped out of the ground along with a large mouse-like mole with dark gray fur and a pair of red glasses and another large mole with a pretty bouquet of pink flowers around the top of her head grinning at them.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter there's going to be a tough boss battle for the Links and Kirbys! See ya later alligator!**


	8. Whack a Moley

"Well well well. It appears you finally showed up! We've been waiting for you meddling heroes to arrive!" the moles taunted.

"SO YOU JERKS FOR THE ONE'S WHO CAUSED ALL OF THOSE BLASTED BATS TO ATTACK US!? HOW DARE YOU UGLY GOPHERS PULL THAT PRANK ON US!?" Blue Link roared as the moles just laughed at him.

"Hahaha! It's not our fault that you annoying young heroes are too easy to fool!" the moles continued their taunts as Green Link had enough.

"ENOUGH! Who are you guys anyway!" Green Link angrily asked

"My name is Moley and my wife is named Mrs. Moley, and, we are here to stop you numbskulls from interfering with Vaati and Dark Mind's plan from plunging the world into darkness." Moley told him

"Tch! As if! Do you really think you stand a chance against all eight of us? In case you haven't known, we took on plenty of monsters stronger than you ugly rodents!" Green Kirby mocked

"UGLY RODENTS!? HOW DARE YOU!? YOU LITTLE GREEN ROUND PUNK!" MRS. MOLEY furiously shouted

"Hey! Don't be calling my friends punks, you big ugly grandma!" Red Link shouted

"BUZZ OFF PIPSQUEAK!" yelled Mrs. Moley at Red Link which angered Blue Link.

Hey! You're not allowed to call Red Link pipsqueak, only I can!" Blue Link yelled

"Awww! Is he your boyfriend or something little cat eye freak? Had no idea!" Moley mocked as Blue Link growled at this

ALRIGHT! THAT IS IT! I HEARD MORE THAN ENOUGH FROM LISTENING TO YOUR ANNOYING VOICE MOUSE! I'M GOING TO CUT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DOWN TO SIZE! Blue Link roared threateningly and got out his sword and hammer

"Yeah! That's right! If you think we're going to let you stop us from going onward, you've got another thing coming!" Yellow Kirby threatened as he got in a battle stance.

"Let us show you moleys, what we're made of!" Green Link yelled

"You Heroes don't know what you're getting your puny selves into! We cannot allow you guys to rescue the Six Maidens, Princess Zelda, Meta Knight and Ribbon! PREPARE TO BE BLOWN AWAY!" Moley threatened.

"He's right! Once we're done with you punks, we will take all of your **Force Gems!** WINNERS TAKES ALL!" Mrs. Moley declared.

"Oh please! Don't blink or you'll miss the parts where we kick your rodent butts!" Kirby yelled getting his sword out

"I've always wanted to play a game of Whack a Moley, especially on you freaks!" Vio Link yelled

"LET'S FIGHT SOME MOLEYS BOYS!" Red Kirby shouted as everyone got in a battle stance

"GET EM, BOYS!" ordered as the Mogmoles and Roguemoles and Boxins charged at the Heroes.

**Heroes vs Moley and **

All the Kirbys and Links charged at the evil moles. one Mogmole tossed a bomb at Green Kirby who tossed his own at the bomb cancelling each other out. Blue Link attempted to smash the Mogmoles with his hammer but they kept on burrowing underground and pelting him with rocks angering him more until Kirby managed to down thrust the ground making the moles pop out and dizzy giving Blue Link the opportunity to smash the evil Mogmoles on the heads, making them cry in pain as large round lumps formed on their heads.

Yellow Kirby and the Boxin got into a hand to hand combat as the Boxin tried to throw a punch at Yellow Kirby, but he dodged the punch with ease then punched him square in the face angering him as threw multiple spin punches and kicks at him, Yellow Kirby kept on dodging and threw dozens of Vulcan Jabs at the Boxins face then Smash Punched him in the gut.

"For Pete's Sake! Stand still so I can punch you!" the Boxin screamed in frustration

"What's the matter? Can't throw a punch on me? You should really train at Master Roshi's class at Martial Arts!" Yellow Kirby taunted as the Boxin grew more angrier at his taunts.

"THAT DOES IT! TIME TO DIE, YOU YELLOW PUNK!" the Boxin screamed in anger as he tried to throw a hard punch but Yellow Kirby grabbed it with ease then snapped his arm.

The Boxin let out a loud scream, as he clutched his broken arm before Yellow Kirby punched right through his chest defeating him.

"FATALLY!" laughed Yellow Kirby

"Yellow Kirby! This is not Mortal Combat!" Vio Link called out as he slashed at a Mogmole that attempted to claw at him.

Two Roguemoles pinned Red Link on the floor while the third one was attending on killing him with its razor sharp claws.

"EEEEEEK! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Red Link sobbed as he thought his life was over until Green Link, Green and Red Kirby ran to his aid.

"HEY! GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF MY BROTHER! YOU UGLY MAMMALS!" screamed Green Link as he managed to slashed the Roguemoles heads off with ease as Red Kirby threw his cutter at the Mogmoles cutting their faces as Green Kirby spit the bomb ability out, inhaled a few Roguemoles gaining the animal ability wearing a wolf like outfit.

"Wow! Green Kirby! Nice ability you got there!" Vio Link said in amazement.

"Thanks! Vio! This will come in handy!" Green Kirby smiled

"Alright, you little trouble makers! Now you're gonna get it! Let's do this wife!" Moley called out

"I'm right behind you Moley!" Mrs. Moley assisted as they began to toss objects such as tires, flaming oil drums, bombs, spiked balls with sharp edges, and other menial things like rocks and screws at them as they scattered out of the way.

"WHOA! ARE YOU INSANE!? TOSSING HOT OIL DRUMS AT PEOPLE IS DANGEROUS!" Pink Kirby yelled as he deflected an oil drum that was thrown at him with his sword.

Moley burrowed underground while the Heroes were fighting Mrs. Moley. Red Link burned in the face with his fire rod making her scream in hot pain as Green Link slashed her multiple times on the chest cutting it making her scream in pain again, but she managed to claw his face making Green Link scream in pain as his face had a very nasty scratch. This angered Vio Link as he down thrust Mrs. Moley on the back making her yell out as she was taking many cuts from the Four Sword.

Moley popped out of the ground from underneath Yellow Kirby sending him flying in the rocky ceiling then attempted to impale Yellow Kirby with his sharp claws, but Green Kirby jumped on his face then began to start clawing at him.

"Arrrgh! GET OFF MY FACE, YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" Moley screamed as he was being repeatedly clawed by Green Kirby.

"Gladly!" Green Kirby smirked as he took off Moley's glasses making him scream in terror.

"NOOOOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES! I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THEM!" Moley pleaded as he attempted to snatch his glasses but Blue Link slashed his paw with his large hammer, then Pink Kirby finished off Moley slicing through him with sword beam destroying him.

This turn of events greatly enraged Mrs. Moley so much she went overdrive mode.

"YOU LITTLE SAVAGES! YOU MAY HAVE MURDERED MY DARLING HUSBAND, BUT THAT'S AS FAR AS YOU GO!" Mrs. Moley screamed as she brought out the robo moley much to their horror.

**Author's Note: If you don't know the Robo Moley play Kirby Mass Attack then!**

"HOLLY WHACK A MOLLY! THAT THING IS HUMONGOUS!" Red Kirby shouted in fear

"Man oh man!" Red Link commented

"deStRoy all heroes!" yelled Robo Moley as its paws spin like a drill at the Heroes as they managed to dodge just in time.

"TAKE THIS! YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" Blue Link screamed as he slashed at the robot but the sword didn't even leave a scratch. "WHAT THE!? THE SWORD DIDN'T DO A THING!"

"Try this on for size!" Pink Kirby said as he made multiple slashes at the robot but still couldn't phase it as the robot kicked him away.

"Ugh! This is not getting us anywhere!" Pink Kirby screamed in frustration.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME KIRBY AND LINK! EVEN WITH YOUR WORTHLESS CLONES YOU STILL CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Mrs Moley taunted

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES US!" yelled Green Link as he tried to slash the robot but was punched in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Oh no! Green!" Red Link yelled in concern as he ran to Green Link to see if he was alive. "Please brother wake up. PLEASE!"

_"There has to be a way to destroy this robot, but we can't hurt it from the outside, w-wait that's it. If I distract that robot, the others might be able to go inside it and defeat it!" _Vio Link thought

"WELL WELL WELL!" Mrs. Moley smirked evilly as she approached Green and Red Link as he looked at the robot in fear. "IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" As Robo Moley was about to crush them Vio called out to them.

"HEY! You piece of junk! NA NA NA NA NA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Vio Link taunted as he turned around and shook his butt at Mrs. Moley clearly mooning her. "Why don't you come give my butt a kiss!" He continued shaking his butt at her angering her as the other heroes blushed at this.

_"Vio sure has a sexy booty." _Red Link thought

"YOU LITTLE RAT! NO ONE WAVES THEIR BUTT AT ME! NOBODY!" Mrs. Moley lost it as she chased Vio around the Cave in the Robo Moley, since she was distracted Blue Link managed to smash the leg of the Robo Moley with his hammer breaking it as electricity flowed around it as then Kirby put his sword away then inhaled the sparks, transforming him into Spark Kirby.

"Let's end this NOW!" Kirby said as he went inside the robot shocking it from the inside as Mrs. Moley who was inside the machine was burning up due to the temperature rising all the way to 100% from the electricity.

"HOT! HOT! HOOOOOT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mrs Moley screamed as she turned redder than an apple from the burning heat, then finally the Robo Moley exploded with Mrs. Moley in it, which ended her life for good.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well that was unexpected for the Links and Kirbys! I decided to put the Mogmoles and Roguemoles from Kirby Mass Attack in this Chapter because I liked how they fought in groups. Next Chapter the Heroes will finally exit the Cave.**


	9. Dedede time

**There will be new characters in this Chapter**.

* * *

The Heroes watched as Mrs. Moley was caught in the explosion of Robo Moley incinerating her in the process.

After getting rid of the evil moleys, Green Link had just regained consciousness as everyone gathered around him.

"Green Link are you okay?" Red Link asked in worry he thought that his brother was actually dead.

"Yeah, but my head hurts from that Robo Moley." Green Link replied as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Ugh! Thank goodness because that Robo Moley would have killed both you and Red Link, if Vio Link hadn't distract that thing in time!" Red Kirby said

"Tell me about it, oh and Pink and Red Kirby and Vio? I'm really sorry I insulted you guys earlier when you guys were suspicious that there was going to be a trap. I should've listened to you, because of me we all fell into this trap." Blue Link apologized as he lowered his head in shame.

"Aww. It's okay Blue. We forgive you. You made a mistake that's all. I'm just glad that those annoying gophers are out of our way." Kirby said

"Yeah. We all make mistakes Blue Link. Nobodies perfect." Red Kirby added

"I agree, because I may be smart but that doesn't mean I can't make mistakes." Vio Link admitted as Blue Link smiled

"Thanks guys. You're the best buddies I ever had!" Blue Link smiled then gave them a hug much to Green Red and Vio's surprise.

"Huh? Blue Link did you actually just hugged us!?" Green Link asked

"Yeah, why?" Blue Link questioned

"Because we seen you hugged one of us before." Vio Link pointed out

"What? I can't hug anyone!?" Blue Link defensively asked

"We're not saying that silly. It's just you rarely hugged us before. But we're happy that you feel happy!" Red Link smiled before hugging Blue Link who hugged back.

"Group hug everyone!" Green Kirby said as everyone hugged each other then suddenly a way out opened much to their joy.

"FINALLY! I SEE DAYLIGHT! WOOHOO!" Red Kirby cheered as he and the others ran to the exit to destroy the Vaati barriers.

"Let's get rid of this annoying barrier so we can get out of this Cabbage Cavern already!" Yellow Kirby impatiently yelled as they dispatched the barriers a piece of mirror shard appeared right before their eyes. "Hey. That's the mirror shard piece. If we collect all of those, we could enter Vaati and Dark Mind's lair and rescue Ribbon!"

"That's great! Hold on Ribbon. We're coming to rescue you!" Kirby said in determination as they exited the caves.

"FINALLY! It's about time we left that cave!" Red Kirby huffed in relief

As they finally reached the castle grounds, they saw a large penguin-like creature dressed in royal, red finery, with his personal emblem and yellow feet and a large hammer.

"Wait! Is that King Dedede!?" Pink Kirby asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is. What is he doing here?" Green Link asked

Dedede heard their talking so he turned around and was shocked to see Kirby and Toon Link.

KIRBY AND TOON LINK!? What are you guys doing here and why there are four of you two!?" King Dedede asked in shocked

"Well. Ribbon got captured by Dark Meta Knight and we're trying to save the world from being taken over by Vaati and Dark Mind. And when Shadow Link kidnapped Zelda and the Six Maidens, I grabbed the Four Sword then split into four." Green Link explained

"Well, I'm glad you're trying to save the world and all, considering these Soldiers of Hyrule along with these Sword and Blade Knights had ambushed me!" King Dedede exclaimed as the Soldiers fired arrows at them only for Pink Kirby to suck them up and becoming Archer Kirby.

"What kind of ability is that?" Red Link asked looking at Kirby's new ability.

"He is now Archer Kirby!" King Dedede answered

"FREEZE! YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH US!" the Soldier ordered pointing his sword at them.

"Fat chance, metal mouth!" Green Link scoffed throwing his boomerang at his face

"GET THEM!" The Red Soldier yelled angrily he as the other possessed soldiers charged at the Heroes.

Two soldiers fired their arrows at Blue Link only for him to block with his shield and smash his hammer into the ground at the Soldiers feet making them dizzy from the shockwaves then he slashed through their bodies. Pink Kirby fires several arrows at the Soldiers managing to hit a few of them, but they didn't go down so easily due to their protective armor.

Multiple Blade and Sword Knights surrounded Red and Link smirking at them. "Hehehe! End of the road for you cowards!" the Knights taunted as they pointed their swords at them.

"Hey! Don't call us cowards!" Red Link retorted but the Knights busted laughed

"Oh what you're gonna do? You're too much of a crybaby to even fight properly! I mean like why did those annoying heroes put you on the team anyway when all you do is cry and hide behind their backs? Oh I get it, you just love embarrassing yourself in public! Why don't you just run away like the pussy you are and go watch TV or eat some Milk and Cookies, or better yet, go wear diapers like the big poopy crybaby you are, CHUMP!" the Blade Knight taunted then laughed along with the other Sword Knights as Red Link finally had enough of being called weak and worthless stood up in anger.

"DON'T EVER MOCK ME IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AGAIN!" Red Link roared as he. Sword and Fire Rod spinner slicing and burning the Knights in the process as Blue Link watch in surprise as he had nevered seen Red Link so angry before it even scared him too.

Yellow and Red Kirby were surrounded by Soldiers with bombs as they were about to toss the bombs but we're smashed to the ground by King Decade's large mallet. Then more soldiers came and tried to stab King Dedede only for Yellow Kirby to spin kick a few of them in the face with his foot as Red Kirby and the green soldiers got into a blade fight, as they made many attempts to stab each other but weren't getting anywhere because both keep blocking each other's attack. Red Kirby soon grew tired of that then jumped in the air then performed a Hyper Boomerang at the Soldiers who couldn't block the attack slicing them in half as King Dedede having managed to snatch a sword from a dead soldier cut through the Blade Knights that were distracted.

As Green Kirby burrowed underground, he popped out underneath the Soldiers that were chasing him sending them flying giving Vio Link a chance to Up Thrusted their bodies finishing them off. Three remaining soldiers lunged at Green Link trying to cut him but he managed to kick one down and use him as a shield making the arrows accidentally impale him instead. The two soldiers were angered at this outcome charged at Green Link from both sides but he managed to jump out of harm's way making them stab each other instead and that was the last of them.

"Well, that's a load off my back." King Dedede muttered in relief

"You can say that again! There is no end to this catastrophe! Come on we need to get to the castle right now!" Green Link commanded as everyone began to proceed

Just then Kaepora Gaebora appeared in panic. "Link, Kirby! There's a terrible field in Hyrule Castle. And he's leeching power from the maidens little by little. Kaepora Gaebora explained

"Oh no! We have to do something! We can't let that fiend drain the power from the maidens!" Blue Link shrieked.

"What should we do through?" Yellow Kirby asked

"Simple to rescue the Maidens, you all must face the fiercest foes. Keep your wits about you, and be wary! said Kaepora Gaebora before flying off

"That's easy! All we have to do is fight the monsters as a team and we could defeat them!" Blue Link said in confidence

"That's good because I'm trying to rescue the Queen Fairy from that Dark Mind and Vaati!" Dedede exclaimed

"You have got to be kidding me. Even the Queen of ripple star is captured too!?" Red Kirby shouted in disbelief.

"Well King Dedede welcome to the team! We're glad to have you." Vio Link said as King Dedede's eyes sparkled with joy.

"REALLY!? I'M WELCOME IN YOUR GROUP!?" King Dedede excitedly asked

"Whoa! Calm down King Dedede of course you're welcome. We always wanted new allies in our group." Green Link happily said.

"Thanks guys. Your the best pals. This kinda reminds me of our Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Star Allies adventure." King Dedede said remembering those fun adventures he had.

"Yeah! Those were the good times, except when we had to defeat Magolor at the other dimension and Hyness in outer space!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Huh? Who are Magolor and Hyness?" Green, Red, Blue, and Vio Link asked not knowing about the adventure the Kirbys and King Dedede had.

"Oh Magolor was a former evil wizard of tricked us into fighting and taking down an innocent four headed dragon name Landia so he could steal the Master Crown in order to rule the universe, so we chased and fought Magolor in another dimension, then right after that the Master Crown corrupted him so we had to defeat him in order to change him back to his true self and put an end to universe domination." Green Kirby explained the whole story

"And Lord Hyness was an insane wizard who tried to destroy all of us with a Dark Lord named Void Termina! I had to use all of my allies power to destroy that thing!" Kirby also explained remembering that epic battle.

"Wow! That is really scary!" Red Link shivered

"I know right!? I'm glad we do face monsters like those, I mean can you imagine us having to face a monster capable of destroying our planet!? Green Link exclaimed

"Alrigh, I hate to ruin the lovely good memory but we must head to Hyrule Castle and right after that we head to my castle because some metal like being took over the castle." King Dedede commanded as they entered the Castle.

**To be continued**

**I decided to add King Dedede to the story because he's also my favorite Kirby character. On the next chapter there will be more new characters! Stay tuned!**


	10. Friendly Reunion

**In this Chapter there will be new characters because the Heroes need more allies to defeat the evil monsters so enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh man, not only is this place redecorated but they also have it loaded with soldiers." Red Link commented

"No kidding. We need to be extra quiet so they won't know we're hear." Vio Link said as they snuck all the way in the castle without being spotted

As good as things get they managed to get to the arena but managed to get spotted by three soldiers and a Heavy Knight.

"There they are! GET THEM!" the Heavy Knight commanded as he and the Soldiers charged towards the Heroes with their swords.

"Let's show these guys what we're made of!" Blue Link shouted charging at the Soldiers with the Heroes.

Pink Kirby fired his arrows at the Sword Knights who tried to surround him but one managed to deflect them with his sword until King Dedede whacked the Sword Knight from behind with his mallet. Yellow Kirby hit a few knights with his Vulcan Jabs but they didn't go down easily due to their protective armor.

Three Heavy Knights managed to grab Blue Link and pinned him down to the floor only for Vio Link and Green Kirby to save him by tackling the Knights off of him as Vio Link threw his bombs at the knights incinerating them, as Green Kirby clawed the green soldiers with his animal ability.

As the fight went on, another soldier wearing golden armor and holding a mace with chains came in.

"Whoa! Be careful guys! That guy has a mace!" Green Link called out moving out of the way of the swinging mace.

"It's going to be difficult getting close to this guy!" Red Kirby said dodging the mace coming at him.

"Haha! Give up losers! There's no way you're ever gonna win!" the Golden Soldier taunted

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a voice came out of nowhere.

Suddenly a blue yarn rope wrapped the Soldiers around their bodies.

"What the!? Who's doing this!?" the knights screamed struggling around the ropes.

"I did!" the same voice said as a round being appeared with a crown on his head and had a azure body and the same size as Kirby much to Kirby's shock.

"I-IT CAN'T BE!? PRINCE FLUFF!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" Kirby shouted in shock

"Yes! Kirby long time no see, buddy!" Prince Fluff said

"I can't believe it! It's been years since I last seen you!" Kirby said hugging the prince of Patch Land

"It's so good to finally see you again Kirby. By the way, why there are three different colors of you and of are your other friends?" Prince Fluff asked seeing the Kirbys and Links for the first time.

"Oh those are my brothers Yellow, Red, and Green Kirby, and that's Toon Link and his brothers Red, Blue and Vio Link. And we're trying to rescue Zelda, the Six Maidens and Ribbon. And stop Dark Mind and Vaati from taking over the world." Kirby explained

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Fluff. Kirby told me his adventures with you as soon as we got back at the Smash Mansion." Green Link greeted.

Just then more people came much to everyone's shock.

"LINK, ZELDA, YOUNG LINK, SKULL KID, AND ARYLL!?" Toon Link asked shocked as well as Red, Blue and Purple Toon Link.

"Toon Link! It's great to see you again, and it appears that you split into four again!" Link said greeted

"How are you pal?" Young Link smiled putting his arm around Toon Link

"I'm great Young Link. By the way, what are you guys doing here!?" Toon Link asked

"We decided to help you, Kirby and King Dedede out defeat Dark Mind and Vaati and save Princess Toon Zelda and the Six Maidens." Zelda replied

"Yeah. And I wanted to fight alongside you big brothers!" Aryll said hugging Toon Link and his clones.

"Wait! Aryll you don't even know have to fight!" Blue Toon Link said not believing it.

"Yes. I can! Watch this!" Aryll said getting her sword out and doing all kinds of sword moves much to Toon Link's shock

"Where did you get a sword!?" Toon Link said in disbelief

"Oh well, Grandma gave me it after I decided to be a hero like you big brother!" Aryll smiled.

"Wow! You really want to be a hero like me!? Aryll that's my little sister!" Toon Link smiled hugging Aryll who smiled and hugged back.

"The reason me and Young Link decided to come to your dimension because we were bored and heard that Vaati the wind sorcerer broke out from his prison so, we wanted to go on an adventure with you and Kirby and King Dedede to save the world!" Link explained

"And the reason I'm here because, Young Link saved me from Majora's Mask back at Termina after it forced me to crash the moon on Clock Tower along with Tatl and Tael!" Skull Kid explained

"Don't mention it. I can't seem to get that memory out of my head." Tael grumbled

"ENOUGH TALK! YOU ALL WILL DIE!" the Soldier yelled angrily charging at the Heroes only to be effortlessly defeated by them.

"Alright! More people in the team! WELCOME!" Red Link happily said

"Yeah. Just like me." King Dedede said proudly making them smile

**Link, Young Link, Aryll, Prince Fluff, Zelda, and Skull Kid, Navi, Tatl and Tael**! **joined your party!**

The heroes walked further inside the castle only to find a Chief Soldier giving orders to the Soldiers and Blade and Sword and Heavy Knights.

"Right on time! It's showtime!" Young Link yelled being the action lover he is charging at the Soldiers starting a battle.

"ATTACK SOLDIERS!" Chief Soldier ordered getting his sword out.

"Bring it on, ARMOR FREAKS" Skull Kid roared lunging at the soldiers.

Three Blade Knights swinged their swords at Link who blocked it with his own. Another Blade Knight tried to stab Link in the back but was interrupted by Prince Fluff who snatched the Sword away with his yarn whip then used it against him slicing him in half. King Dedede saved Link from the Blade Knights by cutting two of them with the sword that he stole as Link used the triforce slash on the last Blade Knight who couldn't defend himself.

Kirby fired several arrows at one of the soldiers who managed to deflect most of them as they charged at Kirby, but was saved in time by Skull Kid who used his laser beams at a few soldiers knocking them back. Kirby charged a bigger arrow then fired it at the soldiers destroying a few of them.

Young Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Red Toon Link, and Green Kirby were duking it with more soldiers who managed to tackle Toon Link to the ground, only for him to kick the soldiers off before they could stab him, as Young Link threw his boomerang at the soldier's face knocking him out. Four soldiers tried to stab Zelda with their blades only for her to block with her crystal barrier surprising them, as Green Kirby slashed the Soldiers with his animal ability claws but couldn't hurt them enough due to their protective armor. Green Kirby, Toon Link and Red Toon Link grew sick of that then decided to get serious as they charged at the soldiers with their swords. Toon Link and the Soldier swung their swords at each other trying to land a hit, then Toon Link kicked the sword out of the soldiers hand then slashed him multiple times with his sword finishing him off. Red Toon Link used his fire rod at two soldiers burning them to a crisp.

The Blade and Sword Knights surrounded Blue Toon Link who managed to smashed the ground with his hammer around them making them dizzy, as he sliced all at once.

"Don't underestimate me!" Blue Toon Link was proud of himself.

"Stop Chief Soldier! Vaati and Dark Mind are controlling you! You're a soldier of Hyrule! Vio Toon Link pleaded as he avoided the slash from the Chief Soldier.

"ZIP IT PIPSQUEAK! Vaati is our Lord and you and the heroes will die! Chief Soldier threatened as he slashed at them again.

"Forget it Purple Toon Link. He won't listen to us." Red Kirby said inhaling a soldier, gaining the Sword Ability. "Awesome! I have a sword now!"

"OW! That hurt!" Yellow Kirby was poked by six Sword Knights. "Six against one isn't fair you know! Take this!" He kicked and punched only three of them away as Red Kirby finished the rest of them off with his sword beam.

"If only Meta Knight wasn't captured by Dark Meta Knight, this adventure would've been easier. Red Kirby complained

"Alright! Take this!" the chief yelled lunging at the heroes, only for them to move out of the way in time.

"Be careful everyone! The Chief Soldier's sword was very deadly!" Zelda warned

Young Link threw his bombs at the Chief Soldier from behind making him turn around and slash at him, only for Skull Kid to save him by using his magic powers to get the Knights still preventing him from attacking.

"It's time to say goodbye, metal mouth!" Blue Toon Link said as he and King Dedede whacked the chief soldier multiple times as Zelda fired her Din's Fire at his body destroying him.

"Man. I'm sure glad that's over. Young Link sighed in relief

"Don't get too hasty! We need to stop that fiend who is taking over the castle!" Navi warned

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zelda said as she and the others went onward.

It's been 5 minutes that the heroes haven't encountered any attack as they continue on walking until they encountered a Soldier with a chain mace.

"I'll take this guy down!" King Dedede declared as he confronted the soldiers.

"How are you gonna do that?" Tatl asked

"Simple. It's this!" Dedede inhaled the soldiers making him drop his weapon, as Dedede soon stopped inhaling and smashed the soldier with his mallet cracking its armor.

"Nothing can stop me." Dedede overconfidently said

Suddenly walls began to break as army's of soldiers and sword, blade, and heavy knights appeared much to King Dedede's dismay.

"You have got to be kidding me! First we deal with the chief soldier and now we have to fight an army of soldiers!? GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!" Dedede screamed in frustration

"Oh what a perfect time." Kirby said noticing a super blade knight then immediately inhaled him becoming ultra sword.

"Wow. It's been years since I had this ability!" Kirby happily said as he grew his sword large then sliced all of the soldiers at once.

"Wow. That was so outstanding Kirby! You destroyed every single soldier!" Toon Link said impressed at how big that sword was.

"Thanks Kirby. You're a genius." Red Kirby cheered

"Oh it was nothing. I used this when we fought Grand Doomer back at Nutty Noon" Kirby said remembering battling that creature.

"It's was a good thing Kirby saw that super enemy, otherwise we would've been killed by that army." Yellow Kirby said in relief

"That I agree on." Skull Kid added as they moved on.

As they moved forward only to find an electric barrier blocking the way forward.

"Great. Now how are we gonna get past that?" Young Link asked in annoyance

"Well we're gonna have to find something to destroy that barrier somehow." Prince Fluff said as they went to go look for something to destroy the barrier.

Suddenly as they walked around a hamster, an owl and sun fish came much to Kirby's joy.

"Rick, Coo and Kine! Man am I glad to see you guys!" Kirby happily said

"Kirby my old pal, how have you been mate?" Rick greeted shaking hands with Kirby.

"I've been great Rick. We're on an adventure to save Ribbon, Princess Toon Zelda and the Six Maidens from Vaati and Dark Mind." Kirby explained

"Wow! So the rumors are true, because we're keep being attacked by countless of knights all over the Castle!" Kine exclaimed.

"Yeah, and since we heard that we also need the mirror shards to enter Vaati and Dark Mind's lair as well as the Force Gems." Coo pointed out.

"Well I hate to say it but I'm afraid we're gonna have to split up into two groups to make it easier. Yellow Kirby, Young Link, King Dedede, Skull Kid, Kirby, Rick, Red Kirby, Navi, Tatl, Tael, and Prince Fluff head to the Carrot Castle. Me, Link, the four Toon Links, Coo, Kine, Green Kirby and Aryll will take care of that fiend." Zelda commanded putting herself in charge.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Who put you as the leader!? In case you forgot, this is our kingdom and not only yours since they collided so stop trying to act like you're in charge!" King Dedede shouted not liking being told what to do.

"EXCUSE ME!? But, I just told you to go into Carrot Castle so you could get your castle back stupid!" Zelda spat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." King Dedede stupidly muttered much to everyone's laughter.

"Alright! Everyone enough chit chat. The sooner we save the castles the better. Now let's split up and move everyone!" Coo said as everyone split up into groups and move.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I decided to add Link, Zelda, Young Link, Skull Kid, Aryll from the Legend of Zelda. Prince Fluff from (Kirby's Epic Yarn) Rick, Coo, and Kine from (Kirby Dreamland 2) because I wanted to make the games a little more different. On the next Chapter, our heroes will be fighting tougher opponents. See You Later!**


	11. Carrot Castle

**At Carrot Castle…**

Yellow Kirby, Young Link, King Dedede, Skull Kid, Kirby, Rick, Red Kirby, Navi, Tatl, Tael, and Prince Fluff were walking through spike traps, strong winds and pitfalls along the way.

While they move the battle enemies such as Heavy Knights, Hot Heads, Waddle Dees, Noddies, Foleys, Octoroks, Keese and Moblins in their way.

_"Man oh man. This castle is loaded with monsters and traps."_ Rick thought

"Guys! I think the boss is up ahead around the hall. We just have to keep walking forward." Navi advised.

"Hold it right there!" Shadow Kirby said as he walked towards the heroes with some Moblins and Sir Kibbles with him.

"Shadow Kirby! I never expected, we run into you!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Ah. I see you got new allies!" Shadow Kirby said noticing new heroes. "But that won't be enough to beat us!"

"That's what you think shadow head! We can take you out anytime!" Young Link taunted

"Yeah, so get ready because you're gonna taste my magic!" Skull Kid threatened.

**Heroes vs Shadow Kirby**

"Be careful everyone, Shadow Kirby is strong!" Yellow Kirby warned.

Four Moblins threw their javelins at Young Link, only for him to dodge and put on his Zora mask transforming him into Zora Link, as he punched two Moblins in the face and sliced two more Moblins with his boomerangs.

"Wow! I never seen Young Link wear any of those masks before during our adventure!" Navi commented.

"Well, Young Link had to wear those kind of mask to enter the villages because, the inhabitants of the villages would've been devastated, if they actually found out that the people of those warriors will murder." Tatl explained.

"Hold still! You idiotic rat!" Yelled a Moblin that was trying to stab Rick.

"Rat!? Ever seen a hamster in your life before!? You dodo bird!" Rick screeched as he blew fire from his mouth burning the moblin to a crisp.

Three Hot Heads blew a wave of fire only to be inhaled by Pink, Yellow, and Red Kirby giving them the fire ability.

Shadow Kirby and the Sir Kibbles threw their. blades at the Kirby's but was blocked by Skull Kid's magic sending them flying back at them hitting them.

"Oof! Stay out of this you mask wearing freak!" Shadow Kirby growled at Skull Kid.

"I have a better one. Stay out of our way! Guys defeat them!" Skull Kid yelled

"You armor morons are so annoying! Take this!" Prince Fluff yelled using his arm whip on the Sir Kibbles.

Shadow Kirby was getting annoyed by the moment and spoke:

"So, that's how you wanna play!? Well, you're about to get a big charge out of this!"

Shadow Kirby then gain a spark ability, then proceeded to fire electricity at the heroes, only for them to dodge.

Young Link still in his Zora form kicked Shadow Kirby in the face knocking him over, as Rick body slammed him into the ground, only for him to disappear and reappear behind Rick and choke him. Rick gagged as he felt the air leaving him. King Dedede immediately saves him by swinging his mallet at Shadow Kirby like a golf club sending him flying out of the castle.

"IT'S NOT OVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" Shadow Kirby screamed as he disappeared in a twinkle in the sky.

"Finally! He's out of the way." Navi muttered.

"Huff (cough). Thanks King Dedede for saving me!" Rick said struggling to breathe due to being choked.

"No problem, Rick. Now eat this Maximum Tomato. It can heal you." King Dedede said as Rick ate the healing all of his wounds.

"That was great! We sure showed those jerks who's boss!" Prince Fluff cheered.

"Yeah, but those stupid Hot Heads charred my butt with their fire breath!" Young Link shouted rubbing his butt with his hands.

"Eat a Maximum Tomato or Heart then. They could heal you." Tael pointed out

"Alright. Enough talking everyone! We need to find that fiend, who's taken over the castle!" Red Kirby said

As the group heads to the room of the Carrot Castle avoided more traps or so.

As they finally reached the room, there was a robotic being with four rocket propelled arms and a hard sapphire body.

"inTrUdErS! I knew You all wOuld cOmE! I'am mEtAl tItAn! the Ruler of the cAsTlE!" Metal Titan greeted.

"Ruler!? In case you haven't realize, this is our castle until you and some evil fiend took over!" King Dedede shouted angrily as he gripped his hammer tight.

"So, you're the one who took over Dedede's castle!?" Skull Kid asked in disbelief

"iNDeEd, you mAsK pEsT! aNd I mEtAL TiTAn hOlD tHe mIRroR pIeCE!" Metal Titan explained as the Heroes gasped.

Kirby got over his shock as he was determined to collect the pieces and save Ribbon and Meta Knight from Dark Mind and Vaati. "That makes you Dark Meta Knight's other henchman that holds the pieces of the Force Gen and Mirror Crystal!"

"You better hand over the mirror shard piece, unless you wanna be scrap metal you hunk of junk!" Prince Fluff threatened.

"Negative! hErOEs like You are To be tERmINaTeD by oRdERs Of vAAti and dARk MiNd!" Metal Titan exclaimed

_"Wow, and I never thought that, Dark Mind and Vaati were into technology, at this point forward! Also that robot's robotic voice is starting to freak me out." _Rick thought and shook his head.

"We're ready for you Metal Titan! Prepare to be vanquish!" Yellow Kirby shouted as everyone got into a fighting stance.

**Heroes vs Metal Titan**

Metal Titan send it's rocket like hands at the heroes, but they immediately dodged.

"Alright! Bucket of bolts take this!" Red Kirby yelled slashing at Metal Titan, unfortunately couldn't damage him, due to his hard metal body, much to his surprise. "What the!? My sword had no effect!"

"Allow me!" King Dedede intervened as he slammed his mallet on Metal Titan's head, but still couldn't damage him. "Oh. Come on! This is not getting us anywhere!" He shouted in frustration.

Metal Titan managed to grab Kirby and Young Link and tossed them into the electric walls zapping them painfully.

"Aaaa-aaah Myyyyy-yyy body is on fire!" Kirby screamed in pain from the zap.

"HEEEE-EEELLP USSS-SSSS! IT HURRR-RRTSS!" Young Link also screamed in pain as well.

"HAHAHAHA! FOOLS! yOU can't hARm mY mETaL bODy! I'm tOo pOWeRfUl fOR yOu PatHEtIc hErOEs! tIMe to Be eLiMiNAtEd, sTaRTiNg with YoU YeLLow bOY!" Metal Titan exclaimed grabbing Yellow Kirby and squeezing him tight.

"ACK! Can't bre-athe ack he-lp me!" Yellow Kirby gagged as he was being squeezed to death.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM BEFORE HE'S CRUSHED TO DEATH!" Prince Fluff panicked

"Not gonna happen!" Rick said as he jumped in the air, then used his fire breath at Metal Titan's face pushing him into the electric walls, electrocuting and damaging his robotic body in the process making him release Yellow Kirby from its death grip.

"That's it! Guys! Keep knocking Metal Titan into the electric wall! It can damage and defeat him!" Navi commanded.

As Prince Fluff grabbed one of Metal Titan's rocket arms with his yarn whip, then threw it back at Metal Titan's face sending him to the electric walls zapping it again. Skull Kid used his magic powers on Metal Titan's whole body zapping it badly, as King Dedede used his powerful hammer swing on Metal Titan sending him to the electric wall zapping him once again.

Metal Titan's body was starting to fall apart due to all the damage and shocks it took, as a rocket head that resembled Meta Knight's face ejected from the destroyed body which exploded leaving just Titan Head.

"Yeah. We're winning!" Young Link cheered as he jumped in the air and down thrust the robot's head with his sword damaging it worse.

"ENOUGH! TITAN WILL DESTROY YOU HEROES, NO MATTER WHAT!" Titan declared as it flew in the air firing missiles at the heroes, only for them to dodge.

Prince Fluff grab one of the missiles before tossing them back at Titan Head weaning him, as Skull Kid held him down with his magic powers.

"SAY GOODBYE! BOLT BRAIN!" King Dedede roared as he slammed Titan Head with his mallet destroying him. "Finally, he's defeated! I thought we never destroy him!"

Suddenly a piece of the mirror and more Force Gems appeared right before the heroes eyes.

"Awesome! That's two pieces of the mirror!" Red Kirby cheered.

"Yep. We only have six more to go until we enter Vaati's Palace." Rick added happily

"And there are lots of Force Gems! Let's collect all of them." Young Link said

As everyone began to collect as many Force Gems they can find, Navi, Tatl and Tael watched with amusement at this.

"Boy, when it comes to them collecting things, she sure act like they're from kindergarten sometimes." Navi remarked as Tatl and Tael laughed at her remark.

"You can say that again. Did you know that while I was traveling with Young Link on his adventure, he was too busy walking without stopping that he forgot to go to the bathroom that Young Link ended up peeing and pooping in his underwear at the worst time, he smelled so bad I had to keep him away from me, until he changes his clothes and stuff!" Tatl gagged as Navi and Tael dropped their jaws (even though they have none) at this revelation.

"EWW! TMI! TMI!" Tael shrieked.

"I know right!? The same happened to me, except when the first time I flew to Young Link's treehouse when he was sleeping, he farted in my face when I accidentally flew to Young Link's butt! I mean seriously! Many beans did that boy eat!?" Navi gagged.

"Feel sorry for you, buddy." Tatl commented.

"Alright! Alright! Enough about that already!? Grossing me out over here" Tael yelled in disgust.

"Alright everyone! Now that we have the Force Gems and defeated Mega Titan, then got the other piece of the mirror, let's go find the others!" Yellow Kirby commanded

"Finally. My castle saved, but it's still not over yet." King Dedede said

Then the heroes left the room to search for the other heroes and help them

But, little did they known that Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby were watching them with annoyed expressions.

"Tch! Metal Titan just got creamed!" Shadow Kirby said angrily.

"That Metal Titan should've never let his guard down! But, don't worry. We still have plenty more minions to squash these punks!" Shadow Link smirked.

"Get ready Heroes, this is only the beginning!" Shadow Kirby also smirked.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry I took a little too long to make another Chapter, but I had to do lots of things lately.**

**On the next chapter the Heroes will get together again and defeat the evil fiend that's taking over Hyrule Castle! See you later!**


	12. Blue Maiden Rescue

Zelda, Link, the four Toon Links, Coo, Kine, Green Kirby and Aryll were walking to a room inside the castle halls where a Zora sits at the corners.

"Who… Who is it? Who's there?" the zora shyly asked.

"Whoa. It's okay. There's no need to be afraid." Coo comfort.

"You… You guys are not with those fiends who have taken over the castle, are you?" she asked again shyly.

"What? No we're not. We're on an adventure to save Toon Princess Zelda, the Six Maidens, Meta Knight, Ribbon and Queen Ripple from Vaati and Dark Mind." Green Toon Link explained.

"And, we're helping them out on this adventure to stop the darkness from taking over our world." Zelda said

"Wait… Wait? Zelda!? How did you get here!? I thought you and the six maidens were captured!" the Zora gasped.

"That's because, this Zelda and Link are from a different dimension, and they came here to help us out." Green Kirby explained.

"Oh. Well that's new. Please, would you help me?" she begged.

"We would like to help you." Red Toon Link offered.

"I heard the maidens cries and came running to find the castle a nest of fiends." she explained.

"That means, the first maiden is here in this castle!" Aryll gasped

"Yes! We have a chance of saving her!" Link said happily

_"Somehow. I don't think, defeating that fiend would be easy." _Vio Toon Link thought.

"They captured me and split me in two. That's why I look so horrible right now! Please, I beg of you. Reunite my two halves! Make me whole again!" She begged sadly.

"Wow. That's terrible! Don't worry, we'll help you look for your counterpart, because we are heroes." Blue Toon Link accepted

As she joined the heroes to look for her other self.

Some soldiers attacked them only to be defeated by the Toon Links swords

A few minutes later. They went underground and found the other zora, she happily ran up to them.

"Oh, happy day! Thank you! Now, at least, we can merge as one, and I can return to my true form!" Zora 2 cheered

"Aww. Don't you like being split like we are?" Green Toon Link asked.

"Actually. I prefer being whole again. Please take me to the barrier that blocked your way." She said

"Finally! We could past that stupid barrier, that's getting in our way!" Kine huffed

The heroes then left the room, then back to the castle halls where the electric barrier was. As soon as they found the barrier the two zora came together and merge together revealing her to be a Great Fairly the whole time shocking the heroes.

"Wait. WHAT!? You're actually a fairy this whole time!?" Blue Toon Link shouted in disbelief.

_"Wow! I never thought that she was a Great Fairy." _Green Kirby thought.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I didn't think I would ever be allowed to reclaim my true form as a Great Fairy again! Thank you so much, brave ones! She thanked

"You're welcome! We were happy to help!" Zelda smiled.

Suddenly! A loud whistle sounded, and an army of Sword Knights, Waddle Dees, Blade Knights, and Soldiers showed up looking for the prisoners.

"Where did those heroes go!?" Yelled the Spear Waddle Dee.

"FIND THEM!" Shouted one of the Soldiers.

"Uh-oh! Now what!?" Red Toon Link panicked.

"It looks like those soldiers have noticed us." Purple Toon Link shivered.

"Relax. I'll take care of this!" Great Fairy smiled as she spinned around for a minute and fired a beautiful magical beam into the air, which rained down on the soldiers eliminating them all at once.

"Wow! Thank you! I didn't know you could do that!" Kine cheered

"We didn't even have to fight these soldiers!" Aryll also cheered.

"So this is the magical barrier that barred your way? Allow me to take care of this." Great Fairy spoke before spinning once again and vanishing the barrier blocking our heroes.

"Finally! Now, we can go onward!" Red Toon Link cheered.

"HOLD IT! GUYS!" Yelled a familiar voice

They turned around to see Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Young Link, Navi, King Dedede, Skull Kid, Rick, Tatl, Tael, and Prince Fluff.

"Man, are we glad to see you!?" Kirby smiled.

"There you are! We were so worried about you guys!" Toon Link happily spoke running up to Kirby hugging him as Kirby hugged back.

"You didn't think, we let you have all the fun, mate?" Rick smiled.

"Don't worry Rick. We would never leave without you." Coo smiled back.

"Hey! Who's that?" Young Link asked pointing to Great Fairy.

"Oh, that's the Great Fairy. She was captured and split into two zoras." Aryll explained.

"It's good to be reunited with your friends again, heroes. I'll let all of my friends throughout Hyrule know… If you run into four travelers with one face, tend to their weariness and ease the burden of their travels! There is a tradition that young, noble gentlemen rescue damsels in distress. And so, I leave the well-being of the maidens in your hands. Take care!" Great Fairy stated before disappearing into light.

"Well! Let's keep going everyone. The sooner we defeat the fiend the better." Toon Link said

As everyone began moving all over the Castle grounds, taking out an army of Soldiers, Waddle Dees, Heavy Knights, and Sword Knights.

After a few minutes later, they finally reached the rooftop of the castle.

"Yikes! I'm afraid of heights!" Red Toon Link whimpered.

"Me too. But, the height from here is not worse than, the mission impossible movie height!" Red Kirby added.

"So, then don't look down, sissys!" Tatl spat.

"Hey! There's no need for name calling!" Navi yelled.

"Alright! Enough arguing! We're already close to the fiend right now!" Coo advised

When the heroes finally reached the battlefield. Suddenly a huge dark portal appeared and came out a phantom like knight with a blade which appears to be deadly, as Zelda gasped in fear.

"Oh no! It's the Phantom Ganon!" Zelda gasped.

"Phantom Ganon!? You heard about that thing!?" Prince Fluff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Phantom Ganon is an entity of pure evil, created by Ganondorf to be a perfect servant, and is very dangerous, and I'm afraid that's the fiend who has taken over the castle!" Zelda explained.

"Well then! It looks like we're gonna have to take it down!" Yellow Kirby growled as he and everyone else got into a fighting stance.

Rick, Aryll, and Link charged at the evil phantom, only to go right through him falling off the castle.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Aryll screamed as she was falling only for them to be saved after the Kirbys inhaled them back up.

"Our attacks did nothing!" Link shouted angrily.

"Allow me!" Skull Kid smirked as he used his magic powers at Phantom Ganon, unfortunately even Skull Kid's powers didn't faze it.

"Aww! Come on! Even my powers didn't faze him!"

"Haha! Hahaha! Foolish heroes! Your powers, are useless against me! Now prepare to die!" Phantom Ganon laughed then fired a ball of energy at the heroes, but was deflected by Young Link's sword damaging him.

"That's it! Guys! We need to hit him with his own attacks to harm him!" Young Link called out!

"WHY! YOU LITTLE RUNT! TAKE THIS!" roared Phantom Ganon as he lunged at Young Link with his blade, only for him to avoid it in time.

Phantom Ganon fired two more beams at the heroes, only for them to deflect them back at him, but this time he deflected them back at them. After a few deflects, he was eventually hit and stunned on the ground.

"It's HAMMER TIME, BABY!" King Dedede laughed as he smashed Phantom Ganon repeatedly on the ground with his mallet.

Soon everyone one started pummeling Phantom Ganon repeatedly with their weapons defeating him in an instant!

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Phantom Ganon screamed as he exploded into oblivion leaving so many Force Gems as the Heroes collected all of them.

Right after that. A door appeared right in front of our heroes.

"Hey! A door! Let's go everyone!" Prince Fluff said.

As the heroes entered the door and found the Vaati barriers surrounding a familiar crystal.

"Could it be!?" Toon Link said happily! "It's one of the Six Maidens!"

As they destroyed the barriers, it was in fact one of the six maidens.

"Yes! We rescued one of the six maidens!" Red Toon Link cheered.

"Praise the lord! Now we have a better chance of saving the world!" Yellow Kirby smiled.

Then the blue crystal floated towards the heroes with the Blue Maiden inside.

"Where am I? The darkness… it's gone. I have been freed, haven't I?

"Yes! You have! We freed you from Phantom Ganon's clutches." Navi explained.

"We're glad. You're free Blue Maiden Toon Link said.

"Link, Kirby! What's happened to you two? And why there are different versions of you and who are those guys?" Blue Maiden asked noticing more people.

"Oh. Those are my versions from different dimensions Link from Twilight Princess, and Young Link from Ocarina of time and Majora's Mask. And I used the Four Sword to split into four." Toon Link explained.

"And, after Dark Meta Knight attacked me, I also split into four as well." Kirby also explained.

"And, I'm the Zelda from the Twilight Princess. I came to Toon Link's world to help him defeat Vaati and Dark Mind." Zelda spoke.

Hi! Blue Maiden. My name is Rick, and this is Coo, Kine, Skull Kid, Aryll, Navi, Prince Fluff, King Dedede, Tatl and Tael." Rick introduced.

"Oh I see. The Four Sword. You've drawn the mystic blade. That means Vaati is free once more, does it not? And Dark Mind has joined forces with him too? And you've taken up the mantle fate has given you. How brave!

"We always have to be brave to defeat dangerous monsters, in order to save the day." Kirby spoke in determination.

"Such determination speaks well of you. You all are truly great heroes. Oh… Oh! There's something you must know! Those dark shadow that captured us… They looked… just like you! What were they?" Blue Maiden asked.

"That was Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby." Green Kirby spoke crossing his arms.

"Toon Link, Kirby and King Dedede… You and your friends must save the princess and the remaining maidens, Meta Knight, Ribbon, and Queen Ripple!" Blue Maiden advised.

"Oh! I'm gonna save Queen Ripple! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! CONSIDERING THAT SHADOWY CLONE OF ME KIDNAPPED HER AND KNOCKED ME OUT COLD!" roared King Dedede startling everyone.

"Geez… King Dedede. Do you have to scream?" Vio Toon Link scowled annoyed at Dedede's unnecessary yelling.

"And, did you say, there's a shadow clone of yourself?" Link asked stunned.

"Yeah! A.K.A Shadow Dedede!" King Dedede revealed shocking everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me! There's even an evil clone of King Dedede!?" Skull Kid pouted.

"Afraid so. And I believe, there's gonna be more clones of us." Kine said.

Then the crystal that the blue maiden was trapped in shattered into pieces freeing her in a beautiful light and lighting up the castle again.

"You all must travel by sea under my protection to a place called the Eastern Temple and Olive Ocean. Another of my kidnapped sisters is imprisoned there. Allow me to transform, that I might serve as your guide. Come! We must go!" she said before transforming into a blue fairy.

"Well everyone. That's one maiden rescued. Five more to go." Blue Toon Link stated.

The heroes and the blue maiden headed off to the sea area.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well. That was a tough battle for our heroes. This time I'm gonna call the Four Swords Toon Links so those who are reading this, don't get confused with the different Links. On the next chapter. There will be new characters and there will be Dark Meta Knight scenes. Stay tune!**


	13. No more monkeying around

**Before we get to the main story, there will be some mistreatment in this Chapter! Get ready!**

* * *

**Dark Realm**

Dark Meta Knight was walking to the cell where Ribbon is being held looking severely depressed.

"As! Is my fairy bride being depressed!?" Dark Meta Knight taunted.

"Get away from me! You big JERK!" Ribbon furiously screamed.

Dark Meta Knight snarled backhanding her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"RIBBON!" Meta Knight called.

"DON'T EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN! BRAT!" Dark Meta Knight threatened.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! DARK META KNIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Meta Knight roared.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! LOSER!" Dark Meta Knight insulted. And, as for you Ribbon. You're not getting any food and water today!"

"YOU NEVER GIVE ME ANYTHING! YOU IDIOT!" Ribbon screamed again!

"That's it! Now, you asked for it!" he snarled then lunged at Ribbon slashing at her, but she rolled over making Dark Meta Knight accidentally cut the ropes, freeing Ribbon.

"Darn it! What have I done!?" Dark Meta Knight felt stupid for the very first time.

"Yes! I'm free! Thank you Dark Meta Knight! Now, I can get out of here!" Ribbon cheered as she tried to unlock Queen Ripple and Meta Knight's cell, but the bar won't budge.

"Come on! Open up! Darn it!"

"Go without us Ribbon! We'll be fine!" Queen Ripple suggested.

"Your majesty! I can't leave without you and Meta Knight, especially in this dump!" Ribbon refused.

"Just go! Don't worry about us! It's only gonna slow you down! NOW GOOOOO!" Meta Knight demanded

Ribbon flew off tears running down her face, before Dark Meta Knight could attack her.

Few minutes later.

"WHAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ACCIDENTALLY LET RIBBON ESCAPED!?" Vaati raged.

"I…. I kinda lost my temper and I just slashed at her to shut her up, but I accidentally ended up cutting the ropes that were holding her making her escape." Dark Meta Knight shuddered hesitantly.

"Relax. At least, we still have Meta Knight and Queen Ripple." Dark Mind said.

Suddenly a Keese swooped in with a panic.

"Lord Vaati, Lord Dark Mind! I've got some bad news! The heroes managed to free one of the Six Maidens!" the Keese yelled.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD THIS BE!?" Vaati raged again.

"You're telling us that, they defeated, PHANTOM GANON!?" Dark Mind also raged.

"Afraid so. And they're heading for Olive Ocean! And they also have new allies!"

"So they even have more pals, eh? Looks like we're gonna have to kick up then." Dark Meta Knight smirked.

The villains then laughed evilly at what their next plan was gonna be.

* * *

**Back with our heroes.**

Our heroes were transported to a beach like area with lots of water.

"Alright! Everyone, we have arrived!" Blue Maiden called out.

"The bond you all must share must grow stronger if you hope to meet the difficulties ahead." Zelda explained.

"Please, that's easy, because we all do get along well." Aryll pointed out.

"Be prepared. Everyone!" Navi advised.

Then they started moving towards the other side of the coast, taking out enemies like Crabs, Squishys, Foleys, and Urchins. And going into a house where an elderly old man and a rather huge woman lived.

_"Man! That lady looks like she could lose some weight, and use some moisture around herself, because she looks hideous." _Young Link thought in disgust looking at the elderly woman before leaving the house.

As they were heading for the Olive Ocean fighting creatures like Octoroks (this time in blue colors).

When they reached the sea, they were ambushed by evil Zoras in the water.

"Wow! Now, I get it. Green Zoras are good but the Blue Sofas are evil." King Dedede spoke realizing the difference.

"Doesn't matter now! It's time to fight!" Blue Toon Link said lunging at one of the Zoras slicing them in half.

Two Zora spitted fire at Link, only for him to jump in the air avoiding them before down thrusting the two evil Zoras.

"There's too many of them!" Yellow Kirby shouted.

"Don't worry! We'll help you said a voice.

As a black hole appeared sucking up most of the Zoras destroying them, next a long tongue was wrapped around the Zora before swallowing it up, as two familiar beings appeared.

"Marx, Gooey!? What are you guys doing here!?" Kirby asked surprised that they came.

"We're here to help you guys on this adventure Kirby." Gooey smiled swallowing a Zora before gaining the fire ability (If you don't know how. Then play Kirby Dreamland 3).

"Yeah. And we heard that Vaati and Dark Mind joined forces in plunging the Hyrule and Dreamland into darkness!" Marx added.

"Excuse me? But, when did you decided to help Kirby? Last time I checked, you tried to take over popstar!" King Dedede accused pointing his finger at him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I've changed you know!" Marx cried defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure you did." Kirby sarcastically replied glaring at the sneaky jester.

"Alright. But, we're keeping an eye on you. One trick against us, and you'll regret it." Toon Link warned.

"Yeah. So. Don't try any tricks mister!" Yellow Kirby said.

"Alright! Alright! I get it okay!? At least, owe me a thank you for, saving your butts!" Marx huffed.

"Thank you. Marx, for saving us." Kirby said awkwardly.

"Ahem! What about me?" Gooey asked feeling left out.

"You too Gooey." King Dedede said.

"Well. Let's a go everyone!" Red Kirby said. Using Mario's line.

"Oh. So. Now, you're Mario, Red Kirby?" Green Kirby chuckled.

"Nah. I wanted to use that line for once." Red Kirby cheekily replied.

"Alright! Everyone! Enough talk. We got a world to save."Marx said.

Then the heroes left the screen and headed past a few caves to the grass field. As soon as they entered the area. Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby appeared smiling evilly at the Heroes.

"Shadow Link!" Toon Link growled getting his sword out.

"And Shadow Kirby!" Kirby also growled getting his bomb ability out.

"Why. It's good to see you heroes again." Shadow Link replied tauntingly. "I heard that you guys rescued one of the Six Maidens! You're a lot tougher in I thought."

"Thanks for admitting, we're tough because we're about to kick your shadowy butts!" Prince Fluff threatened.

"Yeah. So, get out of our way! Or else, you're gonna get it!" Link also threatened.

"Oh! It is you idiots! That's going to get it big time!" Shadow Kirby smirked.

"And. How is that? Yellow Kirby spoke looking confident.

"Simple. It's this!" Shadow Link answered.

Suddenly they raised their arms into the air and summoned a big bomb startling the heroes.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" They all screamed simultaneously.

"EVERYONE! GET IN THE HOLE IMMEDIATELY!" Tael called out.

As everyone ran away from the big bombs that was dropped to the ground as Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link started to laugh their heads off.

"What are those maniacs trying to prove!?" Tatl yelled. "Tossing big bombs around is dangerous!"

"I know right!?" Link asked loudly.

"Everyone! We must escape now! If those bombs blow us up! We're done for!" Zelda warned.

"That's a really good thing to know!" Marx shrieked.

As the heroes moved from holes to holes, while picking up items like: Bombs, and Slingshots.

"Keep on running guys, before we're incinerated for sure!" Green Kirby yelled.

"Have some more bombs!" Shadow Kirby yelled. Tossing more big bombs.

"Soon, you're all gonna be blown to bits!" Shadow Link laughed.

"Not! On my watch!" Marx yelled then summoned a black hole sucking up the big bombs vanquishing them.

Then the heroes finally escaped, before Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby summoned more big bomb, much to their dismay.

"Darn it! They got away!" Shadow Link growled.

"Yeah! For now." Shadow Kirby replied.

* * *

**Olive Ocean**

The heroes were panting in relief after escaping from deadly big bombs.

"Wow! That was a close one! Five more seconds and we've been goners!" Rick cried.

"Tell me about it Rick! I'm afraid they're gonna be using those big bombs from time to time!" Red Toon Link said.

"Hey! I think, we're at Olive Ocean." Kirby said. Looking around at the sea and palm trees.

"You're right Kirby. Everyone, we're gonna have to dive underwater. If we want to get the other mirror piece." Zelda said.

"Yeah! But, how are we going to dive, when we cannot breathe underwater?" Young Link asked.

"Don't worry Young Link. I can make air breathing bubbles for you guys." Kine answered.

"Hold it guys! said a voice.

The heroes turned to see new allies coming named: Bandana Waddle Dee, Linkle, Princess Ruto, Sword and Blade Knight, Midna, Magolor, Taranza, and Adeleine.

"Yo… You're Highness! You're alive!" Bandana Dee cheered running to King Dedede giving him a hug.

"Bandana Waddle Dee! I was so worried about you! Thank goodness you're still alive!" King Dedede said hugging the waddle see as well.

"Kirby! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sword Knight said

"Sword, Blade! Thank heavens, Vaati and Dark Mind hasn't taken control over you guys!" Kirby smiled.

"By the way Kirby. Why is there more of you? Blade Knight asked noticing the other Kirbys.

"After Dark Meta Knight attacked me! I suddenly split into four! But I seem to like it." Kirby smiled.

"Young Link, Link, Zelda and Toon Link! It's so nice to see you guys again! After the Hyrule Warriors fiasco!" Linkie smiled.

"Likewise Linkie. How's everything?" Zelda asked.

"Everything's going great, minus the monsters being all over the place." Linkie answered.

"Tell me about it. Those creatures put up quite a fit on us!" Taranza shouted.

"Alright! Everyone it's time to swim to Olive Ocean." Magolor said getting his lor out which looked even bigger than before.

Wow! Magolor. You sure were working hard on upgrading that lor." Green Kirby remarked.

"Well, I did a little upgrading just in case, we're on another bizarre adventures." Magolor chuckled.

As everyone got in the Lor. It transformed into a submarine as it dived underwater.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Adeleine cheered looking around the lor.

A few hours later they finally made it to the rocky arena fighting enemies like: Blippers, Squishys, Flamers and Heavy Knights.

They ended up being blocked by a Bonkers and Oohroos.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A bunch of meddlesome goody two shoes heroes." the Bonkers smirked.

"Get out of our way! We're on a mission!" Adeleine shouted.

"Oh ho ho ho! What's your mission? Tomboy! Saving the six maidens!?" The Oohroos taunted then laughed.

"Listen here, banana breath! I don't care what you guys what, but you're just another idiot standing in our way!" King Dedede snarled getting his hammer out.

"Don't even try to oppose us! Or else you're all dead!" Bonkers threatened also getting out his hammer.

"We cannot let you fools, pass this point!" The Oohroo said.

"Guys! We have no choice, but to fight these annoying apes. If we want to get pass." Midna said.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Toon Link said getting his sword and arrows out.

"Very well then! Let's settle this! Once and for all!" Bonkers yelled.

**Heroes vs Bonkers and Oohroos!**

Kirby charged at the Oohroos, as three of them tried to pummel him, only for him to grab one of them and tossed him at the other Oohroo then punched the Oohroo repeatedly.

Toon Link, Red Toon Link and Aryll slashed at the Oohroos together as more Oohroos tried to land a punch, but ended up getting burned by Red Toon Link's fire rod, as they ran around with their heads on fire. Then Aryll threw a boomerang at the other Oohroo that didn't get burned knocking him into the water.

"A Oohroo threw multiple punches at Gooey, but he kept on dodging with ease.

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! You're too slow!" Gooey taunted. (Also using Sonic's line).

"Darn it! Hold still you slimy freak!" the Oohroo insulted.

"Don't… you… dare. CALL ME A SLIMY FREAK AGAIN! YOU JERK!" Gooey roared as his tongue turned into a fist then smashed the Oohroo crushing the poor ape' s bones out.

More Oohroos surrounded Link, Young Link, Zelda, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby and Green Kirby as they charged at them then started pummeling them, only for Young Link to put his Goran Mask on becoming Goran Link, much to their surprise.

"What the!? What are you!?" One of them asked in fear.

"Your worst nightmare!" Young Link smirked as he slammed his fists down at the scared Oohroos. Then Zelda grabbed two of the Oohroos and bashed them together repeatedly, then threw them to Link he slashed the evil monkeys. Yellow Kirby shocked the Oohroos with his spark ability as Red and Green Kirby punched them with smash punches before roundhouse kicking them. As one of the Oohroos were backing up, he felt a tap on the back of his head he turned around, only to be met with swords to the face by Blue Toon Link and Vio Toon Link.

"Heh! Heh! Shouldn't let your guard down. Blue Toon Link laughed giving high fives to Vio.

"Oh that does it! You fools! Take this!" Bonkers yelled as he charged at the heroes, only to be knocked into the air by Princess Ruto.

"Keep your hands to yourself! You filthy gorilla!" Ruto yelled before spin blading the evil gorilla.

"YOWCH! Now, you're gonna get it!" Bonkers roared as he used the hammer swing at her, only for her to avoid it in time.

Bonkers got more frustrated that he couldn't land a hit on the heroes, as he attempted to smash Linkie, only to be caught in midair by Magolor and Taranza and Skull Kid's magic powers.

"You're finished monkey boy!" Magolor said.

"Oh no! You don't!" The Oohroos roared charging at the heroes with their fists of fury, but were all destroyed by King Dedede and Bandana Dee and Adeleine.

"Goodbye! Banana brain!" Kirby yelled as he kicked Bonkers in the face KO"ING him.

Then Kirby inhaled the Bonkers gaining the hammer ability.

"Finally. Those annoying monkeys are out of the way." Link remarked.

"Now! We can collect the other Mirror piece." Midna said

The heroes then made it close to the arena.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I decided to add some of the characters from Hyrule Warriors into this story. Because I liked how they were used in the game. In the next chapter, there will be a boss. See you later.**


	14. A Shark Tale

After getting past Bonkers and the Oohroos. The heroes finally made it to the arena where the boss was waiting.

"Thank goodness. We finally made it." Midna sighed in relief.

"Those apes were pretty annoying." Marx added.

Suddenly a blue fin emerged from the water, catching the heroes by surprise.

"Uh. I.. Is th… that a… a… a… sh… sha… shark." Red Toon Link shivered as he struggled to speak.

As if to answer his question. The creature fully emerged from the water revealing to be in fact a shark with a tube and fan which appears to be part of its body.

"Yar! Shiver me timbers! Looks like Kirby and his friends have arrived at my turf!" the shark growled sounding like an actual pirate.

"Yeah. My name is Kirby and these are my friends. And who might you be?"

"Yar! Yar! Me name is Gobbler! Ye scurvy dog! And I'm the one who holds the Mirror piece from the likes of you goody two shoes!" Gobbler said.

"Then that means, you're one of Dark Mind's minions!" Skull Kid hissed.

"Ye couldn't be more correct mask boy. And I'm afraid I cannot let you meddlers have this mirror piece. Gobbler declared.

"Listen sharkboy! We don't have time for this tomfoolery! Hand over the mirror piece or we'll make shark salmon roe out of you!" Vio Toon Link threatened getting out his sword.

"Yeah! So hand it over, nice and easy!" Link also threatened.

"YAR! YE DARE THREATEN GOBBLER!? NOW! YE PAY THE CONSEQUENCES! MINIONS ROUND UP!" Gobbler roared. Then he opened his mouth summoning shark-like torpedoes known as Snappers.

"Yikes! More sharks! Scary!" Aryll shrieked seeing more sharks.

"Aw! Is the wittle girly scared!?" Gobbler taunted.

"Hey! Nobody makes fun of our sister and gets away with it!" The Green, Red, Blue, and Purple Toon Link yelled simultaneously defending their young sister.

"Alright! That's it! This stupid shark is really starting to irritate me!" Green Kirby said.

"Yeah! If we want the mirror piece. We're gonna have to beat it out of him." Magolor growled as his hands were glowing.

"Alright! Snappers! ATTACK!" commanded Gobbler.

**Heroes vs Gobbler**

"Aah! Get away from me! Ugly sharks!" Linkie squealed as she fired her Crossbow at the Snappers that attacked her knocking them out.

Magolor fired a few beams at three Snappers that tried to bite him. Suddenly a Snapper managed to sneak behind him and bit him on the ear. Magolor screamed as he tried to shake the deadly shark off, but it just wouldn't let go. Marx fired multiple arrows at the Snapper causing it to let go of Magolor's ear.

"Thanks, Marx! That stupid shark almost bit my ear off!" Magolor cried holding the part where the Snappers bit.

"Don't mention it Magolor. It's what I do." Marx replied.

Midna was surrounded by a few Snappers as three of them lunged at Minda, but she managed to jump out of the way making them hit each other instead. Then she extended her hair long then grabbed all of the Snappers before tossing them away destroying them.

"Hey! Shark bait! Take this!" King Dedede yelled spinning his hammer around rapidly knocking away any Snapper that came at him.

"I always love fishing for fun!" Taranza cheered as he had the Snappers caught in the electric net frying them.

Toon Link was easily slicing up every snapper that attacked him, while Red Toon Link was cooking the Snappers alive with his fire rod.

"Ahh! Get away from me! Young Link yelped frantically swimming away from three Snappers that were chasing him.

"Leave him alone! Jerks!" Red Kirby shouted getting his sword out then dived underwater slashing at the Snappers saving Young Link.

"Thanks. Red Kirby. You saved my butt back there." Young Link cheered.

"No problem. Young Link" Red Kirby said.

The Snappers attacked Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Blue Toon Link, Purple Toon Link, Zelda, Link, and Bandana Waddle Dee, only to be defeated by their combination attacks.

Gobbler snapped at Princess Ruto, but she managed to avoid the dangerous bite.

"Alright Gobbler! Get a load of this." Adeleine smirked as she painted a large octopus as it came to life.

"Yar! What's this!? I demand an answer!" Gobbler growled as he struggled to escape the octopus's grip.

"Good job! Adeleine! Now let's finish him off!" Kirby said

Ruto sliced Gobbler's fins off making the shark screamed in agony as Kirby used the hammer swing at Gobbler's face sending him out of the water far away making him drop the mirror piece as Gobbler's fate was being sent to Japan where a sushi was where he will be sliced into marinated shark.

The Mirror piece that Gobbler had fell into the hands of Kirby.

"Yes. That's three mirror pieces collected five more to go." Kirby smiled.

"You know guys? I feel like we could actually beat Vaati and Dark Mind with ease, when we work together." Toon Link said.

"Tell me about it. Things are going pretty well." Rick said.

"Alright. Everyone let's get out of here." Magolor said

Everyone then went back inside the Lor. As they arrived to the coast in a flash.

When they entered the grass field close to the village a monster named Manhandla appeared, but was immediately taken out by the Toon Links.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." Blue Toon Link remarked.

"Now. We can enter the village." Red Toon Link said.

As the heroes collect all of the Force Gems in order to destroy the Vaati barrier.

* * *

**To be continued**

**See you later.**


	15. Searching for clues

The heroes finally made it to the entrance of Village of the Blue Maiden after walking in the puddle.

As soon as they arrived at the village, Kaepora Gaebora the owl flew down at them.

"Hoot hoo! Link, are you now able to wield the Four Sword?" Kaepora Gaebora asked.

"Yeah. I'm able to use the Four Sword. Why are you asking?" Green Link questioned.

"Because it's a sacred sword able to smite the darkness. And that's not all. It also grants you the power to see the shadowy Dark World. Kaepora Gaebora revealed surprising everyone.

"Huh? Are you telling us that, we could actually enter the Dark World!?" Coo asked.

"Wow. This is a surprising turn of events." Midna remarked as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, hold on second. How is Zelda with you when she got captured? And why are there different versions of you Link!?" Kaepora Gaebora asked noticing Zelda, Link and Young Link.

"Oh, these Links are from a different dimension including the Zelda you see right now." Vio Link explained.

"And they're super awesome!" Red Link cheered.

"We came to this universe. Because we wanted to help Toon Link defeat the evil wind sorcerer Vaati and the evil entity Dark Mind." Zelda explained.

"Alright. That explains a lot you guys. Anyway. The people of this village… They're being spirited away by some force. Kaepora Gaebora explained.

"Uh-oh! That's not good!" Gooey shrieked.

"It may be that the Dark World is drawing them in." Green Link growled.

"Save the villagers, guys! Bring light to their darkness!" Kaepora Gaebora advised before flying off.

"Well. Everyone. You heard the owl let's hop to it." Marx called out.

Right after that. The heroes looked around the place to look for clues before seeing an old man.

"Oh! Travelers! Listen! Calamity has befallen our town! First whirlwinds, and then mages!" the elderly man cried.

"My guess is that, Vaati was here. Ruto remarked.

"What are we to do? We need one who can sense the **Moon Gates…** So if you run across anyone who can do that, well… Be sure to let me know, OK?" He said.

"We can sense the Moon Gates." Red Link smiled shocking the old man.

"Incredible! You can sense the Moon Gates? Then perhaps you can save our village! Then take this Moon Pearl! the old man said offering them the Moon Pearl.

"Hooray! We got the Moon Pearl!" Kirby cheered.

"Now! We can enter the Dark World!" Taranza also cheered.

As the heroes explore around the village collecting Force Gems on their way.

"Hey! I see a cucco." Young Link said seeing the chicken.

"Young Link. What ever you do, don't anger it." Link warned.

"Come on Link! I'm not stupid enough to touch that!" Young Link rudely said.

"I beg to differ." Navi mumbled.

"I heard that!" Young Link snapped at the fairy.

"Well. It's the truth about you." Navi shrugged.

"Ha! Ha! You got burned!" King Dedede laughed at Young Link.

A few minutes later they found what appears to be a long line of villagers where a rather huge old woman seems to be blocking the line.

_"Man. Another ugly old woman. How many ugly people is there?" _Prince Fluff thought.

"I wonder what's the long line for?" Magolor asked.

"Beats me." Linkie replied.

"Well, we'll just have to find out then." Gooey nodded.

"How about we go to the back door then? That's much easier." Sword Knight said pointing to the back door.

As the heroes went inside the back door where a man lives.

"Hmph! You spotted the entrance. You have a keen eye. This is the office of the legendary Seeker's Guild." the guy told them. "We're investigating the sudden appearance of those suspicious mages. We've reason to believe they're may be connected to the vanished children.

_"I wonder what mages is he talking about? It could be the mages, we see in the Dark World." _Green Kirby thought.

"What!? The children had vanished!?" Tatl shouted in disbelief.

"We have to do something!" Blade Knight nodded.

"What do you say? You seem talented enough. Care to help us out?" The man asked.

"Yeah. We would love to help you out." Yellow Kirby said.

"It's our duty to help those who need it." Bandana Waddle Dee added.

"Oh, so you'll help?! That is spectacular! There's something I need you all to do right away. He said.

"Yeah. What's that?" Kine asked.

"Four of our brothers are in the village investigating the weird mages. They must have found some clues by now. Go and speak to the Four of them and see what clues they've found so far." the guy requested.

"Right away sir." Sword Knight said.

"The key to this mystery's bound to be in those clues. One of the brothers should be right out here to the left. You have your orders!" The man finished his sentence.

"Alright. Let's move split up and search for the brothers." Young Link ordered.

The then split up to search for the brothers in the dark world.

Link. Green Link, Red Link, Blue Link, and Vio Link went to the first part of the dark world and found a young girl.

"Wow. We just came three seconds and already we found one of the children" Link remarked.

"Aw. Poor little girl. She must feel really scared." Red Link whimpered

"Let's go talk to her and find out." Green Link said.

As they walked up to the little girl.

"Excuse me little, but what are you doing in the Dark World?" Blue Link asked.

"You shouldn't be in a dangerous place like this." Vio Link told

"We spend all of our time here running and racing! There are no adults, so we play and play all day long!

"You were racing in here?" Green Link asked.

_"I never imagined of racing in a place like this."_ Link thought.

"A race sounds fun. I wanna race!" Red Link cheered.

"We don't have time to race Red! Be serious for once!" Blue Link spat making Red Link sob.

"Really Blue!? This isn't the time for you to be acting selfish!" Vio Link snarled.

"Alright! Enough arguing! We're racing blue rather you like it or not!" Green Link stated.

"If you all can reach the goal within 20 seconds. I'll give you some amazing boots!" the girl smiled.

"Boots!? We'll give it a try!" Link offered.

"On second thought. I would like to get those boots." Blue Link change his mind.

"I thought so! Let me explain how this works! The rules are a breeze! All you have to do is reach the goal! Go talk to my friend at the end of the maze. If you get there within 20 seconds of starting, you win! She explained.

"Twenty seconds!? That will be ultra easy!" Blue Link smirked over confidently.

"Don't be so sure Blue! This is a maze you know." Link pointed out.

"Link is right guys. Let's be careful." Green Link warned.

"Ok. here you go… Ready… GO!" The girl yelled starting the race.

"The Links immediately sprinted with incredible speed.

"Wow. They're pretty fast." she remarked.

Three seconds later…

"GOAL! Your time is… 3"! The little boy announced.

"Well. That was pretty quick." Link remarked.

"Word." Vio Link nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations! Heroes! The boots are over here. Follow me! Oh, and a little advice for you… You'll get back more quickly if you break those cracked blocks over there!" The kid explained.

As the Links proceeded to follow the boy to the house then obtained the Pegasus Boots.

"Awesome! We got the Pegasus Boots!" Red Link cheered.

"Yay! Now, with these boots we could dash and break hard rocks!" Green Link said happily.

"Now let's go find the mages the guy was talking about." Link advised.

The Links then proceeded to find the mages.

As they left the Dark World and past the long line. The Links found the first mage standing next to a man in green as they went to the man.

"Hm… so you're a new member of the Seeker's Guild, are you?" The man with the green clothes asked.

"Yes we are. We came looking for the mages." Blue Link answered.

"Let me tell you about the clues our investigation has turned up so far. This odd little mage whispered this to me: "The six…" he explained.

"So, there are six mages, huh? Vio Link asked.

"I'm sure it's connected to this incident somehow! Don't you forget it!" He insisted.

Then the mage came to the Links staring at the Moon Pearl.

"You guys used a Moon Pearl, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah! We used it to travel to the Dark World." Link answered.

"... I swear! That guy there has been staring at me for quite a while now."

_"Wow. That's a stalker right there. Creepy." _Green Link thought.

"Who does that insolent lout think he is? That's just rude!" The mage exclaimed.

"And creepy right there!" Red Link shrieked in fear.

"And nosey." Link added earning laughter from others.

"Alright! Let's go back to the others!" Vio Link said.

The Links then proceeded to head back.

* * *

**Other side of Village of the Blue Maiden.**

Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby, King Dedede, Gooey, Rick, Coo, Kine, Bandana Dee, Prince Fluff, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Marx, Magolor, Taranza, and Adeleine were wandering around the village looking for the mages, picking up Force Gems along the way and found a man with blue clothes.

"Hey. Let's talk to that guy. Maybe, he might know something." Bandana Dee suggested.

As they proceeded to talk to the guy.

"Hm.. What was that? You're… a brother of the Seeker's Guild?" he asked.

"What!? No! We're not brothers of somebody we don't know!" King Dedede replied shaking his head.

"We're looking for a mage. Don't you know anything about the mage and where he is?" Sword Knight asked.

"I see… Well then, listen to the information I've gathered." The man said as he began: "An apprentice mage disappeared somewhere around here. POOF! Right when she vanished, she whispered something… "Protect…"

"Now that's suspicious right there Mate!" Rick commented.

"I hope we know whta we're doing." Marx muttered.

"Don't worry you would do well to lock that away in your head!" The guy responded.

"Well, let's get going. The sooner we find the mage the better." Gooey commanded.

Then the heroes proceed to search for the mysterious mage.

"You guys wait right here. Coo, Kine, Adeleine, and I will see if someone in that house knows something." Magolor suggested then went into the house.

"What's going on here? This used to be one of the best places to meet people. I thought I'd just mingle for a bit, but this joint's as empty as my wallet!" He exclaimed.

"If it's so empty then, why don't you go next door then?" Kine asked.

"For real. There's probably some stuff in there." Adeleine pointed out.

"Hm… But I don't really want to go next door, either. He complained.

"And, why is that?" Coo asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"That strange mage's been over there reading that book of hers forever. Weird!" The teen shrieked surprising the heroes.

"There's a mage in there!? Awesome! That was easier than I thought!" Magolor cheered spinning in happiness weirding the man out.

Alright. Let's go tell the others." Coo said.

As the four exited the house outside where Kirby and his friends were waiting.

"So, did he tell you anything?" Blade Knight asked.

"Yeah! He said the mage is next door." Magolor said pointing towards the other house.

"Alright. Let's do it." Kirby said walking towards the long house.

"Is that the house, he was talking about?" King Dedede asked.

"We could only hope you're Highness." Bandana Dee lamented.

* * *

Young Link, Zelda, Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, Navi, Aryll, Linkie and Ruto were wandering to the east side of Village of the Blue Maiden searching for the Seeker's Guild.

"One of the Seeker's Guild has got to be around here somewhere." Skull Kid spoke.

"There's the Red Seeker's Guild." Young Link said pointing towards the guy.

Then the heroes walked towards the Seeker's Guild.

"Oh, so now you're a member of the Seeker's Guild?!" He asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for the six mages. Can you please tell us where they are?" Aryll asked.

"Well then, why don't you listen to the clues I've gathered so far! A weird mage is lurking somewhere back here… I can sometimes hear her talking to herself, and this is what she says: "**Deeply connected to this village…**"

"Thanks for the hint! Red Seeker's Guild!" Ruto thanked.

"You're welcome! That is most definitely a clue! Go and report this to the chief!" Red Seeker's Guild said.

Then the heroes proceed to head to the chief and the mages.

Few moments. They found a purple Seeker's Guild.

"... Oh, so you're here to help with the investigation? That's welcome news!" The seeker said happily.

"Yeah. Is there anything you could tell us?" Linkie asked.

"Yeah. Please." Zelda also asked.

"Well then, listen to what I have to tell you! Look! The mage is over there, right?" Purple Seeker's Guild asked pointing towards the mages sitting right there.

"Yeah. We see her alright." Tael said

"I was hiding over here, watching her, when I heard her call out suddenly… She said, **"Beautiful!"**

"Beautiful?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Suspicious, isn't it? Maybe it's part of a spell or something! What's she up to?" He asked in concern.

"Let's asked her and find out." said Tatl

As the heroes went to the mage.

"Eee hee hee hee hee! The girl here has vanished, too. No doubt she is trembling in fear even now!" she exclaimed.

"Now, that's scary!" Aryll shivered.

"Well. That's all of them. Let's meet up with the others again." Young Link advised.

Then the group headed back where they started.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I need to step up a little faster, because I'm moving pretty slow. Next chapter we will see what happens to Ribbon. See you later!**


	16. Village of the Blue Maiden

A few moments later the heroes meet up all together again easily.

"So, did any of you see the mages and seeker guides?" Green Link asked.

"Yeah. That was all of the mages and seekers, we saw." Pink Kirby answered.

"Good! Now, let's talk to the main guy again." Zelda commanded.

As they proceeded to go back to the house where the main Seeker's Guide was.

"Oh, it's you guys. And you've heard the clues gathered by all our members. Hm… yes… I see… Those strange mages… Yes, that does seem odd… What do you guys believe the mate's words refer to? Zelda, Seekers or Maidens?" He asked.

"I believe Zelda!" Link answered while blushing.

"Aw. You're so sweet Link." Zelda giggled at her boyfriend.

"I knew, he would choose her." Young Link smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see the connection… Seeker's Guide sadly replied.

"SAY WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THERE'S NO CONNECTION!?" Link dropped his jaw.

"Wow. Talk about unlucky Link." Yellow Kirby remarked.

"Like totally. Ouch!" King Dedede commented.

"Why don't you think about this some more and let me know what you find?" He asked.

"Fine. Let's see, what we could find." Marx grumbled.

"We don't have to Marx." Vio Link said.

"And. What do you mean Vio?" Marx asked.

"I mean, we could ask him again." Vio Link pointed out.

"Alright. Let's do it then." Red Link said.

"Ah, it's you guys wanting to try again! Well, have you guys come to a conclusion? the Seeker's asked.

"Yes. We did." Yellow Kirby replied.

"Because, we never give up." Prince Fluff said in determination making the man smile.

"Is that so… Let me ask you again. What do you think the words of the mages refer to?" He asked.

"Seekers!" Princess Ruto answered hoping she was right.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see the connection…"

"You're kidding right!?" The Zora shouted in disbelief.

"Man, this is a complete waste of our time!" Taranza shouted in frustration.

"That does it! I say it's Maidens!" King Dedede roared scaring everyone.

"Please be right. Please be right." Red Link prayed hoping King Dedede got the right answer.

"Of course… Something's happened to the six beautiful maidens that protect the shrine… That's it, isn't it?" The man asked happily.

"Well. Yes." Magolor answered.

"Your powers of deduction are truly magnificent! We'll use your findings to continue our investigation! Oh, yes… As thanks for your help, I'd like to give you something." He said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Green Kirby asked.

"During the course of our inquiry, we dug up a hidden passageway. Try digging by the house of pots in the south-eastern part of the village. You should find a path that will take you to places otherwise unreachable." He said giving them shovels.

"Awesome! We got shovels." Red Link cheered.

"Now, we can dig to find something hidden underground." Red Kirby praised looking at his shovel.

"Now, let's go everyone. We got a world to save." Adeleine said leading the way.

"I. I captain!" Gooey joked earning laughter from his friends.

As they left the house while digging for Force Gems.

"Say. These shovels are coming in handy." Skull Kid praised digging up Force Gems.

The heroes wander around the village looking for a more Force Gems and the way out.

"Man. This village is pretty dense." Ruto commented.

"Tell me about it. Even the long line won't even shut up!" Skull Kid exclaimed.

"Hey. I hear crying. Wait here, I'll be right back." Red Link said walking to where the crying is.

"Just, what is he doing walking to a house by himself?" Blue Link asked.

"Cuz, he's a hero. Young Link answered.

In the house Red Link walked up to a crying girl.

"Hey. What's wrong why you're crying?" Red Link asked in sympathy.

The girl looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Sniff… sniff… My… boyfriend and I had a fight. It's my fault for always being so stubborn. It can't end over something like this. Will I never see him again? Sniff… sniff…" she sobbed.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that! But, I have to go back to my world, my brothers are worried." Red Link said sadly.

"What's that? You… You're going back to your world? … Then please help me! Take this letter to him!" She said handing him the letter.

"Don't worry! I promise to give this letter to your boyfriend, because I'm the savior of romance!" Red Link smiled posing proudly before leaving the house.

"Well, it's about time you came. And, what's that letter for?" Blue Link asked looking at the paper Red Link was holding.

"Oh, this is the savior of romance." Red Link cheekily smiled as the group dropped their jaws at him.

"So, let me get this straight! You're saying that we gotta deliver this love letter to someone!?" King Dedede shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, don't be such a romance hater Dedede! What would Queen Ripple say about that?" Rick smirked as King Dedede widened his eyes at this.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about! You're just making up stuff!" King Dedede shrieked knowing what Rick really meant.

"Oh, really? Then what about that time you and Queen Ripple were at Red Robin making out in the middle of the night?" Green Kirby grinned.

"Hold up sec! Dedede made out with Queen Ripple!?" Green, Red, Blue, and Vio Link asked loudly.

"He sure did. King Dedede and Queen Ripple sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Young Link, Skull Kid, Pink, Yellow, Red, and Green Kirby, Green, Red, Blue, and Purple Link, Magolor and Taranza sang while teasing him at the same time.

"Wow. Who would've thought King Dedede would have a lover." Zelda chuckled.

"Tell me about it?" Marx laughed

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP EVERYONE! WE'LL GO AND BRING THE LOVE LETTER ALREADY!" King Dedede roared as his face turned red.

"Oh, don't be mad be glad, lover boy." Gooey laughed.

Dedede growled at him then smashed him with his mallet. Everyone else shrieked.

"Yikes!" Bandana Dee yelped.

"Now, does anyone else has anything to say to me!?" King Dedede angrily yelled.

Everyone shook their heads.

"That's what I thought! Now let's go!" He said proceeding to move.

"Geez. No sense of humor." Adeleine mumbled.

As the heroes proceed to search for the boy.

After a few minutes later. They found the teen.

"My girl and I were fighting. I took off, and when I came back, my house was gone! I went to her place, but all I found was this strange mage and a Seeker. Where's my house? Where's my girlfriend!? Ah… I've lost everything… What am I supposed to do now?" He signed sadly.

"You didn't lose everything. This letter is from your girlfriend." Red Link smiled showing him the letter.

"What's did you say? Is that a letter from my sweetie? Let me see it!" He smiled excitedly taking the letter. "Hmm… uh-huh… Oh… ah…. I'm so relieved. My sweetie's OK! But she was attacked by a giant tornado and a dark shadow that kidnapped her." He said.

"Shadow Link! Grr! That creep never gives up!" Green Link growled.

"Can she be rescued? Hey, you! Do something, please! Sweetie gave me this feather as a good-luck charm… You can have it if you help her! It's great! You'll jump around light as a… uh… feather. You can even bound over giant holes! This is all I have left… I want you to have it." The teen then gave the heroes the Doc's Feather.

"Roc's Feather is awesome. Look at me doing the moon jump big brother!" Aryll laughed jumping around lightly.

"So am I, Aryll." Green Link laughed joining his young sister.

They proceeded to go to houses as a mage gave them the magic book. As they went to the Dark World where another mage was sitting.

"My name's Iris! I'm a novice magician. I lost my magic book, and now I don't have the magic to get back home. I tried some spells from memory, and I got this tiny house to appear… But it's so frustrating! Where in the world could my book have gone?" The magician asked.

"You mean this Magic Book?" Link asked holding up the magic book.

"...Say, what's that? It's my book! Well, I'll be! Pretty impressive for such little fellas." She said impressed. "Hmm? The guy who owns this house is upset? Oh! I didn't think anyone owned it! I thought I'd just magicked it out of nowhere! I'd better return it right away. Here, check this out! As long as I have this book, I can do anything! I really must return this. Abra this, hocus that, shallabazoo! Boo!" She finished as the tiny house disappeared.

"Wow. That should do it!" Prince Fluff remarked

"Look back in your world. Then, you'll understand the magnificent of my magic!" Iris said.

The heroes then went back to the light world and into the couple from before.

"Thank you! I'm so happy for all that you've done for us! Not only did I make it back to this world, but we also made up again! I just hope the rest of the villagers can get help soon, too…" the girlfriend said.

As the heroes proceed to travel through the maze it started to rain.

"Oh man. I wish I brought my raincoat." Linkie grumbled not liking her hair getting wet.

"Me too." Zelda added.

As they went to the field Shadow Link, Shadow Kirby appeared and this time there were clones of them.

"Hello heroes. Did you miss us?" Shadow Kirby taunted.

"If it isn't the shadowy trouble makers." Sword Knight snarled getting his sword out.

"What are you idiots doing here!?" Blade Knight angrily asked.

"Not that's any of your business armor head. But, we decided to take all of you out!" Shadow Link smirked evilly.

"Fat chance Shadow Link. If you think we're going down you've got another thing coming!" Green Link hissed getting his sword out.

"Yeah. Time to take you down!" Kirby threatened.

**(Heroes vs Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby)**

Sword and Blade Knight charged at the Shadow Link clones, only for them to jump out of the way and threw one of their bombs at them knocking the knights down. Then the Shadow Links attempted to down thrust them only to be kicked in the face by Sword Knight's foot and stabbed in the back by Blade Knight.

"Linkie and Ruto were surrounded by Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby clones as the evil shadows lunged at the two girls, only for them to sidestep making the shadows accidentally bump each other instead as Ruto went into the puddle then resurfaced underneath the Shadow Kirbys launching them in the air as Linkie jumped above them then fired multiple arrows from her crossbow sending the Shadow Kirbies crashing into the Shadow Links.

Bandana Waddle Dee and the Shadow Link clone were duking it out with swords and spears.

"Look at you! You might as well give up! You'll never defeat me with that spear when I have a sword." Fake Shadow Link taunted slashing at Bandana Dee.

"Who says I only have a spear. I also have a sword too." Bandana Dee smirked before getting out his sword and stabbing the Fake Shadow Link multiple times defeating it. "Amateur."

Kine was having trouble as he was getting pummeled by multiple Shadow Kirbies. Gooey and Marx jumped in the fray. Gooey wrapped his tongue around three Shadow Kirbies then slammed them on the ground destroying them. Marx summoned a black hole sucking up the Shadow Kirbies off of the poor sunfish destroying them.

"Thanks guys. I thought, I was a goner!" Kine cried.

"It's okay Kine. We won't let anyone hurt you." Marx said in sympathy hugging Kine along with Gooey (despite the fact that neither of them have any hands).

"Because that's what friends are for Kine." Gooey smiled as Kine smiled back.

Skull Kid was easily knocking every Shadow Link that tried to stab him. The Shadow Links tossed every bomb at him, but Skull Kid kept avoiding the explosives.

"Alright! Taste my magic you shadowy creeps!" Skull Kid grinned as he summoned dark magic from his palms at the Shadow Links sending them flying and destroying them.

"Give up! You jerks! You cannot beat us!" Yellow Kirby growled as he threw multiple smash punches and spin kicks at the Shadow Links, but they kept tauntingly avoiding his attacks.

"That's what you think yellow cueball. It's time for you to know your place!" one of the Shadow Links laughed and slashed Yellow Kirby's cheek making him cry in pain. "Hahaha! It's time to say goodbye!"

"Right, and that's going to be you freaks!" King Dedede suddenly spoke as he, Rick, Adeleine, and Green Kirby jumped into the fray.

"You leave Yellow Kirby alone, you big bullies!" Green Kirby shouted angrily.

"Seven against one isn't fair and you know it!" Adeleine yelled.

"Aw! What do we have here? An artist!? Ha! What do you expect to do with a paintbrush!" the second Shadow Link taunted not knowing what Adeleine could do.

"Oh. You'll see in a second." Rick said with a smirk on his face.

Adeleine smirked then created a painting version of a giant chain chomp.

"HOLY MOLY! THAT'S A CHAIN CHOMP!" the Shadow Links screamed bloody murder as the chain chomp lunged at them eating them up at once.

"Here brother eat this Maximum Tomato." Green Kirby said offering the tomato to Yellow Kirby which he ate healing his wounds.

"Thanks Green Kirby. I owe you one." Yellow Kirby smiled

"No problem. That's what teammates for." Green Kirby smiled back.

Suddenly a Shadow Link leaped at King Dedede from behind, only to be whacked in the face by the penguin's hammer.

"Thought, I wasn't aware of that? Guess again." King Dedede grinned feeling proud of himself.

"Man. These shadows are annoying!" Link growled slashing every Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link that came at him.

"Keep at it eventually they'll go down!" Young Link yelled throwing a boomerang at a few Shadow Kirbys.

Red Kirby jumped over a Shadow Kirby that tried to tackle him, then Red Kirby chuckled a bomb at his face blowing him up.

"Man! This is awesome!" Red Kirby cheered in happiness.

"Help me! Link! They're gaining on me!" Aryll cried as she was cornered by Shadow Links.

"Aw! Are you gonna cry little girl!? Are you're afraid we're gonna hurt you, you big baby!?" one of the Shadow Links mocked.

"LEAVE OUR LITTLE SISTER ALONE!" Blue Link roared as he, Vio Link, Red Link, and Green Link slashed every Shadow Link that cornered Aryll.

Thanks! Big brothers. I thought, they were gonna kill me!" Aryll cried as she hugged the Links.

"Don't worry Aryll. We won't let anyone hurt you." Green Link said in comfort.

Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby decided to change colors.

"Let's see, if you could handle this." Shadow Kirby laughed turning pink.

Shadow Link then changed his color to green.

"You changed your color so what? Try this!" Coo said tossing his razor feathers at the evil shadows only for them to automatically dodge. "What the!?"

"Silly owl! The only way to damage us is to wear the color that matches with our color." Shadow Link mocked.

"Talk about speaking too soon!" Kirby smirked swinging his hammer at Shadow Kirby only for him to intercept with his own hammer ability.

Green Link and Shadow Link were having an epic sword fight as Shadow Link kicked Green Link and tried to stab him, but Green Link rolled out of the way just in time and kicked him down then stabbed him in the chest.

"I'm still not finished yet! I'll be back!" Shadow Link growled before disappearing.

Shadow Kirby bonked Pink Kirby on the head then whacked him sending him to the wall as Kirby grunted in pain.

"Heh! Look at you now! Now, I have you right where I want you!" Shadow Kirby smirked.

"That's what you think! Hey! What's that!?" Kirby suddenly pointed somewhere.

Shadow Kirby raised an eyebrow then looked to see what Kirby was pointing at, but saw nothing.

"Huh? I don't see anythi- OOF!" Shadow Kirby was whacked hard in the face sending him flying out of the village.

YOU'LL PAAAAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Shadow Kirby screamed as he disappeared in a twinkle.

"Ha. Made you look." Kirby smiled but grunted in pain as he struggled to move.

"Kirby are you alright!?" Rick asked worried about his best friend.

"Here take this Maximum Tomato! It'll heal all of your wounds!" Marx said throwing Kirby the maximum tomato.

"Thanks Marx and you too friends." Kirby smiled eating the maximum tomato healing all of his wounds.

"Toon Link are you hurt!?" Zelda asked in concern as she ran up to his aid.

"Yeah. B-But half of my body hurts." Green Link said weakly.

"Please Green Link. Feel better please." Red Link cried.

"Don't worry. Let me handle this." Adeleine smiled creating lots of food, and healing items.

"Wow. Adeleine you're awesome!" Prince Fluff smiled.

"Yeah. Now we can all heal and defeat the evil monsters." Link added taking a heart and healing himself.

"Aw. Thanks guys." Adeleine blushed in happiness.

"Before we go on. Let's eat and heal up, that way we'll have a better chance at fighting bad guys." Coo advised.

Everyone began eating their food and healing themselves.

Several minutes later after everyone was done, the rain finally stopped.

"Finally. The rain is over. Time to head to the Eastern Temple everyone." Zelda commanded leading the way.

"Looks like we're going to face someone tougher than we thought." Blue Link said.

As the heroes made their way past the vaati barriers and into the temple.

* * *

**Vaati and Dark Mind's lair**

Ribbon was caught by two cyclops like creatures known as Hinox.

"Argh! Argh! L-Let me go! You horrible creatures! Get your filthy unwashed hands off of me!" Ribbon screamed as she struggled to escape the Hinox's grip, but they were too strong for her.

"Struggle all you want, but you will never escape and we'll make sure of it little girl!" The Hinox laughed as they threw her in a small cage where she can't get out.

"Excellent work Hinox! You finally secured the bratty fairy girl again! Now, she won't be able to escape this time!" Dark Meta Knight evilly grinned as he turned to Ribbon. You're in a lot of trouble missy."

Ribbon eyes became watery as she knew what was coming to here.

"Aww! Look is the wittle baby gonna cry!? Did you peepee or poopy your diapers!? I think you have!" The two Hinox laughed and pointed at Ribbon along with Dark Meta Knight.

"K-Kirby. (Sniff) P-Please he-(Sniff)lp me. (Sniff) (Sniff)" Ribbon pray though her tears as she sobbed even more. She really couldn't believe she was in a embarrassing dreadful predicament and wished her boyfriend Kirby and his friends were here now.

Suddenly the teasing was interrupted by a Bronto Burt startling them.

"Whoa! Knock before you enter fool!" Dark Meta Knight shouted.

"Sorry commander, but Kirby and Toon Link have made it inside the Eastern Temple as we speak.

"What!? You're kidding right!? Very well! Looks like we're gonna have to send the heavy artillery!" Dark Meta Knight smirked as he and the Hinox went to get the powerful minions.

"Please Kirby. Where ever you and your friends are. Please be careful." Ribbon prayed in hope.

* * *

**To be continued**

**It appears the heroes have gotten stronger than ever. You might probably feel bad for Ribbon. In the next chapter, who do you think Dark Meta Knight will send after the heroes next? Find out next time!**


	17. Eastern Temple

The Heroes wandered around inside the Eastern Temple looking for a key.

"Man. It's kinda dark here." Rick shivered not liking this one bit.

"Well, we're gonna have to travel here and look for the next maiden Rick. So, there's no need to be afraid." Minda encouraged him.

"I can light up the place." Red Kirby smiled using his fire ability to light up the temple (Copy Essence Deluxe).

"Good idea Red Kirby. Now, we could see." Toon Link said happily.

The heroes found a key to the door then unlocked the door leading to the other room.

As the heroes entered the room, only to find it was full of weird statues and hostile Stalfos that were ready to kill them.

"Crud. This temple is full of Stalfos. Be careful! Stalfos are very tough enemies and can easily avoid your attacks!" Link warned.

The Stalfos threw their bones at everyone, but they all managed to move out of the way.

King Dedede and Bandana Dee ganged up on the Stalfo that couldn't dodge their attacks due to them surrounding him, as Bandana Waddle Dee jabbed the Stalfo's chest multiple times with his sword, as King Dedede smashed him into the ground cracking its bones.

"Hold still you irritating bonehead!" Aryll yelled as she was chasing the Stalfos around for a minute until she eventually caught up to it and sliced it with her sword.

"Ow! Hey!" Marx was hit by a few bones thrown at him. "Oh! NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Marx kicked his ball at the Stalfos that it him full force before they could dodge destroying them.

This enraged the Stalfos as they attempted to dog pile on the jester, but were blown up by magic powers from Skull Kid, Zelda, Magolor, and Taranza.

"Man, I love action and adventures so much! Gives us exercise!" Taranza laughed feeling like a true warrior.

"Amen! Bro! That's what I like!" Magolor also laughed and high fived Taranza.

Toon Link, Red Toon Link and Blue Toon Link were dodging every bone that was thrown at them by the Stalfos.

"Dang! These guys won't quit!" Blue Toon Link growled.

"I know! I can't se- AAH!" Toon Link yelled ducking under a bone that almost hit him.

Suddenly, they Stalfos were burned alive by Purple Toon Link holding a fire rod. "These bone freaks were so annoying."

"Thank you! Vio! You saved our butts!" Red Toon Link cheered as he tackled Vio Toon Link in a tight hug.

"You're welcome R-Red Toon Link! Ugh! You're squeezing me too tight!" Purple Toon Link grunted.

"Oops! Sorry Vio!" Red Toon Link apologized and let go of the purple hero.

Kirby threw tons of bombs at the Stalfos incinerating them. More Stalfos surrounded Kirby as they tried to smash their bones on him, but Yellow, Red, Green Kirby slashed them from behind with their swords destroying them.

Young Link got into a tussle with the Stalfos, the Stalfos tossed a bone at Young Link, only for him to deflect it at it destroying the Stalfos.

"Hey. Kirby pass me your bombs to defeat these Stalfos." Gooey advised.

"Here catch!" Kirby yelled throwing the bomb to Gooey as he caught it with his tongue.

"Thanks. Kirby!" Gooey smiled as he swallowed the bomb, becoming Bomb Gooey and wearing a blue hood. "Cool! I love this hood!"

"Wait. Did you copy an ability like the Kirbies can!?" Linkie asked in shock.

"I did back in Kirby Dreamland 3." Gooey smiled also breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"Hey! There's no need to break the fourth wall!" Coo the Owl shouted as if he was Gooey's father.

Wow. These skeleton warriors can't even touch us!" Linkie laughed as she, Zelda, Minda, and Ruto were destroying the Stalfos with ease.

"Totally! What a bunch of losers. These bone freaks are." Minda also laughed.

After destroying the evil Stalfos. The Heroes moved on to the next door avoiding metal balls that rolled at them.

As the team enters the room a wizard like creature called a Wizzrobe and a Waddle Doo appeared and attacked the group.

"It's a Wizzrobe and Waddle Doo. Be careful guys! Some Wizzrobes can steal your Force Gems, if not defeated!" Navi warned.

"I got this." Green Kirby jumped in and inhaled the Wizzrobe gaining the magic ability. "Wow! I have a magic ability! Awesoooooooooome!" He unnecessarily screamed also referencing one piece.

"Okay. That was unnecessary, Green Kirby." Red Kirby scolded.

"Totally unnecessary." Purple Toon Link added.

"My turn." Yellow Kirby sucked up the Waddle Doo gaining the Beam ability.

"Hey. I have a wand." Yellow Kirby cheered waving the wand around almost accidentally zapping everyone in the room.

"Watch it Yellow Kirby! You could have zap us." Prince Fluff yelled.

"Sorry. My bad." Yellow Kirby cheekily smiled.

Suddenly, a moon Pearl and key feel down to the heroes as they grabbed them and traveled around the temple also finding the lock to the door.

The heroes wandered into the other room avoiding traps like metal balls, and blade traps as they walk by.

"Man. These traps are getting to be a real thorn in my shoe, mate." Rick shivered as he imagines himself being squished by those metal balls.

"Uh Rick. You don't wear shoes." Blue Toon Link corrected.

As soon as the heroes entered the room, they were ambushed by more Wizzrobes that can cast fire.

"Whoa! Look out!" Toon Link called out as he and the others ducked under the deadly fire.

"You heroes shall not pass and must be destroyed!" One of the Wizzrobes threatened.

"We'll see about that, cheap magician!" Purple Toon Link threatened as he quickly slashed the Wizzrobes.

After destroying the Wizzrobes. Another moon Pearl dropped on the floor as the heroes picked it up and took it.

Few minutes later. They continued onwards collecting more Force Gems while avoiding even more traps while obtaining the key.

After the heroes were halfway there to the boss they were ambushed by some knights.

Kirby, Rick, Coo, and Kine gasped as they recognize these knights. One knight that has a spherical, black body, and wears a purple helmet with a single orange spike on top and carries a sword known as Blade. Another knight similar to Blade, but has a skull like face and carries a handaxe on his hand. The third one was a knight with a dark metal body with a star on its chest and wears a metal helmet with a golden spike on top and also carries a chain flail on its hand.

"It's a Blade, Butch and Masher!" Coo gasped not expecting to see these enemies again.

"I haven't seen these guys in years! How did they came here!?" Kirby shouted in disbelief.

"Wait, you know these evil knights!?" Link asked.

"Yeah! During our adventure of defeating Dark Matter and saving King Dedede. We were attacked by these knights." Kine explained.

"Trust me, these guys are no walk in the park." Rick groaned.

"Did you missed us, Kirby!? It's so good to finally take you, your brothers, and friends down!" Butch taunted.

"You thought, you could pull a fast one didn't you!? Did you really think we would forget, how you and your annoying animal friends best us back in Kirby Dreamland 2!? Well, guess what!? We cannot let you and Toon Link go any further and rescue the Maidens!" Blade exclaimed while holding his sword aggressively.

"Listen here punks! Get out of our way and no one gets hurt!" Blade Knight threatened as he also got his sword out.

"Blade Knight's right! You clowns are not stopping us from rescuing the Six Maidens!" Zelda snarled.

"Aww! Look at here! Another Zelda, huh? Dark Meta Knight not only send us to annihilate you annoying heroes, but he also wanted us to capture this Zelda too!" Masher smirked evilly.

Zelda gasped in fear as Link held her close to him as he snarled angrily! "LISTEN HERE YOU METAL FREAKS! IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON ZELDA! I WILL LITERALLY SLICE ALL THREE OF YOU AT ONCE!" Link angrily threatened as everyone backed away from him. Nobody has ever seen Link so angry before.

"Aww! And, what are you her wife!? You're just an elf wearing a dress!" Blade insulted tauntingly.

"IT'S A TUNIC, YA MORON!" all the heroes shouted at the same time.

"That's it! These guys are annoying! I'm gonna take them out!" Blue Toon Link shouted.

"Blue! NOOOO!" Toon Link warned.

But it was too late as Blue Toon Link charged at the evil knights, only to be countered by Master's flail in the face, being sent flying into the wall.

"Blue! Oh no! Are you alright!?" Red Toon Link asked in worry as he ran over to his brother.

"Hahaha! That little brat shouldn't have stepped up to us like that! That just proves that he's weak!" Butch taunted angering the heroes more.

"Alright! Guys! Let's get them!" Yellow Kirby yelled.

**(Heroes vs Blade, Butch, and Masher)**

Sword Knight and Link worked together as they clashed swords with Blade. Since Blade was distracted he was it from behind by Young Link allowing Sword and Link to pummel Blade.

"Alright! You wanna play dirty, let's play then! Soldiers reinforcements!" Butch called out.

An army of Soldiers appeared charged at the group.

"This just never ends, does it?" Adeleine complained as she dodged an arrow coming at her.

"You just realized it?" Marx raised an eyebrow.

Gooey still in his bomb ability tossed several bombs at the Soldiers, but they didn't go down easily due to their protective armor. Magolor then came to Gooey's aid and cast fire from his hands at a few soldiers burning them up as Zelda used her din fire at the red soldiers blowing them up.

"Come on, green puffball! Hold still!" Butch snarled as he tried to swing his axe at Green Kirby, but the warrior kept on dodging.

"Alright! Skeletal face! Watch this!. Abra! Kadabra!" Green Kirby said as he lifted his magic hand up then picked random tricks which was a random ability as he chose Smash Ability.

Butch didn't know what just happened as Green Kirby lunged at him and did a few Vulcan Jabs at Butch, before turning to stone and crushing his foot making the warrior scream in agony, then Green Kirby swing his hammer at Butch's face sending him flying to the Toon Link's feet as they glared at him.

"You hurted Blue! Now, you're gonna get it!" Red Toon Link growled as he and the other Links pounced on the terrified Butch.

Toon Link punched and kicked Butch to the ground as Red Toon Link put his boot down on Butch's hand making him scream in pain while he was being jabbed by Red's sword, as Blue Toon Link who as recovered smashed Butch's face with his hammer breaking his face slightly, as Purple Toon Link sliced his face multiple times with his sword before finally plunging his sword down into the soldiers head killing him.

Masher smashed his flail down at the Kirbies, only for them to avoid the dangerous weapon.

"Come on, bucket of bolts! You could do better than that!?" Red Kirby taunted.

"Yeah. You're too slow!" Kirby added the taunting angering Masher.

"You Kirbies will die!" Masher threatened he managed to swing the flail around hitting the Kirbies at once.

"Oof! Ouch! That really hurts!" Yellow Kirby yelled rubbing the part where he was hit.

Before Masher could finished the four Kirbies off. Kirby quickly turned into Fire Kirby and blew flames into the monster's face burning it.

Masher let out a loud metal screeched from the pain as he held his face where the fire struck him.

"Now, our chance! Let's get him, guys!" Kirby called out. as he and the rest of the Kirbys started pummeling Masher. Masher tried to defend himself, but didn't have enough energy as he was soon overwhelmed by the Kirbys.

Midna was surrounded by lots of Soldiers that pointed their swords at her, only for her to blast a wave of magic at the soldiers sending them flying. Aryll picked up one of the soldiers then threw him at the other soldiers knocking them out with ease.

King Dedede was easily pummeling soldiers that ran at him by swinging his hammer at them. However, a soldier snuck up to him and threw a bomb at King Dedede's back knocking him onto the floor. Bandana Waddle Dee saw this then got out his wand and fired wave of beam at the soldiers knocking him away.

"That'll teach ya to mess with my king!" Waddle Dee scolded.

Three soldiers made an advanced towards Taranza who was busy fighting the other soldiers then fired arrows at him, but Taranza sensed them coming then flew out of the way making the arrows accidentally hit the soldiers.

"Thought, I wasn't aware of that!? Guess again!" Taranza grinned.

Kine, Rick, and Coo did a team triple attack together, as they combined their moves together, as Coo carried both Kine and Rick into the air while the Soldiers were wondering what they were doing.

"What in tarnation, are these animals up to?" one of the soldiers asked.

As if to answer their question. Coo twirled around rapidly before tossing Rick and Kine at the soldiers with incredible speed and rammed into all of them like they were bowling pins knocking all of the soldiers out with ease.

"STRIKE!" Adeleine remarked.

"Finally! Now, that these punks are taken care of. Let's defeat this monster and rescue the other Maiden." King Dedede said.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Looks like another maiden is going to be rescued. By the way, Blade, Butch and Masher are from Kirby Dreamland 2 and the reason I added them as Dark Meta Knight's henchmen because, I really liked encountering these enemies. Please review!**


	18. Stone Arrghus and Blocky

The Heroes were just about to the guardian, only to be ambushed by Wizzrobes who began to suck the Force Gems from them rapidly.

"Holy smokes! Destroy that Wizzrobe immediately, or else we lost all of our Force Gems!" Blue Toon Link screeched.

The heroes immediately chased after the Wizzrobes, as the evil wizards tauntingly moved away from them.

While they were chasing the Wizzrobes. Rats appeared everywhere blocking their path.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! RATS! I HATE RATS! THEY'RE DISGUSTING! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Aryll screamed bloody murder and cling onto Toon Link.

King Dedede had enough then ran as fast as he could at the Wizzrobes and swung his hammer at them knocking the Wizzrobes away and gaining the Force Gems.

"Those Wizzrobes were getting on my nerves." King Dedede grumbled.

Sword and Blade Knight sliced every rat that tried to eat them alive.

"Ugh! I got rat guts all over my armor!" Sword Knight complained wiping the gut off his armor.

"Alright, let's defeat this evil guardian." said Zelda.

The heroes made it to the room where there were strange brown rocks and blocks around the ground.

"Whoa! That's a big rock." Yellow Kirby said as he walked close to the large rock.

"Um, Yellow Kirby, I don't think that's a good idea." Ruto noticed something strange about these stone.

As soon as Yellow Kirby's arms touched the rock, a large eye opened in the middle of the rock and flew into the air as the smaller rocks flew around it. That was Stone Arrghus.

The rock monster glared down at the heroes then attacked as Yellow Kirby yelped in surprise.

"HOLY MOLY!" everyone yelled.

"Now, we got a rocky situation on our hands!" Link growled.

**(Heroes vs Stone Arrghus)**

Stone Arrghus spinned his mini rocks around before sending them at the heroes, only for them to quickly move out of the way.

"Guys, use the boomerangs, they could pull those rocks down!" Navi called out.

"Allow me." Adeleine smiled as she got her paintbrush then painted boomerangs for everyone.

"Great idea, Adeleine! You're a genius!" Bandana Waddle Dee smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"Aww! Thank you Bandana Waddle Dee. You're too kind." Adeleine blushed.

The heroes tossed their boomerangs at the mini rocks and pulled them down to the ground, as they grew mini eyes and tried to crush the heroes, only to be destroyed by them.

After the mini rocks were destroyed. Stone Arrghus's eye turn red with anger as it ascended into the air in an attempt to crush the heroes.

"Uh-oh! Now, we've done it!" Red Toon Link panicked.

"We have to take it out, guys!" Vio Toon Link advised. "Keep wailing on him and eventually he'll be defeated!"

Stone Arrghus roared in rage as it began to target Zelda.

"Woah!? Get away from me! You horrible demon!" Zelda shrieked as she frantically dodged the dangerous slam.

"Oh no, you don't!" Link snarled as he swung his sword at Stone Arrghus's eye making the rock demon screech in pain. "That'll teach you for trying to hurt Zelda!"

Time to say goodbye! Rocky!" Toon Link said as he and his copies sliced Stone Arrghus multiple times finally defeating him.

"Yeah! We did it guys! That's another monster down!" Minda cheered.

"That Stone Arrghus was a handful." Linkie commented.

Suddenly as soon as she said that the block from before grew bigger and bigger and bigger revealing Blocky.

King Dedede face palmed himself. "Oh! You have got to be kidding me. First we deal with that big boulder, and now we have to defeat Blocky!? Put me out of my misery already!"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to crumble this guy then." Magolor growled

**(Heroes vs Blocky)**

Blocky lifted his foot in the air, then brought it down on the ground creating a powerful shockwave stunning the heroes due to his heavy weight.

"T-T-T-T-T-TOO M-M-M-M-MU-MU-MU-CH SH-SH-SH-SH-SHAKING!" Toon Link stuttered loudly due to being shaken up by the shockwave.

"W-W-W-WE-WE H-H-H-HA-HA-HAVE T-T-T-T-TO D-D-D-DO S-S-S-SO-SO-SO-SOM-SOM-SOMETHING!" Blade Knight yelled feeling dizzy from the shockwave.

"Wait! I think I know how to defeat that blockhead." Kirby said.

"Well, think faster my body can't take such shockwaves!" Gooey cried

"Magolor, Marx! We need you two to use your black hole, if we want to defeat that blocky looking maniac!" Kirby called out.

"Of course! Why haven't we thought of that!?" Magolor facepalmed as he and Marx summoned their black holes under Blocky.

Blocky growled as he tried to resist the suction, but the pull was too strong he had no choice but to split into four mini blockies.

"D'oh! You're kidding right!? It can even split into four too!? That cheap copycat!" Blue Toon Link growled.

The Mini Blockies jumped into the air then dropped back down hoping to crush the heroes, only for them to quickly move out of the way.

"Alright! No more mister nice guy!" Green Kirby growled as he inhaled one of the mini blockies turning into Stone Kirby.

"Alright! Let's get these stone punks team!" Young Link smirked as he put on the Goron Mask.

Green Kirby transformed into a giant stone version of himself and landed on the mini blockies weakening them as King Dedede swung his hammer as hard as he can at the blockies sending them flying. Then Zelda and Skull Kid used their magic powers inside the block monsters destroying them.

"Woohoo! We won again! We defeated those square punks!" Link cheered.

"(Sighed) Finally. I thought we were gonna end up as flapjacks." Aryll sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door flashed open leading to a way out.

The heroes went outside the temple and found the Vaati barriers.

"Let's destroy these cursed barriers." Marx said.

The heroes then destroyed the barriers that held the crystal where one of the Six Maidens were held.

As soon as the crystal broke, the maiden that was being kept hostage was yellow.

"Awesome! That's two maidens rescued." Kirby smiled.

"Totally! Things are going great as perfect get!" Rick added high-fiving Kirby.

"Link, Kirby! Did you and your friends defeat that giant stone eye-thing and block stone monster?" Yellow Maiden asked.

"We sure did. Those monsters will trouble you no-more." Toon Link smiled.

"That rock freak and blockhead sure put up quite a fit at first, but we managed to crumble those to dust." Taranza explained.

"Thank you! By defeating those beast, you all rescued me from my crystal prison!" Yellow Maiden thanked.

"No problem, madame. Anytime someone needs help I'm always there!" King Dedede smiled and did a pose.

_"I beg to differ on that."_ Sword Knight thought remembering how many times he kept stealing the kingdom's food supplies.

"When ever there's a monster attacking innocent people, we always work together and defeat it." Green Kirby smiled.

"I love happy endings!" Young Link cheered.

"I thank all of you heroes. You have my gratitude!" Yellow Maiden thanked as she continued: The wind sorcerer Vaati and evil entity Dark Mind has regained their power. When they last tried to conquer Hyrule and Dreamland, they built the Palace of Winds and Dimensional Mirror in the Realm of the Heavens. So even now, they're sure to be- Link and Kirby! You and your friends must first rescue Princess Zelda and Queen Ripple. Act quickly!" Yellow Maiden panicked.

"That's what we plan to do no matter what!" Adeleine said.

"I'm not stopping until Queen Ripple is safe and sound!" King Dedede declared in determination.

"That's the spirit King Dedede!" Linkie smiled.

"I really admire your bravery King Dedede! And if you must know, I rule over Death Mountain and Mustard Mountain. High atop the peak, the Tower of Flames stands tall." Yellow Maiden explained.

"So our next stop is death mountain? Sounds like real death to me." Rick shrieked.

"I agree with you Rick. I feel really uncomfortable going up to Death Mountain and Mustard Mountain." Aryll also shrieked.

"Heroes. You must not be afraid. Climb the mountain. One of the maidens must be trapped in the Tower of raging lava. Come, everyone. I shall guide you. Yellow Maiden said.

"Great, now we have to be careful about the lava. Why does every adventure have lava in it?" Ruto complained.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Marx groaned.

With that the heroes were teleported out of the temple.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. The Rocky Mountain Foothills

The heroes made it to the foothill of Death and Mustard Mountain where there are so many rocks.

"Here we are. The foothill of Death and Mustard Mountain. The place where there are full of tough monsters around here." Navi explained.

"Not to mention, there are so many soldiers lurking around here." King Dedede said.

"My goodness. Vaati is not trying anymore!" Toon Link yelled.

"Watch out for those Buzzblobs!" Zelda warned noticing the electric blob like creatures that were walking towards them. "They can zap you, if you hit them physically!"

"We'll, if that's the case, we can inhale them!" Kirby said inhaling the Buzzblobs along with the other Kirbys gaining the spark ability. "This would come in handy."

"Kirby. You never cease to amaze me!" Yellow Kirby remarked.

"We just keep moving the sooner we past this, the better it is for everyone." Sword Knight said.

"Yeah. So we can rescue Sir Meta Knight!" Blade Knight declared in determination.

While the heroes climb on the mountain. They encountered some strange rock creatures known as Deadrocks and Rockys.

"Wow. The Rockys I know, but now Deadrocks!? Can't this day get any worse!?" Blue Toon Link complained.

"We could smash they creatures with a hammer remember?" King Dedede pointed out hammering away at the Deadrocks.

"Watch this." Gooey said snatching up the Rockies becoming Stone Gooey. "It's so good to go through some training.

"Me too. Get a load of this." Rick smirked inhaling the Deadrocks gaining the stone ability as well. "Why haven't I done this earlier?"

"Because you don't have a brain!" Coo remarked.

"Ooh! You just got burned." Aryll teased.

"Yeah! Totally burned!" Skull Kid added.

"Oh hush up! Bird brain! At least I can gain abilities back at Kirby Dreamland 2 unlike you so ha!" Rick taunted. "And another thing. I also have a girlfriend too!"

"Good one. Rick." Kine smiled.

"Rick got you good. Coo." Purple Toon Link snickered.

"He just dissed you. Dang Coo." Prince Fluff commented.

"You wanna try saying that again!? You overweight fat hamster!" Coo threatened getting into Rick's face.

"You wanna fight owlet!? Let's fight!" Rick also got into Coo's face as well.

"Now now! This isn't the time to fight guys!" Red Toon Link attempted to break them up.

"Red's right guys! Stop it now!" Red Kirby also butted in.

"Will you two shut your halfwit pie holes!? We're wasting time listening to your childish arguments!" Marx said.

"HE STARTED IT!" Rick and Coo yelled, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it! I'm gonna finish it!" Zelda said.

Right after that. The heroes went onward without wasting anytime.

"Hey! There's a house with flame pipes on it. Let's use it to destroy these Deadrocks." Adeleine said.

The heroes then pushed the building around burning the Deadrocks that were around.

"That will take care of those evil Deadrocks." Blue Toon Link said.

The heroes went onward fighting monsters like Hinox, Buzzblobs, Rockys, and Giant Rockys and collecting Force Gems.

But as the heroes made it halfway to the goal, they were ambushed by an army of Hinox.

"Huff! Huff! What do we have here? A bunch of heroes ready to be crushed!" one of the Hinox grunted with a hard and accent thick voice nobody can understand.

"I was afraid, we run into these Hinox!" Tael shrieked knowing how strong the Hinox are.

"Don't let these Hinox hurt you! They're strong!" Toon Link warned.

"Hey, it's the gumball and his clones. Your girlfriend named Ribbon I think that's her name has managed to escape!" The Hinox revealed shocking the heroes and mostly Kirby. But, we managed to recapture her and put her in a small cage! Hahaha!"

Kirby felt sudden rage he has never felt before inside of him. "YOU ONE-EYE FREAKS, BETTER NOT HAVE HURT RIBBON OR META KNIGHT, OR YOU WILL END UP WITHOUT EYES!" Kirby angrily threatened which scared everyone because they never seen Kirby so mad before.

"What if we have? It's not like you puny heroes aren't gonna take us down!" the Hinox insulted even more.

"That does it! You one-eye freaks are going down!" King Dedede roared charging at the Hinox.

"Take this! You horrible monster!" Young Link said slicing one of the Hinox.

"You're gonna pay for doing such a thing to Ribbon!" Kirby roared turning into a large stone and crushing the Hinox.

"Ahh! Let go of me! Help me!" Red Toon Link cried as he was being shaked like a soda can by one of the Hinox that held him.

"Get your unwashed hands off of my brother!" Blue Toon Link shouted as he stabbed the Hinox in the eye causing it to scream in pain while letting go of Red as Blue Toon Link caught him.

"Thank you Blue! You're my hero!" Red Toon Link's eyes sparkled once again creeping Blue Toon Link out.

"Will you please stop speaking like that, every time I save you? It's really creeping me out!" The blue warrior shrieked.

"Keep destroying these guys!" Link yelled doing a sword spin attack at any Hinox that jumped at him.

Two Hinox threw a boulder at Rick, while he was distracted fighting other Hinox, only for Yellow Kirby, Green Kirby, Sword, and Blade Knight to slice the boulders in half.

"Don't ever try tossing rocks at my friends again!" Green Kirby hissed.

"Time to save goodbye!" Blade Knight said as he and Sword Knight sliced the last remaining Hinox.

"Well, that's all of them." Gooey said.

"Gosh! I really hope that Ribbon is alright." Kirby whimper in worry as he really missed Ribbon as Red Kirby put in arm on him.

"Don't worry bud. I'm sure she's fine. We'll get her back as soon as we defeat all of those monsters." Red Kirby said in sympathy.

"We're worried about Sir Meta Knight as well. That Dark Meta Knight is gonna pay big time!" Sword Knight growled along with Blade Knight.

"We'll, talking about it isn't gonna get them back. Let's keep moving." Skull Kid said.

Just then they were ambushed by the Chief Soldier along with an army of Soldiers.

"Looks like the Chief Soldier has returned! Let's get him!" Taranza growled as he quickly caught the soldiers with ease and destroyed them.

"Well, that was easy. Let move." Magolor said.

Suddenly a rather large prehistoric-like bird flew over the heroes. The Kirbys, Coo, King Dedede, Rick, Kine, Marx, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Adeleine, and Gooey recognize that bird.

"Wait! Was that Dyna Blade!?" Yellow Kirby asked shockly.

"I believe that was." Kine answered.

"You guys know that bird?" Aryll asked.

"I fought her back at the Candy Mountain before, when she was disrupting the crops, but only for me to find out she was only trying to feed her chicks." Kirby explained still feeling guilty about hurting Dyna Blade.

"Well, that is one big bird." Linkie remarked.

"Let's climb up the mountain and found out." Purple Toon Link said.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please review.**


	20. Stormy Mountain Battle

**Last chapter was short so I'm gonna try to make this one longer. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, so far so good." Minda said.

"Totally! We finally made it to Death and Mustard Mountain." Kirby smiled.

"Hey. It's Kaepora Gaebora!" Prince Fluff called out pointing towards the owl flying right towards them.

"Hoo hoo hoi! Link, Kirby and everybody, there's colossal birds and a large strange spiked one-eye cloud living on Death and Mustard Mountain!" Kaepora Gaebora informed.

"Large cloud, what large cloud with spikes?" Yellow Kirby asked.

"I believe, he's talking about Kracko!" Kirby said.

"That cloud again!? Doesn't Kracko ever give it a rest once in a while!?" Rick asked in annoyance.

"Apparently not considering he's waiting for us." Kine said.

"Large bird, aren't you talking about the Helmaroc King!?" Toon Link asked in disbelief.

"Th-The Helmaroc King again!? Don't let it take me big brother Aryll cried clinging on to Toon Link for protection.

"Don't worry Aryll. We're not gonna let that monster near you." Zelda comforted her.

"So that's what that evil clouds name is. By the way those beasts appeared after Vaati and Dark Meta Knight stormed the mountain." Kaepora Gaebora explained. "The mountain's guardians of old-a tribe of Gorons- are troubled by the bird and one-eye cloud too."

"Gorons huh? This will be fun considering I have my Goron Mask!" Young Link snickered putting on his mask.

"Then we're gonna have to take those guys down the easy way!" Bandana Dee smirked.

"Implore you, go and help the Gorons! They're counting on you, Heroes!" Kaepora Gaebora said.

"Well, let's do it!" Adeleine smirked.

As the heroes then moved forward up the rocky mountains taking out enemies like Vultures, Bronto Burts, and Keese and found flames in their way.

"Man, how low can Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby go!? They really set a lot of fire on this mountain!" Zelda scolded not pleased seeing this.

"They're evil that's why! They cause trouble for fun!" Sword Knight growled.

"Well, we're gonna have to put out those fire!" Link said getting out water pots.

The heroes then got all the water pots they could find and put threw them at the flames fizzling them out.

Right after they put out the flames. They went up the mountain and found rather big bombs.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. We could use these bombs to get pass." Skull Kid smirked.

"Don't be hasty, Skull Kid. Those bombs could be dangerous!" Linkie warned.

"If so then, we could take cover in those caves." Toon Link pointed out.

"Smart thinking Toon Link." Red Kirby smiled putting the fire on the fuse.

As the fire blew up the small bomb. The black bombs turned out to be bigger bombs.

"OH-NO! GET BACK TO THE CAVE, NOW!" Red Toon Link screamed bloody murder.

The heroes ran inside the caves as fast as they could to avoid the dangerous explosion before…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The loud explosion knocked everyone over on the ground as smoke blew ever due to there being two big bombs.

"Ugh. That was close. Is everyone alright, we're all still here right?" Blue Toon Link asked carefully getting out due to being knocked over by the explosion.

"We sure are alright! I mean seriously, if we had gotten caught in that explosion, we would've been vaporized!" Gooey cried.

"Tell me about it. Even Shadow Link is quite handy with those bombs!" Aryll added.

"Well, it's over now! Let's collect more Force Gems, so we could destroy the Vaati barriers!" Magolor said.

"Good idea Magolor! I was just thinking the same thing!" Taranza smiled then high-dived Magolor.

The heroes wandered higher and higher up the mountain avoiding deadly traps like large falling boulders and collecting more Force Gems.

Hey. Some of those rocks look like Force Gems." Young Link said pointing towards the rock solid Force Gems.

"That's because they are Force Gems Young Link. But, somehow they're petrified." Marx pointed out.

"Well, we could turn them back into Force Gems like this." Green Kirby smiled turning into Fire Kirby along with the other Kirbys and blew fire at the Force Gems turning them normal again.

"Wow, Green Kirby, you and the Kirbys are geniuses. We're so glad to have allies like you guys." Purple Toon Link smiled.

"Aww, chucks." Green Kirby smiled while blushing.

The heroes collected more and more Force Gems and now they had the power to repel evil.

After that. The heroes went deeper up the Death and Mustard Mountain where they found Shadow Link, Shadow Kirby and their clones spreading fire everywhere before fleeing into the Dark World.

"I swear those jerks are gonna pay for this!" Adeleine growled.

"Seeing what they did makes me sick to my stomach literally!" Rick shouted angrily.

"We cannot let these shadowy idiots get away with this!" Link snarled.

"Well, talking about it isn't gonna do it! We need to put out those fires or else it might spread even worse!" Gooey suggested.

"We're up to suggestions Gooey." Princess Ruto said.

"Watch this." Midna said tossing water at the fire putting it out.

"Something's moving underneath the ground. I'll gonna get it out." King Dedede said smashing his mallet on the ground revealing young Gorons holding a key.

"Good job, your Majesty! We got the key!" Bandana Dee cheered taking the key.

Then the heroes used the key to unlock the door leading to water pots and using them to put out all the fire.

After all of the fire was put out. The heroes made it to a village where Dark Toon Link [Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby was waiting for them.

"You guys got some nerve, spreading fire around like that!" Coo hissed.

"Oh, go back to your bird nest in the forest where you belong you creepy owl! We do what we want any day anytime!" Dark Toon Link insulted. "This time we're gonna take you all down!"

"Fat chance! Do you really expect us to be defeated by the likes of you guys!?" Bandana Dee taunted.

"Don't think we're gonna lose to you idiots this time! We're gonna be victorious!" Shadow Kirby smirked.

"I think you got that backwards, Shadow Kirby! We're the ones who are always victorious!" Yellow Kirby smirked back.

"In your little so-called hero dreams!" Dark Toon Link spat.

"Alright! Then let's do it!" Linkie yelled getting into a fighting stance.

**Heroes vs Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby**

"Which one of you ordered a knuckle sandwich!?" Red Kirby shouted punching some Shadow Kirby clones that jumped at him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Aryll yelled as a Shadow Link clone poked her in the butt. "That's it! Now, you made me mad!" She roundhouse kicks the Shadow Link clone away.

This got the other Dark Toon Link clones mad as they attempted to stab Aryll repeatedly, only to be knocked away by a large ultra sword from Magolor.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, trying to hurt a sweet young girl!" Magolor scolded.

"Aww! Thanks Mr. Magolor!" Aryll smiled hugging the blue wizard.

"You're welcome Aryll!" Magolor smiled and blushed at being called mister.

The Shadow Kirbys threw bombs at Linkie after she kicked one of the Shadow Links away, only for Marx to fire multiple arrows at the bombs canceling them out, while most of the arrows struck the Shadow Kirbies destroying them.

"Teamwork is teamwork!" Marx smiled in accomplishment.

"Amen Marx! You're 100% right!" Linkie said happily.

"So that's how you heroes wanna play, huh!? Well, try this on for size!" Shadow Kirby growled as he used a Copy Deluxe gaining a Beam Ability and sending electrio blast at the heroes.

"Woah! Watch out everyone!" Kirby called out avoiding the blast along with everyone else.

Unfortunately, Prince Fluff who wasn't quick enough ended up being hit by the beam knocking him on the ground.

"Oh-no! Prince Fluff, are you alright!?" Link shrieked in worry.

"You're not hurt right!?" Yellow Kirby also shrieked running over to Prince Fluff who was knocked out.

"That's one down, more to go!" Dark Toon Link smirked.

"Oh! Now, you freaks asked for it!" Toon Link snarled as he swung his hammer at one of the Dark Toon Link clones knocking them into the Shadow Kirby clones destroying them.

"That's it! Now, you've done it! Take this!" Shadow Kirby roared firing another beam.

"Back at ya!" Zelda smirked using a reflecting shield sending it back at Shadow Kirby sending him flying.

Dark Toon Link growled before changing into red color.

"Looks like Red Kirby, Red Toon Link, Bandana Dee and I are gonna have to finish him off." King Dedede stated.

Bandana Waddle Dee clashed swords with Dark Toon Link. Unfortunately for Shadow Link. Since he was distracted, he was repeatedly jabbed on the butt by Red Toon Link.

"AAHH! MY BUTT HURTS!" Shadow Link squealed as he held his butt in pain.

"Sayonara, SUCKER! King Dedede laughed before hammer swinging Dark Toon Link sending him flying.

"NOOOOO FAAAAAAAAIR!" Dark Toon Link screamed as he disappeared into the distance.

"That takes care of them for now." Green Kirby sighed.

"Here Prince Fluff eat this." Kirby offered the maximum tomato to Prince Fluff healing him up.

"Thanks Kirby. I feel much better now." Prince Fluff smiled.

"Alright. Let's go everyone. There's no time to lose." Navi said.

The heroes finally reached the top of the Death and Mustard Mountain where there are many volcanoes everywhere and addition to that, there were also dark stormy clouds that were sending deadly lightning storms.

"Oh my gosh. If we don't defeat Kracko and stop this storm, the whole Goron village is going to be destroyed!" Minda whimpered.

Just then Kaepora Gaebora flew to the heroes.

"Kaepora Gaebora! Got any news?" Young Link asked.

"Those giant birds and that evil cloud are just up ahead. They're quite fast, so keep your eyes open." Kaepora Gaebora said. "We bird folk like to fly high and gaze down on the land. This area is especially nice."

"But, it won't be the same if we don't defeat those monsters." Young Link pointed out.

"Not to mention. This dark stormy cloud is making everything windy." Skull Kid said.

"Don't worry we'll not let beautiful Hyrule and Dreamland be taken by these dark beings. Kaepora Gaebora said. "...Hm? That's Hyrule Castle and Castle Dedede… I believe you've driven off its darkness already, but…

"But what Kaepora Gaebora?" Toon Link asked in curiosity.

"Something's not right. I shall go and investigate! You all keep going! Get rid of those birds and that one-eyed cloud and save the maiden from the Tower of Flames! We shall meet again!" Kaepora Gaebora stated.

With that he flew away leaving the heroes confused.

"I wonder what he meant by something is not right?" Marx asked.

"Beats me. Something tells me, Hyrule Castle is in danger still!" Minda shrieked.

"We'll find out later. Right now, we have to defeat those birds and Kracko." Adeleine said.

The the heroes made it over the bridge where the two large birds flew over them as the clouds grew darker as they move.

Then the two large birds swooped down at the heroes with blinding speed.

"WHOA!" The Heroes screamed moving out of the way in time.

Then the three monsters revealed themselves they were: Helmaroc King, Kracko, and Dyna Blade.

"Dyna Blade, what are you doing!? We're your allies!" Kirby tried to reason with Dyna Blade. Unfortunately the bird refused to listen.

"I'm afraid that Dyna Blade is being taken over by the darkness as well!" Ruto shrieked.

"Well, then. It looks like we're gonna have to take down two birds and one evil cloud!" Blue Toon Link snarled.

**Heroes vs Helmaroc King, Dyna Blade, and Kracko.**

"Watch where you toss those boulders birdbrain!" Coo yelled avoiding the rocks Helmaroc King threw.

"We're gonna have to ground those birds somehow." Red Kirby said.

"Use the bombs! They could ground the Helmaroc King!" Aryll called out throwing the bombs at the evil bird sending him into the large rocks.

"Way to go, Aryll! Quick Toon Link! You and your brothers must enter those rocks and attack the Helmaroc King!" Zelda said.

"Alright! You heard Zelda! Let's do it!" Toon Link said leading the way into the rocks with the other Links and King Dedede.

The Helmaroc King struggled to get out of the rock, but its head was tightly stuck.

"Alright birdie! Time for smashing!" King Dedede laughed as he and the Toon Links were hammering away at Helmaroc King severely damaging his head along with his head.

Meanwhile outside where Dyna Blade had Sword and Blade Knight in her sharp talons.

"Let them go Dyna Blade!" Link yelled tossing his boomerang at Dyna Blade making her let go of the soldiers.

"Thanks Link." Sword Knight said.

Dyna Blade let out a screech and started blowing fire at the heroes.

"Someone needs to knock you out!" Taranza said catching Dyna Blade in his electric net shocking and knocking her out.

"One down three to go!" Prince Fluff remarked as he ran up to Kracko.

"Hey Kracko! You got something in your eye!" Yellow Kirby said punching Kracko. "My fist!"

Kracko grew angry as he send lightning at the heroes, which they immediately dodged.

"Take this cloud freak!" Rick said blowing fire at Kracko damaging him more.

Adelaide used her paintbrush and created painting of Kirbys.

"Oooo! Thanks Adeleine! That will come in handy." Kirby smiled.

"No problem Kirby." Adeleine smiled back.

"Take this cloud boy!" Red Kirby said throwing bombs at Kracko as Linkie threw her boomerangs at Kracko as well along with the other Kirbys defeating the cloud monster.

"Do a lot harder next time!" Linkie said.

Just then the Helmaroc King fell to the ground defeated as the Toon Links and King Dedede stood over him.

"This stupid bird was no match for us!" Blue Toon Link said doing a pose.

Just then a Mirror piece fell at the heroes as Kirby picked it up happily.

"Yes! That's four pieces three more to go!" Kirby cheered.

"I have to say, we're getting better and better by the second. Aryll smiled.

"That's great now off to Tower of Flames we go." Young Link said.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**I'm gonna start calling Shadow Link Dark Toon Link so nobody gets confused. Please review**


	21. Tower of Flames

The heroes made it to the Tower of Flames where there is a pool of lava.

"Oh man! It's so hot in here! Turn on the AC or something!" Link complained while sweating.

"Well, what do you expect? We're in the Tower of Flames, of course it's going to be hot." Gooey pointed out.

"Not to mention, those statues are spewing out flames so make sure they don't burn you!" Minda warned.

"Just to make sure nobody gets dehydrated. I'll paint lots of water bottles!" Adeleine smiled painting water bottles for everyone who's hot.

"Wow! Smart thinking, Adeleine! Now, we can stay cool!" Toon Link said happily taking a sip of his water.

"You know, Adeleine? You're very are useful at everything!" Magolor remarked.

"Aww. Thanks Magolor!" Adeleine blushed.

As the heroes moved forward around the tower avoiding fire spewing statues and falling into a pool of lava while collecting Force Gems and defeating enemies like Hardhat Beetles, and Hot Heads.

"Man! It sure is cooking around here." Coo commented looking at the fire shooting statues.

"There's gotta be a switch to deactivate those statues, so we could get pass." Young Link said looking around for the switch.

"Oh. I'm afraid this will be your last stop heroes!" A voice said making the heroes jump in surprise.

"Wh-who said that!? Come out and face us!" Princess Ruto said.

"Gladly!" The figure flew down and revealed itself to be a bat made out of fire as it glared at the heroes.

"And, who are you, a talking bat?" Yellow Kirby asked.

"Hehehe! You couldn't be wrong yellow gumball. My name is Batafire! The protector of this path!" Batafire smirked evilly.

"So you're here to halt us from defeating the guardian of this tower and rescuing the maiden?" Zelda asked.

"You're right about that one, future princess. Now, we could do this the easy way or the hard way to turn back and give up!" Batafire threatened.

"In your little fiery batty dreams! We came on this adventure to stop Vaati and Dark Meta Knight from plunging the world into darkness! So you better fly away somewhere whatever you bats do, or we're gonna kick your butt!" King Dedede threatened back.

"Yeah! Dedede's right, bat face! Get out of our way and no one gets hurt!" Toon Link also threatened.

Batafire just laughed. "Very well then. If that's how you heroes wanna play! Then prepare to be burn to dust!"

**Heroes vs Batafire**

"It's time to put you idiots in your place!" Batafire snarled tossing fireballs at the heroes, only for them to dodge.

"This is going to be toasty!" Sword Knight yelled countering the fireballs with his sword.

"Take this fire bat!" Red Kirby yelled throwing a punch at Batafire, only for the fire to singed his arm making him yelp. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Foolish meatball! My fire body won't let your punches and kicks work on me!" Batafire taunted.

"Is that so? Well then, try this on for size!" Princess Ruto smirked throwing water blasts at Batafire extinguishing half of his fiery body.

"NOOO! Curse you, you idiotic Zora! This fiery body is very important to me!" Batafire roared before taking a deep breath then sending a wave of fire at everyone.

"Whoa! Take cover everyone!" Young Link shouted.

Everyone then took cover avoiding the dangerous fire from the angry bat.

"You heroes can run, but you can't hide!" Batafire laughed still sending more wave of fire.

"Darn it! At this rate! We'll all be incinerated if we don't defeat this guy!" Blue Toon Link said.

"Hey Batafire!" Kirby called out getting the bay's attention. "Take this!" Kirby transformed into a large rock then dropped down onto Batafire.

"Arghh! You pesky Kirby! I'm not going down easily!" Batafire groaned in pain.

"Wanna bet batty?" Rick smirked as he also turned to stone smashing the fire bat injuring him more.

Batafire groaned in pain he began to have had enough of this. "THAT IS IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES! KEESE ATTACK!" Batafire screamed in anger as Keese swooped down at the heroes.

"Crud! Just when things were going well." King Dedede grumbled throwing some Gordos at the Keese.

"You guy take care of the Keese! We're handle Batafire!" Kirby said.

"Hey ugly flying bats. Eat this." Coo said tossing some of his razor feathers at the Keese.

Yellow, Red and Green Kirby threw bombs at Batafire, only for him to counter with fireballs. Link slashed his sword at Batafire from behind weakening him as Princess Ruto summoned a pool of water all over Batafire severely fizzling all of his flames.

"Sayonara, Batafire!" Kirby said smashing Batafire with his stone ability destroying him.

"These bats are annoying!" Red Toon Link said finishing all of the Keese.

"Finally! Now that those bats are out of the way. Let's head to the guardians." Prince Fluff said.

As the heroes travel further into the Tower of Flames.

"Man. That Batafire guy was a tough customer." Adeleine commented.

"Yeah. But don't forget, things are gonna be much hotter than Batafire." Green Kirby warned.

"Green Kirby is right. The Guardian of this tower is strong, so we have to be prepared." Zelda advised.

"That guardian doesn't sound tough to me!" Linkie said confidently.

"Don't be overconfident Linkie.. That monster might be strong." Marx said.

The Heroes wandered more into the Tower avoiding lots of fire traps. After they finally made it to the door. The Guardian of the Tower of Flames were rhinoceros-like monsters waiting for them, they were Dodongos.

**Heroes vs Dodongos**

"Those are Dodongos! The only way to defeat these kinds of monsters is to toss bombs in their mouths!" Tael said.

"Alright! Let's give these Dodongos something they can't eat!" Link grinned tossing a bomb in the Dodongos open mouth hurting it.

"Aah! Watch where you're breathing buddy!" Kine yelped jumping out of the way from the fire the Dodongo blew at him.

"Hey! Reptile boy! Take this!" Blue Toon Link tossing a bomb at the other Dodongos mouth.

The Dodongos roared in anger then breathe more fire at the heroes, only for them to dodge.

"Heh. This is child's play. These monsters are not that tough!" Bandana Waddle Dee laughed throwing another bomb at the Dodongos destroying one of them.

"YOW! GET YOUR JAWS OFF OF ME!" Marx screamed in pain as the Dodongo bit deep into his skin.

"Let him go freak!" Red Kirby yelled kicking the Dodongo off of Marx, as he withered in pain.

"Here eat this!" Adeleine said giving Marx a maximum tomato healing him up.

"Thanks guys! I needed that." Marx smiled happily.

"No problem Marx." Red Kirby said.

More Dodongos charged at Sword Knight and Blade Knight and Link as they defended themselves with their swords.

"Get away! Shoo shoo! Monsters!" Sword Knight growled swinging his sword at the Dodongos while it tried to shoot out fire at him.

"These Dodongos are pretty strong!" Zelda said using her din's fire at the Dodongos mouth destroying it.

A Dodongos tried to lunge at Link, only for him to toss his bomb in its mouth destroying it.

"Boy. These things are persistent." Purple Toon Link commented as he tossed his bombs at two Dodongos destroying them.

"Yes! Keep it up everyone! We also got them beat!" Red Toon Link cheered tossing his bombs at the Dodongos destroying it.

The Dodongos were growing tired of this and decided to blow fire in all directions.

"Uh-oh! Looks like those guys are getting serious!" Prince Fluff shrieked avoiding the flames.

"Alright! Time to put out the fire!" Princess Ruto shouted firing dozens of water blasts at the Dodongos making them weak and destroying all of them.

"Traffic Princess Ruto! You defeated all of the Dodongos!" Zelda cheered.

"Good job, Princess Ruto! Now, we got the third Six Maiden!" Linkie also cheered.

"Thanks for the gratitude ladies! I'm so happy for it!" Ruto bowed.

"Now, let's free the third maiden!" Midna said.

As the heroes traveled outside of the Tower of Flames where Kaepora Gaebora was waiting for them.

"Good hoot" Heroes! Danger has struck Hyrule Castle and King Dedede's Castle once again!" Kaepora said much to the heroes surprise.

"You're kidding right, how!?" Kirby yelled in disbelief.

"Because the darkness we thought vanquished has returned." Kaepora Gaebora answered. "Perhaps some dark agent remained hidden, waiting for the right moment to strike."

_"Ugh! There's no end to this! And to top it off, that Vaati and Dark Meta Knight don't know when to quit." _Link thought.

"Where there is great evil, though, there may also be an imprisoned shrine maiden. You all must tell the maiden of this tower! We cannot abandon Hyrule Castle!" Kaepora Gaebora said before flying off.

"Looks like, we're gonna have to return to Hyrule Castle and Castle Dedede to vanquish this darkness then. We cannot let it take over!" Zelda warned.

"We're up to suggestions Zelda. We're going." King Dedede said.

With that the heroes destroyed the Vaati barriers revealing the Green Maiden as she broke out of her crystal.

"You heroes passed through the flames to rescue me!" Green Maiden said. "Such bravery. You're just like the Knights of Hyrule and Dreamland!"

"Because we also pass through everything to rescue people!" Toon Link smiled.

"Because we're heroes! That's our job to rescue anyone who needs it." Kirby explained.

"We also need to be brave to defeat evil who attempts to destroy the world." Yellow Kirby said.

"You've heard of the Knights of Hyrule, of course! They're the pride of the kingdom! They would lay down their lives for honor!" Green Maiden explained. "In Hyrule, four sacred jewels can open the path to the Realm of the Heavens and Candy Constellation."

"The Realm of the Heavens!? That's where Vaati and Dark Mind are located at!" Red Toon Link gasped.

"We need to get all Six Maidens in order to gain access to it!" Zelda said.

"The safety of these jewels has for ages been entrusted to the Knights of Hyrule. And yet, in these dark times, the knights are nowhere to be seen… I cannot hide my fears." Green Maiden shrieked.

_"Hmm. I wonder what Knights of Hyrule Zelda and the Six Maidens speak of? So confusing." _Bandana Waddle Dee throught.

"By the way, Green Maiden. Kaepora Gaebora told us to tell you that, you have to take us back to the Hyrule Castle! The darkness is somehow back and is taking over as we speak!" Blade Knight exclaimed.

"Yeah. And we cannot let those monsters destroy it." Aryll cried.

"Pardon? Master Kaepora Gaebora, you say? Is that so… Well then, we must go to Hyrule Castle! We must liberate the castle!" Green Maiden said.

With that the heroes and maiden warped away from the area.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like it! Please review.**


	22. A Swampy Situation

"The heroes were transported to the fields where it was a rainy day.

"Ugh. It's raining again. Now, my hair is messed up." Linkie complained.

"Well, get use to it. We're gonna need to pass this rain and get to the castle." Minda said

"Hey. I see a girl by the trees." Skull Kid called out pointing at the girl by the trees.

"Hm? What's that girl doing out there all by herself? Heroes, please, you must speak with her!" Green Maiden advised.

"If she stays out there alone, she's bound to be attacked!" Navi warned.

"We won't let that happen." Sword Knight said.

As the heroes walked up to the young girl as she spoke to them: "Um, excuse me… Were you just talking to...a green fairy?" The she asked. "I saw it! There was a beautiful fairy fluttering around you! Amazing! What Papa told me really is true!"

The heroes were stunned by her cheerfulness.

"Eh, what did your dad say about fairies young girl?" Bandana Waddle Dee asked.

"He said that good boys and girls get to meet fairies!" She said.

"What are you doing by yourself though?" Kirby asked.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here where there's monsters on the loose?" Young Link asked.

"Like today! I was coming home after running errands but...I couldn't get back. I mean, it started raining, and the castle guards were moving all the cannons… The cannons are really old, and they're not meant to be used… It was really weird." She explained.

"Because the soldiers are being controlled by the darkness." Adeleine explained.

"Say, if you're all going on ahead, take me with you! You're friends with the green fairy, so of course it's OK, right?" She asked in hope.

"Of course it's okay." Linkie offered.

"We need to return you home so no monster can harm you." Toon Link said.

"Oh, great! Thanks! My name's Malone! I'm from the Lon Lon Ranch right up the road. It's not very far… Thanks, again!" Malone happily said.

The heroes wandered deep into the rainy fields fighting enemies like Soldiers, Rockys, Scarfies, and Heavy Knights.

Then they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch where Malon's father was waiting.

"Papa!" Malone happily called out walking up the heroes father embracing him in a hug.

"Oh… Malone! You're late! The rain's coming down so hard, I was beginning to worry! In fact, I'd gotten so worried that I was about to go looking for you!" Salon's father scolded.

"To tell the truth, Poppa, these brave Heroes rescued me. The soldiers in the castle were behaving so oddly, and I couldn't get past them. They were moving the old cannons around...and they even aimed their bows at me!" Malone shrieked at that memory.

"Well, it's a good thing we showed up otherwise, you would've been done for." Marx said.

"What? Really? That is strange. Something must have gotten into them. What could be going on? I wonder if something's happened at Hyrule Castle. Malon, I'm just glad that you made it home safely. It sounded like a close call!" Salon's father spoke.

"Pretty much a close call back there." Prince Fluff remarked.

"My thanks to all of you for saving my poor Malone! I'd love to give you a token of my gratitude!" Papa thanked.

"It was nothing. We always help everyone in danger." Red Kirby smiled.

"And, we always enjoy saving the day fighting bad guys." Kirby said.

"Hmmm… let's see… I've got it! If you're going to continue your trip, you should go on horseback and eat invicible candy! Those castle guards are sure to be headed this way, and there are more ahead, too. You'll be much safer riding my swift. Our farm's right next door. We've lots of carrots around, so take some with you. Those horses love carrots! They'll come running if you've got some handy. Thank you once again! I'll never forget what you've done!" He said.

"Awesome! We get to ride horses! Awesome!" Red Toon Link cheered.

"Wonder, what it will be like riding horses?" Magolor asked.

As the heroes touched the carrot making them gain horses.

"Yeehaw! Giddy Up cowboy!" Yellow Kirby cheered as he held on to his horse.

"THIS IS CRAZY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" King Dedede cried hysterically as he held on for dear life.

"Oh don't be such a baby King Dedede!" Zelda insulted. "Be brave!"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult my king like that you jerk!" Bandana Waddle Dee shouted defending King Dedede.

"I really don't know how I'm holding on to my horse, considering I got no arms and hands." Marx pointed himself out.

"It's game powers Marx." Minda remarked.

"Wow! This is awesome! Out of my way soldiers!" Young Link evilly laughed as his horse trampled soldiers that tried to attack them.

After the heroes made it to the fields the horses disappeared and the rain finally stopped.

"Finally! The rain has stopped." Aryll said.

"But, where's our horse? Did they vanished?" Red Toon Link asked looking around for his horse.

"The effects from the horse is temporary, so the horses disappeared." Taranza answered.

"As man. I really wanted to keep my horse." Green Kirby pouted.

"Those horses were awesome. Why, did they have to vanish?" Purple Toon Link also pouted.

"Don't know, but that was pretty easy!" King Dedede said with a brave smile.

"Oh please okay? You were crying for you mom!" Zelda accused.

"SHUT UP! That's a bunch of lies, you liar! You're lucky we're in this adventure otherwise, I would have smashed your scrawny body with my mallet!" King Dedede screeched.

"Alright! Now, not the time to argue! We have to collect the Force Gems and save the castle." Rick said.

As the heroes headed somewhere in the house and accepted a man's request about destroying the one-eye creatures they came across.

"There has to be a way to destroy those monsters." Navi said.

"Hey! I found the Pegasus Boots level 2! That will increase our speed!" Red Toon Link cheered taking the Pegasus Boots.

"Now, we have a better chance of getting over these holes." Blue Toon Link said.

"Let's use the bow to defeat those Gohmas." Zelda said.

As the heroes traveled around the fields to defeat the Gohmas, the Kirbies managed to find cloud-like enemies known as Cupies.

"Hey. Those are Cupies. Let's copy their abilities. Red Kirby said.

The Kirbies then inhaled the Cupies gaining the Cupid ability with an angel halo and wings.

"Hey! I'm actually a Cupid! This is awesome!" Yellow Kirby cheered flying around happily.

"Man. This adventure is getting fun! Maybe, Ribbon would love to see this!" Kirby also cheered spinning around happily.

"Now, we could fly around and defeat enemies from above easily!" Green Kirby praised.

Then right after the heroes destroyed the Gohmas. The Kirbies returned to them with wings much to everyone's surprise.

"What the? Kirbies, are you're dead!?" Minda shouted shockley.

"No, we're still alive! This is a new ability called Cupid Kirby!" Green Kirby explained happily.

"It's got a nice ring to it!" Yellow Kirby said.

"Aww! You Kirbies look so cute with that ability!" Princess Ruto said in awe making the Kirbies blush.

"Man. I wish, I could fly like that." Aryll smiled.

"That looks awesome on you guys! I wish I was a cupid!" Red Toon Link spoke happily.

"Aww! Thanks for the compliment, guys!" Kirby said.

Then the Kirbies flew and finished off the last remaining Gohmas with their arrows then collected all of the Force Gems.

"Awesome! We collected all of the gems! Now, let's go and destroy the Vaati Barriers!" Bandana Waddle Dee said.

"Hold on second!" Linkie spoke making everyone look at her. "First, we need to talk to the guy about the Gohmas!"

"Oh yeah. We forgot." Link smiled scratching his head.

As the heroes returned to the man's house to speak to him.

"We have destroyed all of those evil Gohmas, sir." Young Link spoke.

"It was a little difficult, but we managed to best them." Gooey added.

"What's that? You say you destroyed all the one-eyed monsters?" He asked.

"We sure did! Those creatures won't bother you anymore!" Prince Fluff said.

"That's great! Thank you!" The guy praised. "I really should reward you! Uh… Gee… What can I give you… Umm… You're headed to Hyrule and Dedede Castle?"

"Yeah. Because the castle is being taken over by some darkness." King Dedede replied.

"...Oh! I know! There's this giant tree that's blocking the path to the castle… But I dug a huge passageway so I could get into the castle. Once I was done with it, I sealed it up, but you could dig open if you wanted. Take this shovel in exchange for your help. You can dig holes with it!" The man said. "There's a spot north of our shed where there might be an underground cave. You Heroes should start digging around there and try to find it."

"We will somehow through." Tatl said.

"If you all have a hard time finding it, try going to the Great Fairy's fountain. The fairy there can make this a powerful shovel!"

"Alright! Let's go everyone." Marx said.

As everyone started digging, only to be ambushed by soldiers who they managed to defeat easily.

Suddenly Chain Soldiers and the Chief Soldier came and attacked the heroes.

"Ugh. Dark Mind and Vaati aren't trying anymore!" Minda complained using her magic powers on some of the Soldiers.

Toon Link and Purple Toon Link clashed swords with the Soldiers trying to dominate each other, but the Links won and destroyed the brainwashed Soldiers.

"You Heroes, are to be destroyed for Vaati!" The Chain Soldier snarled swinging his flail at Zelda who used her Phantom Slash at him.

"Fat chance, metal mouth!" Zelda scoffed.

Chief Soldier was having trouble defending himself from the arrows homing in on him from the Cupid Kirbies, as he was covered in arrows.

"Argh! I really hate these guys!" Chief Soldier groaned from the pain.

"Feelings mutual, armor head!" Link spoke finishing him off with his sword.

"Man! These Soldiers are getting tougher, as we progress!" Gooey remarked.

"Well. Next time, we better get serious then." Young Link said.

As the heroes made it to the area where they were attacked by a group of Stalfos leaded by a Dark Stalfos much to their horror.

"Huh? What is that!?" King Dedede asked noticing the Dark Stalfos.

"That's a Dark Stalfos! They're actually Knights of Hyrule! Ganon defeated and cursed them!" Zelda explained.

"Ganon!? That dirty monster! How could he do such a cruel thing!?" Young Link shouted angrily not liking what he was hearing.

"So wait! If that's true then Ganon is the true mastermind behind Vaati and Shadow Link!" Minda gasped.

"How did we not notice that!?" Sword Knight asked.

"There's no time to talk about it now! Here they come!" Toon Link called out deflecting a bone tossed at him.

"That's far enough, Heroes! Especially you Toon Link and Kirby! You and your pathetic friends will know the power of darkness!" Stalfos snarled pointing his bones at him.

"Power of darkness, huh? New flash, the light always overpowers the darkness!" Toon Link spat slicing up the Stalfos with his sword.

"Bring it on bonehead!" Kirby said firing his cupid's arrows at the Stalfos.

King Dedede changed into Masked Dedede then used his mechanical hammer spin on a few Stalfos destroying them.

"That's my brand new Dedede hammer!" King Dedede smiled proudly.

The Stalfos tried to throw their bones at the Kirbies, but was too difficult for the Stalfos to hit due to the Kirbies cupid wings.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya! Can't hit us, dead heads!" Green Kirby mocked kicking the Stalfos face annoying them more.

"It's more fun when they can't reach us!" Yellow Kirby praised happily.

"You said it!" Red Kirby also laughed.

"Get down from there, you cowards!" One of the Stalfos yelled angrily.

"Nah! It's way awesome up here!" Yellow Kirby replied firing an arrow at him.

"Grr! That's it, you've done it!" The Stalfos shouted angrily chuckling bones at the Kirbies, only for them to dodge angering the skeleton warriors even more.

Suddenly, since the two Stalfos were distracted Minda and Prince Fluff tackled them onto the floor. Prince Fluff wrapped his yarn whip around the Stalfos tightly crushing its bones. Minda summoned a giant Wallmaster making the Stalfos scream like a little girl as the giant hand crushed him to pieces.

"Now, to deal with that Big Stalfos!" Blue Toon Link snarled trying to slash the Big Dark Stalfos, unfortunately the sword went right through it. "Huh? That didn't do anything!" He shouted.

"This is bad! We cannot hit Big Dark Stalfos at all!" Skull Kid shouted before getting hit by the Big Dark Stalfos sending him flying.

"But, he could hit us and that's a problem!" Bandana Waddle Dee growled dodging the slash the Big Dark Stalfos throws at him.

"You guys won't be able to harm the Big Dark Stalfos in the Light World!" Navi warned. "You all must enter the Dark World!"

"Navi's right! You all will be able to defeat the Big Dark Stalfos!" Tatl added.

The heroes then enter the portal of the Dark World, where the Big Dark Stalfos is solid.

"It is true! The monster is solid in this world!" Linkie gasped.

"Alright then! Time to defeat this guy!" Purple Toon Link said slashing the Big Dark Stalfos.

Big Dark Stalfos swung his sword aggressively at the heroes, only for Blade Knight to block it with his sword, as the Cupid Kirbies flew and fired their cupid arrows at the Stalfos stunning him giving the Toon Links an opportunity to defeat him.

"Yay! We did it, we beat him!" Aryll cheered.

The Big Dark Stalfos let out a screech as it disappeared into a Knight much to the Heroes surprise.

"Greetings heroes, I am the Knight of Hyrule charged with guarding the blue royal jewel." The Knight of Hyrule introduced.

"Y-Your the Knight of Hyrule, what happened to you!?" Sword Knight asked.

"To my shame, I fell under the sway of dark powers and was transformed into a base creature of magic. The jewel was also cursed, and it became a portal to the Dark World. I am sorry for the citizens of Hyrule and Dreamland who suffered… and for Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, and Ribbon!" He said.

"It's not your fault! That Vaati and Dark Mind have turned you into this!" Red Toon Link said.

"I trust that you all are going to the Realm of the Heavens and the Palace of Winds. However, you all must first gather the royal jewels to reveal the path to the Tower of Winds and Candy Constellation. There are three other guardian knights. I fear they too have been changed." The Knight spoke.

"I had a feeling you say that." Kirby said.

"We have to free those Knights to save them!" Zelda said.

"Future Zelda and Heroes! Free them from their dark curses and retrieve the jewels! The light must return to Hyrule! I entrust you with the blue royal jewel. And with it, I place in your hands the hopes of all Hyrule and Dreamland!" He finished.

With that the Knight of Hyrule disappeared and the Royal Blue Jewel floated into the Heroes hands.

"Yes! We got the blue jewel, Awesome!" Young Link cheered.

"I have to say, things around this adventure are getting interesting!" Magolor remarked.

"And, all we have to do is keep going and free the other Knights and Maidens!" Taranza advised.

"We're doing great guys! We freed the first Knight of Hyrule! Now, let's go!" Zelda said happily.

The Heroes went onward destroying the Vaati Barriers and leaving the fields.

As the Heroes went forward, they came across a rather poisonous swampy area where it smells too.

"Eww! Gross! It smells so nasty in this area!" Aryll gagged holding her nose.

"I have a feeling the swamp has been poisoned!" Yellow Kirby whimpered.

"True on that!" Said a Voice.

The heroes looked up to see Dyna Blade, who has recovered from the influence of the darkness.

"Dyna Blade! You're back to normal." Linkie said.

"True and I thank you heroes for it, but there's something you all must know! Be cautious, Heroes. A poison swamp lies ahead! Vaati and Dark Mind! I curse those names! Their actions have poisoned the very land!" Dyna Blade revealed shocking the heroes.

"Uh-oh! That's not good!" Link shrieked.

"Oh! Those guys are so gonna pay for this!" King Dedede growled.

"The creatures who lived here have long since fled the effects of their foul presence. Now all that remains are monsters and floating weeds that lead travelers astray." Dyna Blade said.

"Of course there's gonna be monsters here. Can't this ever end?" Coo complained.

"Not really! Villains never learn!" Minda remarked.

"We must restore Dreamland and Hyrule to normal!" Adeleine spoke.

"I believe you Heroes can vanquish this foulness and return Hyrule and Dreamland to their former beauty." Dyna Blade spoke. Kirby, my friend, take care not to get lost and drown in this poisonous swamp!"

"Don't worry, Dyna Blade. We will take care of those monsters and not die in the poisonous swamp." Kirby promised.

"Good! See you later! Dyna Blade said and with that Dyna Blade flew away.

"Alright everyone, we need to be very careful not to fall into this poisonous swamp or else, we're done for!" Link warned.

"That sounds very scary!" Red Toon Link whimpered.

As the Heroes wandered around the poisonous swamp making sure not to accidentally fall in. Surely, they didn't want to drown in that filth do they?

As the Heroes moved forward Dark Toon Link appeared and dropped big bombs at them.

"You're kidding right? Right off the bat, Shadow Link appears and summons big bomb at us! Put me out of my misery already!" King Dedede complained.

"There's no time to talk about it, RUN!" Skull Kid screeched.

The Heroes ran as fast as they could to escape the dangerous explosion. Since the Kirbies were Cupid Kirbies they easily flew away from the big bomb before…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The loud explosion knocked everyone down in the Cave startling a few Keese which attacked the Heroes, only to be defeated.

"You Heroes can't hide from me forever! Prepare to meet your doom!" Dark Toon Link shouted at the heroes.

"Darn it! That Shadow Link won't let us pass! We have to keep moving while avoiding the explosions!" Gooey said.

"You know as much I like to go swimming, I am not swimming in that poisonous swamp!" Kine cried.

"Let's try going over the swamp, if the Kirbies flew over it so could we." Link said.

The Heroes jumped over the poisonous swamp managing to escape Shadow Link much to his dismay.

"Those Heroes may have escaped, but they won't escape Shadow Kirby!" Dark Toon Link growled before warping away.

The Heroes painted as they went to the area where the Kirbies were waiting.

"Thanks for ditching us Kirbies!" Purple Toon Link hissed.

"Yeah! What were you four thinking leaving us with Dark Toon Link, while he was tossing those big bombs!?" Young Link spat.

"S-Sorry, we thought you all were behind us while we were escaping the explosion." Kirby replied scratching his head nervously.

"Well next time, try being intensive to us a little more will ya, mate." Rick asked.

After that the heroes moved forward across the swampy area. Suddenly, a Zora popped out of the swamp startling Aryll making her almost fall into the deadly swamp.

"AHH! HELP ME, I DON'T WANNA FALL IN!" Aryll screamed for dear life.

"Oh-no! Somebody please help my sister before she falls in!" Toon Link cried not wanting to lose his little sister.

Midna pulled Aryll away from the swamp and up to safety.

"Thanks Minda, I thought I was a goner!" Aryll cried hugging Midna.

"Anytime Aryll." Minda smiled then destroyed the Zora.

"Oh man, it's getting a little creepy around here." Red Kirby shivered as they were going deeper into the area.

"That's because we're getting further into the swampy area." Prince Fluff replied.

Suddenly the heroes encountered the Chief Soldier and the soldier army.

"Man, there's no end to this is there?" Coo grumbled.

"No there isn't, FIGHT!" Zelda yelled.

The heroes and the soldiers charged at each other.

"Take this metal mouth!" Aryll yelled slashing her sword at the soldiers before throwing her boomerang at them.

The four Cupid Kirbies flew out of reach from the soldiers swords then fired their arrows at the Soldiers destroying them.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Linkie yelled as a Soldier slashed her arm with its sword. "Now, you're gonna get it!" Linkie threw her boomerangs at the Soldier knocking him out.

Marx and Magolor summoned black holes sucking up all the soldiers, except Chief Soldier destroying them.

"You Heroes are gonna die!" Chief Soldier snarled slashing at the Heroes, only to be blocked by Blue Toon Link.

"Not so fast, Chief Soldier!" Blue Toon Link snarled.

"Say goodbye!" Link said as he, Young Link and Toon Link slashed Chief Soldier destroying him.

"Now, with Chief Soldier out of the way, let's keep moving!" Navi said.

The Heroes moved forward fighting enemies like Zoras, Sir Kibbles, Waddle Dees, Boxins, Vultures, Octoroks and Sparkles. They came across a large graveyard infested with ghost known as Ghinis and Keese Swarm.

"Uh! This is really creepy!" Rick whimpered.

"I agree, this graveyard is freaking me out along with those ghosts." Red Toon Link also whimpered.

"Red and Rick, there is nothing to be scared we're all together you know." Blue Toon Link pointed out.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Red Toon Link replied.

"WHOA! WATCH OUT EVERYONE!" King Dedede yelled avoided a gravestone thrown at him.

"Why is everything being thrown at us!?" Ruto asked.

"Nobody knows." Adeleine answered.

The heroes went to the Dark World avoiding traps and stepping on a switch vanquishing the Big Ghinis that were blocking their path to the house.

The Heroes entered the house and opened up a treasure chest which had a Power Bracelet.

"Yeah, we got the Power Bracelet. Now, we can lift heavy stuff." Kirby said.

The area grew darker and darker as the Heroes process.

"Oh man, it's pitch black around here." King Dedede grumbled.

"I feel like we're being watched." Taranza stuttered.

"True spider boy, that's because of me." a rather creepy and raspy voice said making the heroes jump.

"W-Who's there!? W-Who said that!?" Toon Link shouted not letting his guard down.

"I did pesky Heroes!" a terrifying figure appeared revealing to be a large Poe: that was Big Poe.

"Aaahhh! It's a ghost!" Aryll, Adeleine, Red Kirby and Red Toon Link screamed in horror.

"Tee hee hee hee! Oh you all will be terrified in a second after I destroy you!" Big Poe cackled.

"Get out of our way!" Toon Link hissed.

"Not possible! I was sent by Vaati and Dark Mind to dispose of you pathetic so-called Heroes, which I will gladly do! Now DIE!" Big Poe screeched.

**Heroes vs Big Poe**

The heroes charged at Big Poe, but their attacks did nothing as Big Poe summons Ghinis to attack the Heroes.

"Greetings! This is getting us nowhere!" Blade Knight hissed avoiding the Ghinis.

"Try lighting up the candles!" Magolor shouted casting fire spells on the candles making Big Poe tangible.

"Curses! I will not be defeated by you pesky Heroes!" Big Poe hissed in pain.

"That's what you think, ghost freak!" Skull Kid taunted.

"Let's put this ghost into the afterlife where he belongs!" Young Link shouted slashing Big Poe multiple times defeating him.

"Noo! That was only the beginning!" Big Poe spoke before disappearing.

"Now, that the ghost freak is out of the picture, let's go." Bandana Waddle Dee said.

The Heroes collect all the Force Gems then proceeded forward.

* * *

**To be continued**

**That was a long Chapter. Please review.**


	23. A Haunted Castle

**Vaati and Dark Mind's Palace.**

Ribbon sits in her small cage sadly and worried about Kirby and the other heroes as Meta Knight and Queen Ripple looked sad at seeing how

Ribbon is uncomfortable in her cage.

"Oh Kirby, wherever you and the others are, please hurry. This cage is very cramped." Ribbon sadly muttered as she tried to make herself comfortable which is impossible.

"Don't worry Ribbon. Have faith in Kirby and Toon Link, they're still alive and well. They will come and rescue us out of here." Queen Ripple spoke in comfort.

"Sword and Blade Knight won't ever give up, when it comes to rescuing me. I'm pretty sure Kirby, Toon Link and the others have rescued three Maidens right now." Meta Knight said.

"Phew. I'm glad Kirby is alright. We'll get out of here in no time."

**Meanwhile with Dark Mind, Dark Meta Knight and Vaati.**

"Those pesky so-called heroes will learn to admit defeat sooner or later." Vaati said as he held Toon Zelda in place.

"That's what you think Vaati! Toon Link and the heroes will defeat you and end this once and for all!" Toon Zelda shouted.

"He! Don't make me laugh princess! Those heroes just got lucky, but this time we will destroy them!" Dark Meta Knight taunted.

"But first, which monsters should we send to dispose of those insects!?" Dark Mind questioned looking at his minions.

"ME ME ME! LET ME DESTROY THOSE RODENTS!" a monster yelled out.

"NO ME, I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO EAT THEM!" yelled another demon.

"_Actually. Let me do the honors, Lord Vaati, Lord Dark Meta Knight and Lord Dark Mind. Since, those pest bested me back at the swamp in the grave and are headed to the haunted castle. I should be the one considering dark places is my turf!" Big Poe grinned evilly._

"And me too! They are heading for the Moonlight Mansion which is also my turf, I will crush them to bones!" King Golem laughed.

"Very well, Big Poe and King Golem! Make sure that Kirby and Toon Link don't survive and are finally vanquish for good!" Vaati ordered.

_"Thanks my Lord. I promise to not fail you no matter what it takes!"_ Big Poe evilly laughed, before disappearing with King Golem.

"Looks like Kirby, Toon Link and the other Heroes are finally history! Haa Haa Haa Haa!" Dark Meta Knight evilly laughed along with Dark Mind and Vaati.

Unknownest to them Shadow Kirby was watching them with a hint of regret on his face.

_"Kirby, Toon Link and Heroes. Please forgive me, but if I were to disobey them, it will be the end of my life."_ Shadow Kirby thought sadly.

Suddenly Shadow Link came up to Shadow Kirby making him jump in fright.

"Wha! W-What are you doing here!?" Shadow Kirby stuttered hoping Shadow Link didn't notice the guilt on his look.

"Why do you look so sad, Shadow Kirby?" Shadow Link asked crossing his arms.

"I-I am not s-sad at all." Shadow Kirby lied, Shadow Link was not buying it.

"Yes you are. I can see it. You don't have to hide it, Shadow Kirby because I hate taking orders from those guys as well, but Ganon was the one who created me and if I disobey him, I am dead." Shadow Link explained as best as he could.

Shadow Kirby was taken by surprise at this revelation. "Wow, so I guess we're two of a kind then, Shadow Link." Shadow Kirby spoke.

"Let's keep this a secret between you and me until the heroes somehow make it here alright?" Shadow Link asked bringing his hand out.

"Alright Shadow Link." Shadow Kirby said shaking his hand. "But now, we must held back to the light world and defeat the heroes."

With that Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby disappeared into the Light World.

* * *

**Back with the Heroes.**

The Heroes returned to Dedede and Hyrule Castle only to find it was remodeled into a haunted mansion and darkness swirling all over it.

"Oh my. W-What happened here? The castle looks like a ghost town." Young Link lamented in shock at this.

"I-I'm afraid the castle has been taken over by the darkness." Prince Fluff whimpered.

"Oh, those guys are so gonna pay for this!" Minda growled.

"I couldn't agree more! That's my castle they're taking over, they will be sorry they ever crossed my path!" King Dedede shouted angrily.

"Well, we better go inside and undo this." Toon Link said.

With that the heroes wandered around the castle avoiding the searchlights that moved around looking for intruders.

"Guys, whatever you do stay quiet, no matter what." Zelda whispered as the heroes stayed quietly.

Unfortunately Blue Toon Link accidentally knocked a pot over breaking it and making a loud noise, causing the searchlights to spot them and sound an alarm.

"Oops." Blue Toon Link nervously spoke knowing it's his fault.

"Thanks a lot Blue." Toon Link sarcastically said.

Minutes later the heroes found themselves in jail where it was dark and gloomy.

"Great. Now we're in jail and it smells in here." Linkie complained.

"Quit complaining and help us find a way out." Taranza said looking for a way out.

"Found a switch." Green Kirby said pressing the switch and opening the cell.

"Freedom!" Coo cheered flying out of the cell.

"Now let's go, we got a world to save." Gooey said.

The Heroes escaped from the jail then wandered outside the castle fighting enemies like Spear Waddles, Keese, Batties, and brainwashed Sword Knights and avoiding the searchlights before entering the castle where it was a ghost infestations.

"Uh-oh. It's really haunted in here." Rick whimpered in fear

"That's because the ghost and the darkness is flooding up the castle." Linkie said.

"Let's light up the place." Adeleine said lighting up half of the castle with the candles.

"Good. Now, we can all see." Bandana Waddle Dee cheered.

The heroes then collected all of the Force Gems, but as soon as they were getting closer to the arena a large stone like being came crashing down to the ground glaring at them. It was a Golem. (Not the Pokemon one)

"It's a Golem! Be careful everyone, those things are strong!" Kirby warned as the Golem attempted to crush the heroes, only for them to quickly move out of the way.

"Alright take this!" Skull Kid yelled sending his magic blast at the Golem destroying it.

The heroes entered the arena, only to find nothing there but darkness.

"Huh? There's nothing here, strange." Red Toon Link remarked.

"Maybe the guardian knew we were tough and decided to just chicken out." Link snickered.

_"That's what you think, but you're wrong." _said a familiar voice.

"That voice w-wait don't tell that…" Sword Knight was cut off.

_"Yep. I'm back and ready to dispose of you pesky so-called heroes once and for all." _Big Poe evilly grinned as he appeared.

"But that's impossible! We defeated you back in the swamp!" Purple Toon Link shouted in disbelief.

"True. But however, I faked being destroyed and waited for you insects to enter my haunted lair where you all will die! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Big Poe cackled.

"That's right heroes! This will be a place of your doom!" King Golem threatened as he appeared alongside Big Poe.

"Looks like we have two powerful guardians to defeat!" Link said getting out his sword.

"This is going to be tough!" Zelda growled.

_"Hoo hoo hoo! I'm so gonna enjoy consuming the Kirbies and Toon Links souls for my dinner!"_ Big Poe evilly laughed, sending shiver spines to the Kirbies and Toon Links.

"Y-You're insane! No way you're eating our souls!" Red Kirby shrieked.

"We will take you down and send you to the afterlife!" Blue Toon Link snarled getting his sword out.

"Kirbies and Toon Links you guys handle Big Poe. Magolor, Marx, Aryll, Rick, Coo, Kine, Young Link, Link, Ruto, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Adeleine, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Skull Kid, Taranza, Gooey, and I will handle King Golem.

"ME SMASH HEROES! ME DESTROY HEROES!" King Golem roared slamming his hands down on the heroes, which they immediately dodged.

"Alright! Let's get him!" Link shouted charging at the rock monster.

**Heroes vs Big Poe and King Golem**

"Hee hee hee! Time to put you brats in your place!" Big Poe cackled blowing out the fire making it dark.

The Kirbies used the Copy Essence Deluxe to gain the Fire Ability and blew flames at the candles lighting up the room.

"Now, we can defeat this evil ghost!" Toon Link grinned.

Then the Kirbies and Toon Links pummeled Big Poe until he began to inhale them into his ghostly stomach much to the Heroes horror.

"NO! TOON LINK AND KIRBY!" Zelda screamed in terror.

"Looks like those pests have met their match. Now, it's your turn!" King Golem shouted sending Golems out from his mouth.

"Fight!" Bandana Dee shouted, throwing his spears at the Golems.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Coo yelled as a Golem did an uppercut at him.

"Hey! No one uppercuts my friend like that!" Kine angrily yelled shooting water beams at the Golem softening them up.

"Good going. Now let's finish them off!" King Dedede shouted swinging his mallet at the Golems into the King Golem angering him.

Three Golem, Ghinis and Poes surrounded Zelda, Linkie, Minda, Aryll, and Ruto, only to get tagged teamed by them.

"The power of teamwork never fails." Minda giggled.

Me no like you, me kill you!" King Golem roared as he held his stone hand in the air to smash the heroes, only to be softened out by Kine.

"Now's our chance! Destroy him!" Zelda shouted using her din's fire at King Golem's body crumbling it.

"Uh-oh. Not good." King Golem muttered.

"See you later, stone freak!" Young Link laughed slicing King Golem defeating him.

"Way to go, guys! Now all we gotta do is defeat Big Poe!" Adeleine yelled.

"Too late! You pathetic heroes, I already consumed your friends souls and I'm about to do the same to you!" Big Poe threatened.

"GRR! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT REAL BAD!" Young Link roared lighting up the candles again making Big Poe solid once more.

"I've had it with you pesky insects! Take this!" Big Poe snarled getting out his scythe and slashing at the Heroes.

More Ghinis and Poes and Golem appeared.

Two Golems rolled at Prince Fluff who jumped out of the way making them ram each other instead. One Poe tried to possess Aryll, but was stopped by Linkie who slashed the Poe defeating it. Marx kicked his circus ball at three Ghinis sending them away.

"Man, there's too many of them." Sword Knight yelled slashing a Golem that tried to punch him.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Zelda screamed as four Poes where carrying her.

"Get your ghostly hands off the princess!" Link shouted as he threw his boomerang at the Poes making them drop Zelda as Magolor and Taranza caught her.

King Dedede, Ruto and Minda were duking it out with Big Poe.

"Give up, insects! You don't stand a ghost of a chance!" snickered Big Poe as he was slashing at them.

"That's what you think, ghost freak!" Ruto spat sending water blasts at Big Poe.

Suddenly Big Poe started to feel pain inside of his stomach.

"What's going on, why is my stomach in pain!?" Big Poe screeched holding his stomach.

"King Dedede cracked up in laughter. "Haha! You should really watch what you eat Big Poe!"

Inside Big Poe's stomach the Links and Kirbies were wandering inside where the core was.

"Eww! Gross! It's so disgusting in here!" Red Toon Link complained.

"Let's defeat the heart and get out of here!" Yellow Kirby shouted.

As the Kirbies and Toon Links were pummeling the core of Big Poe destroying it and freeing them.

_"Noooo! Cursed Heroes! How could I be defeated!" _Big Poe screamed before exploding.

"Hooray! We beat them! Red Kirby cheered as he collected all of the Force Gems.

The heroes then ran to the crystal where the maiden was trapped inside as they destroyed the barriers freeing the maiden.

As the crystal lighten the White Maiden was revealed as she spoke: "Heroes… Thank you. You carry my hopes with you...as well as all of Hyrule and Dreamland's."

"We were happy to help rescue you White Maiden." Aryll said.

"It's what we do." Minda added.

"Wait… is that the blue royal jewel you all carry? How did you come by it?" She asked noticing the jewel.

"We came across the Knight of Hyrule back at the fields." Purple Toon Link replied.

"Is that so? The Knights of Hyrule… So even the jewels are now… Heroes, all we can do is put our faith in the light and press on, overcoming each obstacle that confronts us." White Maiden said.

"That's right! No obstacle can stop us!" Kirby scoffed.

"We're getting closer to rescuing Toon Zelda by the minute." Navi said.

"My forest has lost its light. Darkness covers it like a shroud." Light Blue Maiden explained sadly. The heroes widen their eyes in horror.

"Oh no! That's not good!" Rick shrieked.

"We have to save it and fast!" Gooey shouted.

"Heroes, will you all go to the forest? Perhaps you will find some clues there. In the heart of the forest is a temple. The Dark Mirror can be found there." She revealed surprising everyone.

"D-Dark Mirror what's that?" Link asked.

"I'll explained everything long ago, a dark tribe invaded Hyrule. They were defeated and imprisoned within the mirror. The tribe's mirror prison was then secreted away and hidden in the forest temple to sever its connection to this world. That Dark Mirror must never fall into the hands of those with evil hearts." Zelda explained.

"Uh-oh, you don't think Dark Meta Knight took it do you?" King Dedede nervously asked.

"Heroes! The mirror is a danger in anyone's hands but yours. No one else can be trusted. Retrieve the Dark Mirror from the palace, and keep it until our Princess Zelda from this world is safe. Please. You all are the only ones we can depend on…" White Maiden begged.

"Depending on us? Don't worry you can depend on the Great King Dedede, because we fight evil threats that stands in our way!" King Dedede scoffed.

"Now, let's rescue the other people." Green Kirby said.

"First, let us proceed to the forest." Light Blue Maiden said.

"Looks like we're making it so far in the adventure." Toon Link cheered.

"Oh and here's the piece of the mirror, Kirby." White Maiden offered, giving Kirby the mirror piece.

"Hooray! Thank you White Maiden! Now, we got the five pieces of the mirror!" Kirby cheered.

"Now, there's three more to go!" Yellow Kirby also cheered.

With that the heroes were transported out of the temple.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please review.**


	24. The Dark World

The heroes were transported from the haunted castle to the woods where it is a rather scary looking forest where there are skulls lying on the ground everywhere.

"Boy, this place is creeping me out." Ruto shivered.

"Heroes, this is the Forest of Light." White Maiden said.

"More like forest of darkness." King Dedede grumbled.

"Or rather, it once was. Now, the darkness grows deep, and the air stagnant." Navi pointed out.

"Oh boy, Vaati and Dark Meta Knight aren't trying anymore." Linkie shrieked not liking the darkness one bit.

"We have to do something or our world will be flooded in darkness!" Coo said.

"I wonder if some clues might reveal itself here." Red Toon Link spoke.

"The clue I know is it seems that many foul beasts are gathering here." Toon Link said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to vanquish those beast then!" Young Link smirked.

"Young Link always ready for action as usual." Tatl whispered to Tael.

"Totally. Right when he was fighting against Majora the evil mask." Tael whispered back.

"Um… What were you two talking about?" Skull Kid butted in making the fairies shriek.

"Nothing!" Tatl and Tael spoke simultaneously.

"Perphaps you all might be able to learn something from them." Zelda said.

"Yeah, but how?" Link asked.

"Just follow me." White Maiden said.

The heroes wandered around the dark lost woods filled with Buzz Blobs as one Buzz Blob lunged at Kirby only to be inhaled by Green Kirby gaining the Spark Ability.

As the Heroes walked they encountered several orange creatures that looked a lot like the Kirbies, but had no hands and feet were sleeping in the bushes.

"Guys, what ever we do stay quiet and don't wake up those Scarfies." Sword Knight warned.

"Why be afraid of those cute and cuddly creatures? They look so adorable and innocent." Aryll said in awe as she went to touch the Scarfies.

"Aryll don't tou-." Toon Link tried to warn her.

Unfortunately it was too late as soon as Aryll's hands touched the Scarfies, they immediately woke up and turned into their mutated form and glared evilly at Aryll.

"Uh-oh." Aryll gulped in terror.

The Scarfies attempted to pulverize and eat Aryll alive.

"Ahh! Help me! Big Brother!" Aryll cried as she thought it was the end of her.

"Get away from my sister, you monsters!" Toon Link shouted slashing at the Scarfies turning their attention to the heroes.

"Attack!" Zelda shouted out using her Phantom Slash on a few Scarfies that tried to bite her.

"YOWCH! IT BIT MY BUTT! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Red Toon Link yelped in pain trying to remove the Scarfy from his butt.

"Get off of Red, you one-eye warrior eating freak!" Blue Toon Link snarled whacking the Scarfy off of Red Toon Link, as Red Toon Link accidentally farted in Blue Toon Link's face.

"EWW! Red Toon Link that's disgusting!" Blue Toon Link gagged pinching his nose in disgust.

"That's what you get for farting in my face at Chapter 4 when I accidentally burned your butt Blue. But I'm grateful you saved me from the Scarfy." Red Toon Link cheered tackling Blue Toon Link on the ground in a hug.

"Wow. Didn't think you get even." Blue Toon Link smiled hugging Red back.

Green Kirby fired electric arrows at the Scarfies electrocuting them. More Scarfies showed up then lunged at Minda who used her dark magic at the Scarfies.

"Ugh! There's too many of them!" King Dedede groaned smashing every Scarfy that tried to bite him.

The Scarfies surrounded the Kirbies then attempted to eat them, only for the Kirbies to use their Spark Ability to zap the vicious Scarfies scaring them away.

"Man, that was crazy!" Linkie shrieked not liking the Scarfies.

"Aryll! Don't ever go near those Scarfies again! You could've been eaten alive!" Purple Toon Link scolded as Aryll looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry big brothers. I was only curious about those creatures." Aryll said sadly.

"It's alright Aryll. Please be careful next time." Purple Toon Link advised hugging Aryll along with the other Links.

Then the heroes went deeper into the forest fighting enemies like Waddle Doos, Sword Knights, Buzz Blobs, and Bubbles.

But suddenly a dark hand appeared from the ground grabbing at the heroes.

"Watch out, heroes! That's a Floormaster and they could drag you to the dark world where an army of monsters ambush you!" Zelda warned.

The heroes quickly ran to escape the Floormasters which are trying to pull them down.

"Gahh!" Green Kirby yelped as a Floormaster grabbed his foot. "Let go of me!"

"Hands off of my brother!" Kirby shouted sending a wave of electricity at the Floormaster making the menacing monster let go of Green Kirby.

"Thanks Kirby." Green Kirby said in graduate.

"You're welcome Green Kirby." Kirby said.

The Heroes collected Force Gems and while avoiding more Floormasters that tried to grab them.

Suddenly a bee hive fell off a tree and a swarm of angry bees came out of the hive much to the heroes terror.

"SWEET POPSTAR! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Magolor screamed bloody murder as he and the heroes ran from the swarm that is chasing them.

"CRUD! THIS SWARM IS CATCHING UP TO US! WE NEED TO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO END UP WITH BEE STINGS!" Linkie screeched.

The heroes managed to escape the angry bee swarm then took a breathe from running so much.

"Man. Huff. Puff. That was too close!" Sword Knight panted.

"Three more seconds and we've been goners!" Bandana Dee cried.

After a few minutes of rest the heroes went forward where a Big Gohma attacked them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight that big guy." Skull Kid remarked.

The Gohma fired fireballs at the heroes, which they avoid.

Link fired his arrows at the Big Gohma defeating it quickly.

"Well that wasn't a battle at all." Navi commented.

As the heroes moved forward into the lost woods they came across some local Deku Scrubs.

"I wonder what those Deku Scrubs are doing here?" Marx asked.

"Maybe they live here." Kirby answered.

Suddenly Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby appeared right before the Heroes eyes.

"Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby!" The heroes growled.

"Well it's good to see you guys again." Shadow Kirby grinned.

"Don't you clowns ever give up!?" Toon Link snarled.

"Why would we give up to a couple of meddlers like yourselves!?" Dark Toon Link taunted.

"Why don't you just scram before I make you!" Blue Toon Link threatened, Dark Toon Link just laughed.

"Oh please!" Dark Toon Link scoffed. "You're nothing compared to us! You may have defeated Big Poe and King Golem, but you so-called heroes aren't that tough!"

"That's what you think, Shadow Link! No matter what you two plan we still kick your butts!" Young Link mocked.

"Oh stay out of this, you alternated knockoff! You talk big, but you're softer than a teddy bear!" Shadow Kirby insulted.

Young Link gasped then growled angrily. "Don't ever call me a alternated knockoff again, you jerk!" Young Link snarled.

"Get out of our way, you annoying demons!" Purple Toon Link shouted.

"Yeah we don't have time to play with you two!" Adeleine added.

"Oh really!? Well we have time to give you a big bang attack!" Dark Toon Link smirked summoning a big bomb.

"Here we go again." Taranza grumbled getting annoyed with this.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Magolor said as they ran to get away from the explosion.

"You can't get away from us!" Shadow Kirby laughed tossing another big bomb at them.

A few minutes later the heroes escaped much to the shadow doppelgangers annoyance.

The heroes entered Kakariko Village and Cappy Town, but as soon as they set foot in the village they noticed it was set ablaze much to their horror.

"Holy cow… What happened... here?" Yellow Kirby asked shockley.

"Are we t-too l-late?" Red Toon Link also asked not liking the sight.

"I-I'm afraid so. The Shadow Links and Shadow Kirbies must have set the village and town on fire." Zelda whimpered.

"Oh those shadowy punks are so gonna pay for this!" Blade Knight growled.

"I agree! Those guys have gotten on my last nerve!" Sword Knight roared.

Then the heroes wandered around the village and town collecting Force Gems.

Suddenly a young boy with hair that was covering his eyes with purple shorts stood in front of the heroes.

The Kirbies gasped: "Tuff It's so good to see you again! How are you!?" Kirby asked happily.

Unfortunately Tuff didn't seem to respond to what Kirby said which made the heroes worried.

Uh Tuff. Aren't you listening to what Kirby is saying?" Sword Knight questioned.

"Are you deaf or something kid?" Rick asked.

Suddenly Tuff lunged at Kirby who immediately reacted by jumping out of the way. Everyone else shrieked by his violent action.

"Whoa! What in the name of Dreamland are you doing, Tuff!?" Kirby shouted.

Tuff turned his attention to Toon Link by tackling him to the ground and stealing his Force Gems.

"What is wrong with you kid!? And get off of me!" Toon Link shouted trying to get Tuff off.

"Why in the world are you stealing our Force Gems that we need to destroy those stupid barriers!?" King Dedede raised his voice.

"I cannot allow you heroes to use the Force Gems and defeat Vaati and Dark Mind!" Tuff finally spoke while glaring at them.

"Tuff have you lost your mind!? We're trying to save the world from being swallowed by darkness!" Sword Knight yelled.

"Guys, I'm afraid Tuff is being controlled by the influence of the Dark World so we're gonna have to fight him." Navi said.

"What! B-but I can't he's my friend." Kirby refused.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Kirby! Besides he's trying to steal our Force Gems!" Green Kirby snarled.

"Let me do the honors." Magolor spoke throwing a fireball in Tuff's butt burning it.

"YOWCH! HOT HOT HOT! MY BUTT IS BURNING!" Tuff screamed dropping the Force Gems while holding his butt.

"Get the Force Gems!" Minda ordered grabbing the gems.

Suddenly Tiff who is Tuff's older sister tackled Minda to the ground trying to steal the Force Gems.

"Get off me you twerp!" Minda shouted as the two girls duked it out rolling around on the floor.

"Tiff not you too!" Coo complained.

"Can't this day get any worse!?" Young Link hollered.

As if to answer his question more thieves appeared running towards the heroes.

"The answer to that question is yes." Prince Fluff replied.

"I really hate thieves!" Aryll shouted not liking this.

"The Dark World is really controlling them!" Red Toon Link remarked.

"Then let's fight them!" Blue Toon Link snarled jabbing Tuff's butt with his sword making the young boy scream again.

"Get your hands off me!" Minda screeched kicking Tiff off into the other thieves.

Several thieves bumped Marx making him dropped the Force Gems as the other thieves attempted to grab them, only for Yellow Kirby to inhale the thieves as Red Toon Link grabbed the Force Gems.

"These thieves are so irritating!" Link grumbled knocking a thief away that tried to steal his sword.

"We're taking all of those Force Gems from you so-called heroes!" one of the thieves threatened.

"In your dreams, bub!" Skull Kid spat.

"Hand over the Force Gems you have!" the thieves spoke again.

"We're ain't giving these Force Gems to the likes of you!" Toon Link refused glaring at the thieves.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to take from you heroes then!" they declared.

"Oh yeah!? Well, take this!" Zelda shouted using Din's Fire at the thieves knocking them out.

"Now, let's take these guys somewhere they can't escape." Navi said.

"Oh Tiff and Tuff, I can't believe they did this to you. I will get the darkness out of you." Kirby declared as he carried the two children.

Suddenly several Cappy and Hylain thieves charged at the heroes, only to be knocked out by Taranza's electric web.

Then the heroes found a gate then trapped the evil thieves in the square prison where they can't escape.

"That'll hold them I hope." Blue Toon Link said.

"But, now we gotta do something about this fire." Kirby said.

"Let it to me." Ruto smiled as she summon water everywhere putting out the flames.

"Great job Princess Ruto!" Zelda smiled.

"Thank you Princess Zelda. You're too kind." Ruto smiled back.

As the heroes moved forward around the ruined village a Chain Chomp was in the forest chain on a pole.

"Huh? What's a Chain Chomp doing here? We're not in the Mushroom Kingdom." Link said.

"Maybe Bowser must have abandoned it or something." Toon Link suggested.

"Ahh! Woah! Watch where you're trying to bite you untamed animal!" Green Kirby yelped as the Chain Chomp lunged at him.

Then the heroes went around the snarling Chain Chomp then upward putting the fire on the candles then summoned the rain and putting out the fire.

"Finally. No more fire." Purple Toon Link cheered.

"Now, we can leave this village and town." Coo sighed.

"Goody! I love the rain! Kine praised happily due to him being a fish.

The heroes wandered back the way they went and to the other way of the village where the fire was blocking them where Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby were.

"Ugh. Those guys again." Red Kirby grumbled.

Shadow Kirby heard Red Kirby's grumbling as he turned around and grinned: "Hey Shadow Link look what we have here."

Dark Toon Link turned around then smirked as he saw the heroes.

"It's about time you showed up heroes. You all should just quit while you're ahead." Dark Toon Link taunted.

"I think you got that backwards Dark Toon Link." Toon Link mocked.

**Heroes vs Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby.**

"It's time for you to know your place." Kirby said blowing fire from his mouth at Shadow Kirby, only for him to blow his own fire at the wave of fire canceling it out.

The shadows split into four versions of themselves sending them to fight the heroes.

"The ending will be the same!" Young Link said putting on his Deku Mask becoming Deku Link, before firing acorns at the Shadow Kirbies.

King Dedede used his hammer swing at Shadow Kirby when he wasn't looking sending him flying out of the village.

Due to Shadow Kirby being gone the clones vanished into thin air.

"Man, you guys annoy me too much!" Dark Toon Link snarled slashing Purple Toon Link across the stomach.

"Argh! That hurt how!" Purple Toon Link squealed holding his chest as it had a gash on it.

"Oh no Vio! That's it you and me freak!" Blue Toon Link hissed punching Dark Toon Link in the face, knocking him to the ground as Blue smashed Dark Toon Link with his hammer.

"Y-You may have won, but I'll be back…" Dark Toon Link growled before disappearing.

Then the heroes went onward avoiding the evil blue Zoras that seem to be very territorial in the water, before heading further as the rain finally stopped.

As the heroes reached the end of the path a Big Dark Stalfos appeared.

"Another Big Dark Stalfos! We must defeat it and save the Knight of Hyrule!" Zelda advised.

The heroes fought the Soldiers who tried to fight back, but were easily defeated.

Then the portal to the Dark World opened sucking up the heroes where the Big Dark Stalfos was waiting.

"Alright bonehead! Time to finish this!" Toon Link shouted clashing swords with the Big Dark Stalfos.

"You Heroes are to be destroyed by the name of Lord Vaati and Dark Mind!" Big Dark Stalfos hissed aggressively slashing at Link who quickly blocked with his sword.

"We will not be defeated that easily, Big Dark Stalfos!" Kirby shouted.

"Just try it if you dare!" Prince Fluff smirked using his earn whip snatching the sword from the skeleton warrior leaving him defenseless before using it against him defeating him.

"Yay! Another Big Dark Stalfos defeated!" Aryll cheered.

"This is getting a lot tougher than I thought." Rick remarked not believing they made it this far.

Just then the Knight of Hyrule appeared in front of the Heroes as Green Kirby and Toon Link approached him.

"Bearer of the Four Sword and Heroes. I am the Knight of Hyrule charged with guarding the green royal jewel. The Four Sword was the seal to Vaati's prison." Green Knight of Hyrule said.

"Yeah it was, but I have the Four Sword which split me into four versions of myself." Toon Link explained.

"If you have it, that means the seal has been broken. Yet the one who enshrouded me in darkness was not Vaati, Dark Meta Knight nor Dark Mind! It was…" Green Knight paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Huh? It wasn't Vaati or Dark Mind then who could've done it?" Green Kirby asked surprised at this.

"It wasn't any of those guys, huh? This seems to be something new." Link commented.

"Ah! If the ones who enchanted me and turned the jewel into a dark portal wanted Vaati restored… Their goal must be to use Vaati and Dark Mind to remake Hyrule and Dreamland into a land of darkness.

"Fat chance, they're remaking my kingdom into a land of darkness! I will take them down!" King Dedede declared in determination.

"Your majesty! Please, you must not be hasty! You have no idea what those fiends are compatible of!" Bandana Dee advised nervously.

"Listen to me, heroes. You must never forget that Vaati, Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind are not the only foes for you face. I will follow my brother knight's lead and entrust to you this green royal jewel. Now go! You and the Four Sword!" Green Knight of Hyrule stated.

With that the Knight of Hyrule disappeared in a green leaving the Green Jewel into the air for the heroes to grab.

"Awesome! That's two jewels! Now we have two more to collect!" Sword Knight smiled happily.

_"That may be true, but now you must rescue this Zelda."_ a sinister voice hissed before ice cold hands grabbed Zelda making her scream much to the Heroes surprise.

"ZELDA!" Everyone screamed at this sudden act.

As the figure who grabbed Zelda was...Dark Meta Knight.

"Did you miss me so-called heroes?" Dark Meta Knight smirked.

"YOU SELFISH IMPOSTER! GIVE BACK ZELDA RIGHT NOW!" Link roared as his face turned red out of anger.

"Aw. Did I took your wife, elf boy? Too bad, I hope you don't mind if I take her then." Dark Meta Knight taunted even further.

"Listen you scoundrel! You better tell me where Ribbon is else!" Kirby snarled just as angry as Link.

"What if I don't! You and Toon Link sure have caused us enough trouble, but now this time you're proceed without Zelda. See you later!" Dark Meta Knight mocked before flying off.

"I-I can't believe it! I'm so mad right now! He just took Zelda and I-I c-c-couldn't save her." Link spoke in severe disappointment that Zelda was kidnapped.

"Aw Link. I-I really sorry this happened. I should have protected Zelda from him." Young Link sadly spoke.

"I-I'm sorry as well that Zelda got captured by that fiend." Toon Link spoke tears running down his face as the three Toon Links hugged him.

"Well if we want to save them, we will have to keep going and defeat those monsters and rescue two more Six Maidens." Marx suggest.

"Oh that monster is gonna pay real bad for this!" Linkie growled.

As the heroes proceeded into the temple where the Guardian was waiting.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Looks like Link is gonna have a tough time traveling on the adventure without Zelda. Please review.**


	25. Temple of Darkness

The heroes entered the Temple of Darkness as it looked like it was filled with traps.

"Man, it sure looks creepy around here." Rick shivered as he looked at his surroundings.

"It's more creepier than the castle when it was taken over by Big Poe and King Golem." Kirby remarked.

"Hey! A treasure chest!" Young Link said opening up the chest revealing a Big Bomb much to everyone's horror.

"SWEET GOLLY STRAWBERRY CAKE! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" King Dedede screeched as everyone ran from the dangerous Big Bomb.

"Way to go, Young Link!" Skull Kid spat.

"Yeah! You just had to open the treasure chest!" Link also spat.

"Hey! How was I suppose know there would be a big bomb in the treasure!?" Young Link defensively asked.

"Hey, cut Young Link some slack because there's no telling what's in the treasure!" Navi pointed out.

The heroes escaped to another room before…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The loud explosion shook the whole temple as half of the ceiling fell on the ground and crumbled as soon as it hit.

"Man, that was too close for comfort." Toon Link sighed in relief.

"Now, let's keep going the sooner we collect the Force Gems the better it is for us." Kirby said.

As the heroes wandered around the temple of darkness collecting Force Gems while opening treasures to collect even more Force Gems and another treasure chest happens to have a you guessed it… Big Bomb.

"Argh! Here we go again!" Linkie groaned as she and the other Heroes ran to escape the explosion from the big bombs.

"This place is filled with dangerous traps! We need to find the Maiden and get out of here, ASAP!" Yellow Kirby exclaimed.

The heroes moved around the temple fighting enemies like Laser Balls, Terrorpins and Stalfos and Sir Kibbles.

"Man, this place looks like it could go on forever." Red Kirby complained.

"We need to look for the Dark Mirror and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Coo said.

Suddenly Chain Soldier and Three Heavy Knights appeared and attacked the heroes.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight them if we wanna pass." Link said throwing a boomerang at the Chain Soldier.

"Taste my fire!" Red Toon Link yelled using his fire rod on the Heavy Knights burning them due to their metal armor.

King Dedede leaped into the air then smashed his hammer down on the Soldier crushing him.

"There let's move on." King Dedede said.

The heroes moved forward avoiding Anti Fairies and Gordos that try to slow them down.

"Stupid Wizzrobes! Quit stealing our Force Gems!" Bandana Dee shouted.

"Man. Can these monsters be less annoying than Laser Balls?" Green Kirby asked getting annoyed.

Kirby inhaled all of the Wizzrobes and getting the Force Gems back.

"That will take care of them." Kirby smiled.

As they wandered further into the temple trying not to let the darkness scare them.

"Oh no. It's pitch black in here. I'm scared." Aryll shivered holding onto Toon Link.

"It's okay Aryll. I'm here to protect you from those monsters." Toon Link said in comfort.

As the heroes light up the darkness and collected the Force Gems giving the Four Sword the power to repel evil.

"Awesome! We have the power to repel evil, now we can destroy the barriers." Red Toon Link smiled.

The heroes came across a maze.

"Seriously!? Now, we have to get pass a maze!?" Kirby complained.

"I know you hate mazes, but we have no choice." Young Link.

The heroes got passed the maze after a few minutes.

"Man, it sure is different going on this adventure without Zelda." Tatl remarked.

"Don't mention it. Thinking about it makes me upset." Link said sadly.

"It's alright Link. We will rescue Zelda don't you worry." Young Link said in comfort.

The heroes came across smaller Dark Stalfos that were ready to slice them.

"Dark Stalfos and this time they are smaller." Blue Toon Link said.

The heroes entered the Dark World and fought the Dark Stalfos.

"Miss me." Prince Fluff laughed dodging a slash the Stalfos swung then snatched the sword from the skeleton warrior before slicing him with it.

"Say goodbye bonehead." Toon Link said slashing the Dark Stalfos defeating it.

"C'mon we need to get going and get the Dark Mirror." Navi said.

The heroes walked around the dark lost while avoiding more anti fairies and Gordos before finally reaching the arena.

"In. It looks a little too quiet in here." Ruto said noticing how quiet the room was.

Suddenly four Phantom Ganons appeared right before the heroes's surprise.

"Phantom Ganon is back!?" Kirby shouted in disbelief.

"Be careful everyone! These Phantom Ganons are strong!" Purple Toon Link warned.

**(Heroes vs Four Phantom Ganons)**

The Phantom Ganon send a ball of energy at the Toon Links, only for them to deflect it right back at them as the Phantom Ganons merged back into Phantom Ganon after being stunned.

"Now's your chance heroes! Finish him off!" Tael said.

The heroes pummeled Phantom Ganon until he managed to shake them off and slash at Adeleine wounding her.

"Aaaahhh! Oh my gosh that hurts!" Adeleine screamed holding her arm where Phantom Ganon slashed.

"Adeleine, are you alright!?" Kirby ran up to her in support.

"I really don't know Kirby."

"That's it! I'm taking you down!" Green Kirby said using sword beam at Phantom Ganon stunning him again.

"It's payback time!" Sword Knight exclaimed impaling Phantom Ganon defeating him.

"Here Adeleine eat this." Blade Knight said handing her a maximum tomato fully restoring Adeleine.

"Thanks guys. You're a big help." Adeleine smiled getting up.

"Now, we must hurry! To the Dark Mirror!" Navi called out.

The heroes walked up to where the Dark Mirror is being kept. But as soon as they got there the Dark Mirror was gone.

"Ah! The Dark Mirror… Someone's stolen the Dark Mirror! That mirror reveals the wickedness within a person and brings it to life." White Maiden explained.

"Uh-oh! That's not good!" Sword Knight said in panic.

"Who knows what might happen!" Red Toon Link lamented.

"It's an item of terrible, dark power. No good can come from this. Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby!" White Maiden exclaimed much to everyone's surprise.

"Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby!?" The heroes shouted at the same time.

"Toon Link and Kirby could they be your evil reflections, cast by the Dark Mirror?" White Maiden asked.

"I'm afraid they are our evil reflections." Kirby nodded.

"If that were the motive of the mirror's theif… This is disastrous! If we don't get the mirror back, Hyrule and Dreamland will be overrun with evil Shadow Links and Shadow Kirbies." White Maiden explained.

"If Hyrule and Dreamland are overrun by Shadow Links and Shadow Kirbies they will destroy everything!" Rick shivered.

"We cannot let that happen! We have to get it back then!" Gooey said.

"The mirror… Who took it? And where?" White Maiden asked

"I think the other Maiden might know." Magolor suggested.

With that the heroes approached the vaati barriers and destroyed them freeing the crystal with the maiden inside.

The crystal shined red revealing the Red Maiden inside the crystal as the White Maiden approached her.

"The red shrine maiden's in trouble! The Mirror! The Dark Mirror!" White Maiden exclaimed.

"The white maiden? I'm worried about the mirror, too. Who could've stolen it? And what of the other shrine maidens? Has Princess Zelda been rescued?" Red Maiden asked.

White Maiden shook her head. "The whereabouts of the purple maiden and the princess are still… We still have no clear idea of who stole the mirror. However, there is something that disturbs me. When those...things...first entered my woods, they spoke of their dark lord. "Ganon, Ganon," they chanted. It was as though they were...worshipping." White Maiden explained.

"Ganon… I've heard that name before. No, wait… It was Ganondorf… But, no… That man was of the Gerudo tribe. I can't imagine these creatures worshipping some desert nomad. There's a Gerudo village in the desert." Red Maiden said.

"Wait! Ganondorf is behind all of this!?" Young Link asked loudly.

"Looks like the villains we're dealing with aren't our true enemy." Kirby spoke.

"I doubt there is any connection, but it cannot hurt to check the village. Beyond the village lie ruins and an ancient pyramid. They are so old that no living creature knows very much about them. All I can tell you is that no one who sets foot in the pyramid ever returns." Red Maiden explained in panic.

"Uh-oh. If that's true then the same might happen to us." Minda spoke in fear.

"Why doesn't this make me feel comfortable?" Red Toon Link shivered in worry.

"If one of the maidens is there, I fear for her safety." Red Maiden continue to panic.

"I'm afraid our next destination will be the desert." Toon Link said.

"A place with no water. I'm so not ready for this." Yellow Kirby said.

"Heroes… Despite all of this, we must go there. Let us be on our way! To the endless desert sands and Radish Ruins!" Red Maiden said.

"That's five maidens one more to go." Marx said.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually getting closer to saving our world from the darkness." Young Link said happily.

"I'm close to rescuing Toon Princess Zelda!" Toon Link said happily.

"Don't worry Ribbon. I'm coming for you." Kirby said in determination.

With that the heroes were transported out of the temple.

* * *

**In the Palace of Winds and Dimensional Mirror**

Dark Mind and Vaati were speaking to two unknown dark figures.

_"So Dark Mind. Are the heroes heading this way?" the dark figure asked._

"Of course my lord. Those puny heroes won't know what will hit em." Dark Mind smirked.

"Excellent! The time has come for our heroes!" the other dark figure laughed.

"As soon as those heroes set foot here, it's game over for them." Vaati smirked.

"Lord Vaati, Lord Dark Mind! The heroes are heading for the Desert of Doubt and Radish Ruins." A Keese messenger spoke.

"Excellent! I will be their opponent this time! They won't survive the battle against me!" Dark Meta Knight evilly grinned before disappearing.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Looks like Dark Meta Knight will be fighting the heroes. Will the heroes manage to beat Dark Meta Knight or will he finally dispose of our heroes? Find out next time! Please review.**


	26. Desert of Doubt

The heroes were transported to a sandy desert area where it seemed pretty scorching hot.

"Wow. It's pretty hot around here. I wish I brought my desert hat." Skull Kid complained.

"Take heed, Heroes. The road you all must take is enveloped in a fierce wind. But remember how far you've traveled. You must proceed. You all must go forward. You can meet any obstacle that arises. I believe that. A Gerudo village lies due north of here. Go and speak with them." Red Maiden advised.

The heroes proceeded to enter the Gerudo village where there were a few tents around.

"It's hard to believe Ganondorf of all people would live in a peaceful village like this." Marx said.

"Maybe, he was banished due to using power for evil purpose." Kirby guessed as he went to speak to one of the inhabitants.

"Tell me, travelers, what brings you to these borderlands?" The Gerudo lady asked.

"We were told to speak to you, by the Red Maiden to know if Ganondorf is a member of the Gerudo." Linkie explained.

"Hmm… I see… You come on word of the maidens, eh? Yes, this Ganondorf you speak of is a member of the Gerudo." She said.

"So do you know if he's here?" Yellow Kirby asked.

"I'm afraid his intent is unknown to me. He has flouted the law and fled for the pyramid." Gerudo spoke.

"Oh okay. But is there any way to reach the pyramid of this desert?" Young Link asked.

"To reach the pyramid, one must first pass the trial of the Desert Temple. The villain Ganondorf will no doubt draw his last breath failing this trial. We've blocked the road to the desert to keep other fools from coming." Lady Gerudo said.

"Wow, that's a relief." King Dedede sighed.

"But considering the crisis in Hyrule and Dreamland after a strange mirror collided them together, we've no reason to stop you brave lads. Go to the entrance of the village and speak to the guards at the gate." Gerudo Lady advised.

With that the heroes went to the guard of the gate and spoke to her.

"Greetings native of the village. We would like to pass this gate, please?" Toon Link asked.

"From here on, the sandstorms are brutal. Kids like you will never make it through!" She scoffed.

"Hey hey! In case you haven't notice some of us in this group aren't kids!" Taranza hissed.

"He's right you know. We need to pass in order to save our world." Red Toon Link said.

"And we received permission too." Toon Link added.

"Eh? You've received special permission? Well, then… I've no choice, do I?" She questioned herself before opening the door. "Go ahead. Go on through. Remember though, the storms ahead are terrible. Be careful out there." She warned.

The heroes wandered into the path of the desert where the sandstorm was blowing hard.

"Ack! (Cough)! I can't breathe!" Marx coughed hard due to the sandstorm going into his mouth.

"Be very careful Marx! This sandstorm is highly deadly!" Sword Knight warned.

Suddenly the heroes were ambushed by mummy monsters glaring at them.

"Ahh! What the heck are those things!?" Adeleine asked.

"Watch out! Those are Gibdos and they're very powerful!" Young Link warned slashing at the mummified monsters.

Two Gibdos tried to pin Kirby down, only for Yellow, Red, and Green Kirby to slash at them with their sword abilities.

"Thanks guys! You're a big help!" Kirby smiled.

"No problem Kirby! We're always here for you!" Red Kirby smiled.

"Eat some fire dead heads!" Rick shouted blowing fire at the Gibdos destroying them.

"This stupid sandstorm is really starting to get on my nerves!" Magolor growled covering his eyes with his hands.

"Hold on, allow me." Adeleine smiled painting eye protection for everyone.

"Thanks Adeleine! Now this sandstorm won't bother our eyes!" Blue Toon Link smiled putting the goggles on.

The heroes moved forward knocking out any Gibdo that tried to eat them alive and any insect monster called Devalants along the way.

As soon as they enter the Dark World, they were ambushed by several Stalfos, brainwashed Spear Waddle Dees, and Force Soldiers.

"Holy moly. Who knew a Force Gem would carry a sword?" Purple Toon Link asked looking at the Force Soldiers.

"It's one of the monsters tricks, defeat it in order to change it into the real Force Gem." Aryll said firing her crossbow arrows at a few Stalfos, but managed to hit only two due to their jumping technique.

"Snap out of it Waddle Dees! You're our allies." King Dedede tried to reason with them but to no avail.

"No you're not allies! Lord Vaati and Lord Dark Mind are our lord!" yelled one of the Waddle Dees as they pointed their spears at him.

"It's no use King Dedede." Bandana Dee told him. "Vaati has full control over them." Bandana Dee clashed spears with the Waddle Dees.

Skull Kid send one of his magic blast at the Stalfos while it was busy fighting Linkie shattering its bones.

The Kirbies decided to become Cupid Kirbies again then flew above the Force Soldier that tried to jab them with its sword. Green Kirby fired his arrow at the Force Soldier defeating it and turning it into its original state.

"These monsters are getting pretty tough!" Prince Fluff remarked avoiding a bone that a Stalfos just threw.

Sword and Blade Knight, Link, Young Link, and Ruto were wailing on the Stalfos who were helpless to fight back as they were crumpled into pieces.

Green Kirby tossed multiple bombs at the Waddle Dees who couldn't defend themselves and were incinerated by the explosion.

"Ow! Hey! Mate!" Rick yelled as a Stalfos chuckled a bone at him. "Now, you've made me mad!" Rick blows fire at the Stalfos and that was the last of them.

"Finally! Onward!" Adeleine said.

The heroes traveled deeper into the Desert of Doubt which is too hard to breathe due to the raging sandstorm as they tried their hardest to brave it.

"Hey! I see the oasis!" Kine called out looking at a tree surrounded by water.

"Uh. Are you sure that's not a mirage you're seeing, Kine?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe, he got so hot that he's seeing things that aren't real." Sword Knight responded.

"It can't be mirage because I can definitely see it." Kine spoke again as he approached the oasis and dived into the water.

The heroes dove in as well as they enemies Cheep Cheep swimming around in the water.

"Wow. Who would have thought Cheep Cheeps made their way here?" Toon Link asked.

"Beats me." Link shrugged.

The heroes swam through the water and resurfaced out of the oasis.

Then they wandered even deeper into the sandstorm avoiding deadly cactus and collected all of the Force Gems.

"Man so far so good." Magolor said.

"Looks like nothing is stopping us." Taranza added.

"That's what you think, spiderman." said Dark Toon Link as he appeared alongside Shadow Kirby.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Taranza cursed himself.

"Get out of our way!" Blue Toon Link snarled getting out his sword.

"Or what!? You're gonna kill us or something, weakling!?" Shadow Kirby insulted.

"I don't get it, Shadow Kirby! Why are you against us after we worked together to defeat Dark Mind and saved your world!?" Red Kirby asked.

Shadow Kirby's eyes widened fearfully at that question. T-That's n-none of your b-business!" Shadow Kirby stuttered. He couldn't answer that question as if he did it would be the end of his world.

"What!? What do you mean it's none of our business!? We're in this situation too you know!" Yellow Kirby pointed out.

"Enough chit chat! You heard what he said mind your own business!" Dark Toon Link snarled.

"Very well then! If that's how it is then we're just gonna have to take you down right here and now!" Toon Link hissed.

"Get ready for the biggest butt kicking of your lives!" Linkie shouted.

The Heroes and the shadows charged at each other in a heated rage. Two Shadow Link clones lunged at Skull Kid who protected himself with his magic shield sending them flying.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight used their sword spin attack slicing up the Shadow Kirbies close to them.

Linkie and Dark Toon Link were duking it out as Dark Toon Link jabbed Linkie everywhere as Linkie couldn't defend herself because the shadowy boy was too quick for her as she screamed in pain from every painful jab. This angered Link as he slashed Dark Toon Link from behind knocking him off of Linkie as Marx dropped an ice object at Dark Toon Link freezing him. Linkie then had her revenge by slashing Dark Toon Link in the face and chest multiple times knocking Shadow Link out.

"Tell us why you're betraying us you dirty traitor! Poyo!" Kirby hissed punching Shadow Kirby in the face.

"You don't know the full story so stop saying stuff you don't know what you're talking about! Poyo!" Shadow Kirby snarled uppercutting Kirby with his Fighter Ability.

"Then we're just gonna have to beat the information out of you!" Green Kirby said throwing his bombs at Shadow Kirby, but he easily dodged the bombs.

Three Shadow Kirbies were pummeling Red Toon Link with their hammer abilities as the young red hero put his hands up in defense. Luckily Blue and Vio Toon Link and Young Link ran to his aid by slashing the Shadow Kirbies knocking them away from Red Toon Link.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Red Toon Link smiled hugging them.

"No problem, Red Toon Link." Vio smiled.

"You really need to stop putting yourself into these dangerous situations." Blue Toon Link advised.

Four Shadow Links charged at Toon Link, Aryll, Taranza, King Dedede, and Magolor. Only for Taranza to use his web as a string to trip the approaching shadows on the ground as the heroes pummeled the shadows defeating them.

"Give up, Shadow Kirby! You cannot win!" Green Kirby shouted while glaring at Shadow Kirby.

"You lost again!" Yellow Kirby added.

"Are you're kidding!? I'm still raring to go and I'm about to beat all of you!" Shadow Kirby grinned.

"I beg to differ." Ruto suddenly spoke as she snatched Shadow Kirby from behind holding him.

"Get your filthy sea creature hands off of me!" Shadow Kirby screeched as he squirmed trying to get free from Ruto's grip, but the Zora was too strong for him.

"Gladly." Ruto smiled as she grabbed Shadow Link then summoned a torrent of water sending the two flying away.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Shadow Kirby screamed as he and Shadow Link disappeared into the distance.

"Finally they're out of the way for now." Young Link sighed in relief.

"Those creeps never give up do they?" Skull Kid groaned getting tired of this.

"Afraid not Skull Kid." Toon Link said.

Then the heroes went upwards and to make matters worse they encountered the third Big Dark Stalfos waiting for them.

"Man, we can never get a break, can we?" Prince Fluff complained.

"Guess we're gonna have to take them out if we wanna get the jewel." Bandana Dee said.

The Stalfos heard Bandana Dees voice as they turned around and threw their bones at the heroes.

"Woah! Watch out!" Link shouted ducking under the bones along with the heroes.

"You heroes have gone far enough! This is where you meet your end!" the Stalfos hissed.

"Dream on, bone freaks! We'll never be defeated by the likes of you morons!" Coo smirked.

"Wanna bet, feather freak!?" the Stalfos smirked back.

Then one of the Stalfos charged at Toon Link, only for him to smash him to pieces with his hammer.

Prince Fluff tossed his boomerang at the Stalfos, but due to their skills it successfully jumped over the flying object, but sadly it didn't notice the boomerang coming back so it was hit in the back of the head knocking it off on the ground for King Dedede to step on.

Suddenly mole creatures called Boxins appeared in the fray glaring at the heroes as they charged at them.

"Ack! Where did these guys come from!?" Sword Knight asked before getting punched in the face by the Boxin, but he didn't go down easily due to his protective armor.

"Oh! Now, you're gonna get it!" Sword Knight growled slicing up the Boxin in half with his sword.

Kirby used his Copy Essence to gain the Spark Ability as he was surrounded in electricity shocking the Stalfos that were close to him.

Two Boxins were getting ganged up on by Magolor, Marx, and Taranza, unfortunately five Stalfos to appear and threw three bones at Marx who was about to fire his arrows knocking him to the floor as they ran up and proceeded to punch and kick the poor jester.

"Get your bony hands off him!" Magolor shouted firings multiple energy blasts at the undead soldiers knocking them down as Taranza effortlessly punches them with his eight arms or legs.

Aryll was in a headlock by six Boxins as they were pulling on her dress.

"Noo! Let go of me! You have no right to do this to a young girl!" Aryll cried as she struggled in the Boxin's grip.

"Shut up! We do what we wanna do to pretty girls like yourself, toots!" said a perverted Boxin.

Suddenly they were ambushed by very angry Toon Links who lunged at them slashing at them violently freeing Aryll from them.

"Thanks brother. I thought I would lose my virginity." Aryll shrieked hugging her saviours.

"It's okay sister. We would anyone do that to you." Toon Link said.

Soon the heroes entered the Dark World and fought the Big Dark Stalfos which was a little difficult due to the Anti Fairies trying to keep the heroes at bay.

After a few pummeling the Big Dark Stalfos was defeated.

Soon the Red Knight of Hyrule appeared as Red Toon Link and Red Kirby approached him.

"I am the Knight of Hyrule charged with guarding the red royal jewel." Red Knight introduced. "Heat now the doom of the knights. We were bested by a for with a mighty weapon. They cast us into the Dark World, where we and the jewels were lost in shadow. The Tower of Winds vanished, and I… No. We servants of the crown were turned into monsters!"

"We know, we heard from the Blue Knight that you guys were transformed into Big Dark Stalfos by Vaati and Dark Mind." Red Toon Link said.

"Actually the man that defeated us is also the same man who created that shadowy imp along with some other wizard." Red Knight explained shocking the two young heroes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Red Kirby asked fearing for the worst.

"A man from the desert wastes and some strange wizard… He is not Vaati and that other guy was Dark Mind nor Dark Meta Knight. Your dark twin was sent by him to trick you into breaking Vaati's seal. I wonder where those fiends got the amazing power they now wield." He revealed even more.

Red Kirby and Red Toon Link dropped their jaws at this revelation.

"Something tells me that was Ganondorf he was talking about. This is bad!" Red Toon Link shrilled.

"Wait what wizard were you talking about and what did he look like?" Red Kirby asked.

"This evil wizard was dark blue who wears dark pair of shades and a purple robe around his body, but the rest of his body was too dark to see and he didn't tell me his name." Red Knight replied.

"A wizard who wears dark pair of shades and a purple robe? That sounds more like… Oh no! Could that really be N-Nightmare!?" Red Kirby gasped surprising everyone else.

"It matters not! None of this allows me to aid Princess Zelda. And yet I cannot go on… Brave heroes… I entrust the red royal jewel to you. You now possess three of them. Obtain the fourth, and bring light back to the Realm of the Heavens and Candy Constellation!" Red Knight advised.

With that the Knight of Hyrule disappeared as the heroes caught the red jewel.

"Awesome! That's three jewels one more to go!" Prince Fluff said.

"Guys! Hold up a sec! I wanna say something!" Red Kirby spoke as everyone turned their attention to him. Believe it or not. I believe the wizard that was with Ganondorf the Knight of Hyrule was talking about was actually Nightmare!"

"What!? That's impossible! All four of us destroyed Nightmare a few weeks ago back at the Rainbow Resort!" Kirby shouted in disbelief.

"As far as I can tell, Kirby is Nightmare could've somehow survived the battle, while we were distracted." Yellow Kirby said.

"Wait so if Ganon used Shadow Link to trick us then he could be gaining even more power while we're still on the adventure!" Toon Link gasped in fear.

"This isn't good at all! We cannot waste anymore time, we have to keep going now!" Young Link said.

The heroes then moved forward without wasting anytime.

But unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was watching them from above and that figure was none other than Dark Meta Knight.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! That's right heroes! You're falling in my trap! It's time to you all to die!" Dark Meta Knight laughed evilly before flying into the temple waiting for them.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please review.**


	27. Desert Temple & Radish Ruins

The Heroes were heading towards the Desert Temple and Radish Ruins much to the Kirbies and Toon Links surprise the place looked like a jungle filled with sand as they were both merged together.

"Wow. Dark Mind sure did a perfect job mirroring and changing the Radish Ruins last time we been here. Green Kirby remarked as he looked around the ruins.

"Tell me about it. I barely even recognize the place anymore." Kirby added.

"Well, let's enter, standing around isn't going to solve anything." Toon Link said.

As the heroes entered the ruins full of strange statues and sand and it looked like it wasn't gonna be easy due to there being almost no doors.

"Oh man. This sure ain't gonna be easy mate." Rick groaned.

"This Desert Temple is like a maze." Prince Fluff said in annoyance.

"True on that. And Radish Ruins is no joke whatsoever." Yellow Kirby added.

"Guess we're gonna have to travel around this ruins the hard way if we wanna save the maiden and the Zeldas and Ribbon." Purple Toon Link suggested.

"Alright then, let's go then." Blue Toon Link said.

The heroes wandered around the ruins fighting enemies like Geldmen, Flamers, Sparkies, Terrorpins, and Eyegores.

As the heroes move forward there were dangerous enemies and obstacles like Gordos, Beamos, Anti Fairies, and Shotzos.

"Watch out guys! Those Shotzos are invincible and pretty dangerous so watch out!" Gooey warned.

"And the same goes for the Beamos. If those things see you they will fire lasers at you!" Young Link also warned.

The heroes then quietly sneaked past the Beamos and Shotzos trying to not be detected. Unfortunately a Shotzos noticed Ruto then fired a cannon ball at her, luckily Sword Knight noticed it coming and sliced up the ball canceling it out.

However, this caught the attention of more Shotzos and Beamos as they began firing at the heroes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Link growled.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Please don't shoot at me!" Red Toon Link cried dodging every projectile that was fired at him.

"Oh will you man up for once!?" Blue Toon Link rudely spat as he and the heroes ran out of the room.

"Boy. This isn't gonna be easy." Marx grumbled.

"True, but we all have to keep going Marx. Every second counts you know." Magolor spoke.

The room the heroes entered was filled with Eyegores, Golems, Flamers, Rockies, and large stone monsters known as Big Rockies.

"Let's get those things, if we wanna pass." Adeleine said using her magic paintbrush on the two Golems.

Kirby inhaled a Flamer gaining a new ability for him and his Kirby buddies as the ability looked similar to the fire ability, but Kirby had two fireballs on his arms. He was now Burning Kirby.

"Cool! Let's see if this ability can come in handy!" Kirby smiled as he turned into a fireball and plowed through several Eyegores that tried to grab him destroying them.

"Hey! What the-!? Blue Toon Link's sword was stolen by a small yellow creature which had an onion like body. It was a Droopy as it swallowed his sword transforming into a pink Sword Knight much to Blue Toon Link's surprise.

The pink Sword Knight swiped his sword at Blue Toon Link in a faster pace than usual as the young blue hero immediately avoided the slash.

"Whoa! Watch it pal! And give me back my sword!" Blue Toon Link snarled getting his hammer out smashing the Droopy getting his sword back. "Good to have my sword back."

Link, Young Link and the Toon Links fired their arrows at the Eyegores destroying them.

Yellow, Red and Green Kirby used the Copy Essence Deluxe to gain the burning ability and plow at the Flamers incinerating them.

"These Golems are pretty strong!" Linkie shouted avoiding a Golem that tried to crush her in time then slashed her sword multiple times at the rock monster vanquishing it.

Gooey was surrounded by Giant Rockies that were closing in on him and were about to crush him, luckily Ruto used her water powers to drench the rock monsters destroying them.

The heroes then vanquished the monsters and moved forward into the ruins avoiding the Anti Fairies and Eyegores.

"Wow. This Desert Temple and Radish Ruins is sure loaded with monsters." Taranza said.

All of sudden, creatures like Bang-Bangs, Bombers, Boxins, Bronto Burts, Chips, Droppies, Flamers, Foleies, Golems, Gordos, Haley, Heavy Knight, Hot Heads, and Moldorms to appear right before the heroes eyes.

"Man! That's a lot of monsters!" Coo shouted.

"How are we ever gonna beat so many monsters like that!?" King Dedede asked in panic.

"Simple. It's like this." Red Kirby spoke before inhaling the Bang Bang enemies gaining the Missile Ability before transforming into an actual missile and launching at several monsters destroying them.

Then a Cookin enemy entered the area before Green Kirby noticed it before inhaling it becoming Cook Kirby.

"Hey. I love this ability. I'm a chief." Green Kirby cheered before sucking the monsters into the pot turning them into food as the heroes ate them.

"Wow. Thanks Kirbies. Once again, I'm glad to have you guys with us on the adventure." Toon Link smiled hugging Kirby.

"I'm glad to be on this adventure with you as well Toon Link." Kirby also smiled hugging Toon Link.

"But this adventure as come to an end for you pesky fools." said a green personified fighter jet creature wearing antique, old fashioned aviator clothing consisting of a cream colored scarf and an orange flight helmet with a star design on it swooped down from the ceiling facing the heroes.

"And who might you be?" Skull Kid asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Bombar the leader of the Shootys and I cannot allow you heroes to interfere with Lord Vaati and Lord Dark Mind's plans. So I suggest you so-called heroes turn back or be destroyed." Bombar threatened.

"Listen here rocket mouth! We really don't have time to deal with your insignificant games, so please leave us alone because we have a mission to finish!" King Dedede furiously spat.

"Like what!? Rescue your so-called girlfriend from Ripple Star!? Let me make it clear for you penguins and fairies don't mix and even if they do, I highly doubt you know anything about romance!" Bombar smirked as everyone gasped.

King Dedede gasped the loudest as his face turned red at that insult. "EXCUSE ME!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU ENORMOUS JERK!? I'M KING DEDEDE THE RULER OF DREAMLAND AND I'M ABOUT TO SMASH YOUR METAL BODY TO OBLIVION!" King Dedede exploded as a tick mark was on his forehead (anime style).

"I beg to differ on that." Bombar rolled his eyes. "By the way, could you two be Kirby and Toon Link?" He asked turning his attention towards the two young heroes.

"Well Captain oblivious! As far as I can tell, yes I am." Kirby answered.

"And my name is Link. But, usually people call me Toon Link." Toon Link replied.

"Oh goody and these are your friends from different timelines what a surprise. Guess I'm gonna have some real fun destroying you meddling fools!" Bombar grinned as his minions joined the fray.

**(Heroes vs Bombar)**

"Shootys attack!" Bombar ordered as the Shootys swooped down at the heroes.

"Watch out you guys!" Bandana Waddle Dee called out as he avoided the bombs the Shootys dropped on him.

"You Shootys don't know who you're up against!" Skull Kid shouted as he twirled into the air and fired his magic blast at the Shootys knocking them out.

Three Shootys made an advance towards Blade Knight who was busy deflecting the lasers with his sword and they fired their lasers at him. Luckily Sword Knight came just in time and deflected the lasers back at the Shootys blowing them up.

"Don't be blasting my friend while his back is turned you sneaks!" Sword Knight snarled.

Four Shootys pinned Kirby down on the ground as he struggled to break free, then they began to fire lasers at the helpless Star Warrior as he began to scream in pain from every painful shot. This angered the Kirbies and Toon Links as they tackled the Shootys off of Kirby and started pummeling the jet fighter monsters.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Kirby said as Yellow Kirby gave him a Maximum Tomato.

"No problem Kirby." Red Kirby smiled.

A Shooty rammed into King Dedede, only for him to catch it by surprise by countering it with his mallet sending it into the wall.

"You call that a hit? Try again next time." King Dedede scoffed.

Link kicked a Shootys into Young Link who kicked it into Linkie who used her sword to slice it in half.

"That's some good teamwork!" Link laughed high-fiving Young Link and Linkie.

"Get off me you creeps!" Bandana Dee screamed as six Shootys had him pinned down on the floor.

"Let go of him!" Magolor shouted as he and Taranza used their magic powers on the Shootys sending them flying.

"You little rats! Take this!" Bombar shouted as he launched several missiles at the heroes.

"Get out of the way!" Aryll shouted as she and everyone dodged as many missiles as they can.

Coo used his wings to blow the missiles away from the heroes on the ground.

Purple Toon Link jumped into the air then down thrust on Bombar's back making the fighter jet creature roar in pain.

"You little rats! Get off me!" Bombar hissed tossing Vio off of him onto Toon Link.

Bombar then dropped bombs on the heroes who frantically avoided the deadly bombs.

Red Kirby transformed into a missile again then launched at Bombar who avoided the attack.

"You missed me idiot!" Bombar mocked.

"I'm afraid you spoke too soon hot shot, so look again!" King Dedede smirked.

"Huh? What do you mea- OOF!" Bombar yelped as Red Kirby impacted on him from behind catching him off guard and knocking him to the sandy ground.

"Time to finish you off!" Adeleine smirked as she summoned a painting version of Ice Dragon then blow ice breath at the fighter jet monster freezing him solid.

"Say goodbye!" King Dedede shouted as he leaped into the air and smashed Bombar inside the ice block destroying him.

"Finally! That's a load off my back." Blue Toon Link sighed in relief.

"Before we move on, we're gonna have to heal first." Adeleine said summoning lots of healing items for everyone.

The heroes took all of the healing items healing up all of their wounds.

"Smart thinking Adeleine. You sure are helpful." Blade Knight.

"Thanks for your support, Blade Knight. I'm always glad to help my friends." Adeleine smiled while blushing.

The heroes moved forward into the Radish Ruins knocking out Harleys in their way as they move on.

"It looks like we're almost out of here." Prince Fluff remarked as he knocked out sand monsters known as Geldmen that tried to pull him into the quicksand.

After the heroes exited the ruins outside much to their surprise was Meta Knight or is it?

"Heh heh heh. It sure took you guys long enough to get here." Meta Knight spoke.

"Meta Knight I cannot believe it! It's really you!" Kirby cheered hugging the warrior.

"Sir Meta Knight it's a miracle! We actually thought you were captured by Dark Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade Knight said at the same time.

"How did you manage to escape?" Link asked.

Meta Knight seemed froze at that question. "I-I fought my way out of the cell and escaped." he quickly answered.

Purple Toon Link looked very suspicious at him. "Wait a second! Isn't it odd that you seem to be unharmed considering that there are tons of monsters in that place!?"

"Yeah! Even Meta Knight himself can't take on all of those monsters!" Green Kirby spat.

"Very clever, Purple Toon Link and Green Kirby! You found me out! I'm not the Meta Knight you know!" Meta Knight smirked.

"A-Are y-you D-Dark Meta Knight?" Yellow Kirby shivered.

"Maybe. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU HEROES TO DIE!" Meta Knight hissed.

**(Heroes vs ?)**

The evil imposter lunged at Linkie with blinding speed and slashed at her immediately knocking her out much to everyone else's horror.

"OH NO! LINKIE!" Young Link shrieked as he quickly ran to her aid.

"Wahahahaha! That's one down! A lot more to go!" ? laughed evilly.

"YOU MONSTER! TELL ME WHERE ZELDA IS!" Link roared angrily lunging at ?, only for the imposter to counter with the Galaxia Sword injuring him severely.

"Oh no! He's too strong! What the heck are we going to do!?" Aryll panicked.

"Simple. You die!" ? answered as he flew to stab Aryll as she braced for impact, thankfully Coo the Owl manage to fly her to safety from ?'s deadly blade.

"How dare you try to kill a sweet little girl!" Ruto shouted angrily, if anything upsets her then most evil villains was them hurting young children as she did a roundhouse kick at ? while he was off guard sending him flying and hitting the ground.

"Nobody stabs my sister and gets away with it!" Toon Link snarled as he smashed ? as hard as he could with his hammer making the imposter grunt in pain as he was about to smash him again, until the knight quickly low sweeper his leg knocking the young hero on the ground.

"You little ugly Zora! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" ? roared as he flew to where Ruto was and tried to land a slash at her as she swiftly avoided the jabs.

"It's time for you to pay for what you did to Ribbon!" Kirby angrily shouted as he got his sword and slashed at ? who intercepted with his Galaxia.

"Foolish hero! Are you still mourning for your so-called girlfriend!? Too bad! You'll never see her again!" ? mocked angering the pink hero more.

"I will never forgive you, DARK META KNIGHT!" Kirby suddenly shouted then final cutter at him knocking him backwards a little.

"Let's get him guys!" Yellow Kirby ordered as the heroes started pummeling ? who was weakened from Toon Link's assault as King Dedede smashed his hammer at ?'s mask cracking it slightly as Red, Blue and Purple Toon Link slashed ? multiple times as Gooey grabbed him with his tongue before slamming him down on the ground, then Young Link in his Goron form slammed his muscular hands on ?.

"Argh! H-How!? T-T-This is ridiculous! How could I lose to a bunch of puny heroes!?" ? screamed in frustration.

"Only one who is puny is you!" Adeleine mocked. Now tell us where Ribbon and Meta Knight are!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" ? spat.

Suddenly ?'s mask broke as his color began to fade into dark revealing him to be Dark Meta Knight.

"You may have won this battle! But next time we meet you're all dead!" Dark Meta Knight threatened before fleeing as a mirror piece fell into Kirby's hands.

"Yes! That's six pieces! Two more to go!" Kirby cheered.

"As. And we were hoping that was Sir Meta Knight. Sword Knight signed in disappointment.

"Don't worry Sword. Once we get there we will rescue our friends." Toon Link said in comfort.

The heroes then moved on.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I put Dark Meta Knight's name as ?. If you don't know why then play Kirby and the Amazing Mirror in Radish Ruins. Please Review.**


	28. Pyramid of No Return

(Palace **of Winds and Dimension Mirror)**

Dark Meta Knight slowly limped up to Dark Mind and Vaati in pain from his battle with the heroes.

"Dark Meta Knight. What happened to you? Why do you look beat up?" Dark Mind asked noticing his pain.

"T-Those so-called heroes are a lot tougher than I thought that's what. They all ganged up on me while I was caught off guard." Dark Meta Knight spoke through his pain.

"What!? I-I don't believe this! How can those pesky heroes be so strong!? Well then I think it's time I send out my secret weapon." Dark Mind smiled evilly as he summoned two large familiar gloves from the darkness.

"Huh? Since when did these gloves joined you!?" Vaati shouted in disbelief. "Last time I checked they belong to the Super Smash Brothers Universe!"

"Vaati, you do realize this is Nintendo right?" Dark Meta Knight pointed out.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Vaati corrected himself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need you to capture the Kirbies and Toon Link's friends and bring them here. That way it will make it hard for the Kirbies and Toon Links to make it here." Dark Mind smirked evilly.

The gloves nodded as they vanished into the Light World. Who could those two gloves be? You'll know soon enough.

* * *

**With our heroes**

"Alright, everyone ready?" Link asked with a little nervousness.

"I hope so… Because what if we never come out of this pyramid alive!?" Red Toon Link shrieked at the thought of being lost in there.

"Come on. Think positive Red. We'll get out of there, I know we will." Blue Toon Link said in determination.

"Okay then, let's go. We got Maiden to save." Taranza said as he opens the door in enters.

As soon as the heroes enter the pyramid, the door closes behind them, much to their surprise.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now." Kirby said a little stunned by the sudden close.

The heroes wander around the pyramid where a group of Gibdos attacked them, only to be defeated.

"Ha. This is child's play. I don't get how people who set foot here and never return, when this is too easy." King Dedede scoffed.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, if I were you Dedede. We haven't gone all the way in yet." Navi pointed out.

"Navi is right. We really need to be extra careful in here." Young Link said.

Suddenly a trapdoor opened much to everyone's surprise.

"OH CRUD!" The heroes shouted at the same time before they fell and landed on the hard ground.

"Ow! Man that hurts! Who knew there would be a trapdoor!?" Toon Link groaned as he gently rubs his butt that he landed on.

"Maybe, that could explain why travelers never leave this place alive. Ow! My butt hurts!" Young Link groaned also rubbing his butt.

"Alright! Let go." Marx said.

The heroes climbed up the ladders and out of the pit where they noticed two treasure chests.

"Let's open those treasures and find the key." Linkie said.

The heroes opened the chest and got the key, when they opened the other treasure it unfortunately had a Big Bomb in it.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN! RUN FOR IT!" Skull Kid screeched.

Everyone ran as fast as they possibly could away from the Big Bomb. Surely they didn't want to be incinerated now did they?

Blue Toon Link had unfortunately tripped on a rock and fell face first on the ground.

"ARRRRGH! CRUD!" Blue Toon Link screeched in pain as he thought it was over.

Red Toon Link noticed this and stopped in his tracks then turned around grabbing Blue Toon Link bridal style and running out of there before…..

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The strong massive explosion knocked the heroes down as soon as it shook up the entire pyramid.

"Man! That was close!" Yellow Kirby sighed in relief.

"This Pyramid is way deadlier than the Temple of Darkness." Kirby spoke in fear as he struggled to calm himself.

"This kinda reminds me of when we were attacked by those annoying Mogmoles and their psychotic parents Moley and Miss Moley back at the Cabbage Cavern!" Toon Link explained.

"Thanks Red Toon Link. You really got me outta their in time." Blue Toon Link spoke in gratitude.

"Aww. I was actually returning the favor right after all of these times that you saved my butt." Red Toon Link said with a smile on his face. "Looks like we're even."

Blue Toon Link smiled as he hugged Red Toon Link who returned the hug.

"Well then, I hope you two could save your own butts from this." Shadow Kirby smirked as he and Shadow Link appeared.

"Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby!" Everyone yelled.

"That's right! We heard how you bested Dark Meta Knight back at the Radish Ruins!" Dark Toon Link snarled.

"I'll admit, he was pretty strong, but we outnumbered him pretty well." Purple Toon Link grinned as Shadow Kirby growls at him.

"You fools have gotten lucky, but TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Shadow Kirby shouted as he and Shadow Link summoned many large Big Bombs.

"HOOOOOLY MOOOOOLY!" the heroes screamed in panic.

"You worms better run for it." Dark Toon Link laughed as he and Shadow Kirby vanished.

"Boy! Those creeps must really want us dead!" Kirby said.

"No DUH! SHERLOCK! THEY'RE EVIL!" Adeleine shouted as she dragged Kirby along with her.

"Keep running guys! Keep running!" Skull Kid called out.

"Allow me!" Magolor said as he summons his Lor as everyone hops on and escapes the room before.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion from all of the Big Bombs was so massive it shook the entire Pyramid while all of the monsters of were in the Pyramid were startled by the sudden explosion.

"What was that explosion!? a random Keese asked.

"Maybe, Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link are trying to blow the heroes up. replied a Batty

The heroes panted really hard due to dealing with so many Big Bombs.

"There's n-no (pant) e-(pant)end t-to this." Rick struggled to speak due to being too scared from the bomb experience.

"I don't know how long we could last here. We need to find the Maiden and get out of here." Aryll said too desperate to leave the desert pyramid.

"That's what we plan to do." Bandana Dee said.

Another trap door opened and this time Prince Fluff, Marx, Sword Knight and Blade Knight fell.

"No Sword, Blade, Marx and Prince Fluff!" Green Kirby yelled.

In the hole Sword, Blade, Marx and Prince Fluff landed on their feet as Batties and Keese swooped down and attacked them.

"Stay back! You ugly bats!" Blade Knight shouted slashing two Keese that tried to bite him.

"Looks like I'm gonna have bat wings for lunch!" said Marx as he took a deep breath then he fired a massive beam at the Batties and Keeses turning them into bat wings.

"Cool tasty!" Marx snickered as he picked up the bat wings.

"Uh, Marx. You do realize they were on the floor right?" Prince Fluff pointed out.

"I know! FLOOR FOOD!" Marx exclaimed eating the wings.

Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Prince Fluff made disgust expressions.

"Marx. I'm never thinking about you the same way ever again, that was so disgusting!" Sword Knight replied grossed out.

"That's putting it mildly." Blade Knight added.

After that moment the four went to the person who seemed pretty frustrated.

"Oh! This is SO frustrating!" The man pouted.

"What is sir?" Marx asked.

"The floor's filled with holes, and I can't go anywhere!" he replied.

"Tell me about it!" Prince Fluff exclaimed. "We keep falling into traps like pitfalls and big bombs!"

"You know… I wish I could fly like a Pegasus… If only I had boots that could do that!" he lamented.

_"Good luck, with all that."_ Sword Knight thought.

With that the four climbed the ladder out of the pit back with the group as they entered a door where they were attacked by sentient tentacles called Pop is.

"We! These creatures are nasty!" Minda gagged as she fired her dark magic at them destroying them.

"Boy. This maze is really getting to me." Blue Toon Link complained.

"No wonder, the travelers didn't make it out." Young Link added.

"Will you two quit complaining for once!" Tatl insisted getting tired of the complaints.

"Yeah seriously, stop complaining already! It's only going to make things worse!" Navi added.

Soon the heroes found the right door to the key and grabbed it and headed towards the locked door then unlocked it.

After that they entered the room only to be ambushed by vicious mummy monsters called Gibdos and Soarers.

"It's showtime!" Young Link shouted charging at the Gibdos and slashing at them.

Four Gibdos ran towards Linkie from behind at the thought of eating her alive, but she turned around and low swept them sending them falling face first on the ground.

Sword Knight slashed at the Soarars into pieces as Blade Knight deflected the beams the Soarers fired back at them vanquishing them.

"Teamwork is everything." Blade Knight smiled high-fiving Sword Knight.

"Link, are you're ready for the transformation?' Minda asked.

"Minda, I'm always ready." Link answered.

Minda smiled them proceed to transform Link into Wolf Link as the Gibdos looked at the transformed Hylian.

"Surprise to see me in a new form mummy freaks?" Wolf Link taunted.

The Gibdos growled and proceeded to charge at him with a thirst for blood.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Wolf Link smirked as Minda hopped on his back then he charged at the Gibdos clawing at their chest.

The Gibdos screeched in pain as they clutched their chests where the claws hit.

"Wow Minda! I didn't know you could transform Link into a wolf! Get a load of this!" Young Link grinned as he put on the Zora Mask morphing into Zora Link then he punched a Gibdo that snuck up behind him.

Suddenly a purple imp-like creature known as Prank snuck up behind Adeleine, King Dedede and Bandana Dee then mischievously painted '**I STINK LIKE BOOGERS' **on their backs then snickered like a sneaky child before sneaking off.

Taranza noticed this and snickered before laughing hysterically while holding his stomach as he tried to keep calm.

Bandana Dee raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Taranza's laughter as he asked: "Hey. What's so funny?"

"Take a look at your backs and see." Taranza spoke still laughing his head off.

The three then turn and look to see painting marks on their backs much to their horror.

"WHAT THE!? WHO THE HECK VANDALIZED MY BACK WITH PURPLE PAINT!?" King Dedede roared.

"Yeah, if I find whoever did that is gonna get it big time!" Adeleine declared.

Suddenly they heard laughter as they turned around to see a purple imp-like creature from before laughing at them.

"Ohoo. You're gonna get it, NOW!" King Dedede snarled as he, Adeleine and Bandana Dee ran and tackled the Prank on the ground.

The Prank struggled to get free from their tight grips.

"Hee hee hee! Let's see how you like getting vandalized." Adeleine laughed evilly as she got out her paintbrush and painted lipstick on the Prank's lips.

The Prank was so embarrassed as it ran out of the scene in a huff.

"That'll teach that punk a thing or two." Bandana Dee spoke.

In the Dark World version The Gibdos turned into Stalfos and attacked the Kirbies and Toon Links.

Two Stalfos tossed their bones at them, only for Yellow and Red Kirby to intercept with their bombs as Kirby and Green Kirby flew above the Stalfos and turn into stone and crushed them.

"Say goodbye, boneheads!" Purple Toon Link shouted as he and the Links finished them off with their swords.

The Force Gems fell from the sky and landed in the heroes hands as the Four Sword is filled with the power to repel evil.

"Way to go everyone! Now we can defeat the monster and rescue the Maiden." Coo said.

The heroes went further into the pyramid as it grew darker and darker as they process and they found lots of treasure and proceeded to open them collecting more Force Gems, but unfortunately two Big Bombs.

"Oh come on! Can't there not be anymore big bombs!?" Rick shouted in frustration.

"Now is not the time to mention it! RUN!" Coo screamed.

The heroes ran as fast as they could away from the Big Bombs surely they didn't want to be blown to bits now do they?

The heroes ran inside a room and closed it before…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was outrageously strong the force blow the heroes back as they flew into the walls unconscious.

After a few hours or so the heroes woke up from their unconsciousness as they were a still dazed from the explosion.

"Darn it! This Pyramid is filled with dangerous traps when you least expect it." Minda groaned.

"Is everyone alright? We're all still here right?" Magolor asked carefully getting up due to being knocked over by the explosion.

"Thankfully, yes. I thought it was over for us." Kine Fish spoke.

The heroes moved forward once more fighting enemies like Ropes, Waddle Dees, Sir Kibbles, Sword Knights, Scarfies, and Moldorms and avoiding bottomless pits that would be a long way down.

Right after all of that the heroes made it to the guardian's room.

"Well. This Is it. We finally made it!" Gooey cheered.

"Praise the Lord! Now, after we defeat the guardian, we can get out of here." Prince Fluff said.

"I cannot believe that we actually survive this pyramid. We must be very lucky!" King Dedede said happily.

"Alright. Enough bragging. Let's go." Young Link said.

The heroes entered the room where a rather large Moldorm appeared from under ground snarling at the heroes.

"Ew! That thing is huge and ugly!" Aryll shrieked in disgust at the moldrom's appearance.

The Big Moldrom then crawled aggressively at the heroes in an attempt to eat them.

"Watch out, guys!" Sword Knight called out avoiding the deadly fangs from the Moldrom.

**(Heroes vs Big Moldrom)**

"Alright! Time to finish this!" Blade Knight shouted charging and slashing at the Moldrom, but only succeeds in angering it as it tries to bite him.

"What!? My sword didn't had any effect!"

"Let me try!" Kirby said using his Burning Ability at it, but still did nothing. "Oh come on! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Hold on!" Navi called out making everyone turn to her. "Look at the tail color! If we attack it while it's in respective color, we could damage it."

"Hey! Ugly insect freak! Catch me if you can!" Aryll taunted while blowing a loud raspberry at it angering the insect monster as it pursues her.

"Take this!" Toon Link shouted slashing the green tail damaging the Moldrom.

The Big Moldrom screeched as its tail turns red and chases Toon Link in retaliation.

"Red! It's your turn!" Blue Toon Link shouted.

"Alright! Red Kirby, let's do this!" Red Toon Link said as he and Red Kirby used their swords slashing Moldrom's tail again.

The Big Moldrom got infuriated and split into two surprising everyone.

"Alright! Time to get serious!" Yellow Kirby said.

The Big Moldroms slithered towards the heroes, only for them to dodge.

"Any bright idea anyone?" Skull Kid asked while running from the other Moldrom.

"Yeah! BANZAI!" Young Link yelled as he leaped into the air then down thrust his sword at the Moldrom's tail destroying him..

"That's one big squash! One more to squash." Bandana Dee said slashing his sword at the Moldrom vanquishing it.

"Awesome! We did it! Now let's go free the Maiden!" Green Kirby praised.

The heroes entered the other room, but to their surprise the Red Maiden was there with some strange writing on the rocks.

"Whoa! What in tarnation happened here!?" Linkie asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but it cannot be good!" Adeleine lamented.

"I'm? That writing on those large rock… It's in an ancient tongue… Let's see if I can read it." Red Maiden said as she and the other Heroes read.

"... … … Seek...you...the world? Seek you...power? Does your...soul...despise peace and...thirst for… more? I wonder what this is about?" King Dedede asked not getting it.

"I believe we still have to read and find out your majesty." Bandana Dee advised.

"Does your soul...cry...for...destruction and… conquest? We...grant you...power to...ruin...the world. The power of...darkness. Evil...spirit of magic trident." Red Maiden spoke through the stories.

"This is really freaking me out." Kirby shivered.

"My thoughts exactly." Yellow Kirby added.

"This have gone from bad to worse." Rick shrieked as he didn't like where this is going.

"You are...the...King of Darkness and Wizard of Nightmares. … … … Evil spirit… Spirit of magic? Trident? This indentation is in the shape of a weapon." Bandana Dee read.

Kirby widen his eyes in horror. "I literally hope that's not actually Nightmare.

"Do you heroes think the demons who took this trident were… Ganondorf and Nightmare?!" Red Maiden fearfully asked.

"I'm afraid it is especially after what those Deku creatures back at the Lost Woods told us." Purple Toon Link replied.

"The King of Darkness is not Vaati? And the evil dark wizard is not Dark Mind?" Red Maiden asked getting more scared by the minute.

"It appears not." Prince Fluff answered.

"Does this mean this wicked man and that scary wizard is somewhere in Hyrule and Dreamland plotting even now?" Red Maiden questioned.

"It seems yes." Link said.

"Heroes! The situation is even more desperate than I believed! We all must hurry!" She yelled.

With that the heroes quickly headed towards the crystal destroying the Vaati barriers and breaking the crystal.

The Purple Maiden was freed and ladies and gentlemen that was the last Maiden of Hyrule.

The Purple Maiden opened her eyes as she spoke: "Heroes! You've come to my aid? You all came to this pyramid of no return just to rescue me?"

"You can say that again." Sword Knight answered.

"We couldn't leave you here in the pyramid to suffer Purple Maiden." Ruto said.

"Oh, thank you, Heroes! … Princess Zelda and Future Princess Zelda? Is this true? So they're still in the clutches of those creatures?" Purple Maiden asked.

"Yeah, and we're about to rescue her." Tael declared.

"I'm gonna get Zelda no matter what It takes." Link also declared in determination.

"That goes double for me to rescue Toon Zelda!' Toon Link added.

"And I'm determined to rescue Ribbon." Kirby spoke bravely.

"Wow, such determination is what I like to hear." Tatl said.

"That's because they're really attached to their lovers that's why." Navi remarked.

"Alright my sisters, show yourselves please." Purple Maiden asked.

With that the five colorful maidens that were rescued appeared in a circle.

"Wow, so beautiful." Adeleine and Linkie spoke at the same time.

"It sure is beautiful looking at the Six Maidens isn't it Marx?" Aryll asked in a flirty way as Marx blushed a little at this.

"Uh, yeah. That's nice to see." Marx awkwardly responded while blushing.

Magolor and Taranza saw this and secretly smirked at this.

"Looks like Marx has got himself a girlfriend." Magolor whispered to Taranza.

"It appears he does my friend." Taranza whispered back.

The purple crystal broke as the Purple Maiden appeared along with her sisters and smiled at the heroes.

"We'll work together to find the Princess Zeldas and the rest of your friends!" They said. "Let our six hearts be one… Now let us call to her!

With that the Six Maidens started to emerge together as everyone turned pitch black making it hard to see what was happening.

"... … ...Ah! Toon Link?! Is that you and Kirby and friends? And the shrine maidens!" Toon Zelda asked in worry.

"C-could it be!? It is Toon Zelda!" Toon Link exclaimed in joy.

"This is the first time for what seem like forever we heard that voice of her's. Blue Toon Link smiled.

"You're all safe… I'm so relieved. Heroes. I'm in the Tower of Winds. Dark Meta Knight brought me here with Toon Zelda." Zelda spoke making Link gasp.

"Princess Zelda! Thank goodness you're alright!" Link shouted in relief.

"This is no longer the tranquil road to the Realm of the Heavens and Candy Constellation." Zelda said.

"Vaati and Dark Mind's underlings have turned it into a frozen fortress." Toon Zelda revealed.

"Huh? They turned out homeworld into a frozen fortress?" Red Kirby asked.

"Hurry. Heroes! Vaati and Dark Mind's power grows ever stronger, even as we speak…" Zelda warned.

With that the conversation ended as the darkness vanished.

"Ah! Princess Zelda! The Tower of Winds!" The maidens said.

"She is trapped in the Tower of Wind, which has now vanished from Hyrule and Dreamland…" Yellow Maiden said.

"Accursed Vaati and Dark Mind! The princess is in danger!" Green Maiden yelled in panic.

"Heroes! Quickly, you must get the last royal jewel and bring back the tower!" White Maiden said.

"You heroes have crossed Hyrule and Dreamland and gathered three of the jewels. There's only one place left to search. Frozen Hyrule and Peppermint Palace, where the power of darkness keeps spring at bay… The last royal jewel must be there!" Blue Maiden spoke.

"No matter the cost to us, Princess Zelda must be rescued!" Red Maiden said.

"Hurry, Heroes!" Purple Maiden advised.

"Hooray! We got six maidens! Now we need to rescue our friends!" Red Toon Link cheered.

With that the heroes vanished from the pyramid.

* * *

**That sure was a long speech. On the next chapter someone from the team will be captured. Please review**


	29. Frozen Hyrule

The Heroes arrived at the Hyrule fields where everything was covered in snow and ice has blocked off most passageways for our heroes.

"Oh my! It's snowing out here. It's been like forever since I last seen snow." King Dedede said.

"Maybe it's winter." Kirby guessed.

"Now is not the time to play heroes. The Tower of Winds has vanished." Purple Maiden informed.

"If we enshrine the Royal jewels on the Four Sword's sacred ground, the temple may reappear." Blue Maiden said.

"We'll go on ahead and guard the sacred ground from our foe until you arrive." Red Maiden said.

"That might be a smart thing to do." Link spoke.

"The power of darkness has halted the flow of time here, and winter lingers on." White Maiden revealed.

"Awesome. If that keeps up, we might have a fun snow day and play in the snow." Red Toon Link said happily as he always likes snowy days.

"No that's not awesome, Red Toon Link. If we don't stop this Hyrule and Dreamland and the Mirror World that we're in will be buried in a raging blizzard." Toon Link warned.

"Oh yeah. That will be bad." Red Toon Link deadpanned.

"We must believe in tomorrow and hold true to our hope." Yellow Maiden said.

"May our passion keep our hearts from freezing!" Red Maiden spoke in hope as she was the only maiden shivering from the cold.

"Heroes, you must first seek out the final royal jewel!" Green Maiden advised as she continued: "Then, we will go to the Tower of Winds, where Princess Zelda awaits."

With that the Six Maidens then flew off somewhere as the heroes stood there for a minute.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minda suggested.

The heroes traveled around the frozen fields where it was pretty slippery making it kind of hard for them to walk correctly without falling flat on their faces.

"Boy, if I knew it would be freezing then I would have put on my winter coat and all that." Coo groaned as he was shivering icicles from his feathers.

"Wow. Coo. I never knew you wear winter clothes considering you never wear clothes around us." Rick replied.

Suddenly Kirby was hit in the back by a snowball making him yelp a little as he turned around looked at King Dedede who was whistling awkwardly.

"What?" King Dedede asked with an innocent smiled on his face hinting that he was the one who threw the snowball.

"I know very well it was you who threw that snowball at me Dedede." Kirby suspiciously spoke.

"What? No I didn't. I'm an innocent guy I tell ya." King Dedede obviously lied.

"Who really? Then how come I see snow on your hands?" Gooey butted in.

"Mind your own business, you blue looking blob!" the penguin spat.

Kirby threw a bigger snowball at King Dedede who threw one back. Kirby dodged making it hit Minda in the face.

"Oh. Now it's personal!" Minda roared throwing multiple snowballs at them hitting more people.

It was now a snowball fight between the heroes as they tossed more and more snowballs like there's no tomorrow. Soon the snowball fight ended as soon as giant snowballs rolled after them.

"That's our foe to run." Marx warned as he and the others escaped the snowballs.

After the group escape the snowballs they encountered Chief Soldier along with his army of Soldiers.

"Boy, this Chief Soldier never knows when to quit." Link spoke.

"Let's get them!" Linkie shouted.

"ATTACK!" Chief Soldier ordered as he and his soldiers charged at the heroes.

Sword and Blade Knight and the Soldiers slashed at each other with their swords trying to land a hit on one another.

"Ow! Hey!" Marx screamed as a Soldier managed to slash his sword at Marx's cheek. "OH! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Marx took in a deep breath then fired a massive beam at the Soldiers destroying them.

"Now you heroes die!" Chief Soldier growled as he slashed at Toon Link, only for the young hero to dodge the slash.

Red Toon Link sneaked behind Chief Soldier and blow fire from his fire rod at his backside making the knight run around screaming as Toon Link plunged his sword on Chief Soldier's head defeating him.

"That was easy." Adeleine remarked.

"Then I hope you don't mind being our prisoners!" a voice yelled as two figures swooped in and snatch Kirby and Toon Link's friends with blinding speed catching them off guard.

"What in the world!? Who are you guys!?" screeched Purple Toon Link not seeing this coming.

"Glad you asked." said the same voice as the figures revealed themselves.

The heroes were beyond shocked at who the kidnappers were none other than Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND!?" The heroes shouted in shock at the same time.

"That's our name don't wear it out!" laughed Master Hand.

"What on earth are you and Crazy Hand doing here!?" Kirby asked, as he was too stunned by this catastrophe.

"We were hired by Dark Mind and Vaati to capture these friends of yours and dispose of you pesky heroes! Wahahahahaha!" Crazy Hand maniacally laughed.

"Why are you two working for two evil beings that we're trying to stop from plunging our world into darkness? And shouldn't you two be at the Smash Mansion preparing our next tournament?" King Dedede asked while struggling to break free from Crazy Band's tight grip.

"That's none of your concern right now! But, now that we have your friends, you will have a hard time getting through this cold blizzard! See ya later. SUCKERS!" Master Hand mocked.

With that the two gloves flew away!

"Hey! Get back here right now!" Yellow Kirby shouted after them, but they had already left.

"What the heck just happened!?" Red Kirby shouted in disbelief still stunned from before.

"Those two just swooped out of nowhere and snatched our friends!" Blue Toon Link exclaimed.

"I can't believe what just happened! Now, we have to rescue Link and the others from Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Red Toon Link informed.

"I don't understand why they're working for Vaati and Dark Mind." Green Kirby spoke.

"I think we'll get the answers once we confront them." Toon Link said.

"Well let's get going then." Purple Toon Link said.

With that the Links and Kirbies moved forward deep into the freezing fields fighting blob enemies like Zols.

"You know guys, it's like we're back to where we started before we meant the others." Vio Link reminded.

"Tell me about it. I mean remember when we were almost defeated by those annoying moley freaks back at the Cabbage Cavern?" Green Kirby asked.

"I remember that too! Have Vio not distracted Miss Moley, then we would've been dead by now!" Red Link cried.

"Yeah. But we really need to be careful guys. This time we don't have our other allies to help us on this adventure." Green Link warned.

"And it's really freezing out here." Yellow Kirby shivered.

"No duh, sherlock! We're in a blizzard outside course it out here!" Red Kirby spat.

"Both of you shut up and come on!" Kirby called out.

"Fine." The two grumbled.

The main heroes wandered deeper into the icy fields collecting Force Gems as some were frozen, but was defrosted by Red Link's Fire Rod.

After the Kirbies and Links moved forward they encountered penguin and snowman-like enemies called Pengy and Chilly, but were inhaled by the Kirbies giving one of them Freeze and Ice Abilities.

"Awesome! This ability is super cozy! I love it!" Yellow Freeze Kirby praised.

"I feel like doing what Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers do now!" Green Freeze Kirby said with a smile.

"Wow. You guys look great with those abilities." Green Link remarked.

"I wish I brought my winter coat with me." Blue Link complained making everyone laugh.

The heroes moved further and further into the icy moving frozen trees out of the way while avoiding giant snowballs that appear to have a mind of their own.

There was an ice wall in the way only for the Links to use their fire rod on it melting it away and clearing a path for them.

As the Kirbies and Links walked on a slippery frozen lake they encountered vicious penguin and alligator-like creatures that lunged at them.

"What the heck are those ugly creatures!?" Kirby shrieked at the sight of those monsters.

"Those are Pengators!" Green Link exclaimed as he and the others easily defeated them.

"Those Pengators are pretty ugly creatures, if you ask me." Yellow Kirby commented.

The heroes then carefully walked onto the button which unfortunately, set of an alarm summoning an army of Pengators and Pengies.

The Pengators and Pengies then attempted to pulverize the Kirbies and Links as they lunged at them.

"Watch out, everyone!" Red Link warned as everyone dodged the penguin creatures attack.

Ice Kirby and Red Ice Kirby blew ice from their mouths at the Pengators freezing them in ice and kicking them into three Pengies knocking them out instantly.

"Bring it on you penguin freaks!" Blue Link shouted as he used his fire rod at four Pengies making them scream in hot pain.

Green Link and the Pengator got into a tussle as Green Link tackled the Pengator to the floor and blew a wave of fire from the fire rod into its mouth giving the Pengator a severe heartburn and defeating it.

Yellow, Red and Green Kirby along with Red and Vio Link charged at the Pengators and Pengies with their weapons and defeated them instantly.

The last two Pengies blew ice breathe at Blue Link before he could react freezing him in ice.

"That would give him a frosty reception." Green Link said.

"You guys are so gonna pay for that!" Green Kirby growled as he summoned a snowstorm at the Pengies as they were frozen in ice.

"Alright! Time to unfreeze Blue Link!" Red Link said with a smile as he used his fire rod and thaw out Blue Link from his icy prison, but ended up burning his butt again.

"YEEEOUCH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Blue Link screamed as he frantically rubs his burning butt on the icy floor slightly melting it.

**(Author's note: I really love that part from the Four Swords Manga where Red Link frees Blue Link, but burns his butt in the process.)**

"Red Link. I know very well you did that on purpose." Yellow Kirby sneered trying not to laugh.

"Well, to tell you the truth. The readers and viewers expect me to get even with Blue Link from time to time." Red Link explained with a mischievous smile.

"Wow. You're really devious then I thought Red." Green Link smiled.

After the conversation ended: the Kirbies and Links moved further into the winter fields carrying the Moon Pearl and entering the Dark World collecting Force Gems and gaining the Power To Repel Evil.

"I really love traveling through ice levels while having this Freeze Ability." Kirby said with a smile.

"Me too, Kirby." Yellow Kirby said while admiring his cozy paka.

"Hey! Guys! I can see a palace and temple straight ahead!" Blue Link called out pointing towards an icy building.

"That's Peppermint Palace! Let's go!" Kirby said as they ran towards the palace.

As soon as they made it to the entrance Manhandla who has somehow returned charged at the Kirbies and Links.

"What!? This thing again!? I thought we got rid of it!" Green Kirby growled.

"I guess we're gonna have to vanquish it again." Vio Link suggested.

Manhandla spinned its way at Red Link who accidentally struck the wrong head making it spit fire in all directions.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Green Link shouted out as everyone dodged the flames.

"Oops! Sorry!" Red Link smiled nervously.

"Let's get it!" Yellow Kirby yelled striking the yellow head shrinking it.

Red Link and Red Kirby attacked Manhandla's other head shrinking it as Blue Link attacked the blue head destroying it.

"Yes! We almost got it." Ice Kirby praised as he blew ice breath at the pink head destroying it.

After the Kirbies and Links landed more hits Manhandla was destroyed as Force Gems landed in the heroes hands.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Red Kirby cheered high-fiving Red Link.

"Let's head to Peppermint Palace." Blue Link said.

The Kirbies and Links traveled forward towards the palace only for them to encounter a few soldiers and Big Dark Stalfos.

"This is it everyone! The last Big Dark Stalfos!" Green Link said.

"Let's take it down!" Kirby said.

The Kirbies and Links fought the Soldiers who put up quite a fight at first, but were easily defeated as the vortex sucked them into the Dark World where the Big Dark Stalfos was waiting along with a flock of Keese.

"Crud not these annoying bats again." Blue Link grumbled as he made quick work of them.

The Big Dark Stalfos slashed his sword at the heroes who immediately dodged and pummeled him defeating the Big Dark Stalfos easily as they left the Dark World.

The Purple Knight of Hyrule appeared as Purple Link approached him as he spoke: "Heroes! You've done well to get this far… I am the Knight of Hyrule charged with guarding the purple royal jewel."

"And my name is Purple Link, but people usually call me Vio." Vio Link greeted.

"Thanks to you, we have been freed from the dark spells that bound us. You must now take the four royal jewels past this ice-bound temple and fly to sacred grounds! Then you can enter the tower leading to the Palace of Winds, where Vaati lurks. Deep within the palace, which soars above the Realm of the Heavens and Candy Constellation, a terrible darkness awaits you all." Purple Knight explained.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of the darkness whatsoever since I'm a hero. I can handle it." Vio Link scoffed.

"Yet if you do not dispel that darkness once and for all, true peace will never return to Hyrule and Dreamland. The fate of Princess Zelda-and all of Hyrule-rests in your hands!" he said.

"That's why we never rest until Princess Zelda is safe." Purple Link said.

"You must take the jewel and farewell." Purple Knight said.

With that the knight vanished and the purple jewel landed in Vio's hands.

"Amazing! We got all of the jewels!" Red Link cheered.

"I never felt so happy in my life before." Blue Link said.

"Now let's head to Peppermint Palace." Kirby said.

* * *

**I took forever. I was pretty busy with a lot of things. Please review.**


	30. Peppermint Palace

The Kirbies and Links entered the tower made out of ice of the Mirror World as they looked at their surroundings.

"Wow. This place is awesome and smells minty." Red Link remarked as he sniffed the palace.

"They don't call this place Peppermint Palace for nothing." Yellow Freeze Kirby said.

The Links and Kirbies wondered around the slippery palace taking out enemies like Roly-Poly and Sword Knights and Noddies.

"Boy, it sure isn't gonna be easy getting pass this palace." Ice Kirby said using ice suction at a Pengi before spitting it at a Sparky.

They were soon confronted by a group of Waddle Dees, Pengies and Heavy Knights.

"Looks like they're not the welcoming committee." Green Link spoke slashing his sword at a Pengy that lunged at him.

Four Heavy Knights made multiple slashes at Red Ice Kirby who was frantically dodging all of their powerful swords until Green Freeze Kirby came to his aid and froze all of the evil soldiers with his snowstorm.

"Thanks, Green Kirby." Red Kirby spoke in gratitude.

"No problem, Red Kirby." Green Kirby smiled.

"We cannot allow you heroes to get pass this palace!" a Pengy said.

"We will see about that penguin boy." Blue Link said using his fire rod at a few Pengies defeating them.

Red Link and Vio Link slashed a few Waddle Dees that were trying to hit them with their parasols destroying them.

Ice Kirby turned into a giant snowball and rammed into the Heavy Knights who couldn't defend themselves taking them out.

"That takes care of them." Yellow Kirby said.

"That's what you think!" a walrus said as he stepped into the fray with light blue cheeks, while wearing dark blue overalls, an exposed buttocks, blue feet and white fur.

"It's Mr. Frosty!" The Kirbies shouted all together.

"That's right, Kirbies. And I'd say, you heroes sure love to interfere with Lord Vaati and Lord Dark Mind's plans, huh? Well, I'm afraid I cannot allow you pathetic Kirbies and Links to get pass this point." Mr Frosty said.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to or else I'm gonna stick my sword in your face!" Blue Link threatened getting out his sword, Mr Frosty just laughed.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You kids should respect your elders otherwise I'll might put you on ice forever! Especially you blue clothing wearing cat-eyed freak!" Mr Frosty taunted. The Kirbies and Links gasped the loudest being Blue Link.

"THAT'S IT, YOU UGLY BLUE MUSTACHE MORON! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Blue Link roared lunging at Mr. Frosty only for the evil walrus to dodge.

"My my! You really got a bad temper for a blue hero! No wonder, people don't take you seriously!" Mr. Frosty continued his taunts. Blue Link growled even more at the arrogant ice beast.

"Don't listen to him, Blue Link. He's just trying to get you angry to get your guard down." Green Link warned as Blue Link realized this and calmed down.

"Yes! Listen to your brot- OOF!" Mr. Frosty was hit in the face by a bomb Vio Link threw.

"He was really starting to annoy me to no end." Vio Link deadpanned.

"Oh, your gonna pay for that you purple little rat." Mr Frosty snarled as he was getting an ice block out while shaking his butt.

"Is this guy gay or what? Poyo." Kirby asked grossed out.

"Beats me, Poyo." Yellow Kirby deadpanned.

Mr. Frosty soon got out a block of ice before tossing it at Vio Link who quickly used his fire rod and melted it instantly.

"You know for a henchmen, you sure are an embarrassment." Vio Link mocked.

"Yeah for real! I mean, shaking your butt in public is way past weird beyond belief, Poyo." Green Kirby joined in the mocking spree.

"I will put you brats on ice forever!" Mr. Frosty snarled as he charged and grabbed Green Link before he could react and stuffed the young hero in his mouth much to everyone's surprise.

"Noo! What have you done!?" Red and Blue Link shouted in anger.

"I swallowed the Green brat for my lunch and there's nothing you chumps could do about it." Mr. Frosty laughed.

Suddenly Red Link got out his Fire Rod and then fired a massive wave of fire at Mr. Frosty making him let out a blood curding scream and cough up Green Link trapped in a block of ice.

"No one eats my friend and gets away with it, poyo!" Kirby shouted in anger as he became Burning Kirby then turned into a fireball and burst into Mr. Frosty's mouth setting his insides on fire causing him to melt.

"That takes care of him." Yellow Kirby said.

The Red, Blue, and Vio Link used their Fire Rods to melt Green Link out of his icy prison.

"Brrrrrr! T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U -G-U-Y-S!" Green Link shivered uncontrollably through his sentence from the cold.

"Don't worry Green. We're gonna warm you up no time." Vio Link said as they carried Green Link to a random fireplace to warm up.

"I really hope the others are alright." Yellow Kirby spoke in worry.

"Don't worry Yellow Kirby. I'm pretty sure they're fine." Green Kirby reassured him.

"We're pretty close to rescuing Zelda and Toon Zelda from Vaati, Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind." Red Link said while smiling.

"Once we get there, Vaati is gonna be out of commission for good." Blue Link said with confidence.

"Don't be over confident Blue Link. There could be an army of monsters waiting for us there." Purple Link warned.

"Once we get there, Ribbon and Meta Knight will be safe in no time." Kirby said.

After a few relaxing the Kirbies and Links continued forward deep into the icy palace.

As the heroes continue on they encountered nine small blue creatures with wings and big red lips which were giggling at them.

"Ugh. What are these hideous things." Green Link asked while disgusted at how the way their lips looked.

"Uh-oh. Those things are Leaps and they seem to want to kiss eight of us." Kirby gulped.

"Yuck! I don't wanna take any lip from those things!" Blue Link gagged.

"That goes double for me Blue." Red Link added.

The Leaps smiled then began to chase our favorite young heroes around the icy palace.

"Ah crud! Run!" Yellow Kirby shouted, as they ran from the love crazed Leaps.

The Links and Kirbies ran as fast as they could away from the Leaps while dodging every obstacle in their way like walls, Gordos, Shotzos and Laser Balls.

The Links and Kirbies ran passed a random Scarfy who looked confused at this catastrophe then turned to see what they're running from and did the wilhelm scream as it was kissed in the face by the Leaps huge lips ending up with lipstick printed on its face as the poor Scarfy fainted in response.

The Kirbies and Links saw this while hiding from the lustful Leaps that flew pass while looking for them and were horrified at what happened to the Scarfy.

"I'm so glad, we didn't get kissed by those otherwise we would've ended up with cooties." Vio Link gagged as he felt like throwing up right then and there.

"Vio. There are no such things as cooties." Green Kirby said.

"Have you not look it up on the internet before Green Kirby? Cooties are real." Vio said again.

"You need to stop watching these movies Vio." Green Link said.

"Ugh. Nevermind let's go." Purple Link said as he rolled his eyes.

The Kirbies and Links came across multiple bottomless pits as they quickly stopped themselves from slipping off the slippery platform.

"Oh great! Now, how we're gonna get pass these pits." Blue Link grunted.

"Simple. We use the Roc Feather." Green Link answered getting out the feather.

"Good idea, Green. With these we could fly over." Red Link said.

"In that case, we could become Cupid Kirbies!" Yellow Kirby smiled as the Kirbies became cupids.

The heroes flew across the bottomless pits while taking out enemies like Laser Balls and Shooties.

They came across a group of Cupies which flew after them and fired their arrows at them as they easily dodged the arrows.

"Looks like we're gonna have To take out the trash." Kirby said firing his arrows at the Cupies defeating them.

The Kirbies and Links then headed downs a waterfall and went inside it sending them deeper into the Peppermint Palace as they safely landed on the ground.

"It appears the floor here is much frozen than the part we were at." Yellow Kirby said.

"I think we're close to the boss of this palace." Green Link said.

The heroes wandered deeper into Peppermint Palace while carefully walked onto the icy ground and not fall on their faces as they finally entered the door to the boss.

In the lobby of the boss had pictures of King Golem, Kracko, and Mega Titian as the heroes looked at them.

"I wonder why some bosses have pictures like these?" Red Kirby asked.

"Uh. Maybe cause they're related or something." Green Kirby shrugged.

As soon as they entered the room a strange hat floated down towards the heroes before eyes, hands and a crimson cloak popped out and landed on the ground in front of the Kirbies and Links.

"Well well, it appears I have some uninvited guests around here." The magician harshly stated.

"That's not how you greet a guess, magic boy." Yellow Kirby scolded.

"I'm guessing you're the boss of Peppermint Palace aren't you?" Kirby asked.

"You couldn't be more correct Kirby. I'm Wiz the best magician in the Mirror World and the Guardian of Peppermint Palace. And I'm afraid you bratty heroes have been interfering with Vaati and Dark Mind's plan for so long and I'm gonna have to take you all down!" Wiz threatened as he got out his wand.

"And here I thought you were going to be an ice monster, but you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover." Purple Link said.

"Listen give us the mirror piece and we'll call it even." Blue Link said.

"I don't give my mirror piece to bratty kids and marshmallows! Especially to a bunch of has-beens like you old farts!" Wiz spat while glaring at them.

"Old farts!? How dare you!?" Green Link hissed getting out his sword. "That's it! Now you asked for it!"

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Red Kirby declared.

**(Heroes vs Wiz)**

"Abrakadabra!" Wiz chanted as he went inside his hat creating objects such as Balloons, Wheelies and Footballs from his wand sending them after the Kirbies and Links.

"Whoa!" Kirby yelped avoiding the objects. "What do you think this is a magic show!?"

"Take this!" Green Link said tossing his boomerang at Wiz, only for the magician to retreat back inside of his hat protecting himself. "Darn it!"

"Be careful, everyone!" Vio Link warned. "He's invincible as long as he's inside of his hat!"

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to take our time while he's out of his hat!" Blue Link said smashing Wiz with his hammer as soon as he was out.

"Try this on for size!" Wiz shouted sending a wave of magic at the Kirbies and Links from his wand, only for them to dodge.

"You really need to work on magic a little more buddy." Red Link taunted as he used his fire rod and send a wave of fire at Wiz setting his cloak on fire.

"Ouch! That's hot! Now take this!" Wiz said, but as soon as he got his wand out, Green Kirby inhaled it becoming Magic Kirby.

"Wow! That's a cool one!" Blue Link said in awe. "What are you?"

"I'm Magic Kirby." Green Kirby replied.

"That's an awesome ability Green Kirby!" Red Kirby cheered.

"Can you try tricks up your sleeve!?" Green Link asked while smiling.

Before Green Kirby could answer, Wiz rammed into Vio Link and Kirby knocking them into the wall.

"No! Vio, Kirby! Are you two okay!?" Red Link asked in worry.

"Tee hee hee! Sorry to interrupt your childish moments, but time to die!" Wiz cackled as he pointed his spare wand at them.

"Now you've done it, wizard face!" Yellow Kirby shouted as he sucked up a wheelie becoming Wheel Kirby before transforming into an actual wheel before ramming into Wiz damaging him.

Vio Link and Kirby recovered then lunged at Wiz slashing him along with Red, Blue and Green Link and the Kirbies injuring the evil magician more.

"It's time to say goodbye!" Green Kirby smirked as a set of cards circled around Green Kirby as he picked the galaxia card resulting in an illusion of Meta Knight swooping down and slashing Wiz defeating him.

"M-a-s-t-e-r I…have failed...you." Wiz weakly groaned before exploding into pieces as the piece of the mirror landed in Kirby's hands.

"Yes! We did it! That's seven pieces! One more to go!" Kirby spoke happily as they did a victory dance.

"I gotta say, things are getting good each time." Yellow Kirby smiled.

"Now let's head to the Ice Temple, there's no time to lose." Red Kirby said.

With that the Kirbies and Links left to the Ice Temple.


	31. The Ice Temple

The Kirbies and Links exited the Peppermint Palace and entered the Ice Temple where everything seemed darker and cold around the place.

"Boy, it's a little creepy in here." Kirby said as he felt slightly uncomfortable around here.

"I know Kirby, but the sooner we get past the Ice Temple the better." Green Link said.

The Kirbies and Links picked up the key and unlocked the door and entered the room knocking out Shadow Links and Armos that tried to attack them before pulling a switch and opening a door to another room.

The heroes moved forward in the Ice Temple where the was a slippery platform above the bottomless pit.

"Be very careful everyone! This ice is severely slippery so try to walk slowly." Vio warned.

The Kirbies and Links walked very slowly on the icy platform trying very hard not to slip and fall of, or else they're done for.

Blue Link lost his footing and almost fell off the platform.

"Aaaah! Help me!" Blue Link screamed for dear life.

"Don't worry, Blue Link! I got you!" Yellow Kirby said as he inhaled Blue Link into his mouth before spitting him out on the other side.

"Thanks Yellow Kirby." Blue Link said.

"No problem, Blue Link." Yellow Kirby said.

The young heroes entered the room and were attacked by Wizzrobes who fired ice beams at them, only for them to dodge and defeat the Wizzrobes.

"I wish I still had my magic ability." Green Kirby lamented, having taken a liken to that ability.

"It stinks that the ability is temporary considering the fact that it was cool." Red Kirby remarked.

"Yeah. Maybe you could be in a magic show and do some mumbo jumbo stuff." Red Link suggested.

"That might be an awesome idea." Green Kirby said.

"Next time we see an enemy with a magic ability I should suck it up and gain the ability." Yellow Kirby declared with a smile.

They proceeded to pass the bottomless pits and head to room after room towards a strange square platform and threw bombs at it before heading towards the dark world and did the same before leaving.

"Keep destroying these skull marks that way we could trigger a door." Red Link said.

As the team headed towards the door collecting Force Gems while fighting Pengators trying to knock them off the platform before entering the other room where there were multiple Bombchus running around.

"What the heck are those things!?" Yellow Kirby flinched.

"Those are Bombchus and they're pretty dangerous and explosive!" Green Link exclaimed.

"Dangerous as Bombers are." Kirby remarked.

As the Kirbies and Links struggle to jump on the buttons to activate the door, but they couldn't avoid the Bombchus so all that could be heard was screaming, yelping, and screeching.

"Boy, I always hate those things!" Blue Link cried dusting off his tunic.

"Crud! Thanks to those stupid Bombchus my tunic is filthy and dusty!" Vio Link complained wiping the dirt off his tunic.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Vio, but your tunic is gonna get dirty when we fight more monsters. Poyo." Green Kirby pointed out.

The Kirbies and Links exited the room and picked out the key to the locked door and entered the other room where Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby were waiting for them.

"Why Link. I didn't think you and Kirby would get past Wiz that easily. And I see you're low on allies, isn't that a surprise!?" Shadow Link mocked.

"That may be true Shadow Link! But we're still gonna kick your butt!" Blue Link snarled.

"Still overconfident as ever I see, Blue! I thought you would control your anger! Oh well. Guess I miss judge you!" Shadow Link taunted even further.

"Look Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby! Get out of our way before we slice you in half!" Green Link hissed bringing out his sword. We've beaten you world after world, you shadowy crooks!" Green Link spat.

"We're about to beat you two the old fashion way!" Kirby yelled.

"You two have caused us enough trouble as it is! Now it's for us to kick both your butts again!" Yellow Kirby yelled.

"Is that so!? Well then! Get ready because your adventure ends here!" Shadow Kirby snarled getting out his missile.

"Alright then! Let's settle this once and for all!" Kirby said punching Shadow Kirby in the face who punched him back.

The Shadow Link clones advanced after Blue Link creating more ice as they walk and slashed at him, only for Green Kirby to blow ice breath at a few of them freezing them as Green Kirby kicked them into the Shadow Kirby clones knocking them out like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Red Kirby praised. "Whoa! Watch it!" Red Kirby shrieked barely avoiding a bomb thrown by a Shadow Kirby. "So you like to throw bombs, huh? Well. Take this!" Red Kirby said tossing his own bombs at the Shadow Kirby defeating him.

"Give up, Kirby! I'm better than you every other way!" Shadow Kirby taunted as he kept on avoiding Kirby's punches. "You really need to work on your aim a little more too!" Shadow Kirby continued his taunts.

"And you should work on your surroundings a little more, Shadow Kirby!" Kirby smirked.

Shadow Kirby looked confused and turned around only to be whacked with a hammer from Red Link sending him flying.

"Thanks! Red Link!" Kirby said.

"No problem, Kirby!" Red Link praised giving Kirby a hug.

"Hurricane Sword Spin Attack!" Green Link yelled as he twirled around real fast slashing at Shadow Link sending him flying.

"This isn't over yet! Not by a long shot!" Shadow Link cried out.

"Now that those creeps are out of the way. Let's keep going." Red Kirby said.

"I gotta say. I feel like our adventure is almost over right now." Red Link said.

"Not quite, Red Link. We still gotta rescue the princess and our friends who were captured by Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Vio Link pointed out.

The heroes moved further into the Ice Temple dodging many traps to avoid falling into a pit full of deadly spikes and getting impaled.

They traveled to another room and grab a key to the door forwards while collecting more Force Gems and went to a secret path leading to a fairy.

"Let me aid you for something." She said as Red Link put his Fire Rod inside the water.

They then received a newly upgraded level 2 Fire Rod much to their delight.

"Awesome! We got the level 2 Fire Rod!" Blue Link praised. "Now we could make blocks and moving platforms!" Blue Link still praised.

"Let's give this upgraded Fire Rod a go." Green Link said as he held up the Fire Rod in the air summoning a yellow block. "Fantastic! This Fire Rod is definitely amazing!" Green Link happily stated.

"Now toss it on the question platform." Kirby said.

The Links and Kirbies tossed the yellow block on the platform making it solid for them to hop on.

The heroes hopped on the platform and traveled through room to room collecting even more Force Gems where they got the Power to Repel Evil with their swords and got the key to the door.

"That's a lot of platforms." Kirby said.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's do it." Green Kirby said.

They then went on platform after platform and entered each and every other rooms and collected even more Force Gems while defeating Pengators that try to bite them.

Boy was there a lot of platforms for them to hop on without falling to their deaths and finally entered the room.

"Boy. This seems way to easy." Vio Link said suspiciously not liking how quiet the room was.

"I wonder what awaits us in here? But, I kinda don't like this one bit…" Red Kirby pondered.

They saw Red Link about to press a big button on the ground.

"Uh, Red Link … I don't think that's a good idea!" Yellow Kirby noticed Red Link getting closer and closer to the button.

As soon as Red Link's foot touched the button, it summoned an army of Soldiers who immediately charged at the heroes in sight.

"Uh-oh!" Green Kirby said in panic. "Looks like we got worst trouble!"

"Let's deal with these armor punks and get out of here!" Red Kirby shouted.

"Eat some fire jerks!" Blue Link said blowing a wave of fire from his Fire Rod at some of the soldiers defeating them. "Yeah!"

This seemed to infuriate the soldiers as they began to fire their arrows at them, only for the Kirbies to suck them up gaining the Cupid Ability again.

The Kirbies flew into the air and fired their own arrows at the Soldiers, who couldn't dodge most of them breaking their armor and destroying most of them.

"Hey, Green! Wanna do a double attack?" Vio Link asked.

"You bet, Vio! Let's do it!" Green Link said as the two young swordsmen used their Hurricane Sword Spin Attack at the Soldiers who tried to block the attack destroying them and that was the last of them.

"Good job! You two!" Kirby praised. "That was the best double attack ever!" Kirby congratulated.

"It's what friends are for, Kirby!" Green Link smiled.

With that the heroes went further into the frozen temple inside a room where they find a few frozen items along with two Red Soldiers blocking their path and quickly defeated them and entered the last room.

As soon as the Links and Kirbies entered the room they were attacked by five Chain Soldiers and Heavy Knights along with a Phan Phan and Boxy.

"Holy Moly! There's no way we're gonna past these guys alive!" Red Kirby gasped.

"Don't you dare say that, Red Kirby!" Green Kirby scolded him. "We're heroes and we won't let these monsters stop us from rescuing our friends!" Green Kirby reassured him.

"I did not come this far to be halted by these freaks!" Green Link snarled. "We're getting pass these guys! Let's get them!" Green Link shouted.

The present monster named Boxy spat out a present sending a bomb after Yellow Kirby who sucked it up before spitting it back at its face.

Blue Link jumped in and descended downwards towards one of the Chain Soldiers with his sword, only to be painfully whacked in the face by a spike ball from the other Soldier sending him toppling onto Green Kirby who caught him with ease before he hit the ground. Green Link threw his boomerang and Kirby threw his cutter weapon at the Chain Soldiers, only for the Heavy Knights to intercept them with their swords.

"Argh! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Kirby shouted in frustration.

"We have to keep trying! If we screw this up, we fail and will never save our world from Vaati and Dark Mind!" Green Link warned. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted into the air by Phan Phan who used his truck to spin him around several times before tossing him at Kirby knocking the young heroes to the icy ground.

"It's the end of the line for you heroes!" Heavy Knight 1 laughed as he stepped closer to Kirby and Toon Link his sword dangerously close to them.

"It's time to finish you brats off one and for all!" Heavy Knight 2 also laughed.

Just before the soldiers could kill them a snowball hit them in the back making them turn around and saw Vio Link and Red Kirby.

"Hey! Ugly knights! Can't catch us!" Red Kirby taunted sticking his tongue out at them.

"You rejects are no match for us, because you warriors are no warriors whatsoever, just a bunch of morons!" Vio Link mocked sticking his tongue out at the soldiers before turning around and tauntingly shaking his butt at the Soldiers and completing his taunt by slapping his butt. "Why don't you come give it a kiss!" Vio Link taunted still shaking his butt.

"_Wow. Vio sure loves to taunt his enemies with his butt_." Green Link thought looking at Vio's butt.

The Soldiers were beyond enraged at the taunt Red Kirby and Vio Link did and were determined to kill them.

"Why you little brats! No one waves their butt at me!" Heavy Knight snarled completely enraged.

"YOU LITTLE RATS ARE HISTORY AFTER WE CUT YOU IN HALF!" The Chain Soldier roared charging at them.

Since they were distracted, Blue Link quickly recovered and swung his hammer at two of the Chain Soldiers sending them flying towards Red Link who used his Fire Rod to incinerate them to ashes.

"Take this! Hurricane Sword Spin Attack!" Toon Link yelled.

"Final Cutter Attack! Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

With that Kirby leaped into the air and somersaults back down onto the ground sending a blue wave at three Heavy Knights who were distracted slicing them up. Green Link spinned real fast after the Boxy who charged at him cutting it up and opening up his body revealing lots of Force Gems.

Yellow Kirby sucked up the present monster and gain the Magic Ability.

"Awesome! I actually have the Magic Ability! I love it! I love it!" Yellow Kirby praised as everyone gave him blank stares.

"That's great. Now use it." Red Kirby said while inhaling the Heavy Knight and gaining the Sword Ability.

"Get a load of this." Yellow Kirby said as a number of Ability Scrolls circled around him and clicked the random scroll becoming Cook Kirby. "Boy, I'm just getting numerous cool abilities today! Now I'm a chef!" Yellow Kirby said as a big pot appeared and sucked up all the enemies (minus) Phan Phan turning them into food.

"Good job, Yellow Kirby! This is tasty!" Green Kirby said eating his supper.

More Heavy Knights showed up only for Blue and Red Link to stand in their way.

"Come at us, if you dare!" Blue Link taunted sticking his tongue out at the Heavy Knights.

"Yeah! Unless you're scared of us!" Red Link also taunted as he turned around pulling down his pants revealing his butt and tauntingly shook his butt at the Heavy Knights.

This enraged the Heavy Knights as they charged at the taunting Links, only for them to jump in the air and down thrust them vanquishing the Heavy Knights.

"Now it's time to put this elephant in the circus where he belongs!" Kirby said as he threw his boomerangs at the Phan Phan knocking it to the ground as the Links pummeled and defeated it as Green Kirby inhaled Phan Phan gaining the Throw Ability.

"We did it! We beat them!" Red Kirby cheered.

"Now we can finally get out of here!" Red Link also cheered high-fiving Red Kirby.

"See. I told you we would it through, Red Kirby." Green Kirby said.

"Now let's get going, there's no time to waste." Kirby said.

With that the heroes finally exited the temple and headed outside where the White Maiden was waiting for them.

"Link and Kirby! Boy, am I glad that you all are okay!" White Maiden said.

"We sure kicked lots of monsters butt inside of that temple." Blue Link scoffed.

"They sure we're tough though." Red Kirby muttered.

"I'm glad we're out of there." Kirby said.

"By the way. Where are King Dedede and the others?" White Maiden asked noticing a small amount of heroes.

"Let's just say they were captured by Master Hand and Crazy Hand sent by Dark Meta Knight. Poyo." Green Kirby answered.

"Crud. Another one bites the dust." White Maiden grumbled. "Also the sacred grounds lie within this forest. Preparations are complete. Come, let us proceed." White Maiden beckoned.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Kirby said.

With that the Links and Kirbies entered the frosty forest which lead to the Four Sword shrine much to their surprise.

"I…. I can't believe it! It really is the Four Sword Sanctuary!" Red Link spoke in awe.

"So this is where the Four Sword is kept and Vaati's prison. It looks totally cool." Green Kirby remarked admiring the sanctuary.

"Links…. You've returned to where you started, the Four Sword Sanctuary and brought the Kirbies here too." Blue Maiden said.

"It's been days since we last been at the Four Sword Sanctuary since Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby showed up." Vio Link spoke.

"It is so good to see the Four Sword Sanctuary again." Blue Link chimed.

"That's where you guys appear when Toon Link pulls the Four Sword out, huh? Sweet." Yellow Kirby said.

"Now, it's time for you guys to give us the royal jewels…" Red Maiden said. As the heroes give the maidens the royal jewels which separated and landed on the four pillars in the sanctuary and shined really bright making everyone shield their eyes.

"Oh man. That's too bright." Red Kirby groaned while covering his eyes from the brightness.

"Yeah. No kidding." Blue Link added also covering his eyes.

As the royal jewels shined even brighter around the sanctuary and the shining stopped as the jewels sinked into the pillars.

"Hear me, heavens… Hear me, earth…" Yellow Maiden prayed. "Heed the light of the royal jewels enshrined here, and restore to us… the Tower of Winds!"

The Kirbies and Links gasped at that last word.

"That's where the Zeldas are being held!" The Links shrieked.

"And Ribbon as well!" The Kirbies also gasped.

"Ribbon. I'm coming to save you and nothing is going to stop me!" Kirby spoke in determination. He isn't gonna let anything stand in his way of rescuing his lover.

The royal jewels began to shine again this time sending a colorful beam at the window above the six maidens as the ground under them started to glow and shine a bright purple circle as everything began to shake and everything around the Four Sword Sanctuary turned to its original green color again.

"It actually worked! The Four Sword Sanctuary is back to normal! Hooray!" Red Link cheered as he hugged Blue Link who surprisingly hugged him back.

"It's even beautiful, then it was before! Now, that it's back to normal." Green Kirby smiled. He was really loving how the sanctuary was looking right now.

"It's like when I started my very first Four Sword adventure with you guys." Green Link said to his Link buddies.

"This just brings back memories, Toon Link." Vio smiled as put his arm around Green Link's shoulder.

"Alright, Links and Kirbies! Climb the tower. You are entrusted with Princess Zelda and Ribbon's safety!" Purple Maiden warned.

With that the Links and Kirbies left the sanctuary and back outside the winter forest and destroyed the Vaati barriers leading to the Tower Of Winds.

The young heroes looked up as the tower was taller than they thought it was.

"Wow. This tower is a lot taller than I imagine." Yellow Kirby remarked. He felt a little uncomfortable about how high the tower was.

"This is where we're going to rescue our loved ones." Red Kirby spoke in determination.

"This is going to get tough everyone. Please keep your guard up." Toon Link advised, as he and the other Links and Kirbies entered the Tower of Winds.

* * *

**Sorry I took a long time to make a new chapter. I was really busy playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate and Kirby Star Allies. On the next chapter Zelda and Ribbon finally meet the heroes they love so much. Please review.**


	32. Tower of Winds and love one rescue

**Inside the Tower of Winds…**

"Wow. It's pretty windy and freezing, even inside of this tower." Red Link spoke, while shivering a little from the cold air.

"They don't call this place the Tower of Winds for nothing, that's for sure." Yellow Kirby said. He and the others then climb the ladder while taking out Zol monsters in the process and collecting Force Gems.

They continue to climb and enter each door and ladder they come across and entered another along the way where they were ambushed by four Stalfos. The heroes then defeated the Stalfos and proceeded to climb down the ladder that was in the room.

The Links and Kirbies made their way to the door, only to find it locked.

"Drat. We need a key, if we want to unlock the door and continue forward." Red Kirby said.

"You guys wait here. I'll go find the key." Vio Link volunteered as he proceeded to go back up the ladder and straight down a pitfall leading to the small chest.

He then opened the treasure chest which had a small key inside.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Vio said. "I better head right back to the others."

The young purple hylain then proceeded to carry the key along the way as he climbed back up the ladder somehow not dropping the key he held tightly in his grip and went back to the room where the Kirbies and other Links were waiting.

"See? Told you I would find the key." Vio praised.

"You're a smart and brave hero, Vio." Green Kirby remarked, as they proceed to open the door leading to another room.

In this room was a medium size platform above a large bottomless pit which seemed like a long way drop, if someone were to fall in. The young heroes seemed a little uncomfortable about how high they were above the pit.

"Guys. Whatever you do… don't look down." Kirby hesitantly said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yellow Kirby replied as he and the heroes went on the platform which started to move and take them to four switches which they hit and summoned more ladders for them to climb up.

"Yes. Now, we could proceed forward." Green Link said.

The heroes then left the room and climb up the ladder again where they found even more doors in the tower.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! More doors!? This place looks like it might go on forever!" Blue Link grumbled, getting tired of dealing with this.

"Afraid, we have no choice, Blue. If we wanna rescue Zelda, Ribbon and our friends then we're gonna have to enter each door we see." Green Link pointed out.

"Fine, if you put it that way." Blue muttered.

The Kirbies and Links entered the door leading to another room which had blocks that had the same color like the Links had. Then the Links pushed each block summoning a blue platform.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Blue Link said as he stepped on the platform and grabbed more Roc's Feathers for the Links.

"Yes. Now, we have more Roc's Feathers, so we could jump over any pitfalls, we come across." Blue Link stated.

They then climbed on each ladder while using their Fire Rods to melt each wall in their way as they go. The Kirbies and Links entered another room where they were ambushed by Force Soldiers.

"Looks like we got Force Gems with swords to deal with." Kirby said as he proceeded to suck up the sword, gaining the Sword Ability. Kirby then proceeded to slash the Force Soldier multiple times in the face before final cutting it on the head, followed up by Green Link down thrusting the Force Soldier defeating it.

Yellow Kirby became Beam Kirby with the Copy Esscene from Milky Way Wishes and fired a wave of beam energy at two Force Soldiers defeating them. As Blue, and Vio Link ganged up on the last Force Soldier and slashed it on the head immediately defeating it turning them into regular Force Gems which the heroes proceed to grab and go onward to more doors.

"Keep climbing everyone. We can't turn back now." Red Link said. Red Kirby noticed a treasure chest and opened it which was a blue bracelet.

"Hey. I found a blue bracelet." Red Kirby said.

"Good job, Red Kirby. It reduces the damage given to us. Now, we have a chance of defeating Vaati and Dark Mind." Kirby cheered as he and the others continued their way up the ladder to the door with with several pots and buttons.

The heroes pressed the buttons summoning more ladders leading upwards in the tower as they upwards barely avoiding crushed a Thwomp that came down on the ground with a powerful impact.

"Yikes! That was a close call right there!" Green Link flinched, not seeing this coming.

"Had we not stopped right there, we would've been crushed into flapjacks!" Green Kirby shrieked.

"Wait a minute… Are these things Thwomps!?" Blue Link asked, not believing what he is seeing.

"Yes, they are. I wonder how these things ended up in our world instead of Mario's world?" Vio Link asked.

"Beats me. But we gotta get pass these things without getting crushed to pieces." Yellow Kirby said.

The Links and Kirbies ran as fast as they could right past the Thwomps before they came down and crushed them and hopped on top on one after the other and swipe the key before quickly going to the door before getting smashed.

In the other room the heroes pressed the square button sending a few Stalfos after them, only for Red Kirby to defeat them by tossing bombs at them and causing the door that was locked to open up for them to enter.

In the next room at four switches which the heroes turn on causing more ladders to appear as they quickly left the room and up the ladder. The cold air began to kick in for our heroes at this point forward.

"Oh boy, it's so freezing up here." Green Link shivered, as he covered his body with his arms.

"That's because we're getting higher on the tower." Red Link said also shivering from how cold the tower was getting.

"Well, we have to deal with this freezing air, if we want to clear this tower and rescue Zelda and Ribbon." Green Kirby stated. He and the others proceeded to pass the icicles that came down while collecting Force Gems and entered another door once again.

In the room there were several Force Soldiers, which ran after our heroes, who manage to avoid the slashes the Force Soldiers make.

"Let's take these guys down!" Red Kirby yelled charging at the Force Soldiers and used his Missile Ability and exploded in contact of the Force Soldier defeating it. Two Force Soldiers ran at Toon Link aiming to stab the young hero while wasn't looking, only for Blue Link to interfere by down thrusting them from above instantly defeating them.

"Vulcan Jab!" Yellow Kirby yelled throwing multiple punches at the Force Soldier knocking its sword out of its hands and throwing an uppercut at it sending the Force Soldier flying into the wall turning it into a regular gem and with that they have the 'power to repel evil'.

"Awesome! Now, we could rescue Zelda and Ribbon." Red Link said.

"Finally. The wait is over. Ribbon, I'm coming for you and Meta Knight." Kirby said with such determination.

The Kirbies and Links wander further into the Tower of Winds while avoiding Bombchus that are coming out in the holes and fighting a flock of Keese.

"Geez! I hate Keese!" Blue Link growled slashing every Keese flying at him.

"There's too many of them!" Yellow Kirby shouted as he roundhouse kicked a Keese in the face, sending it flying into a wall.

The heroes then defeat all the Keese and continued moving forward going through many rooms and picking up every Force Gem they find before encountering two Frosteyes which swooped down at them.

"Ugh. What are these things?" Red Kirby flinched.

"These are Frosteyes!" Green Link answered. Kirby defeated the Frosteyes easily by throwing bombs at them.

Just then a group of Zols came down on the ground in front of the heroes, catching them by surprise.

"Holy moly! Not these slimy creatures again!" Vio Link said as he quickly down thrust a few Zols defeating them, followed by Red Kirby transforming into a missile and launching himself at more Zols defeating them.

Kirby threw a barrage of bombs at the Zols defeating them one by one, followed up by Green Link and Red Link burning them with their Fire Rods defeating them.

"That's the last of them for now." Toon Link spoke.

With that the heroes moved again up the ladder taking out many enemies they find in their way, before climbing up on the top.

"Finally. It's about time, we made it." Green Kirby sighed as he started to catch his breath from all that climbing.

"Those ladders literally pooped me… out." Blue Link panted as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the air got colder and colder and colder for our heroes and they heard a roar on the ceiling as they quickly looked up and saw a large Frosteye glaring down at them. That was Frostare.

"Whoa! That thing is large!" Kirby shouted. The Frostare then send tons of Frosteyes at them.

"I guess it's showtime!" Green Link said sending a wave of fire at the Frosteyes melting a few of them.

"Ouch! Hey!" Yellow Kirby squealed as a Frosteye rammed him. "Now, you're gonna get it!" Yellow Kirby shouted as he flew up with his Cupid Ability and fired three arrows at three Frosteyes defeating them.

More Frosteyes charged at Vio Link, but was saved by Green, and Red Kirby firing multiple cupid arrows at them vanquishing most of the Frosteyes, following up by Blue Link and Red Link leaping into the air with the Roc's Feathers and doing Hurricane Sword Spin Attack vanquishing all of them.

"Now's our chance! Get to the door that leads to the ceiling and cut the root of that ice monster!" Vio Link said. Green Link then used his Roc's Feather to jump towards the platform to the door and began slashing at the root from Frostare cutting it down and detaching Frostare off the ceiling and crashing on the ground.

Frostare became enraged and grew large frozen wings and began flying and sending ice rays at the heroes.

"Whoa! Heads up, everyone!" Kirby shouted as he and everyone avoided the icy objects.

"Listen up, Kirbies." Vio called out catching the Kirbies attention. "You all have to use your Copy Esscene and turn into Sword Kirbies. It could defeat it." Vio Link said.

"Yes sir!" The Kirbies replied as they became Sword Kirbies and leaped into the air before down thrusting Frostare sending the large Frosteye onto the ground.

The Links all down thrust Frostare's eye, following up by the Kirbies down thrusting it once again defeating it once and for all.

"Finally. It's about time, we took out that creature." Red Link said.

"Let's go everyone." Green Kirby said.

With that the heroes climbed up the ladders to the room as a purple light transports them to the Vaati Barriers and to the Kirbies surprise Ribbon who is still in her small cage looking severely sad.

"RIBBON!" Kirby shouted, catching Ribbon's attention as he immediately broke the cage open.

Ribbon immediately tackled Kirby to the ground in a very tight hug, tears running down her face.

"KIRBY! IT'S REALLY YOU! I-I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU'VE CAME ALL THIS WAY TO ME! I REALLY MISSED YOU!" Ribbon sobbed with such happiness.

"It's gonna be alright, Ribbon. I've got you now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Not, while I'm here." Kirby spoke in comfort. Suddenly Kirby noticed the bruises and empty stomach on Ribbon's body, much to his horror. "Oh my goodness, Ribbon! What did they do to you?!" Kirby cried in panic.

"They beat me senseless, as soon as they caught me escaping!" Ribbon sadly answered.

"Oh. That Dark Meta Knight is so gonna pay for this big time!" Kirby growled.

"Oh my! How low can they go!?" Yellow Kirby asked in anger. Ribbon noticed the Links.

"And, who might those four kids be?" Ribbon asked.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Ribbon. My name is Toon Link, but you could call me Green Link." Green Link introduced. "And these are my brothers, Red, Blue, and Vio Link." Green Link said.

"Nice to meet you, Ribbon. You got lovely pink hair." Red Link greeted in a cute way. Ribbon blushed at his remark.

"Thanks, Red Link." Ribbon blushed, liking his remark.

"By the way. Where's Meta Knight?" Green Kirby asked.

"That awful Dark Meta Knight took him to the Dimension Mirror." Ribbon answered. "Now, we must free Zelda."

The heroes then destroyed the Vaati barriers breaking the crystals revealing the one and only Princess Zelda and Toon Zelda.

"PRINCESS ZELDA! YOU'RE BACK!" The Links exclaimed with happiness as they ran up and group hugged the Zeldas.

"Kirby and Toon Link. It's really you guys! Boy, am I glad to know you all still in one piece." Zelda spoke with relief as she returned the hug.

"What do you expect? We're heroes and we're not to be underestimated." Blue Link scoffed.

"By the way. Where are Link and the others?" Zelda asked noticing a small amount of heroes.

"Believe it or not, they were captured by Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Red Kirby answered.

"That's not good! We have to rescue them now!" Zelda said.

Just then Toon Zelda started to wake up as the heroes looked at her as she spoke:

"Link? It is you, isn't it, Link?"

"Yep! It's me alright, Princess Zelda." Green Link spoke with such happiness that he finally got his childhood friend back.

"Who are those people right there?" Toon Zelda asked, noticing the Kirbies and Ribbon.

"Oh. My name is Kirby and these are my brothers Yellow, Red and Green Kirby." Kirby greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Toon Zelda." The Kirbies greeted.

Toon Zelda noticed Zelda, much to her shock.

"Ah! Why in the world is another Zelda here!?" Toon Zelda didn't believe that. "Are you an evil clone or something!?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill out! I'm not an evil clone at all! I'm you from the future and came to this timeline to help the Kirbies and Toon Links out." Zelda explained.

Toon Zelda quickly calm down after hearing that explanation as she spoke: "Really? Thanks. That's very nice of you Zelda. And Kirby, I believe you and your clones helped the Links come to my rescue and here you all are. Link, I knew you would wield the Four Sword and come…"

"Thanks to all your efforts heroes the darkness above the ground is thinning." Ribbon thanked as she hugged the Kirbies once again.

"No problem, Ribbon. We were happy to free you three." Green Kirby responded, with a smile on his face.

"Heroes. The maidens and I will pray to keep the darkness from recovering its full strength. However, the Realm of the Heavens is now overflowing with Vaati and Dark Mind's monsters." Zelda warned.

The heroes gasped at this news.

"Overflowing with p-powerful monsters!?" The Kirbies and Links asked at the same time for odd reasons.

"Yeah! And the darkness in the Realm of the Heavens must purged if true peace is to return." Toon Zelda said.

"Before we go to the Realm of the Heavens, we need to get to Candy Constellation and rescue our friends!" Red Link informed, not wanting to leave his other friends behind.

"But, how do we get there!? Candy Constellation is in outer space and there's no spaceship whatsoever!" Vio Link pointed out.

"That's easy. Watch this." Kirby smiled as he got out his cell phone which signaled the Warpstar to him, much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh!? Since when did you had a cell phone, Kirby!?" Blue Link asked in disbelief. Not knowing Kirby had a cell phone.

"Been had it when Kirby 64 came out." Kirby replied.

"Hey! Watch that fourth wall breaking!" Author scolded.

"The same goes for us." Red Kirby said.

"Now, let's head to Candy Constellation and rescue our friends." Yellow Kirby said.

"Be careful heroes. Candy Constellation is heavy guarded by monsters." Zelda warned as she disappeared with Toon Zelda.

"I'm going with you heroes. I've spent all week without you, Kirby." Ribbon spoke, making Kirby blush.

"Looks like, Kirby's got a girlfriend." Green Kirby teased.

"Kissy kissy!" Yellow Kirby also teased, while making smooching noises.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Kirby growled, as the Warpstar took off to Candy Constellation.

* * *

**Looks like Zelda and Ribbon are finally rescued. But, will the heroes rescue the other heroes from Master Hand and Crazy Hand? There will be a new character from Kirby coming. I'll give you a hint: He's a Kirby after Yellow Kirby in certain multiplayer Kirby games. Who will it be? Please review.**


	33. Candy Constellation

**With Vaati, Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight**

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes! The darkness plunging Dreamland and Hyrule is just about complete. It's too late for those so-called heroes to stop us!" Vaati laughed.

"Soon the world will kneel before we will and we will conquer this world. Hahahaha!" Dark Mind also laughed.

Suddenly two Keeses flew in severely frightened.

"Lord Vaati, Lord Dark Mind! We have a severely serious problem!" the Keese panicked.

"What is it!? Can't you see, we're busy!?" Dark Meta Knight exclaimed, not liking being interrupted.

"S-sorry… Dark Meta Knight. B-but… the Kirbies and Links….. managed to…free…. Ribbon and the Zeldas….. from their… p-prison." the Keese stuttered preparing for the worst.

The villains were extremely outraged at this news.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? HOW DID THOSE ANNOYING KIRBIES AND LINKS GET PASSED OUR MONSTERS AND RESCUE ALL OF THE MAIDENS AND THAT BRATTY FAIRY!? THIS CATASTROPHE SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vaati exploded in such anger that even your ears could actually fall off if you hear it.

"HOW COULD THOSE FOOLISH MINIONS GET BEATEN BY FOUR CHILDREN AND MARSHMALLOWS!? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Dark Mind also raged, as dark aura shrouded around him.

Dark Meta Knight however wasn't raging at all. Instead he was in his own thoughts.

_"Hmmm. It appears those foolish Kirbies and Links are a lot tougher than I thought they would be. They may have rescue the princess, six maidens and that bratty fairy girl, but they will soon die the second they set foot in here." _Dark Meta Knight thought as he smirked evilly.

"They're heading towards Candy Constellation in order to defeat the rulers of the Super Smash Brothers Universe Master Hand and Crazy Hand and rescue their other friends." the Keese messenger informed. Dark Mind raised his eyebrow at this explanation.

"Candy Constellation? That place is in outer space filled with mechanical construct asterism and starry cosmos. Those heroes will have a hard time getting passed there, since Master Hand and Crazy Hand are too strong for them! Haha Haha!" Dark Mind evilly laughed.

* * *

**With the Kirbies and Links**

The Kirbies and Links and Ribbon left the Tower of Winds and held onto each Warpstar as they flew took off high into the sky.

"Wow! What a beautiful view! I can even see the Hyrule Castle and the others places we past from all the way up here!" Red Link smiled, as he stared at the lands.

"Up, up and away!" Red Kirby joked.

"Boy, I never thought, this adventure could lead us to here, Green." Vio Link said, as he enjoyed the beautiful view of the sky.

"Tell me about it. This is the very first that, we're going in outer space for our adventure, Vio." Green Link smiled.

The heroes were just about close to outer space as it started to get colder and colder for them to take.

"Brrrr! It's really freezing up here!" Yellow Kirby shivered, feeling frostbite on his skin.

"That's because we're almost pass the atmosphere, Yellow Kirby. And, I suggest we should all use our Copy Essence and become Ice Kirbies in order to take this cold." Green Kirby advised, as he used his Copy Essence and gain the Ice Ability.

"It feels so great to finally be reunited with you, Kirby. You had no idea, how much I missed you so much." Ribbon stated as she held on tight to Kirby.

Kirby blushed at her statement. "I really missed you too, Ribbon. You had no idea, how mad I got after those Hinox told me about what they did to you."

"Oh yeah. Those ugly cyclops grabbed me really tight and literally tossed me in a small cage and taunted me about me peeing and pooping in my diaper as Dark Meta Knight poked me in the butt with his sword, then he beat me up, and then he said I don't deserve to have food and water for the rest of my life." Ribbon ranted as she hugged her boyfriend. Kirby was shocked at her speech.

"It's alright Ribbon. We took care of those monsters and I'll make sure Dark Meta Knight doesn't get his filthy hands on you again." Kirby spoke in comfort.

"Aww. Thank you, Kirby! I love you." Ribbon smiled as she gave Kirby a kiss on his cheek.

Kirby blushed even more at this as he felt dizzy after that kiss.

"Awww. How romantic." Red Link said in awe.

"You gotta love romance." Blue Link added.

"Tell me about it." Red Kirby also added.

The Kirbies and Links finally made it to outer space as they saw many stars, asteroids, planets, and cosmos. The sight was pretty beautiful. There was also a mechanical construct asterism land. This is Candy Constellation.

"Holy moly! This place is beautiful." Red Kirby praised as he looked around the surroundings of the place.

"This orbit is Candy Constellation. Such a very beautiful station ain't it?" Green Kirby remarked taking a liking to the place.

"Being in outer space reminds me of Final Destination back in Super Smash Brothers, where I battle alongside Ness and Lucas against Wario and Bowser Jr. Seriously those two guys get on my nerves bullying me, Ness and Lucas." Green Link ranted, remembering those times.

"Tell me about it. Have I ever told you that Wolf ate my strawberry cake and tried to make it seem like it was Pikachu? But, I knew it was Wolf, since I saw the cream around his snout." Kirby spoke, also remembering one of those bad times.

"Boy, talk about a big brute he was." Red Link remarked.

"Alright. We're getting off topic everyone. We need to find the others and defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Yellow Kirby said.

The heroes proceed to wander around the space station moving every star block in their path, while pressing switches and opening every door they can find. But unfortunately any path they took just lead them right back to where they started, just like a maze.

"Huh!? Are you kidding me!?" Blue Link exclaimed. "These paths we take just loops back right to where we started!" the blue hero growled.

Green Kirby noticed a different path they did not take above them as he spoke: "Wait a minute. How come we didn't go this way?" He asked pointing towards the path he saw.

"That's a really good question, Green Kirby. Let's go." Red Kirby said leading the way.

The Kirbies and Links and Ribbon headed towards the path they did not go to inside the space station while avoiding Gordos and Shotzos. And what's worse is falling off the space station and into space, which will be an instant death to all of them.

They then encountered a big green mouth-like creature called Snooter which started to walk towards them.

"Ack! What the heck is that hideous thing!?" Red Link flinched in disgust at the sight of the creature.

"That is a Snooter." Red Kirby answered as Green Link slashed the Snooter instantly defeating it.

"Boy, Dark Meta Knight sure picks one of the most ugly, minions. Poyo." Green Kirby said.

"We're already halfway there to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Poyo." Yellow Kirby spoke.

The Kirbies and Links traveled further into the cosmos of Candy Constellation destroying star blocks in their path while avoiding Gordos in their way.

"Wait a minute. Stop! Poyo!" Kirby called out, halting everyone.

"What is it, Kirby? Poyo." Yellow Kirby asked.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand are pretty powerful and all eight of us won't be enough of a match for them." Kirby said.

"If so then, what are we supposed to do then?" Blue Link asked.

"Watch this." Kirby smiled as he split again and this time a Blue Kirby appeared.

Everyone gasped at this.

"BLUE KIRBY!?" The Kirbies and Links except Kirby shouted.

"Yes. I summoned Blue Kirby to aid us." Kirby explained.

"It's good to be around again everyone. Did y'all miss me?" Blue Kirby sounding like a cowboy.

"We all missed you, Blue Kirby. It's good to see you again." Ribbon cheered as she gave the blue hero a hug.

Blue Kirby blushed at the hug the young fairy was giving him. "I heard what's been going on and our friends were captured by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. So that might explain why you all came to Candy Constellation." Blue Kirby described.

"Correct. And it's not gonna be easy getting through this space station." Vio Link said.

"Then let's keep going then. We've got a world to save." Green Link said as he lead the way, only to be stopped by Blue Link.

"Who said that you could lead the way, green bath!? I should be the one to lead the way!" Blue Link spat.

"And why should you lead the way, considering you put us in mortal danger all the time!?" Green Link retorted.

"What!? I never lead us into a trap at all! Especially, considering I'm the smartest!" Blue Link shouted as he got in his face.

"You're 100% right! You're very smart at being the world's biggest idiot!" Green Link insulted with a smirk on his face.

Blue Link gasped at the remark and growled very loudly then tackled Green Link to the floor starting a fight.

"Come on, guys! This isn't a good time to fight! Poyo!" Yellow Kirby spoke trying to break up the fight.

"Are they always like this." Green Kirby asked Vio Link.

"Unfortunately yes. Especially back at Sea of Trees when they were fighting over rubies." Vio Link nodded as he shook his head.

"They sure fight at the worst possible time. Poyo." Red Kirby grumbled in annoyance.

"What the heck are you two nincompoops doing!? This isn't the time for your childish quarrel, you know! Poyo!" Blue Kirby yelled, but the two Links ignored him.

Red Link was about to say something, but Ribbon flew in and beat him to the punch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WATCH YOU TWO FIGHT, JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO CAN'T COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER! OUR WORLD IS IN DANGER OF BEING DESTROYED BY THOSE IDIOTIC DEMONS AND YOU TWO ARE JUST WASTING TIME FIGHTING OVER RIDICULOUS THINGS!" Ribbon furiously shouted at the two Links.

"It was his fau-" Green and Blue Link were cut off by another one of Ribbon's screams.

"DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S FAULT IT IS! APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW, BEFORE I BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU SO BAD THAT NOT EVEN ZELDA AND YOUR FATHER WOULD RECOGNIZE YOU TWO MORONS!" Ribbon threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

Everyone else shrieked and stepped back a little. No one has ever heard or seen Ribbon like that before. It even scared them to the bone.

Ribbon was known to very sweet, caring and sensitive, but not to the point where she threatens people in a very bad way.

Very frantically Green and Blue Link did just that: "I'm sorry for being rude and stupid to you!" Green and Blue Link quickly said as they hugged each other.

"Good. That's what I like to see and hear. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ribbon spoke back to her sweet self, despite being angry less than 3 seconds.

"Note to self: Never anger Ribbon unless you want a severe lashing. Poyo." Kirby whispered to Yellow Kirby who nodded at him.

The heroes were halfway there to the boss of Candy Constellation as they avoided tons of Gordos in the way and a few Waddle Doos which the Kirbies inhale gaining the Beam Ability along the way. They then noticed the Warpstar floating which grew large enough for the Kirbies and Links to fit and hop on and carry them to the other part of Candy Constellation.

* * *

**Candy Constellation (Outside)**

The Warpstar landed softly on the ground for the Kirbies and Links to jump off and continue onward through the space station as the background looks beautifully orange with a purple cloud around it.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Blue Link said in awe. "Oh, and Green? I'd like to apologize for being a brat to you." Blue Link spoke in sympathy.

"It's alright, Blue Link. But, you do have the right to lead the way as well. And I'm sorry for accusing you for putting us in danger all the time." Green Link admitted.

Blue Link widened his eyes at that statement and gave Green Link a hug as Green Link returned the hug.

"Such brotherly moments are so sweet. Poyo." Green Kirby smiled.

"Tell me about it. Poyo." Blue Kirby said.

"Aww. How sweet? The young heroes are hugging and forgiving each other. How cute. It almost makes me cry!" A familiar voice spoke tauntingly making the heroes jump.

The heroes looked up and noticed Master Hand hovering down at them: starring back at them.

"Master Hand!" the heroes shouted at the same time.

"Ahh! I see you have a Blue Kirby on your team! It's still not enough to defeat us!" Master Hand laughed.

"Where are Aryll and the others!? You imbecile!" Blue Link snarled as he pointed his sword at him.

Master Hand just laughed.

"Oh. They being held captive in our grasp as Crazy Hand watches them, as we speak. But none of that matters because I'm about to smash all nine of you right here and now." Master Hand stated.

"You're gonna eat those words! Poyo." Yellow Kirby growled getting into a battle stance.

"Heroes, Battle Stations!" Green Link yelled.

"Really!? Kids Next Door Reference, Green?" Vio Link asked with a grin on his face.

"What? I sometimes have a sense of humor." the young hero admitted, making his friends laugh.

**(Heroes vs Master Hand)**

"Take this, pest!" Master Hand shouted firing multiple lasers at the heroes which they easily avoided.

"Try this on for size!" Blue Kirby said firing a beam of electricity at Master Hand with his beam ability, only for the glove to simply flick it away.

Red and Blue Link pointed their Fire Rods and blast a wave of fire at Master Hand making him squeal in hot pain from the burn, but he quickly shook off the pain and attempted to punch them, but they jumped out of the way in time.

Green Link did a buddy jump to Vio Link sending him flying towards Master Hand sword pointed at him, only for the glove to grab it like a toothpick and toss Vio Link onto Yellow Kirby knocking them to the ground.

"Man-o-Man! He's pretty tough! There's got to be a way to take him down!" Kirby said. Suddenly he had an idea "Alright! Here goes!" Kirby leaped into the air and fired multiple beams of electricity at Master Hand's fingers, turning his attention towards him.

"So, that's how you wanna play, Kirby! Now you've just sealed your fate! It's time to say goodbye!" Master Hand snarled as he flew up into the air and dive bomb on Kirby hands wide open.

Kirby couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way as he closed his eyes and waited for the end, but he didn't feel any pain as he opened his eyes and saw his Kirby buddies holding Master Hand up.

"W-We won't let you take Kirby's life away, you dirty glove!" Red Kirby yelled trying with all his might to keep Master Hand up.

"Take this!" Ribbon said firing a barrage of crystal shards at Master Hand who couldn't block the assault, due to the Kirbies holding him hostage!

"Argh! Let go of me, you annoying marshmallows!" Master Hand growled as he struggled to get free from the Kirby's grip.

"Thanks guys! I owe you one! Alright Links! Let's teach this guy a lesson, he'll never forget! Poyo." Kirby smirked as he and the four Links grabbed their bombs at out and chuckled them at Master Hand sending him onto the ground.

"Y-Y-You l-little… rats. I-I'll… remember… t-this." Master Hand weakly spoke before floating up into the air and retreating.

"Oh no, you don't! After him everyone! Poyo." Blue Kirby said.

The heroes pursued Master Hand around the Candy Constellation, avoiding vicious huge Giant Rockies trying to crush them, only for Green Kirby to inhale them gaining the stone ability.

Next were a barrage of Gordos and Scarfies in the way, as the heroes barely avoided them and continued forward.

* * *

After a long wild goose chase, the heroes finally entered the boss room where they fell onto the ground to catch their breaths from the long chase they had.

"Boy, that chase sure pooped me… out." Red Link groaned as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"That glove sure tired us all out." Green Link also groaned.

"But….. At least, we finally made it to the boss room. Poyo." Yellow Kirby spoke as he got onto his feet.

"You guys can't go to sleep now. Here try this." Ribbon said as she got out her crystal and used its healing powers restoring the heroes energy.

"Huh? What happened? I don't feel exhausted anymore!" Blue Link exclaimed. He was surprised that he felt strong so suddenly.

"All of a sudden, I feel quite powerful! Poyo." Red Kirby said.

"That's because this crystal from Ripple Star as ultimate power that heals and grants wishes." Ribbon explained.

"That's amazing! Thanks Ribbon!" the heroes said.

"You're welcome heroes."

"Then I hope you don't mind, if we hang onto that crystal as soon as we dispose of you so-called heroes!" Master Hand spoke as he flew down to the heroes fully healed along with Crazy Hand.

"What have you two done with our friends!? Tell us now!" Vio Link growled.

"Alright then! Here are your friends!" Crazy Hand smirked and snapped his fingers as Rick and the others appeared trapped in barriers.

"Help us, Kirby and Toon Link! Get us out of here!" Young Link cried banging on the walls of the barrier.

"This barrier is very crimped for my size!" King Dedede also cried as he smashed the walls with his hammer, but the barrier wouldn't budge an inch.

"Wait a minute… Is that Ribbon I see!?" Adeleine gasped, not believing what she's seeing.

"Yes! It is I Ribbon, Adeleine! Don't worry, we will get you guys out of there as soon as we can." Ribbon said in determination.

"Way to go, guys! You finally rescued Ribbon from those monsters!" Bandana Dee cheered, feeling proud of the Kirbies and Links.

"Is Zelda alright, Toon Links? Please tell me she is." Link begged.

"Don't worry Link. The Zeldas are safe and sound." Green Link smiled.

"Thank heavens! I'm glad to know she's alright." Young Link sighed in relief.

"But you heroes won't be right after we bash your heads in!" Crazy Hand threatened.

"And you bratty punks are gonna pay dearly for last time! This time I'm not letting up!" Master Hand added, wanting revenge on the heroes.

"Don't blink or you'll miss the part where we kick your butts!" Blue Link snarled.

"Get them, big brother. Show those two bullies what you're made of!" Aryll said.

**(Heroes vs Master Hand and Crazy Hand)**

"Back to the Super Smash Brothers routine! Poyo." Kirby spoke feeling pumped up.

"Yeah, but this time it's personal!" Master Hand yelled as he formed a fist and rammed into Kirby, only for the hero to move out of the way.

Green Link leaped at Crazy Hand, but was grabbed from behind by Master Hand, who tossed him onto the ground, only for Vio Link to catch him bridal style landing softly on the ground.

"Thanks Vio." Green Link chirped.

"You're welcome, Green." Vio Link chuckled.

"Look out!" Red Kirby called out as they immediately avoid being flattened by the two hands. "Argh! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"I have an idea! Links you handle Master Hand and the Kirbies and I will tangle with Crazy Hand!" Ribbon demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't be serious! A little tiny fairy girl like you facing against me!? Ridiculous! You're a weakling!" Crazy Hand taunted and burst out laughing like the maniac he is.

"That's it! No more playing around." Ribbon snarled firing multiple shards at Crazy Hand, who was too busy laughing, jabbing him in the palm.

"Ouch! Okay, that hurt." He muttered.

Master Hand fired fiery bullets from his fingers at the Links, only for them to deflect them back at him, much to his frustration. Then he proceeds to swat at them, but they quickly moved out of the way and slash their swords multiple times at him.

Red Kirby transformed into a missile and launched himself at Crazy Hand, but he effortlessly ducked out of the way making him crash into the wall instead. Kirby leaped at Crazy Hand, along with Yellow Kirby and began whaling on him, but the hand soon grew tired of that and drill spinned them sending the two Kirbies onto the floor. Green Kirby with his Cupid Ability flew to Crazy Hand along with Ribbon as they fired multiple arrows and shards at Crazy Hand, who couldn't dodge all of them and was pelted by several of them sending him to the ground.

"Y-You know what?" Master Hand growled. "You brats are a lot tougher than I thought! Now taste our combo attack!" He said as he and Crazy Hand attempted to smash the Kirbies and Links together.

"OH SNAP! Get out of the way you guys! Now!" Rick warned as the Kirbies and Links quickly avoid being clap together by the gloves.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Red Link cried in relief. Suddenly he was picked up and held upside down by Crazy Hand as his tunic started to lift, but he immediately pulled it back down. "Hey! No peeking!" Red Link shrieked in embarrassment.

"Let him go!" Blue Link yelled leaping into the air and down thrusting Crazy Hand on his head making the crazy glove screeched in pain from the painful stab.

"Brother! No! That's it! Now you punks asked for it!" Master Hand has had enough and rocket punched Blue Link with full force, sending him crashing into the stone wall knocking him out cold.

"OH NO! BLUE!" the heroes screamed in horror and ran up to him.

"Ouch! Now that gotta hurt." Sword Knight shuddered at the horrible sight.

"Differently." Minda added.

"That can't be good…" Magolor whimpered.

"Blue.. Are you alright? Say something please!" Blue Kirby pleaded.

No response which made the heroes worried that he might actually be dead.

"Wait a minute…. Is that Blue Kirby?" Taranza asked.

"Yes. It's me, Blue Kirby." He replied.

"It's good to have five Kirbies now." Prince Fluff said.

"Don't worry. The bratty blue pointy ear freak is unconscious, at the moment. But, we will finish the job on all of you!" Crazy Hand grinned as he smacked Yellow Kirby into Master Hand, who flicked him into the wall.

"These guys are too strong! We have to do something!" Red Kirby growled, getting tired of these games.

"Keep whaling on them!" Vio Link said tossing a bomb at Master Hand who was off guard knocking him a few back.

The Links then proceed to slash at Master Hand, as he is too weak to fight back ends up falling unconscious.

"Uh? Master Hand! That's it! No more, 'Mr. Nice Guy!'" Crazy Hand growled as he started tossing mines at the heroes, only for Blue Kirby to inhale them becoming Bomb Kirby, who then proceeded to tossing multiple bombs at him wounding him.

"Now's our chance! Let's finish this! Poyo." Green Kirby called out.

The Kirbies and Links began pummeling Crazy Hand who was too exhausted to fight back as he fell to the ground. The rulers of the Smash Universe was defeated.

Since the hands were defeated. The barriers that were holding the other heroes vanished freeing them as they landed softly on the ground.

"Freedom at last!" Marx cheered as he bounced on his ball in joy.

"Big brother!" Aryll chirped rushing up to Toon Link.

"Aryll! I missed you so much!" Green Link cried in joy as they embraced each other in a tight hug, as the Kirbies and their friends watch with warm smiles, since they know that a family reunion was a great feeling.

Suddenly the reunion was cut short when they heard a groan from Blue Link, who was struggling to get up.

"Blue! You're alive!" The Links cried as they hugged their blue teammate.

"Can't expect me to die so easily." He snickered.

Ribbon then healed the Kirbies and Links from their painful wounds.

Just then Master Hand and Crazy Hand slowly woke up from their unconsciousness as they heroes immediately turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"W-what happened? W-where… are we?" Master Hand asked, confusing the heroes.

"Huh? You mean you don't know where you are, Master Hand?" Skull Kid asked.

"No I don't… Last thing I remember is preparing for the next tournament and then Vaati and Dark Mind ambushed us and that's it." He explained.

"Vaati and Dark Mind must've took control of both of you and made you take us to Candy Constellation." Link explained.

"Right after we came to frozen Hyrule." Linkie added.

"We're sorry for the trouble we cause for you heroes." Crazy Hand spoke in remorse.

"It's alright, Crazy. It wasn't both of your fault." Kirby said.

"If you heroes wanna get to the Realm of the Heavens in a heartbeat, we could take you there with a snap of our fingers." Master Hand said.

"Thanks Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Heroes! It's off to the Realm of the Heavens." Yellow Kirby said.

"Wait! Before you go, here's this." Crazy Hand said giving them the last mirror piece.

"Yes! That's eight mirror piece. Now we could enter the mirror." Kirby cheered.

With that they were transported out of the Candy Constellation.

* * *

**I made the mistake of making the same chapter of the previous story. So this time I changed it. Please review.**


	34. Realm of the Heavens

The heroes arrived at the Realm of the Heavens and the landscape appeared to be very cloudy and there were many pitfalls that seems to be very fatal, if someone were to fall in.

"Wow. The Realm of the Heavens is very cloudy and colder than the Tower of Winds. Poyo." Yellow Kirby remarked feeling shivers from the wind.

"Be very careful everyone, this place is very windy and you could easily fall off the clouds." Navi warned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Marx replied.

"It's good to be back on the adventure, in order to kick some butt." King Dedede scoffed as the heroes proceed to move.

"Thanks again, Kirbies and Links. You had no idea, how uncomfortable this barriers were!" Rick cried.

"You're welcome, Rick. I really missed you guys so much. Poyo." Kirby spoke.

"You're weren't the only ones, who were uncomfortable. Those dirty Hinox grabbed me and stuffed me inside of a small cage and, I had a hard to trying to stretch my arms out." Ribbon ranted, still feeling traumatized by what those monsters did to her.

"What!? That's low on so many levels! At least, we beated them to a pulp back at Death and Mustard Mountain." Prince Fluff replied.

"It's also a good that, you're finally free from your prison as well." Sword Knight said.

They then walked pass the fire blowing statues and fought a few soldiers in the way clearing their path, only to run into the Cheif Soldier.

"Here we go again with this guy. And this time he's much stronger." Young Link grumbled, avoiding the slash one of the soldiers threw.

"Did you fools think it would be easy to make this far, just because you've rescued all the six maidens and collected the mirror pieces!? Well, guess what? This is as far as you go, right after we destroy all of you! Starting with you four!" Chief Soldier smirked pointing at the four Links slashing his sword at them.

"That's what you think, metal mouth!" Blue Link spat blocking the sword with his shield.

The soldiers proceeded to charge at the heroes as three of them were knocked back by Skull Kid's magic beams. Link was transformed into Wolf Link by Midna, who charged at the soldiers clawing at them, taking them out one by one with ease.

Ruto then fired dozens of water bombs at the Soldiers that lunged at her knocking them out at once.

"Toon Links! Watch out!" Ribbon called out to the Links, who barely manage to avoid being slice by the Chief Soldier.

"You four are history!" Chief Soldier snarled slashing aggressively at the Links, determined to finish them off.

"Oh yeah. Wanna bet?" Vio Link smirked as he bashed Chief Soldier's foot with his hammer, making the warrior cry in pain as he held his injured foot. The Links proceed to repeatedly whale on him with all kinds of their weapons, until the Chief Soldier is vanquished for good.

"Good riddance." Gooey muttered.

"Now let's get a move on." Blade Knight said.

The heroes proceed to move forward in the clouds fighting more soldiers that tried to ambush them, only to be defeated with ease by them and continued forward encountering a Shadow Link, who summoned a barrage of arrows at them.

"Whoa! Look out!" King Dedede called out and everyone avoid the arrows just in time as Red Kirby inhaled them, gaining the Cupid Ability and knocking the Shadow Link out.

"Boy. Shadow Link sure is getting more powerful each time we progress." Green Link said not expecting him summoning that many arrows.

"But you heroes are getting annoying each time I see you." said the Chief Soldier who appeared again.

"You're kidding right!? You again!?" Marx shouted in disbelief. "How many times do we have to put up with you!?" Marx was getting annoyed.

"Until you pathetic so-called heroes perish."

"That's it! I've had enough!" Magolor shouted as he summoned a black hole sucking the soldiers in destroying them.

"That takes care of them." Aryll said.

The heroes then move forward once again collecting Force Gems and taking the Moon Pearl with them and jumping from cloud to cloud as they move while avoiding Beamos trying to kill them with a laser.

They then came across a Chain Soldier was had a fiery flail which can be severely painful, if someone were to be hit with it.

"I'll handle this." Ruto said slashing at the Chain Soldier with her water blades, defeating him easily and proceeding forward.

They saw a sign that said.

_'Warning Strong Winds'_

"Everyone. Be cautious because the winds are very strong and it could easily blow us off the clouds, if we're not careful." Link warned as the heroes proceed to the path, trying not to fall off the platform by the winds.

They then encountered Manhandla who was quickly defeated by the Links gaining the Key and the Force Gems which gave them the power to repel evil.

After that they unlock the door blocking their path to the other side of the clouds taking out Bomb Soldiers and putting out the fire and moving to the next path where the platforms resemble the Toon Link's tunics which they passed while deactivating more fire blowing statues.

"This place sure is getting more difficult than before." Taranza said not liking the looks of this.

"Vaati sure knows how to make a lot of traps for unwelcome guest." Linkie remarked.

"You could say that again. Look over there." Bandana Dee said pointing towards a block in front of a bunch of fire blowing statues.

"Crud. Now how are we going to pass that!?" Blue Link asked in annoyance.

"Allow me." said Ribbon as she flew over to the switch and pressed it disabling the statues blowing fire.

"Nice going, Ribbon. Let's proceed." Coo said as he flew ahead.

"Hey, Coo! Slow down!" Rick warned as he and the others chased after the owl, only to see him flying back to them, nearly getting toasted by Dodongos.

"I never thought, we run into those things again. Poyo." Green Kirby said as he tossed a bomb into the Dodongos open mouth damaging the dinosaur-like creature.

The Dodongos growled angrily as it tried to bite Green Kirby, only for another bomb to be tossed into its mouth by Blue Kirby, damaging it again.

The other Dodongos blew a wave of fire at Linkie, who couldn't react in time. But was saved by Ruto, who fired a wave of water at the Dodongos fizzling out the fire and wetting it completely as the Dodongo was unable to blew fire anymore.

"Eat some bombs, freak!" Vio Link said tossing a barrage of bombs into the weakened Dodongos mouth defeating it as Blue Link held the other Dodongo's mouth open with his hookshot for Link to toss his bombs into its mouth defeating it.

"That's all of them." Kine said.

Suddenly an even bigger Dodongos appeared and was dark blue with long horns and scary eyes. That was Big Dodongos.

The creature roared at the heroes startling them.

"Holy Moly!" Aryll shrilled not seeing this coming.

"Looks like we got a bigger problem to deal with!" Young Link said sharpening up his sword.

"You know what they say: the bigger they are: the harder they fall!" Bandana Dee said.

"Let's take it down!" King Dedede shouted smashing his hammer on its head, unfortunately it didn't faze it one bit. "I don't know why I thought that would work." He grumbled and was smacked in the face by the Big Dodongo's tail sending him hurling to the ground.

"Be careful, King Dedede! This monster is a lot stronger than its young kind!" Linkie warned as she quickly dodged the bite the Dodongos attempted to do. "Eep! Not cool man!" Linkie shrieked.

The Big Dodongos opened its mouth for its fire breath.

"Big mistake! Always keep your mouth close! Ruto laughed as she send out a wave of water into the Dodongos mouth, disabling its fire breath. "Now's your chance everyone. Its fire breath is disabled!" the zora called out as everyone tossed as many bombs they can into the Big Dodongos mouth defeating it instantly, due to its weakened state.

"Nice going, Ruto. Now we can proceed." Skull Kid praised.

"Thanks, Skull Kid." Ruto replied as she and the others left the area and destroyed the Vaati Barriers leading to the dark clouds.

"A-are we going in t-there?" Gooey asked not feeling comfortable about going into the dark clouds.

"Well, duh! Of course, we're going to the dark cloud. It's leads straight to Vaati." Marx pointed out.

"But it looks pretty dangerous….. Maybe I shou-"

"We're going to the dark clouds, Gooey. We been through lots of dangerous places on this adventure." Aryll said as she began to drag the unwilling blob with her along with Marx.

Rick looked at the dark cloud that they're about to go.

"Well… It's now or never." the hamster hesitantly spoke as he and the heroes proceed to travel inside the The Dark Cloud.

However they were unaware that Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby were spying on them the whole time.

"Looks like the final battle between us and the heroes is finally underway, Shadow Kirby." Shadow Link grinned as he couldn't wait for the battle they're about to have.

"This time we're ready for them. They won't know what will hit em. It's for them to know their place." Shadow Kirby said.

"I been looking forward to this day. I will be the one standing over the Links right after I take them down." Shadow Link declared.

"Look out, Kirbies and Links. We're coming to get you." Shadow Kirby said.

The two shadows began to laugh as they disappeared in a flash.

However it seems that the shadows weren't the only problem as a certain spiky cloud monster watched the heroes head inside the dark clouds while growling in anger from its previous defeat back at Mustard Mountain.

The cloud monster then head towards the dark clouds waiting to ambush the heroes.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Vaati and Dark Mind**

Three Heavy Knights ran up to the evil dark knight in a panic.

"Lord Dark Meta Knight! The heroes are on their way here as we speak! It seems that they've got pass Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" Heavy Knight 1 explained.

Dark Meta Knight was shocked at this news.

"WHAT!? Can't anyone do anything right, of keeping those meddlesome punks out of the way!?" Dark Meta Knight raged.

"They're at the Dark Cloud." Heavy Knight 2 told him.

"Is that so well then, I guess we'll just have to give them a nice warm welcome as soon as they set foot in here." Dark Meta Knight muttered as he had a very evil smirk on his face under his mask.

"That is correct, Dark Meta Knight and we will be their first opponent." Dark Mind grinned as he let out an evil laugh.

"Foolish heroes. This is one mistake you won't be surviving. This time my power is beyond yours! Hahahaha!" Vaati evilly laughed.

"Wait… So let me get this straight. You're all saying that you're okay with them approaching here!?" Heavy Knight 2 shouted in disbelief

"Of course. We're too powerful for those stupid heroes to defeat. So why else should we be enrage?" Dark Mind grinned.

* * *

**The Dark Cloud**

Everything around the heroes was a dark stormy cloudy area where endless lighting strikes everywhere as the heroes did their best to ignore it, while they wander inside of it.

"I feel a little uncomfortable about these…...dark clouds. Especially while we're standing on….them." Rick gulped as he hoped the clouds don't disappear from under his feet.

"I feel the same way, Rick…. What if these clouds vanish so suddenly under our feet." Aryll whimpered.

"Say that, Aryll. You're making me uncomfortable with those words." Linkie said.

They then took out to two vultures that flew them, creating more clouds for them to step on. Then they proceed to collect Force Gems while they pass more clouds along the way.

After that the heroes went on the cloud which took them to more spots to the clouds where the Links had to fire arrows at the lights creating more clouds and causing some Force Gems to fall as Skull Kid used his magic to draw the gems over to them and move on.

They went inside building to building being held by clouds fighting Keese and Soldiers in their path and climb ladder after ladder.

When they reached the top they encountered Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby.

"Congratulations, heroes. I see that you've got the other heroes back with you after defeating Master Hand and Crazy Hand. You're a lot tougher than I'd thought you'd be." Shadow Kirby scoffed.

"I see you also managed to rescue the Zeldas and Ribbon. Aren't you all persistent heroes?" Shadow Link spat.

"Big words coming from a shadowy clone, who loves causing trouble and annoying us, 24/7." Blue Link dished it at him. Shadow Link just laughed.

"Aww! You don't have to be so hateful! Maybe that's why nobody takes you so seriously, Blue Link!" Shadow Link taunted irritating the blue hero.

"Didn't think we'd make it this far, did you?" Young Link smirked. "Well, guess what? We did make it this far alive and well!"

"We knew you all would come this far, but your luck had just run out! It's time to end your journey right here and now!" Shadow Link said as he and Shadow Kirby summoned huge bombs. "Let's see if you can make it through here."

"Oh crud…" Kirby stuttered.

"Let's beat it!" Blue Kirby exclaimed.

The heroes wasted no time running from the big bomb's deadly explosion. They sure didn't want to be blown to bits now, did they? They entered cloud after cloud and waited until…..

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion from two bombs destroyed half of the clouds and knocked the heroes over, but luckily no one was hurt.

"What are those mad bombers trying to prove!? Those idiots are gonna blow up the whole heavens if they could this us!" Coo shouted.

"If we don't get out of here sooner or later. We're all gonna be blown to pieces!" Taranza cried.

"Allow me." Magolor stepped in as he summoned a large black hole sucking up the bombs the shadows threw. "Wow. I don't know why I haven't thought of that." Magolor spoke.

"That's a very good question, Magolor. You and Marx could've suck the bombs in back at the Temple of Darkness." Bandana Dee pointed out.

"Grrr! Lucky little wizard." Shadow Link pouted as he watched the heroes escape by climbing the ladder.

The heroes climbed and came across a pink light that they saw back at the Tower of Winds and inside of it and were transported all the way higher into the sky where a Wizzrobe tried to steal all of their Force Gems, only to be inhaled by Blue Kirby gaining the Beam Ability.

They were soon ambushed by an army of Hardhat Beetles as Linkie threw her boomerangs at them destroying only a few of them.

"These Hardhat Beetles are everywhere!" Bandana Waddle Dee complained as he vanquished a few of the dreaded creatures.

"Keep whaling on them!" Link said as he tossed lots of bombs on them destroying all of them.

The heroes proceed to forward and they stumbled upon a maze filled with Soldiers who are on the lookout for intruders.

"Great. Another maze. Can't this ever end?" Green Link complained.

"I heard ya pal." Young Link added.

Then they wandered around the maze area getting past multiple Soldiers and Boxins that tried to slow them down, while bashing moles in the way with their hammers.

Kirby then found his way out of the maze followed by the others and came across statues in a line of electricity.

"Now what? Poyo." Kirby wondered as he scratched his head.

"We must hit one of those buttons, if we want to proceed forward. Poyo." Green Kirby said.

The Kirbies proceed to hit each buttons while firing their cupid arrows at the ones they cannot reach disabling the electric statues for them to move forward.

The heroes moved from platform to platform, trying not to fall of the cloudy stage as Magolor floated to the big key grabbing before heading the other way with the heroes knocking out Soldiers in their way and collecting more Force Gems gaining the 'power to repel evil'.

Link and Young Link found the Moon Pearl along the way and carried it with them and using it to get past the metal wall blocking their way as the clouds got darker and darker each time they move.

"H-hey. Guys. Is it just me or are the clouds getting darker?" Purple Link asked as he noticed how dark the clouds are getting.

Purple Link was right the clouds are getting even darker every seconds they move.

"Now that you mention it, Purple. The clouds are getting darker and quite stormy." Prince Fluff said.

The heroes encountered two Chief Soldiers and more Soldiers much to their surprise.

"What in the world!? Two Chief Soldiers!? Things just got a whole lot uglier!" Minda shrieked.

"It's time to end your little journey, once and for all Heroes!" Chief Soldier 1 growled. The heroes got into a fighting stance.

"I'm surprise you meddling heroes finally made it this far in the dark clouds, but this ends now!" Chief Soldier 2 threatened as he got out his sword. "Soldiers attack!" He ordered as the Soldiers charged at the heroes.

"Get ready, everyone! Here they come!" Young Link called pulling out his Goron Mask transforming into Goron Link and knocking away a few Soldiers that came at him.

"Give up, yarn ball! You cannot win!" The Soldiers said.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?" Prince Fluff smirked as he grabbed one of the soldiers in a rope and threw him at the other Soldiers knocking them out.

Skull Kid was tacked to the ground by two Soldiers giving more Soldiers an opportunity to gang up on him and began jabbing him painfully with their swords. Ruto and Young Link saw this and entered the fray with Ruto sending out water bombs knocking the Soldiers away as Goron Link punched all of the Soldiers off of Skull Kid slightly breaking one of their armor.

"T-thanks guys." Skull Kid weakly spoke from his pain.

"You're welcome, Skull Kid." Young Link said.

Minda was riding on Link who was turned into his wolf form as they knocked away every Soldier in their way off the cloud stage making them fall to their presume deaths, much to Chief Soldier's annoyance.

Blue Chief Soldier leaped into the air in down thrust his sword on the ground creating a powerful shockwave stunning the heroes and giving Red Chief Soldier a chance to finish them off.

Luckily Magolor and Taranza and Ribbon who were floating floating in the air swooped as Ribbon latched onto Red Chief Soldier's face.

"Arrgh! Get off my face, you little brat!" Red Chief Soldier growled trying to get Ribbon off his face.

"No! I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Ribbon shouted as she firing one of her crystal shards at him blinding him as Magolor fired his fiery blast at the soldier knocking him off the cloud.

"Noooooooo!" Red Chief Soldier screamed as he fell all the way off the stage.

"Red Chief Soldier! Nooooo!" Blue Chief Soldier yelled as he could no see his partner. He then turn towards the heroes with such rage in his eyes under his helmet. "You….. YOU LITTLE RATS! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE, RIGHT NOW!" he roared as he charged at the heroes slashing at both Linkie and Coo injuring them.

"Nooo! Linkie, Coo!" Green Link yelled as he ducked under the slash the Chief Soldier's sword. "Hey, Watch it, Pal!" He yelped.

"Take this!" King Dedede yelled as he smacked the sword out of the Chief Soldier's hand.

"Uh-oh! Not….good." Blue Chief Soldier stuttered knowing it's now over for him.

"Farewell, Chief Soldier!" Link said as he stabbed the warrior in the heart destroying him.

"Yes! We did it, guys!" Rick cheered.

But before the heroes could move on the same cloud creature that was watching them from before came down in front of the group glaring at them, especially the Kirbies.

"Wait…. What the….Kracko!? But….How!?" Sword Knight shrilled.

"I thought we defeated him back at Mustard Mountain." Blue Link said.

Kracko grew larger and began firing lightning. bolts at the heroes.

"Look out, everyone!" Young Link called out as everyone avoided the lightning bolts.

"Man, he sure knows how to hold a grudge!" Bandana Dee said using his spear as a lighting rod against Kracko's lighting bolts.

"And he knows his way around to fight with the Kirbies." Minda said as she punched Kracko in the eye blinding it followed up by King Dedede smashing him with his mallet defeating him.

"He should have recovered before having a rematch. Poyo." Yellow Kirby said.

They then left the area and head upwards lighting up the fire candles and making more platforms for them to move forward more.

Soon the heroes came across the Dark Mirror where Shadow Link was created.

"Could it be? It's…..the Dark….Mirror…." King Dedede gasped.

"That's how Shadow Link was created." Green Link gasped.

"We have to retrieve it or else Hyrule and the Mirror World will be overrun with Shadow Links!" Adeleine said.

"That will not be necessary." Shadow Link said as he jumped out of the Dark Mirror followed up by Shadow Kirby and from the looks of it they were not pretty happy.

"It seems that you and the heroes have reunited and finally found the Dark Mirror where my best friend was created. That does not satisfy me one bit." Shadow Kirby said sternly.

"Here I thought Kracko would finish you heroes off, but I was sadly mistaken." Shadow Link sighed.

"Well, for one. We're a team and we always vanquish any monster that stands in our way and survive every danger as long as we work together." Rick spoke.

"This is our very last battle Green Link and Heroes. I cannot allow you all to take this Dark Mirror away." Shadow Link growled.

Suddenly Dark Link and Shadow Dedede appeared from the shadows glaring at the heroes evilly.

"What!? Dark Link!?" Link did not believe that.

"And Shadow Dedede!" King Dedede snarled in such anger at seeing his dark counterpart.

"Well well, if it isn't the so-called king of dreamland. Still upset about your girlfriend?" Shadow Dedede taunted angering the king even more.

"That's it! Now you're gonna pay dearly for this!" King Dedede shouted.

"Mister Link. What a pleasant surprise." Dark Link taunted. "I'm pretty impressed that you've made it this far."

"I thought you were dead, faker!" Link growled.

"Faker? I think you're the fake around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Dark Link insulted. Link had enough of this.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Link declared charging at Dark Link.

**(Heroes vs Dark Link, Shadow Link, Shadow Kirby and Shadow Dedede)**

"It's time to end this!" Blue Link said charging at Shadow Link, only to be countered by his hammer.

Kirby and Shadow Kirby were really duking it out as Kirby used the hammer swing with the 'smash ability' knocking Shadow Kirby a few back, who retaliated with the throw ability by inhaling Kirby and tossing him off the stage. He was quickly rescued by his fellow Kirby buddies who inhaled him back on the stage.

Shadow Dedede tackled King Dedede to the ground and tried to smash his head in, but luckily the king managed to kick him off of him and body slam him on his stomach.

"Ouch! That hurt." Shadow Dedede complained.

Link and Dark Link collided swords at each other, but neither of them could land a hit due to them copying each other's movements which makes it almost impossible to land a hit. Dark Link soon grew tired of that and decided to low sweep Link's leg making the future hero fall to the ground. Dark Link pinned him down sword inches from his neck.

"That's all? Pathetic." Dark Link scoffed. "You call yourself the hero of Hyrule and yet, I ended up taking you down on the ground! You're nothing!" Dark Link spat.

"T-that was a dirty trick, you scumbag!" Link roared. Dark Link just laughed.

"Aw! But I happen to like using dirty tricks! Hello. Villains always cheat!" The dark clone brushed it off and lifted his sword up ready to kill Link.

"You leave my brother alone!" yelled Young Link who got on top of Dark Link's back preventing him from stabbing Link.

"Get off me, you little imp!" Dark Link shouted as he rapidly tried to shake the young boy off, but Young Link held on tight.

Taking advantage to this, Link threw his boomerang at Dark Link's face knocking him to the floor while Young Link got off of him.

"Goodbye, Dark Link!" Link shouted thrusting his sword into Dark Link's stomach.

"Cursed! Hero! Not again! I'll always be back!" Dark Link screamed as he vanished into thin air.

"Good riddance." Young Link muttered.

"Thanks, Young Link. You saved my life." Link smiled.

"No problem, Link." Young Link also smiled and gave Link a hug.

Meanwhile Shadow Link and his clones surprisingly took down most of the heroes, while he had Green Link pinned down on the floor while sitting on him.

"O-oh…no...Green..Link." Purple Link weakly spoke as he struggled to get up, but failed.

"T-this can't...end…..not like…..this." Marx stuttered as he was too weak to get up.

"Looks like victory is finally mine, green. It's been 9 tries, but I finally beat you, green." Shadow Link smirked as he put more weight of his body on Green Link.

"G-get….off...of...me." Green Link muttered.

"Oh. But I don't want to, Green Link. I want to have fun with you." Shadow Link smiled evilly as he started poking Green Link's butt with his sword.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut that out!" Green Link yelped from the pain on his butt.

"Sorry, no can do. Besides, this is fun. Or do you prefer if I actually put my butt in your face." Shadow Link grinned. Green Link gasped at that word.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." Green Link shrieked.

"OH, but I- Oof!" Shadow Link was cut off after Shadow Kirby and his clones were thrown on him by the Kirbies who were still raring to fight knocking him off the green hero.

"Sorry, but I don't think you wanna do that. Poyo." Green Kirby scolded.

"It's over, Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby. Poyo." Red Kirby said.

"That is it! I've had it with you heroes!" Shadow Link finally had enough and lunged at the Kirbies along with his clones.

While this was happening: the Zeldas appeared above the Dark Mirror.

"Kirby!" Zelda called out, gaining the Kirbies attention. The Shadow Links will regenerate if left alone! We must act…" She warned.

Toon Zelda floated in the air and the ground around the Dark Mirror started to glow pink.

"Now heroes! Defeat Shadow Link, Shadow Kirby and Shadow Dedede." Ribbon said.

The Shadow Links charged at the Kirbies, only to be whacked in the face by Yellow Kirby's hammer defeating them.

Kirby managed to use Adeleine's paintbrush to paint multiple Maximum Tomatos and tossed them at the heroes healing them up.

"Take this! Poyo." Shadow Kirby attempting to inhale Kirby, only to be kicked in the back by Blue Kirby's fighter ability.

As Shadow Link tried to tackle Purple Link to the ground, Blue Link whacked him in the face with his hammer as payback sending him backwards and off the cloud stage making him hold on the edge.

"Aahhh! Nooo! Help me!" Shadow Link cried and for the first time, he seemed to actually fear for his life.

"Oh no! Shadow Link! I'm coming!" Shadow Kirby cried running to his aid.

But Shadow Dedede not having any of it, shoves Shadow Kirby aside and walked up to the panicking Shadow Link.

"Forget it! You're useless!" Shadow Dedede selfishly spat, not caring at all about Shadow Link's life. The heroes were shocked and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young shadowy boy, despite all the trouble he put them through. "Just die!" Shadow Dedede stated as he prepares to finish the shadowy boy.

"I don't think so!" Green Link suddenly shouted as he and the other Links stabbed him from behind making the evil clone gasp and drop his hammer to the ground.

"Ugh…. Noo…. H-how….dare….you pathetic...kids stab me…...while...my...back...was...turned." Shadow Dedede spoke through his pain as King Dedede swinged his hammer full force which knocked him all the off the clouds. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow Dedede screamed as he fell from a distance.

"Good riddance. How could he do such a thing?" Linkie asked in disbelief at the selfish action the evil clone was about to do.

Shadow Link couldn't hold on any longer and fell off the stage, but Purple Link managed to grab his hand just in time and pull him back to safety.

"Y-you saved….my...life. H-how come...after everything I did to you?" Shadow Link asked not believing they actually cared for his safety.

"Because Shadow Link. You and Shadow Kirby deserve a chance to live, even though you both put us through a lot of trouble. You're still our shadow and deep down you're one of us." Green Link explained. Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby widened their eyes at his kind words.

"You're like a brother to me, Shadow Kirby. I cannot let you die. Poyo." Kirby said with a smile on his face.

"That's the very nicest thing you ever said to us, heroes. Nobody not even Dark Meta Knight had said those kind words, even Dark Mind and Vaati. Poyo." Shadow Kirby spoke.

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys. And I like to apologize for all the trouble we cause." Shadow Link spoke actually feeling ashamed for what he did to his now new friends.

"It's okay, Shadow Link. We forgive you and Shadow Kirby." Minda said.

"Maybe, I should return to the Dark Mirror." Shadow Link said as he proceed to enter the Dark Mirror.

"Wait, don't go, Shadow Link. Red Link called out stopping him right in his tracks. "How about you and Shadow Kirby join our team." The Red hero offered shocking everyone even the shadows.

"Huh? You want us to join you?" Shadow Kirby asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Magolor asked.

Zelda and Ribbon walked up to the shadow clones as they wonder what they might do.

Toon Zelda put her hand on Shadow Link's shoulders and spoke softly to him: "I forgive everything you and Shadow Kirby did, Shadow Link. You two are heroes and are accepted on the team."

"You were force to do what they tell you to do, Shadow Kirby. You're not evil at all and if you hadn't done so, they would've destroyed you two." Ribbon said.

Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby widen their eyes and ran up to the heroes and gave them a tight hug as the heroes return the hug.

"Welcome to the team Shadow Kirby. Poyo." Green Kirby said.

"You too, Shadow Link." Green Link added.

"Thanks everyone." Shadow Link said.

**(Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby joined the team?)**

Ribbon carried the Dark Mirror and gave it to the Zeldas.

"Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby's troubling will no longer shade darken our world. The one who stole this mirror and brought forth Shadow Link… Ganon who plunged Hyrule and the Mirror World into darkness draws near!" Zelda said.

"The heroes must be given passage to the final battle. A bridge!" Ribbon said summoning a rainbow bridge.

"Zelda! Boy, am I glad to see you again!" Link cheered as he gave Zelda a hug.

"It's alright, Link. I really missed you too. I'm glad Master Hand and Crazy Hand didn't harm you." Zelda said also giving him a hug.

"Be careful, heroes. Palace of Winds is heavily guarded and won't be easy, so stay on your guard." Toon Zelda warned.

"That's true because me and Shadow Kirby know this place very well so don't be overconfident everyone." Shadow Link added.

"We hear ya, Pal." Blue Link said.

"Meta Knight. We're coming." Sword Knight said in determination.

The heroes destroyed the barriers and looked at their next destination.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to make a chapter, but I've been playing Pokemon Sheld I got from Christmas. I know Shadow Link gets destroyed in the Dark Cloud Stage, but I decided to make Shadow Link good because I really like Shadow Link. Shadow Kirby is also good too and I also like him. Please review.**


	35. Palace of Winds

**With Vaati, Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight**

Two Wizzrobes flew in panicky and yelled; "Lord Vaati, Lord Dark Mind, we got a problem.

Dark Mind turn to them. "What is it. This better be important." He demanded impatiently.

"It appears that, Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby had turn against us for the heroes." Wizzrobe 1 nervously spoke.

The villains were furious at that news, they couldn't believe that their most important loyal minions turned against them.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE THOSE BARBARIC SHADOWS TURN AGAINST US LIKE THAT!? THOSE TRAITORS IF I SEE THEM, THEY'RE DEAD!" Vaati boomed.

The Wizzrobes shrieked in fear that his raged.

"Everyone! I want all of you to get out there and destroy those heroes! Dark Mind commanded.

"Yes sir!" The minions said as they left to finish the job.

"The time has come for those heroes. First they defeat our strongest minions, secondly Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby betray as and now they made it to our lair, now, they die!" Dark Meta Knight said as he looked right at Meta Knight and Queen Ripple. "You two should be proud that Kirby and his little gang has finally made it here, but they won't be leaving here alive!"

Meta Knight and Queen Ripple widened their eyes at this as Dark Meta Knight proceeded to drag Meta Knight inside the Dimension Mirror followed by Dark Mind, leaving Queen Ripple with Vaati.

"Now, it's just you and me, my queen." Vaati smirked evilly as Queen Ripple whimpered in fear at what's about to happen.

"I'm not your queen! I will never marry someone who is just as cruel as you, Vaati!" Queen Ripple spat.

Vaati fired a dark blast at the queen of 'Ripple Star' knocking her into the walls.

"Shut up! You're my queen rather you like it or not! Or you could perish along with Hyrule!" Vaati threatened.

Queen Ripple whimpered again. She knows right then and there that it's no use arguing with Vaati, now.

* * *

The heroes entered the Palace of Winds and everything inside the palace was pretty dark and the even had statues of Ganondorf.

"Wow. This place gives me the creeps." Marx shivered.

"That goes double for me." Linkie added.

The heroes headed the other way where they encountered a Chain Soldier which Yellow Kirby immediately defeated with his throw ability. After that they proceed to collect Force Gems along the way while defeating another Chain Soldier while collect more Force Gems.

As they moved on they were ambushed by Stalfos, Boxins, Shooties and Wizzrobes.

Shadow Link managed to take out a few Stalfos by summoning a barrage of arrows, following up by Green and Red Link sword spinning destroying the skeleton warriors.

Linkie took out all of the Wizzrobes with his bows as Marx fired a beam blast at the Boxins and Shooties destroying them.

"Man, you two were not kidding when you said that this place is loaded." King Dedede commented to Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link.

"That's because Vaati, Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind knew we were coming and were prepared." Shadow Kirby answered.

They proceed to keep going around the room flipping on switches to open doors which are closed as they head to another room where there were invisible spikes which appears everytime they move.

"Hold on. Allow me." Coo insisted as he flew and turn the switch on opening the door and getting more Force Gems. Piece of cake." The owl remarked.

The heroes left the room to another while taking the Moon Pearl with them too as they entered the Dark World collecting even more Force Gems and finding a key.

They put the key in the lock unlocking the door and entered the room where there were floating spike balls which seem pretty painful to touch and went to stairs to stairs.

Just then a scary hand like creature came down and almost grabbed one of the heroes, who moved out of the way in time.

"Ahh! What the heck is that!? Bandana Waddle Dee flinched at the sight of the creature.

"It's a Wallmaster! Don't let it grab you or else it'll take you back to the beginning of this palace." Navi warned, as Kirby inhaled the Wallmaster gaining the 'Smash Ability'.

The Links grabbed the Force Gems which gave them 'Power to repel evil'.

"Hooray! Now, we could go and defeat those villains." Red Link cheered.

The Heroes wasted no time entering the other room where there were you guessed it& more spikes sticking out of the ground as King Dedede bashed the ground making sure where the spikes would pop out of and went inside the Dark World again to find more Force Gems, while knocking out Stalfos that tried to stop them and left he room.

"Wow, so far so good. Poyo." Blue Kirby remarked.

"Tell me about it. To think we would make it this far, aren't we lucky?" Blue Link asked with a smile on his face.

They then entered the room where they were ambushed by Hinox, and Wheelies.

"Look what we have here, a pair of traitors!" one of the Hinox growled directly at Shadow Link and Kirby.

"Call us what you want, one-eye freaks, but we never worked with the likes of you in the first place." Shadow Kirby retorted and inhaled one of the boulders the Hinox threw gaining the 'Stone Ability'. He then proceed to transform into an actual rock and crushed the Hinox.

Blue Kirby took out one of the Wheelies with his 'Fighter Ability' and kicked one of them into a bottomless pit.

The Hinox tried to grab Young Link, but was sliced in the arm by Link's sword before being stabbed in the eye, killing the cyclops creature.

"That was easier than I thought." Purple Link commented.

The heroes then fought three Gothams which fired projectiles at them,only to be reflected by Sword and Blade Knight's sword back at them defeating them and entered another room to the right where they stepped on a flip door where they fell inside the hole and found another key and came back to the area where the Gothams were fought and stepped on a switch summoning platforms for them to use to get on the other side of the room.

As they entered the room they were at the entrance of Vaati's lair.

"Well, this is it, guys. Vaati's lair." Shadow Link said.

"It's time to put an end to Vaati, once and for all!" Green Link said in determination.

"If we cannot defeat Vaati, Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind and end this once and for all. All that we care about will be in jeopardy for sure!" Adeleine exclaimed.

"And Queen Ripple and Meta Knight are in that room as well." Ribbon said. She isn't going to let anything stop her from rescuing her queen.

"Sir Meta Knight! We're coming to get you, no matter what." Blade Knight shouted, feeling really excited that he's going to see his best friend.

"I'm ready to see what this Vaati looks like. Poyo." Kirby said, as they entered the boss room.

* * *

Inside the room very dark and had little space especially for a boss room.

"Oh man. This room is pretty small." Green Kirby said.

They went further into the room and saw a bruised up Queen Ripple on the ground unconscious.

King Dedede immediately ran up to her pushing everyone else in his way, aside.

"Queen Ripple! Please, say something! What did they do to you!?" King Dedede cried, tears running down his face. Queen Ripple's eyes slowly opened as she faced the king of dreamland.

"K-King Dedede…. Is….that..you?" Queen Ripple stuttered as she struggled to speak through her pain. Ribbon flew up to her and also cried.

"Your 'Majesty' save your energy! Talking is only gonna make things worse." Ribbon advised, as she held her in her arms.

"Here eat this." Bandana Waddle Dee said, handing her a Maximum Tomato as the fairy took a bite of the fruit, which healed all of her wounds.

"Thanks, guys. I feel good as new." Queen Ripple said. "Now we could get Meta Knight and get out of here."

"Leaving so soon? But, the party hasn't even started just yet." Vaati spoke as he descended down from the ceiling, glaring at the heroes.

"Vaati! We finally meet face to face again!" Green Link growled as he pointed his sword at him. "I cannot let you live any longer!"

"How inadequate of you." Vaati then looked right at the Kirbies. "So you're the Kirbies that's been helping these annoying Links beat my minions. You five insufficient blobs are more of a nuisance as they are! I'm impressed that you all manage to rescue all six maidens and Zelda without any trouble. But that will be your last!" Vaati spat. The Kirbies and Links glared at the wind mage.

"And you must be the self-proclaimed, wind sorcerer Vaati, who the Links have been speaking about; how you kidnap every beautiful woman you find and terrorized Hyrule. Poyo." Kirby described as he glared at Vaati.

"Oh my, gosh! You've got to be the most disgusting, lustful and perverted mage, I have ever met in my entire life! Poyo!" Yellow Kirby shrieked, while cringing in fear.

"Amen, bro." Purple Link said, patting Yellow Kirby on the head.

"Not only are you cruel, unjust, barbaric, and selfish, but you're also very abusive to everyone you kidnap! I'm surprise how you manage to sleep at night after doing those terrible things! You're a horrible monster!" Linkie angrily yelled at the evil wind sorcerer.

"Shut up! I don't about what you say! I like what I do any day and anytime!" Vaati rudely spat. He then turn towards Shadow Link and Kirby. "But you two…. Ooohoo! I'm extremely enraged that you have defy and turn against the darkness which had created you two! I will execute the both of you, after I dispose of these so-called heroes!" Vaati raged.

"Let's get one things straight, Vaati. I was the one who made Link split into four and unseal you, okay! But I have no problem destroying you and ending your life once and for all, so I watch who I threaten, if I were you, eyeball freak!" Shadow Link spat at the enraged wind sorcerer.

That insult made Vaati wanna obliterate Shadow Link right then and there. How dare he defy him like that, let alone in his palace. Vaati knew he could annihilate Shadow Link hands down, if they were to battle, due to being very strong.

"First of all, I'm actually from the Mirror World, until both you and Dark Mind twisted it and collided Dreamland, Hyrule and Mirror World all together and attempted to plunge it into darkness and together! And Shadow Link might be created by Ganondorf's evil thoughts from the Dark Mirror, but he's still my best friend and you guys forced us to do all those bad things that we regret! Poyo." Shadow Kirby angrily exclaimed, clenching his fists.

The heroes felt sorry for both Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby, despite the cruel deeds they did throughout their adventure. Shadow Kirby's speech really made them think very good of them.

"Best friend!? Bah! Shadows don't need best friends! All they need is to cause destruction and be destroyed, if they disobey the darkness like you two!" Vaati scoffed angering the shadows even more.

"That's enough, Vaati! Nobody treats my shadow like a pawn and gets away with it at all! I'm not gonna let you execute them that easily!" Green Link shouted.

_"Wow… Green Link actually defended me, just like that. That's very thoughtful of him."_ Shadow Link thought as he smiled at his light counterpart.

"Enough, chit-chat and let's get on with the show of kicking your butt, Vaati!" Blue Link hissed pointing his sword at him.

"You've caused enough, trouble for us!" Rick said, glaring at Vaati.

"Is that so? Well then, it's time to annihilate each and every one of you, once and for all!" Vaati shouted as he got out his tentacles.

**(Heroes vs Vaati)**

"Get a load of this!" Vaati shouted sending hurricanes at them.

"Move, everyone!" Midna called out, as everyone avoided the hurricanes as Vaati began to pursue them.

"We have to grab the bombs right there and tossed them at that tornado under Vaati to damage him." Linkie warned, as she grabbed a few bombs to tossed them inside the tornado carrying them to Vaati damaging and stunning him.

"Gah! Crud!" Vaati cursed, as his eye twitched from the explosion.

"Shadow Kirby. Why don't both you and Shadow Link summon your 'Big Bombs' and tossed them at Vaati?" Skull Kid demanded.

"You've kidding right, Skull Kid? Remember if big bombs explode, we could get caught in the explosion as well." Shadow Kirby pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Skull Kid said.

Aryll grabbed one of the bombs and tossed them at Vaati damaging him again, following up by Marx floating up and firing a barrage of arrows at Vaati jabbing him repeatedly. The Links leaped into the air and tried to down thrust Vaati, unfortunately the wind sorcerer managed to recover and grabbed all four of the Links and held them upside down.

Red's tunic began to lift up, but Red noticed and quickly pulled it back down. "Hey! No peeking!" Red Link squealed in embarrassment, while blushing.

"You let them go!" Gooey said whipping Vaati's eye with his tongue making him let go of the Links.

The Kirbies manage to catch the Links with ease.

"Thanks, Kirbies." The Links said.

"You're welcome." The Kirbies replied.

"Time to put this wind sorcerer out of his misery!" Young Link said, as the heroes leaped into the air and stabbed Vaati, who was blinded by Gooey's tongue defeating him.

"NOOOOO! I-it….can't…...b-be…. H-H-How….could...I...b-be….defeated by….puny heroes...like..you?" Vaati spoke as he exploded in smithereens. Vaati was no more.

"Good riddance." King Dedede said as he held Queen Ripple to close to him.

"We did it, everyone! We defeated Vaati!" Purple Link cheered.

"It was about time that wind sorcerer was destroyed." Shadow Link spoke.

Unfortunately as if to ruin their celebration. A strange mirror with wings appeared before the heroes. It was the Dimension Mirror.

"It's the Dimension Mirror. That's where Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind took Meta Knight." Queen Ripple gasped.

"Then we're going in and getting Meta Knight." Both Blade and Sword spoke in determination and ran towards the Mirror without thinking.

"Wait, guys! Don-! Queen Ripple was cut off as the mirror forced Sword and Blade back with a powerful dark forcefield. "Charge at it."

"Ouch! Now, that had to hurt." Adeleine remarked.

"Tell me about it." Bandana Dee added.

"Dark Mind would only allow the Kirbies and Links enter the mirror, since they're the main target." Queen Ripple explained.

"You guys must go, now. There's no time to waste. Good luck." King Dedede said, actually worried for the Kirbies and Links safety.

The Kirbies were actually touched by King Dedede's kind words.

"Don't let those guys win. Please Kirby stay alive." Ribbon spoke softly as she flew over to Kirby and planted a kiss on his cheek as he blushed madly.

"Don't worry Ribbon. We will defeat them and put an end to this." Kirby said.

The Kirbies and Links entered the Dimension Mirror as it closed as soon as they entered.

* * *

**Looks like the final battle is now underway for the Kirbies and Links. Would they survive their most deadly battle or will they be killed? Find out next time. Please review.**


	36. Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind

Inside the Dimension Mirror was very dark and had many ruins and hard ground as the background was a dark purple vortex that is swirling endlessly.

The Kirbies and Links were wandering inside the mirror searching for Meta Knight and to defeat his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight.

"Oh man, this place is extremely creepy. Poyo." Green Kirby shivered, feeling goosebumps on his body.

"Dark Meta Knight sure knows how to make his home scary and quite dangerous, considering the fact it's very cold and quiet." Blue Link remarked as he looked around the place.

"The sooner we defeat these guys and rescue Meta Knight, the sooner we can get out of here guys." Purple Link said.

"I've never been inside here before. This is awesome." Shadow Link cheered.

"Neither have I. Dark Mind knew I was gonna double-cross him sooner or later, so he wouldn't let me in here. Poyo." Shadow Kirby explained.

"Well, that makes sense. Poyo." Red Kirby replied.

The heroes kept walking further inside the creepy mirror and finally encountered Meta Knight.

""It's Meta Knight! Hey, Meta Knight." Blue Kirby called out, gaining Meta Knight's attention.

"Huh? Kirby, Toon Link and your clones? Is that really you guys?" Meta Knight asked, not believing what he's seeing.

"Of course it's us, Meta Knight. We came here to defeat Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind and rescue you from this place." Red Link explained.

"We've managed vanquish Vaati, so now we're coming for them. Poyo." Yellow Kirby proudly spoke.

"Too bad, the others couldn't join us, considering Dark Mind put a spell on it." Purple Link said, and shook his head.

Meta Knight didn't appear to like that revelation of Vaati being defeated. He had a mad look that didn't belong on his face.

"Y-yeah. That's n-nice to hear, but anyway I need you guys to come with me so we could defeat Dark Meta Knight." Meta Knight spoke in a rather strict tone. The Kirbies and Links were a little taken back at his tone. They weren't expecting that from him.

"Huh? O-okay. If y-you say so. Poyo." Kirby awkwardly responded.

"Wait, hold on a minute, Kirby. Something doesn't seem right. How come you don't seem to have a scratch on you Meta Knight? Poyo." Green Kirby asked asked him suspiciously.

"U-um. B-because I was a-able to find a Maximum Tomato in here, Green Kirby." Meta Knight answered while stuttering a little.

"Are you sure, you found a random tomato? Because there doesn't seem to be any maximum tomatoes anywhere in this creepy place." Shadow Link spoke in a suspicious way. He was starting not to trust Meta Knight.

Meta Knight was starting to sweatdrop at their untrusting words. He hoped they weren't going to catch on who he really was.

"Of course I'm sure! I would be lying to you!? That was probably the last one, anyway!" Meta Knight spat, getting tired of them not trusting him.

"Sure that was the last maximum tomato, Meta Knight or should I say Dark Meta Knight!" Shadow Kirby shouted, shocking the warrior.

"He's right everyone! That's not the real Meta Knight!" a voice warned. The Kirbies and Links looked up behind them noticing Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight! It's really you!" the heroes yelled.

"I really missed you so much! I was so worried about you! Poyo." Kirby shouted in excitement. He really missed his mentor and rival so much, due to being away from him for long.

"It's about time, we found you!" Green Link spoke happily.

"Thanks for all your hard work, Kirbies and Links! I'm very proud that you defeated all those monsters and rescued the six maidens and made it here!" Meta Knight said. "But enough of that. The fiend behind you is Dark Meta Knight! He's a very dangerous clone, just like Shadow Dedede!" Meta Knight warned.

"Very clever, heroes! You bratty kids and puffballs are a lot smarter than I thought. But I'm highly that you were able to destroy Vaati like he was nothing, but an amateur. Guess he was pretty careless. I think it's time I pay you heroes back after you bested me back at 'Radish Ruins' and dispose of you once and for all!" Dark Meta Knight exclaimed as he turned into his real dark color and took out his dark galaxia.

"You know, Dark Meta Knight…. I really thank you for splitting me into four after you ambushed me. But I won't forgive you right after you kidnapped and abused Ribbon like that! So we're going to destroy you right here and now! Poyo." Kirby ranted as he and the others got into a fighting stance.

**(Kirbies and Links vs Dark Meta Knight)**

The Kirbies and Links charged at Dark Meta Knight, but the evil knight grinned and simply fired multiple sword beams at them knocking the heroes onto the ground.

"Ouch! Man, that really hurts!" Purple Link grunted rubbing his back.

"Foolish heroes. It's really hard to believe that Vaati got his butt kicked by you losers, when it's oblivious that you're no match for me. You all are way out of your league!" Dark Meta Knight scoffed at the down heroes.

"Is that all you got, metal moron? We're not down for the count yet!" Blue Link shouted as he charged at Dark Meta Knight and rapidly slash at hin, unfortunately the dark knight managed to easily avoid his sword. Blue Link growled as he kept on his assault while Dark Meta Knight laughed while swiftly dodging all of his pointless attacks. "Hold still and fight like a man coward!" Blue Link shouted, getting tired of Dark Meta Knight toying with him.

"Wahahaha! For a very young hero in a ridiculous blue dress, you sure have a bad temper, maybe that's why nobody takes you seriously!" Dark Meta Knight taunted the annoyed blue hero, irritating the young hylian even more.

Suddenly, since Dark Meta Knight was distracted, he was hit from behind by Yellow Kirby who tossed a barrage of bombs at him knocking him back a bit.

"Tch. Smart move…. You manage to hit me, Yellow Kirby, while I was distracted, but that won't be enough to harm me." Dark Meta Knight smirked as he flew up in the air, avoiding the bombs and making them hit Blue Link instead.

"Oof! Yellow Kirby! Watch where you toss those bombs!" Blue Link scolded.

"Whoopsie! Sorry, Blue Link!" Yellow Kirby replied scratching his head nervously.

"Take this!" Purple Link said, using the 'Roc Feather' to fly in the air and slash at Dark Meta Knight, who blocked his sword with his own before kicking the hero in purple to the ground.

"You're going down! We cannot let you win!" Kirby said as he, Green, Yellow, and Red Kirby and Green, Red, Blue, and Purple Link ganged up on Dark Meta Knight and began to pummel him trying to keep him on the ground. Unfortunately for them, the dark knight effortlessly knocks them all off of him onto the hard ground.

"Argh. This is...not getting us anywhere." Green Link grunted as he struggled to stand up.

"He's just too powerful for us to fight head on." Red Link spoke while holding his stomach.

"At this rate, we're all history. Poyo." Blue Kirby groaned as he slowly got up from the ground.

"What a waste! And here I am not breaking a sweat one bit. I think I should end your existence right now." Dark Meta Knight stated as he prepared to unleash the finishing blow, finally ready to kill our heroes.

"I don't think so!" Shadow Link suddenly spoke as he tackled Dark Meta Knight to the ground, canceling his attack and proceeded to slash rapidly at his face while Shadow Kirby summons Maximum Tomatoes healing the heroes up.

Dark Meta Knight punched Shadow Link in his face, knocking him off of him, before punching him again knocking to the floor while pointing his sword dangerously his neck.

"Did….you….really….think…..that...you...could…..betray….the...darkness...and….strike...me..like….that? DID YOU!?" Dark Meta Knight spoke in a very low and scary voice that would scare anyone held in blade point by him. Shadow Link looked pretty terrified as he knew it was the end for him.

"Aww… Are you scared, little shadow? Here let me help you with tha- OOF!" Dark Meta Knight was cut off by Green and Blue Kirby launching themselves at him with their 'Missile Ability' knocking him to the ground following up by Kirby slashing at him with his 'Sword Ability' leaving many cuts on his back.

"That's what you get for hurting, Shadow Link! Poyo." Kirby scolded as he prepared to down thrust Dark Meta Knight, only for the dark knight to quickly get up and kick Kirby's sword out of his hand, much to his horror. "Uh-oh." Kirby stuttered with a poker face look.

"Say goodbye, Kirby!" Dark Meta Knight shouted about to fire a tornado at him.

"I don't think so!" Red Link said smacking the sword out of Dark Meta Knight's hand, leaving him unarmed.

"Tough luck, pinhead! Looks like you don't have your galaxia anymore!" Shadow Kirby taunted as he inhaled the sword.

"No..no..NOOOO!" Dark Meta Knight shouted in fear for what seemed like the first time.

"What happened to all that confidence, Dark Meta Knight? It seems to have finally expired as soon as your sword was taken away. Ha ha ha!" Purple Link mocked and laughed at the poor dark warrior.

The heroes proceed to slice Dark Meta Knight repeatedly severely until Blue Link smashed him hard with his hammer.

"NOOOOOOOOO! CURSED HEROES! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED!?" Dark Meta Knight screamed as he shattered into pieces. Dark Meta Knight was no more.

"We..we did...it. We actually defeated Dark Meta Knight! Hooray!" Red Kirby cheered, feeling really happy.

"Good riddance! It's about time that jerk was destroyed. It's what he gets for kidnapping Ribbon in the first place. Poyo." Kirby sighed in relief.

"Way to go, everyone! Looks like we won't be seeing that crazy imposter anytime soon." Red Link said, feeling very relieved.

"Dark Meta Knight really was close to defeating you guys, if we hadn't cut in. I'm glad he's gone." Shadow Link said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Shadow Link and Shadow Kirby. You two are really helpful, ever since you joined us." Green Link said in gratitude.

"Thank you, Green! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Shadow Link smiled as he gave Green Link a tight hug, who returned the hug.

"Bravo, Kirbies and Links. I'm very proud that you've finally managed to put an end to Dark Meta Knight. But, however, Dark Mind and Ganondorf are your next objective. Speaking of Ganon. He has been gaining lots of dark power, each time pass by. So, now you must defeat Dark Mind and save the Mirror World." Meta Knight requested.

"We cannot let Dark Mind takeover and corrupt the 'Mirror World'. We must find him." Blue Kirby said.

Suddenly a strange light flashes several times before a vortex opened up and proceeded to suck up the Kirbies and Links in.

"Whoa!" Yellow Kirby cried out as they were all sucked in.

"Here Kirby, use this sword! It could help you defeat the Dark Mind!" Meta Knight assisted tossing his sword inside before the portal closes up. "Good luck, Kirbies and Links. You're gonna need it." Meta Knight said.

* * *

The Kirbies and Links fell deeper into the dimension and landed on the ground and on top of each other.

"Owwww. My butt hurts." Green Link complained rubbing his backside.

"I just landed on my face. Oww." Kirby groaned, while Yellow Kirby was sitting on his back after he landed.

"I just landed on something soft." Shadow Link said.

Actually, you landed on someone alright." Blue Link responded showing that it was him who Shadow Link was sitting on. Shadow Link looked down at him.

"Oopsie. Sorry about that." Shadow Link nervously chuckled, getting off of him.

"That fall was nasty. Poyo." Green Kirby grunted as he got up rubbing the dust off him.

"Tell me about it. But, at least we're okay." Red Link grunted as he landed on Purple Link.

"Can you get off of me, Red?" Purple Link asked as he was lying on his stomach, due to being sat on by the young red hero.

"Oops. Sorry I thought you were a butt pillow, Purple." Red Link snickered nervously before getting off of him. "By the way, where are we?" Red Link asked looking around, all he could see is an endless huge vortex.

"It appears we were sucked deeper into the Dimension Mirror, no doubt. Poyo." Red Kirby answered as he looked at his surroundings.

Suddenly a golden sword with spikes around the sides came down in between the Kirbies and Links on the ground.

"Hey, isn't that Meta Knight's Galaxia?" Green Link asked, not believing his eyes.

"It is Meta Knight's sword!" Purple Link gasped as he continued; "He must've tossed it in here as soon as the portal was closing! Talk about, lucky!" Purple Link happily stated.

Kirby walked up to the sword and as soon as Kirby's arms touched the sword, it shined a bright glow, causing the Links and the Kirbies to shield their eyes from the brightness as Kirby held up the powerful sword. He was now Galaxia Kirby.

"Incredible! He's now, 'Galaxia Kirby'! Poyo." Shadow Kirby cheered, looking amazed at Kirby's new ability.

"That's the most incredible ability ever! Hooray!" Green Link cheered as he gave Kirby a hug.

"Thanks, Toon Link." Kirby smiled and hugged the young hero back.

_"Laugh while you can, puny heroes. Because it'll be your last." _said an evil voice, catching the heroes' attention.

The Kirbies and Links looked up and saw a mysterious figure slowing floating down before them, wearing a cloak and had a large metallic crown on his head and scary golden eyes. That was Dark Mind.

"So I finally get to meet you heroes face to face. Hmm…. I must say, I'm very impressed that you all made it this far alive in the Dimension Mirror." Dark Mind spoke slowly as he continued; No hero as ever faced me before and lived to tell about it. But I've really underestimated you young heroes, especially you Kirby." Dark Mind stated as he smirked evilly.

"So you're the Dark Mind, that Vaati and Dark Meta Knight had spoken about before they died, huh? I must say, you're quite identical to Nightmare, since you both wear cloaks around your legless body." Kirby described as he glared at Dark Mind.

"This is it, Dark Mind! Your plan is going to pay for all the trouble you and Vaati have caused. It's time to defeat you once and for all!" Green Link shouted as he pointed his sword at him.

"I find it hard to believe that Dark Meta Knight was annihilated by children like you, pesky fools! You heroes have sealed your fate coming into my chamber in an attempt to defeat me!" Dark Mind hissed as dark powers started flowing around him.

"It's the power of teamwork that helps us defeat and vanquish our enemies, Dark Mind! We cannot allow you to live and spread darkness around our world! It's over! It's time to put you to justice, right here and now!" Purple Link confirmed.

"Foolish heroes! I think it's time that I do away with you...**Forever!**" Dark Mind threatened as two mirrors appeared floating around him.

**(Heroes vs Dark Mind)**

Yellow Kirby and Red Link slashed at Dark Mind, only for the dark lord to shatter himself into pieces much to their surprise and teleport rapidly behind them and fire multiple stars at them, but they were quickly reflected back at him by Blue Link's sword knocking him back a little.

Dark Mind began swinging his mirrors at the Links and Kirbies, but they quickly avoided the assault as Kirby sent out a powerful sword beam at Dark Mind's weak spot sending him back and damaging him.

"Wow! That sword packs a wallop! Poyo!" Green Kirby committed as he rammed into Dark Mind with his 'Burning Ability' sending him back more.

"Ugh! You heroes are persistent! But, you all are only delaying your defeat! Take this!" Dark Mind shouted, sending colorful stars at the heroes, thankfully Shadow Link managed to intercept all of them with his sword spin.

"Grrrr! Why you miserable traitor! How dare you and Shadow Kirby side with the heroes, when it was Ganon who created you! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR YOU TREASON!" Dark Mind threatened as he summoned a powerful blue bomb which gave a massive explosion before the heroes reacted sending them hurling towards the ground.

"Oof. That...really...hurts." Blue Link groaned as he slowly got up.

"At this rate… We're all history if we don't defeat, Dark Mind. Poyo." Blue Kirby also groaned.

"This is the end of you, pathetic Kirbies and Links!" Dark Mind shouted as he prepared to finish the heroes once and for all.

"I don't think so, Dark Mind! It's you who's gonna be destroyed!" Kirby declared as he quickly recovered and sword spin at Dark Mind's exposed area cutting right through him.

"Gah!" Dark Mind gagged as he held his core which looked like it had an eye. "No! Curses! How could I the dark lord be defeated by puny heroes!? Gah!"

"Looks like you're through, Dark Mind! Never underestimate the heroes!" Blue Link grinned as he stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly, Dark Mind began flashing white as well as everything.

"Aah! W-What's happening!?" Shadow Kirby shrieked, covering his eyes from the brightness.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Green Link called out as everyone held onto each other.

"Whatever you guys do, don't let go!" Purple Link warned as the Kirbies and Links held on tight to each other.

"I'm losing my grip, everyone!" Red Link cried out as his fingers started slipping.

"Please Red Link! Don't let go no matter what!" Blue Link also cried out. "Crud! Now, my grip is slipping as well!"

"Is this the end of us!? Poyo." Yellow Kirby cried as tears ran down his face.

"Don't say that, Yellow Kirby! We'll live through this, I know we can! Poyo." Green Kirby encouraged his brother.

Everything started shaking as the ground began to crumble and broke underneath the heroes causing them to fall many feet below.

"Aaaah! Since this looks like the end, I just want you all to know that I love you guys!" Shadow Link cried out as he held onto Red Link for dear life.

"I feel the same way as well, Shadow Link!" Red Link also held onto Shadow Link for dear life as everything turned bright white and right after that the Kirbies and Links found themselves inside a red gaseous area.

The Links and Kirbies slowly got on their feet and looked to see where they were at.

"Where the heck are we? Poyo." Blue Kirby wondered as he looked around.

"I don't know. I remember Dark Mind exploding and after that, everything turned white." Poyo." Red Kirby answered.

"Speaking of which… Where is Dark Mind anyway?" Purple Link questioned.

"I don't know...but all I know is that weird round thing is growing." Blue Link said.

Blue Link was right; the heroes turned towards the orange orb which began to pump up three times until it grew an enormous size before opening it's eye. That was Dark Mind's true form.

"Hahaha! Foolish heroes! Did you really think I would be destroyed that easily!? Guess what? This is my true form!" Dark Mind laughed evilly as he floated above the heroes.

"Wait… Let me get this straight.. You're...telling..us...that...the...core...I..was...attacking is...your true form and not the other way around?" Kirby didn't believe that.

"And the cloak and previous form you were in was just to hide the form you're in right now!?" Green Kirby dropped his jaw, (if he had one).

"Exactly! This is my most powerful form you've ever seen. This time I'm much stronger than before." Dark Mind smirked (if he had a mouth).

"Powerful or not. You're just a rip-off version of Vaati. You're still going down, no matter how long it takes us." Shadow Kirby spat, making the giant orb-like being glare at him.

"I would watch the way I speak if I were you, shadow meatball. Anyway, I'm really impressed that you heroes manage to cast all of our minions aside like they were nothing but amateurs and make it this far on your little adventure. But…. This place is where your journey ends here and will become your grave, once and for all! And you all are gonna wish you hadn't come here in the first place!" Dark Mind roared as he prepared to attack.

"Bring it on, orb boy! It's that you are brought to justice!" Purple Link declared.

**(Heroes vs Dark Mind [2nd Form])**

"Hey! Meteor face! You've got something in your eye! My sword!" Red Link said, jabbing his sword into Dark Mind's eye making him immediately close it in pain from the sharp weapon.

"Why you little rat! Take this!" Dark Mind yelled, swinging his mirrors at a rapid pace at the heroes.

"Guys! Be careful how you attack those mirrors he swings! They can turn into cutterblades and cut right through you, if you destroy them! Poyo." Green Kirby warned as he kicked away a mirror that was close to him, while the others simply avoided them.

Dark Mind then summoned some reinforcements from his mirrors such as; Pengies, Hot Heads, Laser Balls, and Wizzrobes who began to attack the heroes.

Yellow Kirby inhaled a Wizzrobe and grabbed it quickly before tossing the wizard being at the other Wizzrobes defeating them as Blue Link slashed three Laser Balls that tried to fire at him, defeating the round creatures.

A Pengy walked up to Purple Link and blew ice at the ground in front of him, causing him to slip and fall on the icy ground giving the other Pengies an opportunity to put him on ice, once and for all. Shadow Link saw this and quickly tossed his bombs at the penguin creatures, knocking them away from Purple Link as Shadow Link ran up to him and helped him up.

"Thanks Shads." Purple Link said with a smile.

Shadow Link blushed at the nickname, Purple Link gave him. "You're welcome, Purple Link." Shadow Link replied with a smile.

Blue Kirby final cutter four Hot Heads defeating them as Green Kirby tossed one of them at Dark Mind's eye damaging it badly.

"THAT'S IT! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Dark Mind was now furious and floated high into the air and fired a large powerful beam from his eye down at the Links and Kirbies.

"Oh snap! Get out of the way, everyone! Poyo." Red Kirby warned, as everyone avoided the deadly beam Dark Mind was firing, but it wasn't easy to avoid, since Dark Mind was moving pretty fast for a large round being.

Then Dark Mind fired dozens of lasers at the mirrors which reflected them at the Kirbies and Links, who barely had time to avoid being shot by the lasers. Luckily, Kirby destroyed one of the mirrors, canceling the reflected lasers, but forgets that the mirror broke into four cutterblades which tried to cut him in half, but Kirby manages to jump out of the way in time.

"Time to be brought to justice, Dark Mind!" Green Link yelled as he leaped into the air and stabbed into Dark Mind's eye hard.

"Gah! Aaaaah! Cursed, little...brat!" Dark Mind gagged in pain, as he slowly started to shrink.

"Is it over, yet? Did we win?" Blue Kirby asked.

"I don't know, Blue Kirby. But I think he's shrinking." Kirby answered, still not sure if Dark Mind is defeated.

The Kirbies and Links stared at the shrinking Dark Mind as the whole area started to shake like crazy as they held onto their ground.

"Wahahahaha! Did you heroes really think a simple stab to the eye would kill me? If that's what you think then you're sadly mistaken. If I cannot beat you here, then I'll just destroy you puny heroes into the sky!" Dark Mind laughed as he took off.

"Hey! Get back here, coward!" Blue Link yelled out. But he was already gone.

"Drat! Now, how are we going to catch him now?" Shadow Link asked.

"The Warp Stars! I see six Warp Stars heading our way! Poyo." Shadow Kirby called, pointing towards the stars that are heading close to them.

"Yes. Now, we can catch that Dark Mind and put him out of commission for good. Poyo." Red Kirby cheered.

"Get ready, Dark Mind. Your time in this world is over. Get on everyone." Kirby commanded as he, the other Kirbies and Links hopped on their Warp Stars and flew after Dark Mind.

* * *

**Into the sky of Dimension Mirror…**

The Kirbies and Links chased after Dark Mind across the skies in their Warp Star as they caught up to the small villain in front of their eyes.

"Dark Mind!" Green Link called out. "Your time has come! You're gonna pay for all the trouble that you, Vaati and Dark Meta Knight had caused!" Green Link threatened as he glared at Dark Mind.

"It's time to end this! Poyo." Kirby added.

"Ha! What a feeble end. You lame heroes don't know who you're up against!" Dark Mind scoffed. He was getting desperate to destroy the Kirbies and Links. "This is our last battle and your last lives! You brats better take your last breaths, because I'm about to obliterate you all into orbit for good, for what you did to Vaati and Dark Meta Knight! And, for your treason, Shadow Kirby and Shadow Link!" Dark Mind shouted with rage.

**(Heroes vs Dark Mind [Final Form])**

"Snack on this!" Dark Mind said, firing colorful stars at the Kirbies and Links, who managed to get out of the way in time.

"How about you consume this!?" Kirby retorted as he and the other Kirbies fire their own stars at Dark Mind, only for him to swiftly avoid the attacks.

Dark Mind rammed into Kirby and Green Link, knocking them a few inches back and almost knocking them off the Warp Star. Yellow Kirby and Red Link witnessed this and fired multiple stars at Dark Mind in retaliation as Red Kirby and Blue Link managed to avoid getting rammed by Dark Mind and fired directly at his eye, damaging it even more.

"We got him on the rope! Let's take him down!" Purple Link cheered as he and Green Kirby were about to fire, but was struck by Dark Mind's wave of stars, knocking Purple Link off the Warp Star.

"Aaaaah! Help me, Green Kirby!" Purple Link screamed as he was falling from a great height.

"Noo! Vio Link! We're coming!" Blue Link yelled as the heroes chased after the falling hero.

"Oh no, you don't!" Dark Mind yelled as he attempted to ram into Blue Link, only to be intercepted by Shadow Kirby firing his stars at him.

"Don't be knocking my friends off their Warpstars again! Poyo." Shadow Kirby hissed.

Green Kirby inhaled Purple Link stopping him from falling and pulling him back on his Warpstar.

"Thanks Green Kirby. I thought I was toast for sure." Purple Link said as he held onto Green Kirby.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Green Kirby replied with a smile.

"Then I hope you two don't mind being annihilated together then." Dark Mind responded with an evil smirk on his face as he prepares to fire lasers at the two.

"Don't think so, meteor face! Try this on for size!" Shadow Link smirked as he tossed his boomerang at Dark Mind, who avoided it just in time.

"Ha! Your aim is as bad as yo- OOF!" Dark Mind was cut off by the boomerang hitting him in the back.

"You should always watch your back more often, sucker!" Shadow Link mocked as he easily caught his boomerang.

Dark Mind gasped at that insult. He began to have had enough of this.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! TIME TO DIE!" Dark Mind roared, completely filled with rage and charges up a powerful beam, ready to finish off the Kirbies and Links once and for all.

"Well, let's finish this everyone! It's now or never!" Blue Kirby said as the heroes fired their own beam all together at Dark Mind, who's beam that was overpowered by the power of teamwork.

"GAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!? HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED BY YOUNG BRATTY HEROES!?" Dark Mind screeched in excruciating sheer pain as he was disintegrating quickly.

"Let me explain something to you, Dark Mind… We're heroes and friends and we always work as a team and have each other's backs." Green Link explained with a smirk.

"And good always triumphs over evil. And I think everyone might have got the picture. Poyo." Red Kirby added.

"For the sake of Dreamland and Mirror World, we hope that you will never ever return again, Dark Mind! You might as well rest in peace. Poyo." Shadow Kirby stated with a smile on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSED…..HEROES…..H-HOW...COULD I BE…...DEFEATED!?" Dark Mind screamed as he exploded into pieces without a trace. Dark Mind was defeated for good.

"Yes! Mission Accomplished! Dark Mind has meant his end! Woohoo! Yikes!" Red Link cheered in joy.

"Good riddance! It's about time, we destroyed that monster! Let's hope we'll never hear from him again!" Shadow Link scoffed as he smiled that Dark Mind is actually dead.

"I've been waiting for this moment, everyone. We're a great team. Poyo." Green Kirby said.

Green Link smiled, but his smile immediately faded into a sad look. The heroes noticed his sad expression.

"What's the matter, Green?" Red Link asked in concern. "Why do you look so sad?"

"It's because I really don't want you guys to leave after this adventure. What if we have to become one again?" Green Link asked sadly.

The Kirbies and Links were sad after hearing that question, they didn't want to say goodbye to each other, but they knew they didn't have a choice.

"Oh..yeah. I really don't want to become whole either, Green Link. But I don't think we have a choice. The Four Sword has to go back to its sanctuary, that's the way it goes. And I will miss the Kirbies too after everything we've been through on this adventure." Blue Link explained a little sadly as he gave the green hero a hug.

"T-that's very n-nice...of..you..guys. It'll be sad to say goodbye after all the good times we had together. Poyo." Green Kirby spoke sadly.

Suddenly Meta Knight flew after the heroes in the skies.

"***Huff* *Huff*** It's about time I caught up with you guys. Congratulations, Kirbies and Links. Not only did you take out Dark Meta Knight, but you've also managed to vanquish Dark Mind the evil entity and the creator of Dark Meta Knight as well. We must head outside, the others are worried about us." Meta Knight informed as he and the heroes left the area.

* * *

**The final battle is underway for our heroes. Next Chapter is the final one. Please review.**


	37. Final Battle and Ending

The Kirbies and Links, along with Meta Knight, exited the Dimension Mirror and headed outside of the Palace of Winds where their friends were waiting. Ribbon immediately flew up to them with a smile on her face.

"Kirbies, Links! Y-you're alive! And you all defeated the wind sorcerer Vaati, that awful imposter Dark Meta Knight, and the evil entity Dark Mind and rescued Meta Knight. Way to go!" Ribbon praised as she shook the Kirbies and Links hands.

"Believe me, it was no picnic, okay? Those guys really put up a tough fight." Blue Link sighed, still feeling pretty tired from the battle he had.

"But, at least we came in one piece and showed those bozos, who's boss." Purple Link scoffed as he rubbed his hair.

Sword and Blade ran up to Meta Knight and embraced the brave star warrior.

"Sir Meta Knight! It's a miracle! You're back! We thought we'd never see you again!" Sword Knight spoke in such happiness. He really did missed his boss.

"All thanks to the Links and Kirbies, you're now safe from Dark Meta Knight. Promise us, you'll never leave us again. You had no idea how worried sick we were, Sir Meta Knight." Blade Knight said in joy as he let go of Meta Knight.

Meta Knight couldn't help, but laugh a little at this and spoke: "It's alright, soldiers, I'm not a child, you know. And, I'm still alive and well thanks to Kirby and his pals. Plus, I'm a brave warrior and it's gonna take a lot more than that for Dark Meta Knight to destroy me, despite the face that he kidnapped me."

Everyone else laughed as well.

"Those two have been determined to be reunited with you again through this whole adventure, Meta Knight." Rick snickered.

Young Link walked up to the Kirbies and Links and gave them a hug and spoke: "I'm so glad that you all are alright, safe and sound. Now, we don't have to worry about Vaati, Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight anymore."

"Aww. Thanks, Young Link." Red Link said in awe.

Suddenly, everything in the place the heroes are at began to shake and crumble; all kinds of rocks and debris started crashing down on the ground behind them, startling them.

"Uh-oh… This...can't..be...good." Marx stuttered, not liking the looks of this.

"What's happening!?" Minda shrieked as she struggled to stay standing up.

"I was afraid this of happen… This palace was built on the power of both Vaati and Dark Mind's magical strength." Toon Zelda clarified.

"But, with Dark Mind and Vaati gone, it can longer retain its form." Zelda warned, as the heroes widened their eyes at this news.

"We better get out of here and head to the Tower of Winds, before it's too late! Let's head to the Tower of Winds, immediately!" Meta Knight informed, leading the way followed by the others.

* * *

**Back inside the Palace of Winds**

An evil voice was hear inside the collapsing Palace of Winds and spoke: "You've got to be joking. This was all there was to the wind sorcerer Vaati and the entity Dark Mind, eh? Before the Four Sword and Dreamland Heroes and other heroes from different timeline, both of you were at your wife's end. Useless curs, BOTH OF YOU!"

"We didn't even steal enough power from the Hyruleans and Dreamland. Our blood boils, heroes! And, as well as your betrayal, Shadow Link! It seethes at the sight of all of you! But, however through, as long as I have the Star Rod, we will still have control of Hyrule and Dreamland, as well as the Mirror World." said another evil voice.

"I thirst for destruction! For the pure release of rage, the power of wrath! Four Sword, Star Warriors or no, my trident will reduce you to nothingness! I'm waiting, you worms! Hahahaha!" the voice known as Ganon laughed.

* * *

**Outside the Palace of Winds.**

A scary dark blue cloud floated out of the Palace and headed towards the direction the heroes went.

* * *

**Back with our heroes.**

The Tower of Winds, however started collapsing as well as lots of debris of ceilings began descending down around our heroes, who managed to avoid being crush in time.

"What's going on? Why is the Tower of Winds beginning to collapse?" Ribbon questioned, definitely not expecting this to go down.

"Now's not the time to be asking questions! It's time to move it or lose it, everyone!" Shadow Link called out. The heroes ran through the tower as fast as their feet could take them.

They past the area where the boss Frostare was fought and climbed down the ladder where they fought Stalfos and Keese in their way.

"I just don't get it." Sword Knight said, making the heroes turn to him.

"What is it, Sword Knight?" Link asked.

"There are still monsters everywhere. If Vaati, Dark Mind or Dark Meta Knight did not call them, then...who did?" Sword Knight asked.

"I'm afraid that was Ganon, who did. Poyo." Shadow Kirby answered.

Suddenly they were ambushed by Soldiers, who were immediately dispatched by Kirby using the Master Sword.

"I'll take the lead. Poyo." Kirby declared, feeling like a proud warrior.

"Nice job, Kirby. When did you learn how to use, Meta Knight's sword?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Meta Knight trained me into learning it, just in case something bad were to happen to him. Poyo." Kirby explained as they climb down more ladders.

The ladder and the ground behind the heroes started collapsing down rapidly meaning they were running out of time as they ignored the Stalfos, Soldiers, Sparkies and Twisters that tried to stop them from escaping the collapsing tower.

"While we linger here, the tower is crumbling about us! We must hurry and find a nearest exit or else, we're done for!" Toon Zelda informed.

"Let's keep going! The sooner we're out of here, the better it is for everyone!" Red Link said.

The heroes moved further down to the exit of the tower.

"Hey! I see the exit, dead ahead!" King Dedede said, pointing towards the exit.

"Home free, everyone! We're out of here!" Adeleine cheered.

All of a sudden, the ground underneath everyone collapsed, causing them to fall inside a big chasm, much to their horror.

"WHAT AND THE NAME OF DREAMLAND!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Dedede screamed along with everyone else they plummeted down many feet below.

"I GUESS THIS IS IT! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!" Young Link cried as he actually thought this was the end of him for sure.

"AND I'M GONNA MISS HYRULE! ESPECIALLY ALL THE PRANKS I PULLED OVER THE PASS FEW WEEKS!" Skull Kid also cried.

It seems that our heroes had finally meant their end. But, let's see what's inside that big chasm they had fallen in.

* * *

**Deeper in the chasm.**

The heroes lay unconscious on the hard rock solid ground as the whole a place was swirling with scary dark blue gas. The Zeldas and Ribbon woke up from their unconsciousness and noticed the same dark swirling gassy ball from before and approached it.

"What!? That raw patch of darkness, deeper than the blackest night… Is… Is that Vaati or Dark Meta Knight?" Zelda questioned, not liking the looks of this.

"No. I'm afraid it's not either of them, Princess Zelda." Meta Knight said.

"No matter, we must use our power to seal it away!" Toon Zelda spoke.

The Zeldas, Ribbon and Queen Ripple attempted to use their powers in order to seal away the raw darkness. Unfortunately, the strange darkness cloud was keeping them from breathing well.

***Cough* *Gasp* **"Can't breathe… My strength is failing me… The very air around me is growing thin...dying…" Ribbon gasped as she felt like, she could faint any second.

"Don't give in, Ribbon. We only need a bit...more power…" Queen Ripple encouraged her.

"MORE POWER!" Zelda chanted as she and the girls put more magical powers into the darkness and all of a sudden…..

"ENOUGH!" a demonic voice shouted, startling everyone in the room as the dark cloud spoke again; "The princesses of Hyrule and queen of Ripple Star and all their power amounts to nothing! Zeldas, Ribbon and Queen Ripple! I, Ganon, now seal you all away forever!"

With that the colorful magical ball of energy vanished, leaving the females in shock as dark electro orbs began to circle around the beautiful girls before closing in around them, electrocuting and trapping the helpless young woman inside and placing them on the ceiling as a terrifying dark blue pig-like being appeared from the darkness with a loud groan. That was none other than Ganon. Ganon stared at the heroes, who had finally woken up from their unconsciousness.

"Ugh! My head hurts like never before!" Bandana Dee groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

"That sure was a nasty fall." Green Link complained as he looked around at his surroundings and when he noticed Ganon, his heart almost exploded at the sight of him. "WHAT THE!? YOU'RE GANON!" The young green hero shouted in disbelief.

"We finally found you, Ganondorf!" Link added in anger as he pointed his sword at the evil dark lord.

Ganon just scoffed at him and laughed. "Gwah haa haaaa! Weakling! Incompetent fools! You so-called heroes do not stand even a gnat's chance of harming me! Even if you worms attack in a group. I will skewer the lot of you on my mighty trident!" Ganon threatened.

"That's what you think, Ganondum! We already taken out, Vaati, Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight, so what makes you think, you have a chance against all of us!?" Blue Link scoffed.

"It's time to vanquish you for good, Ganondorf!" King Dedede declared. Ganondorf just scoffed at King Dedede in disgust.

"Oh, shut up, okay!? In case, you've forgotten you're a villain yourself and yet, you're teaming up with your arch enemy, Kirby!" Ganon pointed out.

A anime tick mark formed in King Dedede's forehead at that statement. "Zip it, you! In case, you hadn't noticed, you're stupid Phantom Ganon took over my castle and threw me out! And, another thing, we may have joined forces, but this is just a temporary truce, so once this is over, I'm kicking Kirby's butt like I usually do!" King Dedede shouted and half-lied.

The heroes just started at the penguin with blank looks.

_"Not even in your dreams, King Dedede." _Kirby thought as he rolled his eyes.

"So, the rumors from Gerudo Valley are true! The Gerudo people explained to us that you flouted the law of Gerudo Valley and stole the Trident from the Pyramid of no Return! And, addition to that the person, who the Knights of Hyrule told us that killed them and turned them into Dark Stalfos was you!" Prince Fluff angrily yelled at the evil king.

"Wahahahaha! You get it right, yarn boy!" Ganon laughed. "Those foolish Knights of Hyrule stood no chance against my power, considering how powerful and dangerous I am!" Ganondorf then glared down at Shadow Link. "I'm highly furious at your betrayal, Shadow Link! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU LIFE FROM THAT DARK MIRROR! I'm can easily put you back in that mirror and destroy you inside of it!" Ganondorf threatened as Shadow Link whimpered in sheer panic at that threat. He knew Ganon was right about that one, if the Dark Mirror were to get destroyed, he would die.

"Ganon, this has gone far enough! I won't let you hurt, Shadow Link! And, I'm gonna make sure you don't come back ever again! It's time to defeat you!" Green Link said.

**(Heroes vs Ganon)**

Ganon levitated into the air while in the shadows, making it hard for the heroes to attack him as he swinged his trident down at the heroes, only for Meta Knight to block with his Galaxia, which Kirby gave back to him.

"I must say, you're a brave warrior, Meta Knight. But, it's going to a lot more than just a sword to defeat me!" Ganon shouted, striking Meta Knight, who managed to protect with his sword again.

Ganon then proceeded to fire electro blast from his trident at the heroes, who noticed the entrance to the Dark World and immediately entered the portal, before the blast could hit them, where they were ambushed by Stalfos, which proceeded to charge at them.

Link in his 'Wolf Form' began to slashed at the skeleton warriors with the help of Midna defeating them before returning to the light world, where Ganon was waiting for them impatiently and growled:

"What are you lazy fools waiting for!? Take this!"

He send out more electric rays from his trident. Thankfully, Shadow Kirby inhaled the sparks gaining the said ability before firing electric cannons at Ganon, zapping him in the chest. Red Link slashed Ganon in the back, causing him to growl in pain following up by the Links including Shadow Link jabbing the demon's back.

"It's time for you to know your place, Ganon!" Marx shouted, firing multiple arrows at the Gerudo's face.

Ganon proceeded to float in the air once again in the shadows and swing his trident in circles at the heroes, only for them to move out of the way in time.

Ruto threw bubble bombs at Ganon's face, blinding him and giving Skull Kid an opportunity to use his magical powers on Ganon, damaging him again.

"ENOUGH! Let's see how you'll handle this!" Ganon roared as he threw his fiery trident at the heroes.

"Whoa! Watch out, everyone!" Meta Knight shouted, as the heroes immediately avoided being fried by the burning trident.

The heroes proceed to enter the Dark World again, where they were attacked by Dark Stalfos once again as King Dedede smashed the dark skeleton warrior into pieces.

Just then a Big Dark Stalfos appeared and slash at the heroes, which was blocked by the Kirbies, who inhaled the sword and used it on him, defeating the Stalfos. The heroes proceed to leave the Dark World and head back to the Light World.

They began to beat on Ganondorf like there was no tomorrow as the demon let out a big roar from the pain he's taken from the blows.

"Give it up, Ganon! You won't win this fight!" Shadow Link shouted as he attempted to slash Ganon in the face, but Ganon blocked with his trident and glared at Shadow Link.

"You ungrateful, good for nothing, traitorous failure! I will destroy you for your betrayal, along with those pathetic Four Swords, Kirbies and those other heroes! It's not over until I say it's over!" Ganon roared and striked the heroes with his electro rays, sending them towards the ground.

Ganon stood over the heroes with an evil grin and spoke: "It's the end of the end for you worms! I really don't understand how the wind sorcerer Vaati and evil mirror entity Dark Mind were cast aside by you worthless worms! Oh, well. It doesn't matter now. It's time to perish!"

Kirby quickly recovered from the painful blow and sword beamed Ganon's eye, causing the demon to scream in pain from the sharp blade to the eye.

"Wanna bet, Ganondork? Poyo." Kirby taunted. "You should've never underestimated us because they don't call us heroes for nothing! And it's time to pay for all the Knights of Hyrule that you've killed!"

With that the heroes woke up and began to beat on Ganon, once again as Ganon couldn't defend himself due to his injured eye where he was stabbed. Blue Link stabbed his sword into Ganon's back, causing him to screech in pain as blood leaked out of his back as Young Link in his Goron Form punched Ganon square in the face, knocking the tyrant backwards.

Ganon began to pant heavily from all the beatings that he took as the Zeldas, Ribbon and Queen Ripple descended down in front of the heroes and broke free from their electric prison and spoke:

"Ganon… This beast was once of the Gerudo… Once human. He was called Ganondorf! King of Darkness, ancient demon reborn. The wielder of the trident!"

"That's hard to believe a barbaric being like that monster is one of the peaceful Gerudo." Coo stated as he crossed his feathers.

"I agree. How can someone like Ganon live in Gerudo Valley, knowing he's an evil tyrant!? Talk about shocking!" Rick added.

"I'm so thankful, we don't have dangerous beast like Ganon living in Dreamland, minus Dark Matter and Nightmare." Gooey stated.

A magical-like ball appeared and began to slowly grow large.

"Yet now… While Canon's power has waned… We will pour all of our remaining strength into this ball of light! When it is suffused with power, we will release it and strike!" Zelda informed.

"At that time, use this! Fire at the ball of light with all your might!" Ribbon said. "If we combine our powers, we may yet be able to seal Ganon away from the world!"

"Then let's give it a go then!" Sword Knight said.

"But you all must hold back Ganon until our ball of light is ready!" Queen Ripple warned.

But Ganon wasn't having any of that and growled:

"Do you think to stop me? You have not even a fool's chance of facing my power. Once I am finished here, I shall be rid of your Princess Zeldas along with that sassy queen fairy and that bratty fairy forever!"

"Man! And, I thought the Ganondorf from my timeline was bad enough, but this Ganon is even worse!" Link exclaimed.

"What can we say? You've seen one bad Ganon, you've seen em all!" Young Link said.

"We will protect the princess, while you Kirbies and Links defeat Ganon for good!" King Dedede informed.

The Kirbies and Links proceeded to attack the evil demon, while he attempted to blast Ribbon with a green ball of energy, which was reflected back at him by Purple Link, who then leaped up to his face, only to be punched in the face by Ganon, sending the purple hero into the wall.

"Vio! Are you alright!?" Blue Link asked in concern as they walked up to the injured hero.

"I...think...so.." Purple Link weakly spoke as he slowly got onto his feet.

Green Link and Kirby glared angrily at Ganon, who seemed to be laughing at Purple Link's pain.

"I've had it with you, Ganon! Not only did you killed the Knights of Hyrule, but you've also injured my friend! Now's it's time to end you!" Green Link exclaimed with anger.

"You're going down! Poyo." Kirby added. But Ganon just gave them the 'what are you gonna do look'.

The Kirbies and Links continued to reflect the balls of energy at Ganon as he was slowly weakening from all the damage he has taken.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Red Kirby said as he reflected the ball at Ganon with his hammer at full force.

The ball of light was now complete as Ganon was on his knees. He couldn't fight anymore, he was too exhausted from all the injuries he has taken from the Links and Kirbies as they tossed the energy ball at Ganon making him scream in excruciating pain and terror as he was encased inside of a line of light.

The six maidens gathered and surrounded the weakened demon and shined a bright colorful light and turned into their original forms.

"Now's your chance, hold the Four Sword over your heads!" Meta Knight said.

The Links and Kirbies did just that as Ganon exclaimed:

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! What… What have you done!? I am the King of Darkness! I cannot be destroyed by insects and marshmallows like you! Noooo!"

We are the Four Sword heroes, Ganon! It's a time for you to feel the pain that you caused innocent people and Knights of Hyrule! GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE, GANON!" The four Links stated as they sucked in the evil demon inside the Four Sword forever. Ganon was no more.

"We did it! Hooray! It's finally over! Ganon is history!" Skull Kid cheered.

"It's about time that demented demon was out of the picture! Amen!" Marx also cheered.

"Our world is finally spared from the King of Darkness! Finally, our adventure is over." Sword Knight sighed as he was glad the danger was over.

"Heroes. We whom you protected, and all of Hyrule and Dreamland as well… We will struggle together and grow stronger than before. We will work as one, as the four of you have done. We will work...together. Now, the Four Sword… Place the sword that sealed away the darkness on the pedestal." Zelda stated.

Hearing that statement the heroes looked a little troubled at seeing the Links having to be one again.

* * *

**Four Sword Sanctuary**

The Kirbies and Links headed to the spot where the Links would return whole again as they looked at each other sadly.

"Well….L-links….I…..guess….this….i-is…-go-goodbye….Poyo." Yellow Kirby spoke as tears were running down his face. He wasn't ready to bid the Links farewell after all whole fun adventure they went through all together.

"I-I kn-know….I'm...really….gonna…***sniff***...miss…..a...miss...all...of you so...m-much...we..had a great...run…"Red Link sobbed as he ran and gave Yellow Kirby a tearful hug as he returned the hug.

King Dedede saw this sad scene as he couldn't really help, but shed a tear as he also sobbed.

"That's so sad! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so gonna miss all of you Links, even though we had a rookie start at first." King Dedede sobbed as Bandana Waddle Dee gave his king a tissue.

"This is such a sad ending." Rick said sadly.

"Well, you were right earlier about how sad this was going to be, Green Link. Even after all the trouble me and Shadow Kirby caused for you." Shadow Link spoke in guilt.

"I was not kidding when I said I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my counterparts, when I was so excited to see them again." Green Link said sadly.

The Links then return the Four Sword back to its pedestal as it began to glow and fuse back to its original state. But something was up. Strangely, the three Links still remained, much to everyone's surprise as they expected for Toon Link to became whole again.

"Wha...Wha! What's going on!? How come we're still here?" Purple Link didn't believe that.

"I don't understand. Why didn't I become whole again? It just doesn't make sense." Green Link spoke, shockley.

"Incredible! The Four Sword must've allowed you three to remain here forever! You must've earn the privilege of being heroes, instead of just clones." Meta Knight informed.

"That must mean you Links can live with Link forever! Talk about lucky!" Zelda said, happily.

The Heroes were amazed at this news as they were so happy for the Links.

"Congratulations, Links! You five get to be together forever! Isn't that great!? Poyo." Blue Kirby said.

"Woohoo! Awesome! We get to live together forever!" Blue Link said happily as he, Red, Purple, and Shadow Link tackled Green Link down to the floor in a tight hug.

"We're gonna be together forever, Green Link!" Purple Link cheered as he held on tight to Green Link.

"We're now brothers forever!" Shadow Link said in excitement as he squeezed Toon Link tight, making it hard for him to breathe.

"And we get to take care of Aryll together." Red Link also cheered as he sat on Green Link.

"Awesome. Now I have five big brothers." Aryll said.

"Yes. G-guys, I'm glad, we're together and not separated, but I c-can't breathe." Green Link gagged as he felt his air supply leaving him.

The Links gasped and immediately got off of him. "Sorry, Green." They said.

"Congratulations, Toon Link. It's been a very fun adventure being with you, but, I think it's time I go back to my timeline." Link said as he and Zelda and the Zelda characters left inside the portal.

"Goodbye, everyone! We'll come back another time." Young Link waved as the portal began to close.

"Thanks a lot everyone for the help you've given us." Green Link said as he waved at the leaving heroes.

The Maidens left the sanctuary back to their land as Toon Zelda walked up to Toon Link and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You are the man, Green Link." Green Kirby committed as he gave him a high-five.

"I think it's time we return back to Dreamland everyone. The world our separating back to their original state." Meta Knight warned.

"Farewell, Shadow Link. It's been a blast working with you, but now I must head back to the Mirror World." Shadow Kirby stated.

"Likewise, Shadow Kirby. I will never forget the fun we had together." Shadow Link spoke.

"Let's go Kirby. We have a date together." Ribbon grinned as Kirby nervously smiled at that statement.

"Kirby!" Toon Link called out, stopping Kirby in his tracks.

"Yes, Toon?" Kirby asked.

"Goodbye. We had a great time together." Toon Link stated as he gave Kirby a hug, who hugged back.

"See you around Toon. Take care of the Links and make sure Zelda doesn't run into any trouble." Kirby said as he and the others left.

"I better head back to my castle. Escargone has been hiding throughout the whole fiasco!" King Dedede said.

"Heh heh. Somethings never change." Sword Knight chuckled.

As everyone left the Four Sword Sanctuary, but unknownest to them a figure was watching the whole happy endings with his arms crossed.

"Tch. Enjoy the good life while you still can, Kirby. The war has just began. Hahahahaha!" the figure laughed as he left to report to Nightmare.

* * *

Everything throughout Hyrule was good as new as if nothing has ever happened as the Blue Maiden returns to her village.

The Yellow Maiden returns to the Death Mountain where the Gorons were happy.

The Green Maiden flew pass the field where people were riding on horses and went over the swamp, which doesn't appear to be poisonous anymore and returned to Hyrule Castle.

The White Maiden flew through the Lost Woods where a bunch of thieves were looking at her.

In the Desert of Doubt where the Red Maiden flew across the Gerudo Valley where Ganondorf use to live and flew throughout the desert.

Purple Maiden flew across what use to be Frozen Hyrule and inside a house.

We see the Links and Shadow Link walked through the cheering crowd as they bowed and did the dab.

"I always love happy endings, guys." Red Link smiled.

"Amen." Blue Link added as they enjoyed the beautiful fireworks.

"It feels so great for us to be together while we enjoy the beautiful fireworks." Purple Link said with a smile.

"This is what it feels like to be cheered on. Usually, only Shadow Kirby cheers me on, but Vaati and Dark Meta Knight not so much. I'm so glad I get to live with you guys forever." Shadow Link cheered as he put his arm around Green Link.

"Now, we get to take care of Aryll together, since we're brothers and all. I wonder how the Kirbies are doing in Dreamland?" Green Link wondered.

We see Zelda watching the Links and Shadow Link as she towards the Triforce and to her throne room as she whispered: "Thanks for helping my childhood friend rescue me Kirby. You're an amazing hero."

* * *

**In Dreamland**

In the grassy fields we see the Kirbies in Whispy Woods Forest along with Tiff, Tuff, who are now back to normal and Ribbon having a nice picnic as they chat.

"Wow. I still cannot believe we were turn into thieves by that Vaati and Dark Mind. I'm so sorry for the trouble we caused. Kirby." Tuff said in guilt.

"It's alright Tuff. You and Tiff weren't yourselves at all. But, I'm so glad it's finally over. Poyo." Kirby said as he munched on an apple.

"It sure was fun fighting monsters along with the Links. Had they not saved us, we would've been monster food. Poyo." Red Kirby said.

"I'm glad you all are alright guys. Way to show those monsters whose boss." Tiff said. "But I'm surprise that King Dedede teamed up with you also, but I think you two might battle someday again."

"That's what I've been thinking as well Tiff. But let's enjoy this wonderful picnic." Blue Kirby said.

"This is such a beautiful day, since Dark Meta Knight is now out of the picture. It's too bad that Magolor and Taranza and Prince Fluff left back to their land and couldn't join us for this picnic. But, oh well. Everyone has to go home sometime. Mate." Rick said as he munched on his sandwich.

"But, there's something that really bothers me. I wonder how Nightmare came back to life, after we beated him back at the moon? I could've sworn he was destroyed. Poyo." Green Kirby pondered.

"I can't be certain, but next time he strikes, we better be prepared." Kirby informed.

In the castle we see King Dedede scolding Escargoon, who had been hiding the whole time.

"Why in the world didn't you help me save the castle and begin hiding like a coward, ya slimy slug!?" King Dedede shouted as he glared at Escargoon.

"But 'Majesty' those monsters were pretty strong and I had no chance against them." Escargoon replied. But King Dedede wasn't having any of that.

"That dere is a load of hooey, I know very well you had a chance against them, If you had help me throughout this whole adventure!" King Dedede exclaimed and as always bonked Escargoon on the head with his hammer.

Escargoon groaned as he rubbed his head where he was hit. "By the way your 'Highness', are you and Kirby on good terms since that whole adventure?" Escargoon asked.

"That dere was a temporary truce! There's no dang way I'm on that puffballs side along with his clones. Next time, I'm gonna succeed in beating that pink gumball! Heh heh heh heh heh!" King Dedede laughed as well as Escargoon.

* * *

**The End**

**The Four Swords and Amazing Mirror Adventures has finally came to an end everyone. My next story like I promise will be the Warriors of the Universe, which the title was called Universe of Warriors because the thing wouldn't let me type it. Warriors of the Universe: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Please review.**


	38. Sub-Game: Speed Eaters

The four Links (including Shadow Link) and Kirbies (including Blue and Shadow Kirby) decided to do a sub game after saving the world from Dark Mind, Dark Meta Knight, Vaati and Ganon.

The first sub-game was speed eaters as the Kirbies and Links sat on their chairs, while eating food.

"It feels so great doing this after saving the world, even though there was a little foreshadowing." Blue Link commented as he devoured some of his carrots.

"I know right? The author did a great job making these chapters, but he got a little carried away with the foreshadowing." Shadow Link added as he swallowed some tomatoes.

"Um, you guys do realize I'm the author right?" Kirby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we do, Kirby. But, you got a little carried away putting Magolor, Taranza and Prince Fluff and whatnot in this story. I highly doubt people are reading this story. Poyo." Red Kirby pointed out, swallowing an apple in one gulp.

"Actually, you're half right and half wrong, Red Kirby. Kirby did put some foreshadowing in this story, but I know there are some people we don't know who love reading this story very well. I'm surprised we're able to speak in this story,l. Poyo." Yellow Kirby confirmed as he swallowed up a frosting cake.

"It stinks we didn't appear in the other story though." Purple Link complained, taking a bite out of the hamburger.

"Don't worry, you guys might appear in the other story, I think. Poyo." Green Kirby said as he ate a strawberry cake.

"Alright, guys let's stop breaking the fourth wall and enjoy this sub-game already." Red Link said as he licked his ice cream.

The Kirbies and Links then raced each other to see who could eat the most.

"Haha! Victory is mine!" Yellow Kirby cheered as he did his victory dance.

"Good job, Yellow Kirby." Blue Kirby said as he clapped for him.

"Don't worry, I'll win in the other chapter." Green Link said, grinning.

"That's what you think, Green Link." Purple Link smirked.


End file.
